A Wolf in Sheep's Clothing
by Pandaboo704
Summary: Station 51s A shift is being targeted by an arsonist. As the police start to investigate the arsonist ups the ante and begins to get progressively more aggressive eventually going after the people the men care most about. How will the men handle it when the police start investigating the people they are closest too, convinced the attacker is someone th
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

 _Chapter One starts out like a Mary Sue story, but it just sets the scene for a later thread. If you absolutely hate those stories you can probably skip Chapter One and still get the gist of the storyline later, but it does set up the background._

E

Johnny looked up as he finished pounding the tent stake in to the hard ground and saw black smoke billowing up into the air. He jumped up and began running toward the smoke. There had been very little rain in this area the last few weeks and it wouldn't take much to get an out of control brush fire. It might already be too late.

He hurried down the dirt path and stopped briefly in his tracks as he rounded the curve. The flames were close to four feet in height and had started to spread beyond the rock boundary of a so called fire ring. A young woman was hitting at them with a towel, actually causing the flames to jump toward the dry brush nearby.

"Stop! Are you crazy, stop!" Johnny moved forward and started kicking dirt onto the small fires near the brush. He saw a large pan nearby and used it to start scooping dirt onto the growing flames. The woman watched what he was doing and found a cup to start dumping dirt on the smaller fires that had spread from the jumping embers.

It took a few minutes but they finally put out all the flames. Johnny turned to look at the young woman, "What were you thinking? How did you let the fire get that out of control?"

"I, I, I'm sorry. I am so sorry," The young woman stammered. "I have no idea what I'm doing. I am so sorry. My friend was supposed to come with me, but her son got sick. S-she told me that this was ea-easy. I've never been camping before. I just wanted a chance to get away from all the chaos. But, this is horrible! First, I couldn't get the tent up, now, now, I, I almost burnt down…" she paused looking around her and throwing her arms wide open, "nature."

She brushed at the tears that started to stream down her cheeks. Johnny noticed the reddening on her right arm. "Hey, let me see your arm," he said reaching for her.

She briefly looked at her arm and shrugged, "It's nothing."

"It's a first degree burn, you should put antibiotic cream on it and a bandage," Johnny said catching her wrist and looking closer at the arm. He looked back at the young woman, "Let me guess, you don't have a first aid kit?"

She gave him a sheepish look, "I probably have a Band-Aid in my purse."

Johnny shook his head, "C'mon, I have a first aid kit at my campsite."

She looked over at the pile of dirt where the fire was once burning, "Don't worry, it's definitely out," Johnny said.

"You're sure?"

"I'm a fireman, I'm sure," Johnny said moving toward his campsite.

"You're a fireman? How'd I get that lucky?" she asked.

"I'm also a paramedic, so I can treat your arm," Johnny waited for her to catch up to him.

"Seriously? That's really incredible." She caught up to Johnny and gave him an admiring look.

Johnny paused to take in her long legs, blonde hair and blue eyes. She had a great figure and a gorgeous smile. She blushed under Johnny's gaze. He gave her a full crooked grin and her blush deepened.

They walked the ½ mile to Johnny's campsite in silence. Johnny pointed out a chair near his fire pit for her to sit. He went over to the Rover and pulled out his first aid kit. He knelt down next to her and gently applied the antibiotic cream and bandaged her arm with gauze. "You should probably change that tomorrow," he said looking up at her.

She smiled, but said nothing.

"I guess since you don't have any supplies, I'll have to change that for you tomorrow."

She bit her lower lip. "I am sorry to be such an inconvenience. I really shouldn't have tried to do this by myself."

"You've never been camping before?" Johnny asked.

"No, never. And after today, I seriously doubt I ever will again," she shook her head thinking of what a disaster today had been. Up until she met, her train of thought paused, who had she just met?

"I'm sorry, in all the excitement, I never got your name?" she asked.

"John, but everyone calls me Johnny."

"Hi, Johnny. My name is Ainsley."

"Aimsley?"

"Ainsley, with an 'n'," Ainsley clarified.

"That is an unusual name," Johnny said.

"It's Irish, my dad was from Ireland and it was the name of a poet he admired as a child," Ainsley explained.

"You don't look Irish," Johnny said taking in the blonde hair.

"My mom was from Finland. I look like her," Ainsley smiled at him.

"So how did you end up here?" Johnny sat down on the ground, in no hurry to end their conversation.

Ainsley slid out of the chair to sit next to Johnny on the ground so they could be eye level. "My dad worked for the Finnish company Nokia whose headquarters were in New Jersey. About ten years ago he came out to California to start working with the Cal Tech. I liked it so much here when they relocated to northern California last year, I stayed here."

"Interesting, but I meant camping. What made you decide to try camping on your own?"

A look he couldn't decipher crossed Ainsley face and she looked down at her hands. She shook her head, "I just wanted a chance to get away. My friend, Cindy, was supposed to come with me, but her son got strep throat. She convinced me that I could do this by myself, so I picked up all her camping stuff this morning and followed her directions out here. Sorry to bore you with my family background."

Johnny had a feeling there was more to the story, but he chose not to press her. "I find the family history interesting. No apologizes. Have you had dinner?"

"It was in the fire," Ainsley said keeping her gaze averted.

"I caught some great trout this morning, why don't you join me for dinner?"

"You know how to do that?" Ainsley asked looking skeptical.

"What, clean and cook trout?" Johnny asked.

She nodded. Johnny laughed, "Of course."

"Is there anything you can't do Johnny? You put out fires, perform medical care, catch, clean and cook dinner," Ainsley looked up at him and Johnny felt himself blush at her admiring glance.

"I can even put up tents, which I'll help you do after dinner," Johnny moved over to where he was storing the fish waiting to be cooked.

"Maybe I should just go home," Ainsley shook her head. "I'm definitely in over my head."

"You just need someone to show you the ropes," Johnny said as he moved to start the fire. "I'm happy to show you a few things you need to get by. Right now, you can watch the proper way to start a fire."

Ainsley bit her lower lip, "Johnny, I really appreciate everything you've done, but it looks like you came out here to get some time to yourself and I really don't want to interrupt your plans."

"The company of a beautiful woman is never an interruption," Johnny smiled at her. He enjoyed the way she blushed at his comment. Something about her made him feel very manly.

"I camp all the time. I can teach you everything you need to know," Johnny said.

As he began cooking the fish he started telling Ainsley several stories about the rescues he had done as a paramedic and adventures he had during some of his previous camping outings. The stories were definitely intended to impress her with his skills and accomplishments. Normally she would have found this type of bragging off-putting, but something about Johnny was different. Even as he talked about all the lives he had saved she picked up on a hint of shyness and maybe even a touch of insecurity that she found quite endearing. She found herself not only listening intently to his stories, but wanting to help stroke his ego a little.

As they finished dinner she mentioned that she had marshmallows at her campsite and that she could go get them if he was interested in roasting some marshmallows for dessert. He agreed and suggested she go ahead and get them while he cleaned up dinner. "I would walk you, but I can't leave the fire burning unattended."

She smiled, "One of us nearly burning everything down is enough. I can go on my own."

Johnny watched as she walked away. He had never had a woman that beautiful seem so interested in him. He cleaned up the pan and the plates they had used and burned up the rest of the food in the fire so it wouldn't attract wildlife. He found long sticks to use to roast the marshmallows. He was whittling the ends down to sharp points when Ainsley returned with a package of marshmallows. They settled in as the sun disappeared and the stars started to fill the sky.

Johnny pulled a charred marshmallow from his stick. He had gotten so engrossed in his conversation with Ainsley he had let the marshmallow get too close to the flames and it had caught on fire. Oh well, he figured, he ate enough smoke at work a little charred marshmallow wouldn't hurt him. Ainsley giggled as stringy marshmallow stuck to his chin. She leaned over and brushed at the sticky substance, her fingers gently brushing against his lower lip. Johnny felt a jolt of electricity through his body at her soft touch.

Ainsley leaned back admiring the view. "I don't think I have ever seen this many stars," she whispered looking at the sky.

"It's one of the reasons I like to come out here," Johnny said. "It gives me a chance to get away from all the craziness. This is the birthday gift I give myself."

"It's your birthday?" Ainsley looked over at him.

"Tomorrow," Johnny said leaning back against a rock, looking at Ainsley.

"Happy early birthday," she said looking back at him.

"Want to spend the day with me? I'm gonna go hiking; there's a lake about 5 miles from here. I was gonna hike over to it and do some swimming. I've never seen another soul there any time I've gone. It's one of the most peaceful places I've ever found."

"Are you sure you want company? It sounds like you were planning on getting away from people," Ainsley looked uncomfortable as she looked at Johnny. She loved the idea of spending tomorrow with him, but she didn't want to intrude on his plans.

"I'd like your company," Johnny flirted with her.

She blushed and bit her bottom lip. "If you're sure," she said hesitantly.

"I'm sure," Johnny said with a grin. "I'd better walk you back to your campsite and help you get your tent set up. I want to get an early start tomorrow." Johnny stood and held out his hand to help her up.

He continued to hold her hand as they walked back to her campsite. She held a flashlight as he quickly set up her tent. "Wow," Ainsley said appreciatively as Johnny finished setting up the tent. "I worked on that thing for over an hour and never could get it right."

"It takes a bit of muscle," Johnny said standing up and moving over toward her. "You should be all set for tonight, but I'll check on reinforcing it tomorrow. We are supposed to get some storms tomorrow night and I'll want to make sure it will hold up in the wind."

Ainsley found it difficult to breathe as Johnny moved in close to her, invading her personal space. Something about him was intoxicating. Just his nearness made her feel a bit lightheaded. Johnny looked at her intently as he reached to take the flashlight from her. The moon and the stars provided plenty of light for him to see her when he was standing this close. Ainsley dropped her head to look at the ground, suddenly feeling very shy.

Johnny reached up and put his hand under her chin and lifted her head. His eyes searched hers for a few seconds before he lowered his head, and slowly kissed her. He felt her sway slightly as he kissed her and moved to put his arms around her waist, the flashlight resting against her back. He pulled her in closer and deepened the kiss. She had expected to feel nervous and unsure, she didn't have a lot of experience kissing. But, with Johnny it felt like the most natural thing in the world. She wasn't wondering if she was doing it right, or if he thought she was a good kisser; she was just lost in the sensation of his kiss and his touch. Her body craved his touch and she let herself lean into him. He tightened his hold and dropped his lips to her neck, "mmm," she moaned softly as she leaned her head back giving him better access.

Johnny dropped the flashlight so both hands could start exploring her body. He caught her mouth back in a deep kiss as he moved his hand under the fabric of her shirt. Her skin was soft and warm to his touch. She stepped back quickly as his hand moved to her breast.

"I'm sorry," Johnny said realizing he had been moving too fast.

Ainsley felt the heat rising in her cheeks and felt silly for her abrupt reaction. "No, I-I'm s-s-orry. You, j-just surprised me," Ainsley stammered. "I, I, it's been a long time," she looked down at the ground again.

Johnny reached over to lift her head again so she could look in his eyes. "Don't ever apologize for stopping something that makes you uncomfortable. You did nothing wrong. I'm sorry for moving so fast. Kissing you just felt so amazing, I kinda forgot we just met," Johnny said feeling a bit dazed himself.

Ainsley moved back close to him, his words making her want to resume their embrace. Johnny saw the desire in her eyes as she moved near him. He desperately wanted her back in his arms, his hands ached to touch her. He knew he needed to leave before his desire overruled his brain. He gave her a light kiss on the lips, resisting the urge to pull her against him. "I'll see you in the morning," Johnny said. He bent down to retrieve the flashlight and made his way back to his campsite.

Ainsley watched him walk away with mixed emotions. Part of her was glad he had stopped because things had been moving way too fast for her comfort level, but her body ached for his touch and she felt very alone as he walked away.

E

"Mornin', Mornin', Mornin'," Johnny called out as he approached Ainsley's campsite.

She turned after zipping her tent flap closed and smiled shyly at him. In the bright light of the morning, she was feeling a bit insecure about last night.

Johnny noticed she didn't move toward him and was twisting her hands nervously in front of her. He gave her a big grin as he approached. He put his hand on her waist and paused just for a second to make sure she didn't move away. When she didn't, he drew her close and dropped a quick kiss on her lips. He went to step back, but pulled her close one more time for a deeper kiss, she tasted like toothpaste and he held the kiss a bit longer enjoying her.

"Ready to go hiking," he stepped back and looked over her clothing choices. A tank top and shorts showed off her amazing body, but weren't going to do much to protect her from sharp brush. At least she was wearing hiking boots. "Do you have any long pants. Not that I don't enjoy looking at your legs, but there are some areas where the brush can get a bit thick."

Ainsley bit her lip, "I only packed shorts, I was thinking more about the temperature than anything else."

"We'll just take our time and I'll try to keep us on a clear path the best I can," Johnny said reaching for her hand. "Before we head out, let me take a look at that arm," he lifted her arm and started undoing the gauze. He was pleased at how well the arm looked and decided it didn't need to be re-wrapped.

Johnny kept a hold of her hand as he started walking them toward the trail he wanted to take. He had a backpack filled with water and food for a picnic lunch. He noticed she carried nothing with her. He couldn't help but smile and shake his head at her lack of forethought. From their conversations yesterday he knew she was a very smart lady, but she knew nothing about surviving in the wilderness. It really was a good thing she had run into him; she probably would have had to leave yesterday.

Johnny kept their pace steady, Ainsley seemed to be in good physical shape and was holding up well under the conditions that could be physically taxing at times. He stopped them every so often to drink water and rest in some shade. The day was even warmer than he had anticipated and he was looking forward to reaching the lake, knowing from past visits the water would be on the cold side.

Johnny stopped as he reached the clearing for the lake taking in the view. The lake seemingly appeared out of nowhere in an area that was primarily dirt and rocks. The lake was fed by an underground stream and the water was crystal clear. It wasn't very deep, Johnny could touch in most areas, but the water reached almost to his chin, it would be over Ainsley's head after a few feet into the water.

"It's beautiful," she said standing by his side.

Johnny looked down at her, "Can you swim?"

"Much better than I camp," she laughed.

He pulled her with him as he made his way toward the water. He took his shirt off and dropped it onto a rock. She let her eyes roam over his bare chest and felt the heat rise in her cheeks as he caught her looking. Rather than comment he just reached down and pulled off his hiking boots and then undid his pants pulling them down to reveal a set of swim trunks.

Johnny let his gaze wander over her body. "Did you wear a swimsuit under that, or has this day just gotten a whole lot better," he teased.

Ainsley's blushed deepened, but she pulled off her tank top revealing a white bikini top with little pink polka dots. She leaned against a rock while she took off her hiking boots and then slipped off her shorts.

Johnny looked at her body in the tiny bikini and decided he definitely needed to get into the cold water. He said nothing as he took her hand and led her to the lake. The cold water was a shock against his warm skin, but he kept trudging forward, knowing he would adjust to the temperature change soon.

"Oh my goodness," Ainsley sucked in a breath as she stepped into the cold water. Johnny didn't release her hand as she tried to stop, he kept pulling her forward.

"You'll get used to it pretty quickly, you just have to get all the way in," Johnny insisted as he kept tugging her forward.

Ainsley pulled her hand free and dropped down into the water, she began taking quick strokes toward the middle of the lake and then stopped to tread water when she realized she could not touch the bottom. "Still feels pretty cold to me," she said as her teeth chattered.

Johnny swam the last few feet to join her. "Why don't we swim a few laps around the lake, that will help you warm up."

They began to move side by side effortlessly through the water. Johnny let himself hang back a little bit admiring her form. She was a very graceful swimmer, her strokes long and powerful. They lapped the lake twice before swimming back to the middle and stopping. Johnny stood, but Ainsley had to tread water. She didn't appear to be tired, but Johnny reached for her pulling her in close to his body so she didn't need to continue keeping herself afloat. She wrapped her legs around his waist, her arms going around his neck.

Ainsley ran her hands through his hair. "Happy Birthday," she whispered as dropped a soft kiss onto his lips.

"This is a very nice way to spend a birthday," Johnny said huskily. He waded them closer to shore so Ainsley could stand comfortably. He dropped his head to resume their kiss. After a few minutes of kissing Johnny forced himself to pull back. He was getting very turned on and his brain was having a very difficult time remembering that this was a woman he had known less than 24 hours.

"Are you hungry? I brought stuff for lunch," Johnny forced himself to remove his hands from Ainsley's body.

She took a deep breath, feeling her body shiver at the sudden loss of his warmth. "I have no idea," Ainsley blinked and tried to get her brain to focus.

Johnny smiled, he enjoyed the way she reacted to his touch, it was very flattering. He led her to the shore and took his time setting up the blanket and lunch. She leaned against a rock watching him work.

They enjoyed lunch while talking about everything under the sun. They had read many of the same books and seen a lot of the same movies. They both enjoyed sailing and discovered they had gone to many of the same areas. Johnny often went to Santa Barbara on his days off and she was familiar with the area, they had been to many of the same restaurants.

"We may have seen each other multiple times," Ainsley said as they talked about a little diner where they both got breakfast when they were in Santa Barbara that had the best omelets.

"No," Johnny said shaking his head. "I would have noticed you and I would have definitely introduced myself."

Ainsley laughed, her cheeks blushing pink. Johnny leaned over her, placing his hand on her waist and rubbing his thumb up and down her side. "Do you have any idea how beautiful you are?"

Her blush deepened and she again felt herself short of breath due to his nearness. She looked into his eyes and felt like she could get lost in them forever. Johnny leaned down and slowly began to kiss her, working his way over her body.

"Johnny," Ainsley slowly moaned his name. His need for her flamed hot and he caught her mouth in a passionate kiss; his weight pressing against her. Her body and brain wared with each other. Her brain was screaming at her to stop; she barely knew this man. Her body ached for him. Johnny must has sensed her internal struggle because he broke their embrace, laying down on the blanket facing the warm sun. He was breathing ragged.

Ainsley dared turn her head to look at him, his eyes were closed, he seemed to be fighting for control. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Ainsley," Johnny said quietly.

"I know, don't apologize," she said. She reached over and stroked his arm with her fingers. "I feel like I am leading you on because I'm fighting with myself. We're moving so fast it scares me, but part of me doesn't want to stop," Ainsley confessed.

"In case you didn't notice, I'm the one who pulled back just now," Johnny said rolling to his side so he could look at her. "I don't want to push you where you aren't ready to go."

Ainsley reached out and brushed his hair back from his forehead. "You are such an amazing man," she whispered. Johnny felt himself fill with pride at her praise.

"C'mon, let's get in a few more laps in the lake before we head back," Johnny said knowing the cold water would be good for him.

Ainsley smiled a knowing smile, "Sure," she said getting up and heading to the lake.

E

There were no stars out that night, the clouds had rolled in before they had finished making dinner and the night was very dark. Johnny and Ainsley lay on a blanket near the fire that flickered softly as it started to die down.

Ainsley had her head resting on Johnny's shoulder as she lazily ran her fingers over his bare chest. "Did you grow up in Southern California, Johnny?"

Johnny was quiet for a moment, "No, I grew up on an Indian reservation in Oklahoma."

"Really?" Ainsley turned and propped herself up on her elbow so she could look at his face.

"Yeah," he said turning his head to face her. "Is that a problem?"

"No, I think it is incredibly interesting. What was it like?"

Johnny touched her head so she would rest back on his shoulder. He was enjoying just laying there together. She resumed her gentle caress of his chest. "I would imagine it wasn't much different than other kids growing up. We had chores we had to do, if you stepped out of line you got punished. We played and fought, just like any other kids. I would imagine the biggest difference was if you stepped out of line, anyone on the reservation would punish you. They really did feel like the kids belong to everyone in the tribe. It was like having a huge family. That is probably what I miss the most. There it seemed like everyone cared about you."

Ainsley rolled so she could kiss his cheek, the tone of his voice at the end of his statement sounded so sad to her. "Are you alone now?"

"Not right now," Johnny said, turning and softly kissing her lips.

Ainsley smiled and snuggled closer. "I meant…,"

Johnny cut her off, "I know. I have an Aunt that I go see every now and then. My parents were killed in a fire when I was 15. I could have stayed on the reservation, anyone would have gladly taken me in. But, my dad's sister was alone, my dad had been her last living relative outside of me. I just felt like I needed to go be there for her. She lives here, which is how I ended up here."

"Is that why you became a fire fighter?" Ainsley asked quietly. Her heart broke for the kid Johnny had been; to lose his parents so young. She couldn't imagine not having her parents even now at 23.

"I wanted to do what I could to prevent any other kid from losing their family," Johnny said quietly.

Ainsley rolled over and leaned her forearms on his chest, her face hovering just inches above his. "You're a hero," she whispered.

Johnny looked away from her intense gaze, "I'm just doin' my job."

"You're saving lives," Ainsley dipped her head to kiss him softly. She let her hands gently stroke his eyebrows. He closed his eyes at her touch. She lightly kissed each eyelid, moving down to the tip of his nose and finally finding his lips again.

She brushed back a piece of hair from his forehead and he opened his eyes. She felt like he could see her soul. Was it possible to fall in love with someone so quickly, she wondered? Then averted her eyes afraid he could read her thoughts.

"That must have been hard, leaving behind everything you knew, starting a new school," Ainsley said moving away from him slightly.

"It wasn't so bad. I joined the track team and ran track the two years I was there. That gave me a group of friends. I enjoyed my time there, even if I did miss the family I had before."

"Had you always enjoyed running?" Ainsley asked.

"No, I did it to impress a girl," Johnny said with a bit of a laugh.

"Did you get the girl?" Ainsley asked.

"No, after all that work, I still struck out," Johnny said and Ainsley laughed.

"I find it hard to believe you ever strike out," Ainsley said after a few minutes. She was so attracted to him, he was such a good kisser and knew just how to touch her that she was beginning to fear he may be a bit of a player.

"You could ask the guys at the station, I get dumped a lot," Johnny said seriously.

"But you date a lot," Ainsley said quietly.

"Are you trying to tell me you don't have guys lining up for a chance to go out with you?" Johnny teased.

"I actually haven't been on a date in over a year," Ainsley said quietly.

"Are you kidding me?" Johnny couldn't imagine she did not get asked out all the time, she was incredibly beautiful, smart, funny and very sexy.

"The guys I meet usually just want to use me to get an introduction to my dad."

"Why would they want to meet your dad?" Johnny said perplexed.

"He is very involved in technology. You'd be amazed if you heard all the stuff they are talking about in research labs and companies when it comes to technology, computers, even phones," Ainsley said. "Dad was pretty high up at Cal Tech and now he is doing work with the private research lab. He makes a lot of money and all the guys currently trying to get into that field want to get to know him. They view me as an easy access point," Ainsley said with a bit of anger in her tone.

"Not everyone is just looking to use people to get ahead," Johnny said stroking her hair.

"My childhood wasn't too different from yours when I was younger, but life changed for me at 15, too. Not as drastically as yours, I didn't lose my parents. But, I learned that some people will do anything to get what they want and they don't have any remorse about using people to get it. It taught me to be very careful who I let near me. Until you," Ainsley said cautiously. She had dropped her guard with Johnny and felt the fear creep into her heart like icy fingers. Was Johnny really who he appeared to be?

"I promise you Ainsley, I have no interest in who your dad is, and with me, what you see is what you get," Johnny rolled on his side and ran a finger over her cheek as he spoke.

They talked quietly for a few more minutes before Johnny reluctantly walked her back to her campsite. He wanted to ask her to stay with him, but felt a bit unsure. He kissed her softly before watching her climb into her tent.

E

Ainsley listened to the crack of thunder and could feel the tent being pushed by the wind. She swallowed hard trying not to let the fear overwhelm her. She wished Johnny was here, she was pretty sure this storm was going to blow the tent away and her with it.

The wind howled and another crack of thunder had her reaching for the zipper of the tent. She was going to go find Johnny. She was just getting out of her tent when she saw headlights. Johnny pulled up in the Rover, "Get in, this is the safest place with the lightening."

Ainsley climbed into the Rover, but did not feel any safer. Johnny pulled her close to him. Thunder cracked and Ainsley jumped at the sound.

"Relax, your safe, I promise," Johnny whispered in her ear. Johnny held her as the storm raged. After a while Ainsley was able to relax and even enjoy watching the power of nature from the safe confines of the Range Rover and Johnny's arms.

Johnny watched as the clouds abated and the stars began to shine in the dark sky. A light drizzle still fell, but the thunder and lightning had stopped for over a half hour now and the winds had died down to a gentle breeze.

"It's safe to go back in your tent now and get some sleep," Johnny said to Ainsley; not really liking the idea of having her leave his arms. He opened the driver's side door and slid out, Ainsley following him.

He walked her over to her tent and unzipped the flap for her. Rather than climb in though Ainsley wrapped her arms around Johnny's neck and drew him in for a passionate kiss. When they broke apart Ainsley took his hand and climbed into her tent pulling him with her. "Stay with me," she whispered.

Johnny was crouched down on his knees and he leaned back on his heels, he looked deep into her eyes, needing to make sure this was what she really wanted. Ainsley started undoing the buttons on his shirt, watching her hands and not meeting his eyes. "Ainsley," his whispered so she would look at him. He saw desire, but more than that, he saw a depth of emotion that took his breath away. He swore he saw love in her eyes, but instead of scaring him, it invigorated him. He claimed her mouth and slowly laid her back on the sleeping bag letting his desire take over.

E

Johnny stretched as the sound of birds chirping reached his ears. His eyes slowly opened and he looked at the naked figure of the woman laying next to him. She was facing away from him, breathing softly, obviously still asleep. He snuggled up close to her wrapping his arm around her waist and gently caressing the soft skin of her breasts and abdomen. He felt his desire heightening and he began to kiss the back of her shoulder, pressing his body against her.

"Mmm," she stirred against him slowly becoming aware of his touch and then his obvious need for her. She rolled over in his arms, and blinked sleepily at him. He dropped his head kissing her lips and rolling her onto her back. She wrapped her legs around him, granting him the access he desired as her own body quickly responded to his touch.

After, they lay wrapped in each other's arms, catching their breath. "There is this great fishing spot about 10 miles from here. I was planning on driving over there today and doing some fishing, will you come with me?" Johnny asked stroking her arm with his hand.

Ainsley sighed with pleasure at his touch, all of the nerves in her body hyper-sensitive. "I wish I could," she said. "I'm waiting to hear about a couple of job offers. My friend has been staying at my place to take phone messages. I need to drive into town today to call and see if anything came up."

Johnny frowned, "The nearest town is like an hour away."

"I know, but a couple of companies were supposed to make a decision by yesterday," Ainsley propped up on her elbow so she could look at Johnny. "Why don't you go fishing; I'll go check my phone messages and while I am in town I will pick up something for dessert tonight. When you get back we can make dinner together."

Johnny ran a hand through her hair and gave her a crooked grin, "I already know what I want for dessert."

Ainsley felt herself start to blush, but dropped her lips to his, kissing him softly. "You can have your cake and eat it too," she whispered into his ear as she drew back.

"Why don't I just drive into town with you?" Johnny suggested, realizing he didn't want to be away from her all day.

"You came out here to fish, you should fish. I'll be back long before you will, and I'm still planning on being out here until Monday; that gives us tonight, all day tomorrow and tomorrow night before I have to head back," Ainsley assured him.

"Okay," Johnny said reluctantly. He reached for his clothes and Ainsley leaned back to watch him dress. He is a very sexy man, she thought. Johnny felt himself blush at her appreciative look. Stopping to kiss her one more time before climbing out of her tent and heading to his Range Rover.

The fishing was great, but Johnny still packed up at 4:00 PM anxious to get back to Ainsley. He stopped at his campsite to drop off the fish. He decided to change his clothes since he smelled like fish and then head over to get Ainsley for dinner. He stopped suddenly as he opened his tent flap. Inside on his sleeping bag was a birthday cake and a card. "She is so sweet," he said out loud reaching for the card.

 _Dear Johnny,_

 _I am so sorry you are reading this in a card. I waited as long as I could. I was offered an amazing job, that I did not think I had any chance of getting; but I have to start on Tuesday. I need to get home and get packed as the job requires I relocate._

 _I want you to know the last day and a half meant so much to me. I think you are an amazing man. I have never met anyone that made me feel as safe and protected as you did. I have never met anyone that I felt so connected to so quickly. Last night was the most amazing night of my entire life. I will never forget you._

 _Please forgive me for not getting to say good-bye in person. I will always think back on this camping experience as the best thing I ever did._

 _Ainsley_

Johnny raced down to Ainsley's campsite, but found it empty. He stood there for a moment looking at holes in the ground where he had pounded in tent stakes for her. He went back to his campsite and rummaged around through the tent looking to see if a piece of paper had dropped out of the card and he hadn't seen it. Nothing. "You didn't leave me a way to call you," Johnny mumbled out loud. "You didn't even tell me your last name," he looked at the card his voice raising in anger. He felt a familiar ache in his chest, he'd been dumped again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Mornin' how'd you enjoy your two weeks off?" Roy said as he entered the locker room and saw Johnny sitting on the bench in front of his open locker.

He had his shirt off, but hadn't put on his uniform shirt yet. He was turning a card over and over in his hands. Roy took in the slumped shoulders and the fact that Johnny had not yet responded to his greeting, "I take it the birthday camping trip didn't go well?" Roy wondered what could have possibly gone wrong, he had gone by himself so it couldn't be girl trouble.

Johnny simply handed Roy the card he held in his hands. Roy read the card.

 _Dear Johnny,_

 _I am so sorry you are reading this in a card. I waited as long as I could. I was offered an amazing job, that I did not think I had any chance of getting; but I have to start on Tuesday. I need to get home and get packed as the job requires I relocate._

 _I want you to know the last day and a half meant so much to me. I think you are an amazing man. I have never met anyone that made me feel as safe and protected as you did. I have never met anyone that I felt so connected to so quickly. Last night was the most amazing night of my entire life. I will never forget you._

 _Please forgive me for not getting to say good-bye in person. I will always think back on this camping experience as the best thing I ever did._

 _Ainsley_

"Who's Ainsley?" Roy asked.

"A woman I met camping the day before my birthday," Johnny said quietly standing up to take his uniform shirt out of his locker.

"Sounds like you had a great time, why so down?" Roy asked not understanding the full picture.

"We had an AMAZING time. I really thought we had something special starting and then she just left. No phone number, no last name, no way for me to find her. Just gone. I spent the last week and a half trying to find her," Johnny took the card from Roy's hand and threw it in the locker.

"So you got dumped," Roy summed up. "It's not like you thought she was the woman you were going to marry or anything."

Johnny gave Roy a withering look. Roy held up his hands, "Okay, okay, maybe you did. But, c'mon Johnny, you knew her what, 36 hours?"

"Forget it," Johnny slammed his locker shut. "I knew you wouldn't understand, I just knew it. You've been married too long to know what it's like to really connect with someone and then just have them gone. No explanation, no conversation, just some stupid card and a birthday cake."

"A birthday cake?" Roy asked.

"Just forget it," Johnny walked out of the locker room nearly running into Chet.

"What's his problem?" Chet asked Roy as Johnny just pushed past him and said nothing.

"Just leave him alone," Roy advised Chet.

"Got dumped again, huh," Chet said it as a statement of fact, not a question.

"Leave him alone today, Chet, seriously. He's gonna be tough enough to deal with today without you makin' it worse," Roy finished changing and went to find some coffee.

Johnny was sitting on the couch in the dayroom flipping through a book, no the phone book. Roy got his cup of coffee and walked over to sit on the arm of the couch. "Whatcha doin'?"

"I'm looking to see if there are any Ainsley's listed in the phone book," Johnny said flipping the page.

Roy shook his head, "Junior, her note said she was relocating so even if you found a number in there, it wouldn't be a good number anymore. Plus, what if she is just listed as the letter A? Not to mention the fact you don't even know what county she was in."

Johnny tossed the book onto the seat next to him, "So what, I just give up?"

Roy put his hand on Johnny's shoulder, "There will be other girls."

Captain Stanley walked in and announced roll call in 1 minute. Johnny stood up and walked away from Roy into the bay. He made no comments as Captain Stanley made the daily chore assignments and assigned the squad to several fire hydrant checks.

The group was just breaking up to start their tasks when the klaxons sounded. "Squad 51, unknown type rescue, 952 Claremont, cross street Bay Avenue. Time out, 8:15."

Johnny got into the passenger side of the squad and slipped his helmet on, easily tightening the strap with one hand while he reached to take the slip of paper with the address from Roy. He quickly scanned the map and found the location.

"Next street is Bay Avenue, Roy. We should be coming up to 952 just a couple houses past that street," Johnny directed.

Roy stopped the squad in front of the address where a man was standing outside waving at them.

Roy and Johnny jumped out of the squad. "What seems to be the problem?" Roy asked the man so they had an idea of what they should bring in with them.

"It's my wife, I can't wake her up," the man said. "Please hurry!"

Roy grabbed the drug box and the oxygen. Johnny removed the defibrillator and biophone and they both quickly followed the man up the front walk and into the house. He led them to the master bedroom where a woman lay motionless.

"Have she been sick?" Johnny asked as he opened the biophone and started attaching the antenna.

"No," the man said hovering over his wife.

Roy was on the other side of the bed. He had finished taking her pulse and was resting his hand counting her respirations. "Johnny, pulse is 65 and respirations are 16," Roy said as he started wrapping the bp cuff around her arm.

"Rampart, this is Squad 51, how do you read?"

A few seconds later Dixie's voice came across the line, "Go ahead, 51."

"Rampart, we have a woman, approximately 30 year's old who is unconscious. Pulse is 65, respirations are 16, standby for bp."

"Does she have any medical conditions?" Johnny asked as Roy listened to the stethoscope to get the bp reading.

"Bp is 100/70," Roy said removing the stethoscope from his ears.

"She's diabetic," the husband said.

Johnny and Roy exchanged glances. Roy leaned over and smelled the woman's breath, it was definitely sweet. He nodded to Johnny.

"Rampart, bp is 100/70. Patient's husband advises she is a diabetic. Patient's breath has a sweet, fruity odor, suspect diabetic ketoacidosis," Johnny relayed over the biophone.

Dr. Brackett had just walked up and was reading Dixie's notes.

"Agreed, 51. Start an IV and draw blood for labs. Transport immediately," Dr. Brackett relayed to the paramedics.

"10-4," Johnny ended the transmission as he heard the ambulance arriving. The husband also heard them and rushed to the front door to let them in.

Johnny rode with the patient in the ambulance. He walked into the treatment room and grabbed an IV pole to hang the IV he was holding. He helped move the patient onto a bed and checked to see if Dr. Brackett needed him for anything else. He stopped by the nurse's station briefly to say hi to Dixie.

"So, what did you think about our new nurse?" Dixie asked him in a teasing tone.

"What new nurse?" Johnny asked, his tone flat and not showing any real interest in the conversation.

Dixie tilted her head and looked at Johnny's downcast expression. "The one that was just in the treatment room with you, the cute little red head."

"I didn't notice," Johnny said quietly.

"Johnny, what's wrong?" Dixie asked putting her hand on Johnny's forehead to check for a fever. He had to be sick if he hadn't noticed Julie.

"Nothin'," Johnny shrugged. "I need to grab some supplies. When Roy shows up will you tell him I'll be right back."

Dixie watched Johnny walk away. A few seconds later Roy rounded the corner and she waved him over.

"What is wrong with Johnny?" She asked concern in her voice.

"He got dumped again," Roy said nonchalantly.

"He seems to be taking this one awfully hard," Dixie commented.

"It's Johnny," Roy said. "He'll get over it as soon as the next new pretty face shows up."

"That's why I'm concerned. He was just in the treatment room with our cute new nurse and he didn't even notice," Dixie said.

"How cute?" Roy asked starting to feel a touch of concern for his young, romantically challenged partner.

"See for yourself," Dixie nodded to the nurse coming out of treatment room 2.

Roy looked over at the red headed nurse coming out of the room. She was petite, her blue eyes striking even from down the hall. She was pretty enough Roy watched her a few seconds longer than necessary to realize that his partner must really be feeling down not to notice her.

"Wow," Roy said. "Now, I'm a bit concerned."

"How long did he know this girl?" Dixie asked.

"About 36 hours," Roy said shaking his head, having trouble believing his partner was this messed up over some woman he barely knew.

"Must have been a pretty incredible 36 hours," Dixie said.

Roy saw Johnny standing down the hall by the door. Johnny tipped his head toward the door and headed outside. "Gotta go, Dix. I'll try to talk to him. My guess is he will be hitting on that new nurse the next time we are in here," Roy said heading toward the door.

"I hope you're right," Dixie said. She gave Johnny some grief about hitting on all her nurses, but she really did adore him and hated to see him down.

E

Roy used the Captain's office to call Joanne at the usual 7:00 PM time. If he wasn't on a run he tried to call her every shift at 7:00 PM so he could hear about her day and say good night to the kids. Joanne sounded frazzled when she answered the phone. "Hey, everything okay?" Roy asked in response to her hello and all the noise he could hear in the background.

"No, no it is not okay," Joanne said before she could stop herself. She tried not to burden Roy with anything while he was on shift. His attention needed to be completely on his job so he stayed safe.

"What's goin' on?" Roy asked concerned; he knew Joanne kept things from him when he was on shift. If she was going to tell him, it must be big.

"The principa; called me today, Chris threw a book in class and it hit another student. Apparently he has been acting out repeatedly the week and a half that school has been in and the teacher has been trying to handle it in the classroom rather than getting him involved. But, given all the problems we had at the end of last year, Principal Haggerty felt this incident required swift and severe punishment. Chris was sent home today and is suspended for the next two days. He says if Chris's behavior doesn't improve they are going to expel him," Joanne was almost on the verge of tears. She was just at a loss for what to do.

"Then, the teacher called me. She says that she would like to meet with us before our meeting with Principal Haggerty so she wants to come over tomorrow night. I wasn't sure how things would go for you tonight so I asked if we could do 7:00 PM at our house and she agreed. I just don't know what to do about Chris; and he has been impossible tonight." Joanne sniffed, trying to keep from breaking down on Roy. There wasn't anything he could do tonight, and she didn't want him feeling guilty about not being there.

"Joanne, I am so sorry, please don't cry," Roy said. "We'll talk to the teacher tomorrow and maybe the next day, Johnny and I can take Chris fishing and talk to him. He's a little young, but maybe the hormones are hitting him a little early. It may be time he and I had a man to man kind of talk," Roy was trying to remember how old he was when he started feeling a lack of control over his body. Chris was only 9 years old, he was pretty sure that was too young, but throwing a book was completely out of character for his son.

"I don't think we should reward a suspension with a fishing trip," Joanne said at the suggestion.

"Let's see what the teacher has to say. Men talk better when we are doing activities; the fishing trip may be just want he needs. We'll handle it though, Jo. Chris is a good kid, we just have to find out what's bothering him and help him learn how to handle it."

Joanne smiled at her sensible husband. Her mother may give her grief about him, but she knew she married a good guy. "You're right and I don't want you thinking about it tonight. Keep your focus on work, this will still be just as it is when you get home safely in the morning."

"Don't worry, Jo. I know how to separate work and home; besides Johnny always has my back," Roy said knowing even though his partner was moping around right now, on a run he was 100% focused on the job.

"I love you," Joanne said as she prepared to end their call.

"I love you too. Let me talk to Jennifer first and then I'll say good night to Chris," Roy said knowing Jennifer would want to tell him about her day. She had started kindergarten last week and everything was still so new.

"Hi, daddy," Jennifer's sweet voice came over the phone.

"Hi, sweetheart, how's daddy's little girl?"

"Daddy, I'm a big girl, I go to school now," Jennifer said with a huff in the phone.

"Oh, you're right sweetheart, you're daddy's big girl now. How was school today?" Roy asked as he tried not to chuckle.

Jennifer chatted for a few minutes telling him all about her day that included singing, coloring, learning about the letter C, and gave him great details about her snack. Roy listened intently and then told her that he needed to say good night to Chris. "Give daddy a big hug and kiss," he said.

They both squeezed the phone making "mmmm" noises and made kissing noises into the phone. Roy realized he was tensing up waiting for Chris to come to the phone and stretched his shoulders back, dropping his neck and stretching those muscles, making himself relax.

"Hey, bud, what's this I hear about an issue at school?" Roy asked as his older son gave a very grumpy hello into the phone.

"It was stupid dad, Miss Joy was just bugging me all day and I lost my temper," Chris said, his tone already defensive.

Roy took a deep breath and kept his voice calm, "How was she bugging you?"

"She kept giving me a bunch of orders and telling me she wanted me to do them in the exact order that she gave them to me, then she gave me this stupid rhyming assignment. Then, she asked me to read this really long passage, in a book that isn't even one of ours. I just got so mad, I threw her stupid book. I didn't mean for it to hit Tommy. I said I was sorry, but Principal Haggerty had picked that exact minute to walk into the room. He started yelling at me and told me to get down to the office. Then he called mom and made me go home," Chris sounded like he may be about to cry himself.

"Was your teacher asking anyone else to do that stuff?" Roy had to admit the day sounded odd. He had met Miss Joy briefly on the first day of school and still wasn't sure what he thought about her. She was really young, fresh out of college and this was her first teaching job aside from the student teaching she had done in college.

"No, just me. It was so unfair," Chris whined.

"Life is unfair a lot of times, Chris. We are still responsible for our actions and throwing the book was the wrong thing to do. Men know how to control themselves," Roy said.

"I know, dad. I'm sorry," Chris said quietly.

"I know you are son. Miss Joy is coming over to talk to us tomorrow. We'll find out what's going on and we will work something out. For now, be good to your mom and do what she tells you the rest of the night. I will see you tomorrow. I love you, Chris."

"I love you too, Dad."

He waited as Chris handed the phone back to Joanne. "Thanks," she said.

"I love you. Take a bubble bath after you get the kids to bed and I'll see you in the morning," Roy said affectionately.

"I love you too, Roy. Stay safe," Joanne made a kissing noise into the phone and disconnected the call. Roy sat there for a few more minutes and then made his way back into the dorm room. The other guys were in the day room watching TV, but Johnny was stretched out on his bunk staring at the ceiling. Roy copied his position on his own bunk. They lay there quietly for a few minutes.

"Chris got in trouble at school today. The principal called and Joanne had to go pick him up. Apparently he lost his temper and threw a book. It hit another kid. They're telling us that he has been acting out since school started last week and if his behavior doesn't change he'll be expelled. As it is, he is suspended the next two days. The teacher called and asked if she could come by and talk to us. She's gonna come by the house tomorrow night," Roy said quietly. He honestly didn't know what to do with his son.

"Do you want me to sit down and have a conversation with Chris," Johnny asked. He was very close to Chris, both of Roy's kids called him Uncle Johnny.

"I thought maybe the three of us could go on a fishing trip day after tomorrow. Maybe Chris needs to have a man to man kind of conversation. He seems a little young to me, but kids grow up so much faster these days."

Johnny thought back to when he was a kid, "I don't know, I was definitely noticing girls by the time I was Chris's age."

"Why does that not surprise me," Roy said with a groan.

"By the way, has anyone told you about Kurt Duncan yet?" Roy asked rolling on his side to face Johnny.

"No, what about Kurt," Johnny asked, not really all that interested.

"Do you remember when you and I did that fire inspection the week before your vacation? The place was a mess, but the last inspection had been flawless?"

"Yeah," Johnny said rolling over to look at Roy. "Kurt had done the last inspection and we couldn't figure out how he had passed that dump.

"Marco and Chet did two inspections the first week you were on vacation, same thing. Serious violations, last inspection passed without issue; both done by Kurt. Headquarters has suspended him on suspicion of accepting bribes," Roy said sadly. He was a good fireman; it would be a shame if the accusations were true.

"Oh man, that's really too bad," Johnny said thinking back to the time he worked over at 28s; Kurt was good at his job.

"Oh, and guess who we saw while you were off on vacation?" Roy said remembering he had not told Johnny about seeing an old friend.

"Who?" Johnny asked, apparently things had been busy at the station the two weeks he was off.

"Tim Stewart," Roy said with a mix of emotions.

"Seriously? When did he get out of the hospital?" Johnny thought about Tim.

Tim had been one of the paramedics covering for Johnny and Roy when they got stuck at Station 86 due to a bridge being washed out in a rain storm. Station 51 had gotten called to a large apartment fire. Tim and Rob, the other covering paramedic, had gone into the building looking for trapped residents. The ceiling had collapsed pinning them both. Tim had suffered a crushed leg and third degrees burns over 50% of his body; unfortunately, some of those burns had been on his face. The doctors had done what they could to help him live, but it was difficult to look Tim in the face. Johnny knew they would do plastic surgery eventually, but right now just the fact that he had survived had been a miracle. Rob hadn't been so lucky; the falling beams had hit him in the head. He had died before they were able to get him out of the rubble. Rob had left behind a son about Chris's age. Tim and Rob had been as close as Roy and Johnny. Johnny knew that Tim was trying to help Rob's family as much as he could, but disability pay only went so far.

"Two weeks ago. We were responding to a house fire not too far from where he is living now. He said he couldn't resist going over to make sure everyone was out. You know, the once a firefighter, always a firefighter," Roy paused remembering his reaction to seeing Tim. "I'm not gonna lie to you, it was tough. His nose isn't really a nose, ya know. The scars on the right side of his face are bad. He looked like he was in a lot of pain. It's a tough reminder of the dangers of our job."

Johnny nodded. He had thought a lot about Tim and Rob in the days following the fire. That should have been him and Roy. He wasn't sure how he would have handled it if it had been and he had lost Roy. Not to mention the personal injuries that Tim was living with now.

"I told him you were on vacation and he should stop by the station some time for lunch," Roy added. "He said he would, but I don't know."

"Yeah," Johnny said lost in thought.

E

The crew had been asleep about an hour when the klaxons sounded calling out the engine for a dumpster fire. Roy and Johnny laid back down while the other four men made their way to the engine. Both of them were still awake 25 minutes later when the engine returned and the men made their way back into their bunks.

The klaxons sounded again in an hour with another dumpster fire. The engine crew slipping on their bunkers and heading toward the engine. They returned again in under 30 minutes and made their way back to bed.

An hour later, the klaxons sounded again, the voice announcing yet another dumpster fire; and so it continued for 5 dumpster fires that evening. When the wake up tones sounded the men were all exhausted from the continual interruptions throughout the evening.

"I guess we know what the fraternity initiation prank for this year is," Captain Stanley said as he wandered into the kitchen for coffee, taking in the sleepy looks of his men.

"You're not kidding," Chet chimed in. "I swear if we had one more stupid dumpster fire last night I was gonna lose my mind. Why do they pick such stupid kids to do stupid acts to prove they want to be part of a group of a bunch of other stupid kids?"

Johnny cocked his head, "I'm not sure that made any sense, Chet."

"Shut up, Gage. You didn't get called out on 5 stupid dumpster fires last night," Chet griped taking a drink of his coffee.

B shift began to file in and Captain Stanley briefed them on the events of the evening. If the trend continued as it had in previous years, B shift would have a similar evening ahead of them.

E

Roy stepped into the shower at 5:00 PM to try to get ready for Miss Joy, Chris's teacher. Even though he and Johnny had not been called out on any runs last night the klaxons going off constantly and the departure and arrival of the engine crew had managed to keep him up most of the night. Joanne had mercifully allowed him to sleep all day, even though that meant he would have trouble falling asleep tonight. He had felt he needed to sleep so he could be alert for this meeting.

He tried to keep himself from feeling defensive about what this teacher was going to say tonight. She had only known Chris for a few days and yet she presumed she could come and tell his parents why he was acting out. If they didn't know, he seriously doubted she knew.

He dressed in a pair of khakis and a button up shirt, knowing Joanne would want him to look nice for the meeting even though it was in their own home. He made his way downstairs to eat dinner before she showed up for their 7:00 PM appointment. The kids would be allowed to watch TV while the adults talked, they hoped that the TV would keep them occupied.

Joanne paced nervously as the clock moved closer to 7:00 PM. "Relax," Roy put his arms around her waist trying to comfort her.

"I can't," Joanne said moving away from him. "What do you think she wants to tell us?"

"I don't know," Roy admitted. "But, we are Chris's parents, we know him better than anyone and we know this is out of character for him and nothing she says is going to change the fact that we know Chris is a good kid. He's smart too, I don't care what his grades were last year. He just isn't applying himself."

The doorbell rang and Joanne jumped. Roy put a steading hand on her shoulder before he moved to answer the door. A pretty young blonde woman stood on the porch. She smiled broadly as he opened the door. "You must be Miss Joy," Roy said opening the door and stepping back so she could enter.

"Please, just call me Joy," she said as she entered their home.

"I'm Roy and this is my wife Joanne," Roy made the introductions as he closed the door. Chris wandered into the living room with Jennifer a few steps behind him.

"Hi, Miss Joy," he said.

"Good evening, Chris," the teacher gave him a big smile. She looked at Jennifer, "And what is your name?"

"Jennifer."

"Jennifer, I am guessing you are probably in kindergarten, is that right?" Joy knelt down so she was eye level with the young girl.

Jennifer nodded, "I have Mrs. Kent as my teacher."

"Mrs. Kent is a very nice teacher," Joy said. Jennifer nodded in agreement.

"Chris, why don't you and Jennifer watch TV in here. Your mom and I want to talk to Miss Joy in the dining room." Roy moved toward the dining room while Joanne found a kid program on the television set.

Joy followed Roy out of the room and took a seat at the dining room table. She waited until both Joanne and Roy were seated before she started talking.

"First, I want you to know that I am very sorry about Chris's suspension. I tried to talk Principal Haggerty out of it, but he was very set on following the letter of the law. I think Chris is an exceptional child. He is very well-mannered, kind, considerate of others, and obviously very smart."

Roy and Joanne exchanged a surprised look, they had expected her to come in and tell them all the things that were wrong with their son. They had started having those conversations at the end of his third grade year last year. "You mentioned on the phone you thought you knew why Chris had acted out the other day," Joanne said.

Joy bit her bottom lip, she wasn't sure how Joanne and Roy were going to take what she had to say. "Are either of you familiar with the reading disorder, dyslexia?"

"Dyslexia," Roy said. "You think Chris has dyslexia?"

"Well, there are tests we can do for a more definitive diagnosis, but I have noticed some of the signs. He confuses the order of the letters for words sometimes. For example, one of the spelling test words last week was left, and Chris wrote felt. Right letters, wrong order. He has difficulty sounding out unfamiliar words, if you give him a sequence of directions he often gets them out of order. Chris is normally extraordinary in math, but he struggles with word problems. I think the issue with the book the other day arose because Chris got frustrated that he couldn't understand several of the words. No, let me rephrase that. I think he could grasp the meaning of the paragraph, but his brain couldn't make sense of the individual words and translate that into speech and that frustrated him. I'm not justifying his action, but I think I understand the trigger," Joy said looking from Roy to Joanne.

"How come none of his other teachers mentioned this possibility?" Joanne asked.

"Reversing letters can be pretty common up until 3rd grade, so it may not have stood out as very unusual for his previous teachers. As I mentioned, Chris is obviously very smart and I think he has done fairly well up until now because of his ability to memorize things. But, now as we are really exponentially growing their vocabulary, his struggles are getting too great for him to compensate adequately."

"What can we do to help him?' Roy asked.

"I did a lot of my student teaching working with kids that had learning disabilities and actually spent a summer working with a group of kids that were doing the Orton-Gillingham method to overcome the limitations of dyslexia. It's a phonics based system that uses visual, auditory and kinesthetic teaching modalities to teach basic word formations before actually teaching the whole meaning of a word. For example, with the letter A, we would actually have the kids say the name, the sound the letter made and write the letter in the air all at the same time. We basically work on letters and sounds repetitively and as we begin to work with words, we continue to reinforce the foundation of letters and sounds. It requires a lot of instruction time and a lot of practice; I am thinking Chris and I will need to spend 1 – 2 hours at least 3 times per week. But, I am willing to set up some after school practice sessions with Chris and help teach both of you the techniques so you can also help him if you are willing," Joy paused and looked at Roy and Joanne knowing she was throwing a lot at them.

Roy and Joanne exchanged glances, "This sounds great, Joy. And we really appreciate your willingness to spend the extra time with Chris, but what are we looking at in regards to cost," Joanne asked knowing that money was tight.

"It doesn't matter," Roy said. "I'll just pick up some extra shifts."

Joanne frowned, she knew Roy would be willing to do anything to help his family, but every extra shift was an extra risk that he would be hurt, or worse.

"I'll enjoy working with Chris and watching his progress. I won't charge you anything extra for my time. There are a couple of resources I think will be useful for him, but the total cost should be less than $10," Joy said.

"No, we can't possibly let you give up so much of your free time without paying you," Roy said unwilling to take that much charity.

"I assure you I am not giving up anything other than time sitting in my apartment by myself, or driving around trying to learn the area. I just moved here the day before school started and I'm still trying to learn the best grocery stores and dry cleaners," Joy joked.

"How about a trade? You come here to work with Chris and stay for dinner on the nights you tutor and occasionally you and I can get out and I can teach you all the best places to go for high quality meat and the best prices for all sorts of things," Joanne suggested.

Joy smiled at the offer, "That sounds great to me. It isn't worth the effort to cook for just one person so I rarely bother with more than a sandwich or bowl of cereal for dinner."

"When can we get started," Joanne asked.

"I would like to start as soon as possible. Would tomorrow after school be an issue for you?" Joy asked.

"Not at all," Joanne smiled at her. "We are having pot roast, potatoes and carrots."

Joy smiled, "Sounds much better than the peanut butter and jelly sandwich I was planning."

Roy and Joanne walked Joy to the door. She stopped to say good night to Chris and Jennifer. Roy walked her out to the car while Joanne stood in the doorway. "Drive safe," he said to her as he closed her door.

Joanne was smiling as he walked back to the house, "That went much better than I expected. But, I don't think you should take Chris fishing tomorrow. I want to make sure he is home when Joy gets here."

Roy hesitated, but decided it wasn't worth fighting over. "I'll call Johnny and let him know." Roy called, but didn't stay on the phone long. Johnny was definitely still in a mood about this latest romantic failure and Roy just didn't feel up to it that night. He was emotionally drained from the drama with Chris and still struggling to wrap his head around the fact his son had dyslexia.

E

Roy's mood was much more upbeat when he walked into the station for his next shift. He hoped Johnny was doing better, but when he saw his partner already sitting at the table nursing a cup of coffee he had his doubts.

Johnny looked up, "Hey, how was Chris's first tutoring session?"

"Really great. I mean, maybe not great, because Chris's teacher thinks he has dyslexia, but Joy knows a lot about it and is pretty sure she can teach him how to deal with the symptoms and still be very successful in school. Joanne and I both really like her. She's gonna be at our house 3 days a week for tutoring sessions with Chris and is teaching Joanne and I some of the techniques." Roy started heading toward the locker room to change.

Johnny got up and followed him. "Sounds pretty expensive, are you going to have to pull a lot of overtime?"

"That is the best part. She volunteered to do the extra time in exchange for dinner on the nights she tutors and Joanne showing her around the area. She just moved here before the beginning of the school year. She really is an intriguing person. She has traveled all over the world and tells these amazing stories. I can't remember the last time I laughed so hard. We asked her to stay for family game night we were having such a good time." Roy started changing his clothes so he missed the expression on Johnny's face.

Johnny couldn't help the twinge of jealousy he felt for this woman that would be spending so much time with his family. "She sounds amazing," Johnny said somewhat dejectedly.

Roy looked over at his partner and felt a stab of sympathy. "Joanne thinks we should introduce the two of you. Joy is really very pretty," Roy said against his better judgement.

Johnny looked up, "Seriously? After her friend the total dog and her cousin that wanted nothin' to do with me, Joanne wants to try to set me up again?"

Roy smirked at the memory. "Yeah, but you can trust me when I tell you that Joy is gorgeous. Her looks will not be an issue."

"The last thing I need right now Roy, is to get dumped again. Thanks, but no thanks. I think I'll stay on my own a bit longer," Johnny said heading out of the locker room.

Roy shook his head, at least Johnny had looked slightly interested for a moment when he mentioned setting him up with Joy. It was at least a step in the right direction.

Captain Stanley met the group for roll call looking at his clipboard. "Well, the good news from the B and C shifts is they did not have a night filled with dumpster fires for either shift so hopefully it was just a one-night phenomenon and we won't be doing that again tonight."

The guys gave a short cheer and Captain Stanley continued on with his announcements and plans for fire inspections that day.

The station had a steady day of runs, but were able to accomplish most of the tasks on the Captain's list. That night as they all got ready for bed thoughts of the previous shift were far from their minds.

The sound of snoring men had filled the room as the clock moved to 11:00 PM. Suddenly the klaxons sounded and the announcement came about a dumpster fire. The men on the shift groaned as they swiftly pulled on their gear and made their way to the engine.

"Not again," Johnny said watching his shift mates exit the dorm room.

"Why do you think neither B or C shift had issues and we got hit a second night in a row?" Roy asked.

"Maybe it's just a fluke," Johnny said hopefully as he laid back in bed.

"Maybe," Roy said without much hope.

The fourth time the klaxons sounded that evening with a report of a dumpster fire Mike threw his pillow at the speaker. "Not again," Chet said rolling out of bed.

Marco made the sign of the cross, "Father forgive me my murderous thoughts."

Captain Stanley made his way out of the room, keeping his thoughts to himself because he would have appeared very unprofessional if he had muttered even one of them.

Roy and Johnny exchanged glances and laid back down. "I'm not sure why we are bothering. They are just gonna be back in to wake us up in 20 minutes," Johnny grumbled.

The men lay in their bunks waiting to hear the engine pulling back into the bay and the sound of shuffling boots on the floor. Instead the klaxons sounded again, "Squad 51, Engine 51 reports a code I at the dumpster fire. Report to their location behind 112 Grable Street, cross street Oakview. Time out 4:45."

Roy went to the mike, "Squad 51, KMG 365."

Johnny climbed into the squad and reached for the paper Roy was handing him. "How do we get an injury at a dumpster fire?" Johnny asked.

"I don't know, this made the ninth dumpster fire in two shifts, someone must've gotten careless," Roy said, but his voice carried the doubt he felt. No matter how routine the run, his shift mates were careful. They had all seen too many times what happened when you weren't.


	3. Chapter 3

"What the hell," Johnny said as the squad pulled up to the scene. Two police cars were already onsite. Johnny could see one man leaning against the engine. Captain Stanley was standing near him, he had blood on his face, Johnny couldn't see the condition of the man against the engine. Mike was leaning over another man who was laying on the ground; Mike also had blood on his face.

Roy and Johnny jumped out of the squad and quickly grabbed their equipment. "What happened?" Roy asked as he approached the scene.

"Pipe bomb," Captain Stanley said summing up the numerous injuries in two words. Johnny moved toward the man laying on the ground, it was Marco. His face was covered in blood and there was a piece of metal lodged into his neck. Johnny looked at Mike in an effort to quickly assess his injuries. His glance assured him that Mike's injuries were superficial and he knelt down to check Marco's vitals.

Roy moved near the engine to check on Chet, who was leaning against the side. He also had multiple cuts on his face, and his ear was bleeding profusely. Bits of metal and glass littered the area.

Johnny hooked up the biophone to contact rampart. "Rampart, this is Squad 51, how do you read?"

"Go ahead 51," Dr. Early had just walked in; he was early for his shift, but was near the communication station.

"Rampart, we have four injured firemen. All are suffering with multiple lacerations due to a pipe bomb explosion," Johnny relayed, keeping his voice calm and professional as he surveyed each of his friends quickly assessing the level of damage. Victim number 1 has multiple facial lacerations, some appear fairly deep and will likely require stitches. He also has a piece of metal piercing his neck. His airway is not obstructed and he can swallow. The bleeding is minimal, but we are going to pack the wound and leave the fragment in place during transport. Pulse is 110, respirations are 35 and BP is 140/95. Victim number two also has multiple deep facial lacerations and an injury to the outer ear. Standby for vitals," Johnny looked over at Roy.

He relayed the information from Roy to Rampart and advised them the remaining two victims had minor lacerations to their faces as well. "51, start an IV on the first two victims. Does there appear to be any trauma to the head?" Dr. Early asked.

"Negative for head trauma, Rampart."

"Go ahead and give the first two victims 5 mg MS for pain if needed and transport as soon as possible. I am assuming the other two victims will drive in for examination?"

"Affirmative, Rampart," Johnny said.

Captain Stanley started to speak, but Johnny cut him off. "You and Mike are both getting checked out too. You're gonna need those cuts cleaned and make sure your tetanus is up to date."

They got Marco and Chet loaded into the ambulance with Roy; Johnny drove in the Squad with the engine following. Detective Crockett arrived on seen just before they left and told Captain Stanley they were going to finish their investigation and they would meet them at the hospital. Captain Stanley called headquarters on the way in and made the station unavailable until further notice. Dr. Early and four nurses met the ambulance and remaining members of Station 51 at the Emergency entrance. Two nurses took Mike and Captain Stanley into Treatment room 2 and started cleaning their wounds. Dr. Early was on his way into Treatment room 1 with Marco, when Dr. Brackett walked up.

"What's goin' on?" He asked.

"Station 51 had a pipe bomb go off on them. I've got Marco, two with minor lacerations are in room 2 getting cleaned up by the nurses. Why don't you take Chet into Treatment Room 3?"

Dr. Brackett nodded and followed the ambulance attendants into the room.

E

Detective Crockett arrived at the hospital to find Captain Stanley standing in the hallway with a few of the men from Station 51. He walked up and began to introduce the guys to the detective that had come with him. "Captain Stanley, Mike Stoker, John Gage, and Roy DeSoto; I'd like you to meet Detective Kate Stryker."

Kate gave the men a quick smile, but then she turned her full attention to Captain Stanley.

"Captain Stanley, you had mentioned to Detective Crockett that this was the second shift in a row where you had received multiple runs for dumpster fires, is that correct?"

"Yes, Tuesday night we had 5 runs, all spaced about an hour and a half apart, and then tonight this was our fourth run, also all spaced about an hour and a half apart," Captain Stanley answered.

"You have 3 shifts working out of that station? Did any of the other shifts have these types of runs?" She jotted a few notes down in a notebook she held.

"No, neither the B or C shifts reported any dumpster fires over the last two nights," Captain Stanley rubbed his hands over his face.

Dr. Brackett walked out of the exam room. All the guys looked to him wanting a report on Chet. "He's gonna be fine. The ear lobe is in pretty bad shape, but I've stitched it the best I can. I still have to stitch some of the facial lacerations, but I want to check in with Joe on Marco's condition. We'll release Chet in a little bit," Dr. Brackett looked at the group. "If you need to use the staff lounge to talk you're more than welcome. I'm gonna go in and look at Marco, then finish stitching Chet; I can find you when I'm done."

Detective Crockett nodded, "I think that's a good idea." He moved toward the lounge and the group followed him.

All the guys stayed standing until Detective Stryker took a seat at the table. "Captain Stanley, walk me through this last fire, step by step starting with when you arrived on scene, please," Detective Stryker prepared herself to take detailed notes.

"When the engine pulled up to the scene the alleyway was deserted. The dumpster was well engulfed so Marco and Chet pulled an inch and a half line and went over to douse the fire. They had probably been at it about a minute when we heard several metal pinging sounds. The next thing I knew Chet cried out and dropped the line and then Marco reached for his throat and dropped the line. When I looked over to see what was going on I felt sharp stinging pains on my face. Mike quickly turned off the water going to the hose, and I am assuming when he looked back is when he got hit," Captain Stanley recounted the scene with professional detachment. He knew the emotions of the attack against his men would hit him later.

"When we examined the scene we found the casing for the pipe bomb pushed pretty far down into the dumpster. Right now our assumption is the blast from the water pushed it further down into the dumpster than it had originally been positioned. The metal pinging you heard was actually sharp metal fragments hitting the inside of the dumpster that would have easily penetrated your turnouts. The larger fragments must have been at the top of the bomb, smaller pieces at the bottom. Had the bomb not been pushed down by the spray of the water the injuries could have been much worse," Detective Stryker explained.

"Gentleman, there is one other very disturbing piece of information I need to give you," Detective Stryker looked over at Detective Crockett and he nodded.

"A message was written on the wall behind the dumpster in red spray paint. It read "Station 51 A Shift, you must pay for your sins," Detective Stryker watched each of their faces.

They all looked stunned and confused initially, but then the differences started to surface. Johnny's face grew angry, he clenched his fist and pounded the table; how dare someone attack his brothers. Roy's expression was one of contemplation, why would someone target them? Mike internalized the emotions and kept a stoic look on his face. Captain Stanley was angry and yet obviously concerned; these were his men. It was his responsibility to keep them safe. Why were they being targeted?

"What sins?" Captain Stanley tried to keep his tone professional, but frustration and irritation were evident. He ran a hand through his hair and let out a slow breath trying to calm himself.

"Whatever this person has perceived in their own mind," Detective Crockett said. "That is our job to figure out. Given how quickly this escalated to personal violence I am assigning several officers to this case. Detective Stryker will head the investigation and will be in the fire station any time A shift is on duty. She will also roll out on your calls with you. We will have a second patrol officer on site to roll with the squad if they get called out separate from the engine."

"Do you really think that's necessary?" Roy asked.

"Yes," Detective Stryker answered. "This went from repeated dumpster fires that kept you rolling all night and inconvenienced, to a bomb set to inflict major injury and a warning in the span of 3 days. Everything about this case says this person is quite intent on injuring and perhaps killing the men of Station 51s A shift. This is necessary."

"Captain, are your men going back on shift tonight?" Detective Crockett asked.

"No, they are not," Chief McConnike said as he entered the room.

All the men stood to their feet, "Chief, I wasn't expecting you to come down," Captain Stanley said.

"Four of my men were injured in a deliberate attack, where else did you think I'd be, Hank?" He asked crossing the room.

"I, I was not aware you had been alerted to the situation, sir," Captain Stanley tried to regain his composure.

Chief McConnike shook Detective Crockett's hand, "Ron, I'm glad they've got you on this one."

"Actually, Kate's gonna take the lead on this one," Detective Crockett said nodding toward the woman standing next to him.

Chief McConnike looked a little taken aback, but he didn't let it stop him from reaching out to shake the young woman's hand. "I'm sure you'll do a fine job," he said with a smile.

"Hank, I'm keeping A shift off duty, we will put the station back online when B shift is all assembled. Get your men home to get rest. Do we know yet if Lopez and Kelly will be able to work their next shifts?"

At just that moment Dr. Early opened the door and entered the room, "Perfect timing, doc. How's Marco?" Captain Stanley asked.

"He's gonna be fine; but we'll keep him until tomorrow morning. Both men should be able to return to duty for the next shift," Dr. Early said heading for the coffee pot.

Captain Stanley looked around the room, "Okay, let's get Kelly and make sure Lopez is settled into a room and then we can get everyone back to the station so you guys can go home and get some rest," Captain Stanley moved toward the door.

"What time should I be at the Station Monday morning, Captain Stanley," Detective Stryker asked before he walked out the door.

"8:00 AM," he said briefly looking at the detective. He hoped it wouldn't take long to catch the arsonist.

E

Johnny eyed the Detective sitting on the edge of the couch when he walked into the dayroom. Her long dark hair was pulled back into a ponytail. She was wearing dark slacks and a red shirt that showed off her olive complexion. "Would you like some coffee, Detective Stryker?" Johnny asked pleased to find the pot still full.

"Please, call me Kate. I'm going to be working pretty closely with all of you the next little bit, things will be easier if we are comfortable with each other," she said getting up from the couch and moving toward Johnny.

Johnny handed her a cup of coffee and just made a grunting noise. Roy walked in as Johnny was moving to sit down. He couldn't believe he wasn't flirting with the pretty detective. He shook his head. "Good morning, Detective Stryker, Johnny," Roy said walking toward the coffee pot.

"Please, Roy, I just told Johnny, call me Kate," she smiled at him as she took a seat next to Johnny.

"Since you are both here, maybe I can ask you a few questions," Kate looked at Johnny and Roy.

Roy looked at his watch. "We can, but roll call will be starting in about 10 minutes, you'll have C shift coming in shortly to start filling in their counter-part on the runs last night. It may be best to wait until after roll call."

"Sure," Kate smiled, but she really wanted a chance to get the men off by themselves; or at least in groups of two. While she wouldn't come right out and tell them, the first people she would investigate would be the men on A shift. She had already asked the arson investigator to see if there was any way these fires could have been triggered to ignite after a specific time delay. Meaning, would it have been possible for one of the A shift men to set a fire to start in a dumpster hours after they had started their shift. It was unlikely, but she knew from past experience that until they were ruled out as a suspect, they were a suspect. It might be innocent until proven guilty in the court systems, but in an investigation it was guilty until proven innocent.

E

Kate was pleased to realize that as the day went on there were actually lots of opportunities to get the guys off by themselves. As they split up for chores she decided to talk to Marco first. He had been the most seriously injured in the attack. She joined Marco in the dorm room while he was cleaning and the other guys were occupied by their chores.

She found him to be a man of deep faith, fiercely loyal to his "brothers" as he called the other men and not one to hold onto a grudge. Even though he had been the most seriously injured in the attack, his focus was not on catching the criminal for retribution, but stopping him before anyone else was hurt or worse.

"Does anyone come to mind, Marco? When you think of who might want to target you, or the Station as a whole, is there any name where you think, maybe? Or a run, where maybe things went bad, where you think, yeah, I could see them wanting revenge?" Kate asked as she jotted some notes in her notebook. She had already ordered a background check and a review of Marco's finances, but barring anything surprising she was almost ready to cross him off as a possible suspect.

Marco paused leaning against the handle of the mop. "We see a lot of really bad things sometimes. People who lose loved ones because it was just too late by the time we got there, but with having Johnny and Roy; I feel like we save more lives than we lose now."

Marco paused searching his memory. "If I had to pick one, we had a run about 3 months ago where a man lost both his wife and son in an automobile accident. The accident was his fault, he had been drinking, but he blamed us at the scene. He swears they were both moaning and making noise before we got there and that we were too late and that was why they died," Marco ran a finger and thumb over across his bottom lip, pulling it slightly forward.

"Thanks, I'll have the file pulled and we can at least figure out where that man is now," Kate made a note to ask Captain to see the log book for the guy's information.

"It's not much," Marco said with a shrug.

"It's a thread, Marco. In my line of work, I just need threads to pull, eventually something unravels," Kate smiled and walked out of the room. Her next goal was to get some time alone with Chet. He had a mischievous look about him. She wanted to know if he was a harmless prankster, or if the lines blurred for him every now and then.

E

She found Chet in the locker room, he was just finishing cleaning the urinals. "As the sister of two brothers, I feel sorry for you having to do this job," Kate grimaced. "No offense, but men have terrible aim."

Chet pulled off the rubber gloves and dumped the rag in the trash. He sprayed the sinks with cleaner and began wiping them down. "This is by far the worst job," Chet said. "Although Johnny gets stuck with dishes so often he might disagree." Chet laughed thinking that Johnny had lost at cards 5 of the last 6 shifts, he was on a losing streak again.

"How'd you get stuck with this job?" Kate asked.

Chet looked at her momentarily confused. "The assignment rotates, it was my turn," he said.

"So you don't feel like you get the assignment more times than anyone else?"

"No," Chet stopped wiping the counter and looked at her.

Kate gave him a big smile, "I guess I just never thought of fireman cleaning the bathrooms."

"We do all the chores around here, cooking, cleaning, general maintenance on the vehicles," Chet said moving to wipe down the mirrors.

"Everyone gets along well? No one that doesn't think they should have to do menial tasks?"

"No."

"What about practical jokes? I've heard this station has a Phantom," Kate smiled at Chet in the mirror.

"Where d'ya here that?" Chet asked turning around to face her.

"I'm a detective Chet, it's my job," Kate raised an eyebrow at him.

"There does seem to be a phantom that likes to target the young Gage," Chet said with a sly grin.

"Does John seem to mind? I mean does it bother him?"

"Oh, Gage gets real riled up, that is why I, I mean the Phantom, enjoys torturing him so much."

"Will I see any of the Phantom's work today?" Kate asked, jotting a couple of notes in her notebook.

"Nah, Roy has forbidden the Phantom from making an appearance until Gage stops actin' so weird," Chet said.

Kate had to bite her lip to keep from laughing, she swore Chet was literally pouting. "Roy has that kind of power over the Phantom, huh?"

Chet gave her a look of consternation. "No one controls the Phantom. He just knows when not to push his luck," Chet said putting away his cleaning supplies.

Kate stood up, "Well, maybe some other day."

E

"Hi, Johnny," Kate entered the kitchen as Johnny began to pour himself a cup of coffee. She had intentionally sent the other officer with the engine on the last run so she could try to get some time alone with both Johnny and Roy. Over the last three shifts she had managed to spend enough time with Marco, Chet, Mike and Captain Stanley to rule them out as suspects, but she'd had very little contact with John Gage or Roy DeSoto. They were obviously very close to each other, and both rather quiet about their private lives. She also knew from the other men that Johnny had not been acting like himself the last couple of weeks, which made him of special interest to her.

The fact that there hadn't been another attack over the last week and a half though led her to believe they were right in their suspicion that the arsonist was Kurt Duncan; disgruntled fireman that had been suspended for taking bribes. He had been caught because of follow up fire inspections by the men on Station 51s A shift. When they had gone to his apartment, it had been cleaned out. No one could find him. There was an alert out, if he was still in the area they would eventually catch up to him. But, they didn't have enough evidence to say with 100% certainty it was him, so Kate continued her investigation.

This would be her fourth shift with the Station 51s A shift. If all was quiet, they would re-evaluate the need for her and the patrol officer to be on site. They would still continue investigating, but the priority would drop. There were too many cases in need of investigation to tie up this much manpower on a case that wasn't active. Besides, now it was just hoping someone spotted Kurt during a patrol.

She had to admit she was a bit disappointed. This had been the type of case that could potentially make a career. Not that she wanted anyone to get hurt, but getting assigned had been the opening she always wanted. Kate had never been shy about making it known she wanted to advance. She was hoping to be a Lieutenant by the time she was thirty.

"Hi," Johnny said pouring the coffee. He held the cup out to her, "Coffee?"

She accepted the cup and tried to think of a way to get Johnny to open up to her. She gave Johnny a flirtatious smile. "You guys stay pretty busy; I don't think I've had twenty full minutes with you over the past week,"

Johnny paused in lifting the cup to his lips. Was Kate flirting with him, or just trying to get information from him? His eyes narrowed, "Unfortunately, that won't change right now, I need to go inventory the drug box."

Kate smiled up at him, "Sure, maybe later." She exited the kitchen in search of Roy.

She actually had pretty much already crossed Roy off the list of suspects. Even tempered, grounded, serious, family man, he just didn't fit the profile. But, she wouldn't be as good as she was at her job if she didn't scrutinize every possibility.

"Good morning, Roy. Did you enjoy your days off?" Kate asked finding Roy in the dorm making his bed.

"Yeah, we had a fine time," Roy said. He wasn't sure why but he always felt like he was being evaluated when Kate was around. She seemed nice enough, but she was a cop through and through.

"Did you do anything fun?" Kate sat down on Johnny's already made bed. "Do you think Gage will mind my sitting on his bed?" She cocked her head and looked at Roy. She really didn't see him as a suspect, but he always seemed to have a wall up when she tried to talk to him.

"Probably not," Roy said answering her question about sitting on Johnny's bed. He turned his attention back to finishing his own.

"Did you do anything fun?" Kate repeated her question.

"There is this silly kid's restaurant called Pirate Petey's that we went to after Chris's tutoring session last night," Roy finished making his bunk and prepared to go to the locker room to put away his bag.

"Was it just you, your wife, and the kids? I'm sorry, I don't remember their names," Kate smiled trying to get him to stay and talk.

"Joanne, Chris and Jennifer; and no, Chris's teacher Joy joined us," Roy said. He started moving toward the locker room again.

Kate decided she needed to be a bit more direct. "Roy, sit for a minute. I just want to ask you a couple of questions."

Roy wasn't able to stop himself from sighing. He'd been watching her the last three shifts, she was systematically getting the guys off by themselves and asking them questions. They all talked, he knew she was asking if there were any runs that bothered them, any names that came to mind when they thought of who might want to hurt one of them, or any of them. But, he also knew she was analyzing them, watching their reactions. Asking questions about the other guys on the shift, he just didn't like it.

Roy sat down on his bunk looking at her.

She smiled pretty sure she could read his thoughts. "I'm sure the other guys have told you that I've been asking if there is any name that comes to mind when you think of who might be capable of doing something like this. Any bad runs that stand out to you?" Kate decided she needed to take a different approach with Roy. He wasn't going to be easily led into a conversation where he said more than he wanted to. Mike had been like that, not because he was leery about her as she suspected Roy was, but because he was just so quiet. She bit back a smile as she remembered getting past that outer shell. He was a man with a lot of deep convictions and extremely observant. Her conversation with him had actually been one of the most productive.

"No one comes to mind, if they did I would have already come to you," Roy said.

"Firemen are a lot like policemen; you draw together when trouble strikes, watching each other's backs. I think it comes from the type of work we do. We are always putting our lives on the line for the public and for our partners; and they are putting their lives on the line for us. In many ways we are closer to each other than our own families," Kate kicked off her shoes and pulled her legs onto the bed giving herself a more relaxed profile.

"We are a family," Roy said.

"Agreed. I often spend holidays with the members of my unit; especially since my parents moved to Florida. Does Johnny usually join you and your family for the holidays?"

Roy narrowed his eyes, he was sure at least one guy had mentioned that Johnny was not himself lately. He wasn't going to let her turn a simple case of the blues from a bad romance into a case against Johnny. "Johnny is like my brother, my kids call him Uncle, Joanne thinks of him like a brother; he is our family, so yes, he is often included in family gatherings," Roy's tone was defensive.

"I think that is nice. Especially since he doesn't have any real family left," Kate said keeping her tone conversational and her body language relaxed.

"What do you know about Johnny's family?" Roy asked. He knew Johnny hadn't spent much time with Kate. It was what had convinced him that this encounter with Ainsley had been pretty serious. He couldn't believe that Johnny hadn't made a pass at Kate, or at least gone out of his way to spend time with her.

Kate realized she had said more than she had planned. She knew that Johnny's parents had passed when he was 15 years old and he had gone to live with an aunt through her background check on him. But, she certainly did want to reveal that information to Roy.

She didn't have to worry about coming up with an excuse because she was literally saved by the bell. The klaxons sounded calling out the squad for a child hit by a car. She slipped on her shoes and hurried to the squad. Since the patrol officer went with the engine, she would ride with Johnny and Roy on this call. She slid into the middle of the cab and easily slid into the role of observer as the men started doing what they did best.

E

Kate had to admit, she was impressed. Johnny and Roy were consummate professionals. They quickly assessed the scene and kept their emotions in check as they quickly worked on the young boy that had been hit by a car. When things started to go south, they remained calm and efficiently relayed important information to the hospital and performed life-saving medical care.

Kate had a hard time not looking at the mother with disgust; she had been in a bedroom with her boyfriend while her 5-year-old son played outside unattended. He had been hit chasing a ball into the street. Roy spoke to her with compassion and sympathy as he told her she could ride in the front of the ambulance. Johnny boarded the ambulance with the young boy.

Kate climbed into the squad with Roy for the short drive to the hospital.

"Do you think he'll make it?" Kate asked.

Roy was quiet for several seconds, "I don't know. His injuries are pretty severe."

"You and Johnny did an amazing job. I can see why the guys feel that they save more lives with you both in the station," Kate said.

"The paramedic program was really needed. We are lucky that Dr. Brackett had a change of heart and helped lobby to get it passed," Roy got out of the squad.

Roy led the way to the nurse's station, Johnny must still be in the treatment room. He offered Kate a cup of coffee.

"I'm not sure who drinks more coffee, cops or firemen," Kate said gratefully taking the cup.

"It's probably pretty close," Roy said.

Johnny walked out a few minutes later and joined them. He looked upset.

"The kid?" Roy asked.

Johnny just shook his head. Roy bowed his head and felt that familiar stab that happened whenever they lost a patient. His stomach already queasy because the run had involved a child. He could feel a headache starting.

Kate put her hand on Johnny's arm, "I'm sorry."

The three of them walked back to the squad quietly.

E

Johnny approached Kate in the bay after dinner. They were the only two in there. "Let's get this over with," Johnny said.

Kate smiled at him as she leaned back against the squad. "What do you mean?"

"You've gotten everyone else aside. Sounds like this will be your last shift with us, so let's get this over with."

"Okay," Kate nodded.

"I don't have anyone that comes to mind that could have done this. I can't think of anyone that would want revenge on us. The men of this station are my family, none of us would have deliberately attacked each other," Johnny said already knowing what she was going to ask him.

"Some people have mentioned you haven't been yourself the last couple of weeks; can I ask you what's been going on?" Kate needed that question answered just to close the loop on her investigation of the men.

Johnny frowned, he didn't like the fact that the guys would talk about him in regards to an investigation. But, he knew Kate was good at what she did, they probably didn't even notice they were being probed for information. Johnny debated telling her it was none of her business, but she stood there looking at him with her deep brown eyes. Her expression was attentive and it was easy to imagine he was just talking to any regular girl.

"I had a rough, well, sort of a break-up," Johnny said. He wasn't sure how to describe what had happened with him and Ainsley. They hadn't been dating, it wasn't really a break-up; but he had felt so connected to her and they had shared more in those two days than he had shared with some women he had dated for over 2 months.

Kate smiled at him sympathetically. "Those can be rough," she said softly.

Johnny shoved his hands into his pocket and just nodded.

"You were right; this will be my last shift with you guys. We are pretty sure the arsonist is Kurt Duncan. The work will shift to patrolmen, and I'll go on to other cases," Kate looked over at Johnny. He was a very handsome man. She didn't normally ask men out, but she had a feeling Johnny wouldn't ask her in his current state of mind.

"Are you ready to get back out in the dating scene?" She placed her hand on his arm and moved a bit closer to him.

Johnny turned sideways to look at her, his expression surprised. His eyes swept over her petite figure, full lips with red lipstick, deep brown eyes, long dark hair and he found himself giving her a full crooked grin. "Yeah, I think I am," Johnny said. She really was a beautiful woman.


	4. Chapter 4

Johnny held the door for Kate to get into his Range Rover. She looked beautiful and he was glad he had decided to go out with her rather than continuing to mope about some woman that obviously didn't want to be with him.

He had taken Kate to see a movie that had been out for a few months, "The Spy Who Loved Me". Neither of them had seen it yet and it was probably going to be out of theatres soon.

"Do you think you could ever work with someone that was supposed to be your adversary?" Johnny asked as they drove to dinner.

"If that was what was needed to solve a case, probably," Kate answered honestly. "I don't let my personal feelings get in the way of the job."

"I'm the same way. It doesn't matter what is going on, when I'm on a run, I am completely focused on my victim."

"I wouldn't end up in bed with them though," Kate said. "I know it doesn't sound very romantic; but I think relationships should make sense. You need to have similar goals and plans for the future. I don't let myself get caught up in emotions, the relationships I have are well thought out."

Johnny thought back to Ainsley, he had definitely been caught up in the emotions and physical desires with her. Nothing had been well thought out. "Maybe that's a good thing," Johnny said. "You probably get hurt less."

"I just don't see a point in putting myself into a situation where I can't win," Kate said.

"So what about me? Do I make sense?" Johnny asked.

Kate smiled, "In a lot of ways, yes. We both work crazy schedules, so we understand that about each other. We both have jobs that can be dangerous. We're both professionals. I think that gives us a good foundation."

Johnny pulled up to the restaurant and parked. He walked over to open the door for Kate, but stopped her before they walked into the restaurant, "I think passion is very important in relationships. Does your plan have room for passion?" Johnny stepped closer to her looking into her eyes.

Kate took a step back, "It does, but it also has its place and time. I know it's kind of old fashioned, but I don't kiss on the first date. I hope that's okay with you."

Johnny stepped back, "I think a woman needs to be comfortable with her choices. I won't push you where you aren't comfortable, but I'm not gonna lie about being a guy and liking the physical side of a relationship."

"I like the physical side too, Johnny. I just like to make sure it is a smart step to take," Kate smiled at him.

He admired her logical nature. He wasn't known for being thoughtful and calm about things. If it was true that opposites attract, maybe she was just the type of woman he needed. He held out his arm and walked her into the restaurant.

E

Johnny pulled out the biophone to do the morning test as Roy opened the drug box to check on inventory. The past month had been quiet with no further activity from the person who left the menacing message for Station 51.

"Hey, Johnny, Chris wants to know if you're gonna wear a costume again this year for Halloween? He's thinking maybe the three of us should do a theme. He saw that Star Wars movie a couple of weeks ago and wants to be Luke Skywalker. He thinks you should be Hans Solo and I get to be Chewy," Roy shook his head.

"Uh, Roy, about Halloween," Johnny looked a bit uncomfortable. "Kate may not need to work, so I'm not sure I'm gonna be free."

"What do you mean you're not gonna be free," Roy looked up from taking inventory. "You always come to our house for Halloween."

"Kate says the precinct throws a Halloween party for those not on shift and if she stays free with her current cases, she suggested we go," Johnny closed the biophone and stood up to slide it back into the squad. He avoided looking at Roy.

"The party probably goes a lot later than we trick or treat. Can't you just have her come with you to our house? She can pass out candy with Joanne while you and I take the kids out," Roy said thinking this seemed like an easy solution.

"Roy," Johnny started and then hesitated. He looked at his friend unsure how to say what he needed to say.

"Kate doesn't want to come to our house," Roy said for him. He shut the drug box keeping his eyes down. He didn't want Johnny to be able to read his expression.

"It's not that she doesn't like you guys," Johnny said quickly. "She just doesn't know Joanne that well and isn't comfortable having a couple hours alone with her while you and I are out."

Roy stood up and shoved the drug box into the squad, "You know what, Johnny, don't worry about it. This way I get to be Hans Solo and not wear some stupid animal costume," Roy closed the squad compartment doors and walked away.

Johnny leaned back against the squad and dropped his head. He wished Kate felt more comfortable around Roy and Joanne. He had a really good time with her and they had been seeing each other as often as their schedules had allowed for the last month. His relationship with her was different than any other woman he had dated. Kate was fun and they enjoyed doing a lot of the same things. She was also very logical and rationale. She understood his crazy schedule and the demands of his job. She took the danger of the job in stride, frequently reminding him that her job carried just as many risks. He felt like she mellowed him out a little bit. He knew he could be a bit emotional and came up with some crazy ideas at times. She seemed to temper that in him. They never argued, whenever they started to disagree she had a way of laying things out in a logical, non-emotional way and then having them put off the conversation. They always seemed to be able to reach a compromise when they talked again. They hadn't slept together yet, she had a certain rule on length of dating time she hadn't explained to him yet, but he enjoyed what they had done so far. Maybe he would have liked a little less structure, he thought, remembering how much he would have enjoyed staying over a couple of nights ago.

The klaxons sounded interrupting his train of thought, Johnny turned and climbed into the squad as he listened to address. It meant nothing to him, but he saw Marco's face and knew his shift mate must know the location.

"That's the youth center where I volunteer on my day's off. They have a daycare on site, usually about five or six children under the age of two, and a couple of young workers. Roy nodded as Marco moved toward the engine. A fire in a daycare; Roy pushed the speed a bit more than usual. The squad pulled up to a building fully engulfed with flames shooting out the front entrance.

Roy and Johnny turned to look at the building that had flames lapping at the front exterior of the building. This fire was spreading fast and high; they were willing to bet an accelerant had been used. They quickly slipped on their air tanks and moved toward the back of the building trying to find an alternate way in.

Captain Stanley raised the H-T, "LA, the building is fully involved, we need a second alarm to our location."

Several large boxes had been stacked in front of the back door to prevent it from being used as a means of escape. The windows were closed tight, but even if they could be opened, bars on the windows would have prevented that from being a means of escape. They could not see if anyone was inside, but had to assume the workers and children were in the building as no one was outside.

Johnny and Roy started throwing boxes out of the way to clear the exit. It took them several minutes to finally be able to clear the path to the door.

"What's the fire like in the front of the building?" Roy asked. "If we break in this door, and the fire is starting to break through the wall between this room and the front we could cause a backdraft."

"The explosion could seriously injure anyone inside," Johnny said reading Roy's thoughts. Johnny lifted the H-T out of his pocket. "Cap, how's the fire coming in the front? Roy and I are worried about a backdraft when we break in this door," Johnny said.

"We are making progress, but it does seem to be infiltrating the wall between the front and back of the building. You are going to need to be careful. Can you wait a couple of minutes before going in?" Captain Stanley responded back.

Johnny and Roy both looked through the windows. The smoke was already so thick in the room the risk of losing someone to smoke inhalation was getting to be a big risk.

"No, we need to get in there," Johnny said as Roy nodded in agreement.

"Go," Captain Stanley ordered.

Johnny stepped back and kicked the door with his foot. Smoke billowed out and an explosion rocked the building as flames burst through the thin wall that had separated the youth center from the daycare center. With air masks in place Johnny and Roy entered the building in search of people. The smoke was so thick that both of them feared they were already too late. Both men swept the room, but could not find anyone in the building. They took precious minutes to search a second time, feeling under cribs and checking in large cabinets. Marco had been so sure that the daycare had kids and workers every day.

They exited the building and walked back to the front. Coming down the street were two young Hispanic girls with 5 young children in two wagons. "Dios Ayudame! What happened?"

"Are you the daycare workers?" Captain Stanley asked.

"Si', we decided to take the kids to the park, it was such a nice day. We've only been gone for an hour. I swear we didn't leave anything on," the oldest girl responded.

"Is there anyone in the building?" Captain Stanley asked, they both shook their heads no.

"Okay, just stay back. We'll try to determine the source once we get the fire out," Captain Stanley moved them back a bit. He raised the H-T, "We have the daycare workers and kids out front, they were not in the building. They report no one was in the building."

It took another half an hour, but they finally had the flames beat. Marco and Chet were using tools to pull apart furniture and other piles of debris that were still smoking. Captain Stanley had walked around the building, looking for any other sources of problems. He pointed at Chet and Marco and then toward the back of the building.

Captain Stanley walked over to his paramedics and jerked his head to indicate they should follow him. He walked them back around behind the building where Chet and Marco already stood. The boxes Johnny and Roy had moved away from the door had writing on them. The guys began to flip the boxes around so all the words faced forward. Captain Stanley and Roy moved boxes to get the message in the correct order. "Marco, this is the beginning of your absolution".

Johnny didn't think he had ever seen Marco as furious as he was in that moment. "What kind of monster would intentionally try to trap children? This youth center is funded out of donations from the people in this neighborhood. They can barely afford to keep the lights on, they can't afford to rebuild this."

Captain Stanley put a hand on his shoulder. "My guess is he saw the kids leave for the park and then started the fire. But, that doesn't mean he wouldn't have done it with them inside. I'm gonna go call Detective Stryker."

The men finished cleaning up the area and making sure the fire would not reignite while they waited for the police. Kate arrived with a police officer following in a cruiser behind her. She got out of her car with her camera. She nodded briefly at Johnny, relieved to see that he was okay. She moved around to the back of the building and took photos. She spent time talking to the two day care workers and then chatted briefly with Captain Stanley and then with Marco.

"Marco, help me make sure I understand this, in the Catholic faith absolution is the process of being forgiven for your sins, correct?"

"Yes," Marco said shortly.

"So, if the arsonist said you needed to pay for your sins, this would be his way of saying you were doing penance?"

"It also says he considered whatever it is he thinks I did is a mortal sin," Marco said.

As the men assembled by the engine she joined them. "I'm afraid your arsonist is back," she said. "I'm not sure why he waited so long between attacks, but I'm fairly positive this is the same person. We haven't stopped investigating even though I am not at the station anymore. We have managed to eliminate all the names you gave us though. We are still looking for Kurt Duncan. Right now I think he is our prime suspect. But, I do think my men should review the log books. Maybe we'll see something you didn't think of."

She looked over at Captain Stanley, "Can I come by later today to look at the current log book?"

He nodded. "Come by anytime. I'll try to sit down with you and go over the runs to help you eliminate ones that went well or are very unlikely."

Johnny moved with Kate toward her car. "I'm sorry this has started up again," she said leaning against the driver's door.

"Me too. If those kids had been inside, this could have been disastrous," Johnny leaned on the car next to her.

She turned on her side so she could face him, "Be careful today, okay?"

Johnny turned to face her and gave her a small smile, "Always."

He leaned forward to give her a quick kiss, but she quickly stepped back and shook her head. "It wouldn't be appropriate," she whispered.

Johnny nodded, she was right, they were both working. He held the door for her while she got in the car and then moved back over to the squad. "Ready?" Roy asked.

"Yeah," Johnny stuffed his turnout back into the compartment and got into the cab.

None of the other calls that shift seemed to fit the arsonist profile; although Kate or a uniformed officer showed up at every call.

Roy waved at Johnny as he headed out of the station. He needed to get home. Joanne was taking an exercise class on Saturday mornings now and he needed to get home to watch the kids.

E

Joanne looked around to see if she could see Joy anywhere in the room. She smiled when she saw the young woman waving to her from the far back corner. Joanne moved across the room and set down her water bottle near Joy's.

"Thank you for getting a spot in the back," Joanne whispered. "I can't believe how many people are here. I don't want to make a complete fool of myself."

"Oh you should have been here 5 minutes ago," Joy whispered back. "Do you see those two women up front in the matching work-out outfits," Joy nodded her head toward the middle front of the room. "They were doing this warm-up, stretching thing, that made MY hamstrings hurt."

Joanne giggled. She was so glad Joy had agreed to do this with her. She had been wanting to take an exercise class for several months and had even worked out childcare for the days when Roy wouldn't be home, but she hadn't wanted to go alone.

"Okay, ladies, are you ready to sweat?" A perky brunette ran up to the front of the class.

Joanne and Joy exchanged glances and began to try to keep up with the quick movements.

"This is the warm-up," Joy groaned to Joanne. Joanne would have laughed, but she needed all of her oxygen.

Joanne noticed that Joy had slowed down a bit as the class wore on. She glanced over at her and then stopped moving as she noticed how pale her friend was looking.

"Joy," Joanne said as she watched her friend stumble. Joanne jumped forward as Joy fell to the ground.

"Someone call the fire department," Joanne was saying as Joy blinked and saw everyone standing around looking down at her.

"No, no, don't call anyone. I'm okay," Joy tried to sit up, but the room shifted and she laid her head back on the floor.

"I think you need to have someone look at you," Joanne insisted.

Joy slid a bit so she could prop herself against a wall in a sitting position. "I'll be okay, Joanne. I think I just got a little overheated. Please just help me get to my car," Joy said her cheeks turning pink from all the attention.

"If you won't let me call the fire department, you are at least going to go home with me and let Roy check you out," Joanne insisted.

Joy took one look at Joanne's face and knew she was not going to win that argument. She nodded slightly. Joanne leaned over and picked up both water bottles and then offered her arm to Joy. She was a bit unsteady on her feet, but they managed to make it to Joanne's car.

"Just leave your car here. Roy or I can help you come back and get it when you are feeling a bit better," Joanne said opening the passenger door for her friend.

Joy merely nodded and gratefully sat down in the car. Her stomach was feeling queasy and she rolled down the window hoping the fresh air would help revive her some.

"Roy," Joanne called as she entered the house, still holding Joy's arm to support her.

"Hey," Roy said coming in drying his hands on a dish towel. "I just finished washing the breakfast…," Roy stopped mid-sentence when he saw Joanne supporting Joy and took in how pale she looked. He quickly moved over to wrap his arm around Joy, helping her over to the couch.

"What happened?" He asked looking at Joanne.

"She passed out about 10 minutes before the class was supposed to end," Joanne said sitting down next to her friend and giving her husband a concerned look.

"I haven't been feeling well the last couple of days," Joy said trying to dismiss their concern. "I ate at a new restaurant and my stomach has been upset since then. I was really bad for a couple of days, but yesterday afternoon I started to feel a bit better. I think I'm just a bit dehydrated," Joy said.

"Where did you eat?" Joanne asked.

"Los Tres Amigos," Joy said.

"Well, that'll do it," Roy said kneeling down beside her and taking her wrist to start checking her pulse.

"Why? Is that not a good place?" Joy asked.

Joanne shook her head, "It's closed down like every other month for health code violations."

"Ugh," Joy moaned. "Now you tell me." The queasiness of her stomach intensified.

"Jo, why don't you go get Joy some water," Roy said as he pinched the skin on the top of her hand. "She does appear to be a bit dehydrated."

Joanne got up and moved toward the kitchen. "Joy, I'm gonna put my hand on your stomach to check your respirations," Roy said before placing his hand on her.

"After that exercise class Roy, I can already tell you they are going to be elevated," Joy laughed.

"I'll be right back," Roy got up and walked to his bedroom. He had a blood pressure cuff and stethoscope from training. He was concerned enough about how pale she looked that he wanted to take her blood pressure.

"Other than being sick to your stomach, have you noticed any other symptoms lately?" Roy asked as he sat back down near her and started wrapping the BP cuff around her arm.

"No, just the nausea. Well, I'm a bit more tired than normal," Joy said.

"106/68, your bp is a little low," Roy commented. "It probably would be a good idea to follow up with your family doctor."

"I actually have a doctor appointment on Tuesday afternoon so I will address it then," Joy said as she took the glass of water from Joanne who had just come back into the room.

"Why don't you hang out with us for the morning. That way we can make sure you are feeling okay before you go back to your apartment by yourself," Joanne suggested.

"Oh no, I don't want to impose," Joy insisted.

"No, I actually think Joanne is right. In fact, you ladies could drive around and Joanne can show you some of the restaurants to avoid while the kids and I go play at the park," Roy said standing up. "We'll all meet back here for lunch. I can check your vitals again and then drive you back to your car if you're doing better."

Joy smiled at her two new friends, "You guys are so sweet."

Joy and Joanne drove around with Joanne pointing out places she should not eat, where great places to go for carry out and showed her some grocery stores that had the best cuts of meat and the freshest produce. When they got back home Roy was grilling hamburgers for lunch. Joy helped Joanne prepare a salad and they all sat on the deck and enjoyed lunch.

Joy spent time talking with Chris and Jennifer while Roy and Joanne cleaned up lunch. She joined them in the kitchen after a bit. "Roy, would you mind driving me back to my car. I'm a little tired," Joy said leaning against the counter.

Roy looked at her briefly. "Let me take your vitals again. While I do, Joanne, why don't you call Mrs. Vance and see if she can stay with Jennifer and Chris for a few minutes. Joanne and I will go get your car. I will drive you home and she can follow us."

Joy went to shake her head no, that was too much trouble, but Roy stopped her, "You're looking really pale again. I'd feel better if you let us take you home."

From his tone Joy knew better than to argue. She obediently walked into the living room and sat on the couch so he could take her vitals.

E

Roy answered the phone when it rang on Tuesday night. Joanne was helping Jennifer get ready for her bath, and he had been working with Chris on some homework. "Hello, DeSoto residence," Roy said.

"Roy, it's Joy. I'm sorry to call so late, but I needed to let you and Joanne know I won't be able to tutor Chris tomorrow or Friday," Joy sounded like she had been crying.

"Is everything okay?" He suddenly remembered she had said her doctor appointment was today and he started to worry the doctor had found something other than food poisoning.

"Yes, or at least it will be; but I need to go see my parents. I won't be in school the rest of the week; but tell Joanne I will be back on Saturday to pass out candy with her on Halloween."

"Joy," Roy didn't want to interfere, but she was becoming a close friend to both him and Joanne. "Is there anything we can do?"

Joy sniffed, "Thanks, Roy. I'll explain it to you on Saturday, I promise. Right now, I just need to get ready to go; I am catching a flight tonight."

"Okay, Joy. Take care," Roy hung up the phone, but held the receiver for a few seconds. He really hoped everything was okay. Crying and flying home to mom and dad indicated a health crisis. He would hate for Chris to lose her as a teacher, but he would hate even more for her to go through anything traumatic.

Joanne walked into the room. "Joy called, she is flying to her parents tonight and won't be in school the rest of the week; but she said she would see you on Saturday."

Joanne looked at him, concern immediately filling her eyes, "Her doctor appointment was today, did she say what was wrong?"

Roy shook his head, "No, but it sounded like she'd been crying."

Joanne went to grab the phone, but Roy stopped her. "I asked if there was anything we could do. She said no, but she would explain it to us on Saturday. You need to give her some space, Jo."

Joanne knew Roy was right, but she didn't like it. Joy was more than just Chris's teacher, she was a friend, and quickly becoming a very good friend. Saturday was not going to get here soon enough.

E

"Hey, Jo. Johnny called and he is free for Trick or Treating tonight after all. I'm gonna run over there now and pick him up so we can get him a few things for his costume. We will be back in plenty of time for me to help get the kids ready," Roy called after hanging up the phone. Kate had been called to work a case so Johnny was going to join them for their Halloween tradition. He was glad Johnny was coming, but was a bit aggravated that he'd been willing to blow it off for Kate to begin with.

"Okay. Joy should be here in just a couple hours. I really hope everything is okay with her," Joanne said as she walked into the kitchen to join Roy.

"Me too," Roy said wrapping his wife in a hug.

"She also said she was going to bring some fancy dresses for me to look at. She may have something I can borrow for the Fire Department's Holiday party this year so I won't need to buy a new dress," Joanne said giving Roy a squeeze and then moving back so she could start a fresh pot of coffee.

"I'm fine if you want to buy a new dress," Roy said.

"I know. But, I hate to pay all that money for a dress I'll wear once," Joanne said filling the pot with water.

Roy smiled, Joanne was a true penny pincher. Roy looked down at his watch. "I'd better go jump in the shower so I can head to Johnny's."

E

Joanne felt nervous as she watched Joy get out of her car and walk up to the house. She opened the door before she could knock. "Hey, how are you?" Joanne asked, her concern evident on her face and in her voice.

Joy gave her a big smile, "I'm fine, Joanne, really. I'll tell you all about it in just a second. Do you have somewhere I can hang these dresses?" Joy held 5 dresses on hangers, just above her shoulder so the longest one wouldn't drag on the ground.

"Oh sure," Joanne send stepping back. She opened the coat closet so Joy could hang the dresses inside.

"Want some coffee?" Joanne said stepping into the living room.

"I'll take a glass of water," Joy said following her into the kitchen. Joy sat down at the table and tried to think how to tell Joanne her news.

Joanne walked over and put down a glass of water in front of Joy. She took a seat across from her and looked carefully at Joy. She looked good, her eyes were clear and her skin looked radiant. She did look like she had lost a little bit of weight though; which she really couldn't afford to lose.

Joy looked at Joanne and bit her bottom lip. Would this change what Joanne thought of her?

Joy took a deep breath, "I'm pregnant."

Joanne's eyes got big, "Are you serious? I didn't even know you were dating anyone," Joanne said shocked.

"I'm not," Joy blushed. "It was a summer fling. I met this guy and we just had this instant crazy connection. I've never done anything like that before in my life, but I fell for him the day I met him. It was this whirlwind romance."

Joanne wasn't sure what to say, "Are you okay? I mean, are you happy? Upset?"

"I didn't think I could have kids," Joy stated. "I have endometriosis. It was severe enough my doctor had suggested a hysterectomy when I saw him this past August. He told me it was highly unlikely I could get pregnant and at least then I wouldn't be in pain. To me, this is a miracle. I'm overjoyed. But, I know it'll probably cost me my job."

"Why would it cost you your job?" Joanne said. She didn't want to lose Joy as Chris's teacher.

"Are you kidding? An unmarried, pregnant teacher, with Principal Haggerty. He'll say that I'm a poor example for the kids. They will definitely fire me, or more accurately, request my resignation," Joy shook her head. She loved this job, but she wasn't going to give up this baby for anything.

"So you went home to tell your parents," Joanne said realizing why Joy had flown home. "Were they upset?"

"No, they're thrilled too. I'm an only child, this is their only chance at a grandchild. They aren't thrilled that there won't be a dad in the picture, but it doesn't mean I won't ever find anyone. They just have to be willing to accept a child that isn't biologically theirs."

"So you don't intend to tell the biological father?" Joanne asked.

Joy looked down, "I don't."

"Hey, Jo, we're back," Roy called from the front door.

"Roy's partner is coming over to go trick or treating with Roy and the kids," Joanne said standing up.

"Please don't say anything to Roy in front of his partner," Joy stood up. "I'm a bit embarrassed about the whole situation. I swear I've never done anything like that before."

"Don't worry. C'mon, I'll introduce you," Joanne moved toward the living room with Joy directly behind her.

"Hey, Johnny, I want you to meet Chris's teacher," Joanne said walking into the room.

Johnny looked up from the light saber he was holding for his Hans Solo costume and his brown eyes met familiar blue ones. "Ainsley," Johnny said dropping the light saber.

"Johnny," the young blonde gasped.

Johnny moved across the living room and grabbed her in a hug. The joy he felt was instant, he couldn't believe he 'd found her, it had been two months and here she was in his best friends living room. He squeezed her tight, but then he began to realize she wasn't hugging him back. Johnny stepped back and then started thinking about how she had left him with no way to contact her. His eyes hardened.

"Ainsley? As in Ainsley from your birthday camping trip?" Roy asked looking totally confused.

"Birthday camping trip?" Joanne looked from Roy to Johnny, the pieces starting to fall into place. "Oh my god," Joanne's hands flew to her mouth, "Is Johnny the father?" She looked over at Joy who had gone completely white.

"Father?" Roy and Johnny said in unison looking first at Joanne and then at the young blonde woman who was either named Joy or Ainsley.

Ainsley knew Johnny and Roy had said something, but all she could hear was the sound of rushing water. Her vision reminded her of the end of a cartoon as a black circle kept shrinking her field of vision. She had a vague sensation of falling.

Roy caught her just before she hit her head on the half wall that separated the kitchen from the living room. He picked her up and carried her over to the couch. Johnny grabbed a pillow and put it under her head as Roy laid her down.

"Is she pregnant?" Roy looked back at Joanne.

The woman on the couch made a soft noise, her hand going to her head.

"Joy, can you hear me?" Roy asked. Johnny had knelt down on the floor near the couch. More to keep himself from passing out then to be of any help. His head was spinning. Had Joanne really asked if he was the father?

The young blonde's eyes blinked and she focused on the concerned blue eyes of Roy. For a second she thought maybe she had hallucinated. But, she turned her head meeting the deep brown eyes of Johnny.

"Are you pregnant?" Johnny asked in a very quiet voice.

She slowly sat up on the couch, Roy taking her arm to help her. She faced Johnny. "Yes," she whispered.

"Am I the father?" Johnny felt a bit light-headed again, but kept his eyes locked on hers.

Ainsley just nodded.

Johnny pushed up to a standing position and strode across the room. He couldn't catch his breath.

"Why did you lie to me?" He turned back around to face the woman sitting on the couch, his words fast and clipped, his temper flaring.

She blinked at him, "I didn't lie to you."

"You told me your name was Ainsley. Roy and Joanne say your name is Joy. You have no reason to lie to them, so obviously you lied to me," Johnny accused her, his finger pointing at her as he shook his hand.

"My name is Ainsley Joy Matthews," she said quietly. "When I started student teaching, the teacher went by Mrs. Sims. She wanted me to use my first name; but Miss Ainsley was too hard for a lot of the kids. I started going by my middle name, Miss Joy. I liked the relationship it let me build with the kids, being a little less formal so I decided to keep using it when I took this job. But, outside of work I go by Ainsley."

"What the hell do we do now," Johnny said running his hands through his hair.

Ainsley looked at Joanne and Roy, they both looked completely shocked. Roy finally shook his head, "Why don't Joanne and I go and start getting the kids in their costumes. Give you two a minute to talk."

Roy took Joanne by the arm and led her out of the room.

"So what, are we supposed to get married now?' Johnny asked.

"What?" Ainsley looked confused.

"Isn't that what I'm supposed to do for knocking up a girl? I have to marry you," Johnny asked sitting down on a chair and putting his head by his knees. He thought he might faint.

"I'm not some girl, Johnny; I'm a grown woman. This isn't 1950 and I don't need you to marry me," Ainsley stood up anger clouding her eyes.

Johnny looked up at her. "I am completely prepared to raise this baby on my own. I wanted a baby, and it's a miracle I'm having one. I didn't think I would ever see you again, so I don't need anything from you," Ainsley's tone was quiet and controlled; completely opposite the way she felt. She could feel tremors just below her skin.

"Oh I get it," Johnny said standing up. "You just needed a sperm donor; any guy would have done," Johnny's tone was ice cold.

Ainsley felt her hand hitting his cheek. She pulled back, and looked at her hand; she hadn't even realized she was going to slap him until it was done. She looked up at Johnny and his cheek was turning bright red.

"I, I'm so sorry, Johnny," Ainsley moved toward him, but stopped when he took a step back. "I didn't, I never, I'm so sorry." Ainsley's hand shook as she looked down at it again.

The slap had actually helped Johnny's head clear. He looked over at Ainsley, "I'm sorry, that comment was completely out of line," he said quietly.

Ainsley moved over to the couch and sat down. She kept her focus on the carpet. "I didn't think I could get pregnant, Johnny. This really was an accident. Actually, it was my miracle. I've always wanted to be a mom and just before that camping trip my doctor had told me it would probably never happen. Even though this isn't the ideal situation, I am thrilled about this baby," Ainsley looked up at him needing him to know she was very serious about what she said. Her eyes locked with his, "I don't want to mess up your life, Johnny. I really am prepared to raise this baby on my own. I don't want this baby to be anyone's burden."

Johnny didn't know what to say, everything was just so overwhelming.

"Uncle Johnny," Chris came running down the stairs.

"Chris, no, wait," Roy said running after him.

"It's okay," Ainsley said standing up as Chris and Roy entered the living room. "Uncle Johnny needs to get his costume on, and I think some fresh air would do him good."

Roy took in Johnny's pale face and decided she was right. He paused and looked again, a faint hand print still evident on Johnny's cheek. He looked at Ainsley who dropped her eyes to the carpet. Johnny wouldn't meet his eyes when he looked back at him either.

Johnny and Roy quickly finished getting on their costumes and headed out with the kids. Joanne moved lawn chairs out to the driveway and set a bowl of candy on a table so she and Ainsley could sit back a bit. She wanted to talk to her without little kids overhearing their conversation.

"Are you okay?" Joanne asked Ainsley as Roy and Johnny started off down the street with Chris and Jennifer.

"I don't know," Ainsley shook her head. "I never thought I would see Johnny again. This is just so," Ainsley paused. "So much."

"Joy, I mean, Ainsley," Joanne paused. "What should I call you now?" Joanne asked.

Ainsley chuckled at her tone. "If you think it won't confuse Chris, my friends call me Ainsley. I only use Joy for work."

"Ainsley, if we are really friends, can I ask a tough question?" Joanne asked.

Ainsley looked at her, several ideas for what the question may be running through her head. "Shoot."

"Why did you leave Johnny that card and not give him a way to get in touch with you?" Joanne thought back to how heartbroken Johnny had been. Joanne had personally thought the card was cruel.

Ainsley looked down at the ground. "On the way into town, I was on Cloud 9. Johnny was the most incredible man I had ever met. We had made love and it was unlike anything I had ever experienced before. When I found out I got this job, I imagined Johnny and I being able to start a real relationship. I would have the perfect job and my dream guy," Ainsley looked up at the sky recalling the sense of panic that started to creep in on the way back to the campsite.

"I suddenly started to panic. Maybe I had built all this up in my head. Johnny was so handsome and capable. He had admitted he dated a lot. Maybe he wouldn't want to see me again. When he didn't come back, I wrote that card 15 times. I went through a whole box of stationary. Every time I wrote a number for him to contact me, I felt this sense of dread that he wouldn't ever call. That weekend had been the most romantic, wonderful thing that had ever happened to me. If I left a number and he never called, it would just be a weekend where I was used by another guy," Ainsley looked over at Joanne.

"I just couldn't bring myself to risk that," Ainsley whispered.

"Johnny was devastated. He searched for you for weeks, he kept going back to the campground," Joanne said sadly.

Ainsley's heart broke, "I never meant to hurt him, Joanne."

Joanne looked down at the ground debating what she should say. "He's seeing someone," Joanne said quietly.

"Now, or he was then too?" Ainsley said feeling sick to her stomach.

"Now. They've been together about a month and a half," Joanne said.

"I meant what I said, Joanne. I'm completely prepared to raise this baby on my own. Johnny can just walk away," Ainsley said hoping she wouldn't cry in front of her friend. It had been hard leaving Johnny that weekend. This was torture.

"I can't imagine Johnny not wanting to be involved with his child," Joanne said shaking her head.

Ainsley wondered what would be worse, having him walk away wanting nothing to do with her and the baby; or having to see him regularly, to give him her baby and watch him with another woman. Ainsley excused herself to go in to the restroom; she knew she was going to be sick.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

 _I was given advice that if I didn't want to worry about this becoming a Mary Sue story to avoid making my OC pregnant or perfect. Unfortunately, pregnancy was one of the main story lines. I am hoping that I can still avoid the Mary Sue characteristics. I'm definitely not worried about Ainsley being perfect._


	5. Chapter 5

"Are you okay?" Roy asked as the kids ran up to the first house.

"Trick or Treat," Chris yelled.

Johnny shook his head, "I have no idea. I never thought I was going to see her again. I finally came to grips with that," Johnny paused looking over at Roy. "Now, she's here, and pregnant with my baby," he whispered.

"Did she slap you?" Roy looked, but could no longer see the handprint.

"Yeah, but I deserved it," Johnny said rubbing his cheek.

"What'd you say?"

"Basically that all she was lookin' to do was get pregnant and any guy could've done the job," Johnny said quietly.

Roy grimaced, "Ouch, yeah, you deserved it. Do you really feel that way?"

"I don't think so. It's all just so crazy and jumbled right now. I really thought she and I shared something special, but she just left, now she's pregnant," Johnny shook his head. "I just don't know what I think. I felt like I was so connected to her that weekend, but now I realize I don't know her at all."

"How do you think Kate's gonna take all this?" Roy asked watching the kids stop at the end of the street.

"Hold up, guys. Don't cross until your Uncle Johnny and I get there," Roy called out to the kids.

Johnny took Jennifer by the hand and helped her cross the street. They suspended their conversation until they had crossed and the kids had run off to the next house.

"I hadn't even thought about Kate. How do I tell her this, we haven't even," Johnny paused and looked around to make sure no one was in earshot. "We haven't even slept together yet."

"You haven't?" Roy was surprised.

"No, she has these rules for when you should take steps in a physical relationship. She's gonna flip when she finds out I slept with a woman I just met and now she's pregnant. The thing is, I really like Kate," Johnny said running his hands through his hair. "She's beautiful and smart. We've got a lot in common. She reigns me in when I get a little crazy," Johnny blew out a breath.

"Part of me still feels like though, aren't I supposed to marry her? Isn't that what you do, when something like this happens?" Johnny asked.

"Maybe 20 years ago," Roy said. "People are a little bit more open minded now. Although, I can't imagine this goes over well with her being a school teacher."

"Do you think she could have trouble with her job?" Johnny asked shocked.

"Maybe," Roy answered honestly.

"Then how can she say she'll do this on her own, she's gonna need me to pay for things?" Johnny said.

"I don't know," Roy said.

"Let's talk about something else," Johnny said pushing on his temples. He was getting a headache.

Even though Roy turned the topic of conversation to sports, Johnny was not able to follow the conversation. All these questions kept swirling in his head, did he want to be a dad? Could he walk away and not have a relationship with his child? What would this do to his relationship with Kate? Should he break up with Kate and convince Ainsley to marry him? Had Ainsley actually been trying to get pregnant? Did she leave him because she had gotten what she wanted? Did she want him to be involved or was she hoping he would go away? If that was the case, did he think he could stay away?

Roy looked over at his partner after the third time of asking him a question and just gave up. At least he wasn't outwardly freaking out.

"Uncle Johnny," Jennifer tugged on his shirt. Johnny looked down at her, his thoughts coming to a halt at her soft voice.

"Yes, Princess?"

"I'm tired. Will you carry me?" Jennifer asked, leaning against his leg.

Johnny took her bag of candy and handed it to Roy. He grabbed her under her arms and swung her up to his shoulders. He grasped her waist making sure she was secure as he started walking again. They began to make their way back toward the DeSoto house. Johnny now walking up to each house with Chris so he could bend down and Jennifer could still get candy.

Roy smiled at his partner thinking he actually would be a really good dad.

E

Ainsley checked her watch noting that they were getting fewer kids coming to the house for candy and knowing Johnny and Roy would be back soon.

"I should get going," she said to Joanne as she stood up.

"You're not gonna wait for Johnny to get back?" Joanne looked surprised.

"Joanne, I know what these first few hours are like. He's so overwhelmed right now. I think the best thing for me to do is just give him some space," Ainsley said pulling her keys from her pocket.

"Ainsley, you need to at least wait for him. Give him your phone number, tell him to call you when he is ready to talk and say good night," Joanne stood up to stop her from leaving.

"You can give him my number Joanne," Ainsley said looking toward her car and then down the street. She was pretty sure she could see Roy and Johnny coming down the block. One of them had Jennifer on their shoulders. At least she was guessing it was Jennifer, it was still a bit too far to see for certain.

"You're running," Joanne accused her.

"Joanne," Ainsley sounded frustrated. "He's had time to start freaking out. I just don't think I can deal with the panic."

Joanne put her arm on Ainsley's, "You have to learn to trust him."

"I can't," Ainsley whispered. "Please, Joanne. Just tell him that I wanted to give him time to process everything and that he can call me when he's ready to talk."

Ainsley moved toward her car, but she hadn't been fast enough. Johnny and Roy were only a few houses away. Johnny saw her moving toward her car. He handed Jennifer to Roy and quickly walked over to her car. "Running out on me again," Johnny said from a few feet away.

Ainsley swallowed hard, still facing the car, her hand on the door handle. "I'm not running, Johnny. I know I dropped a bombshell on you tonight, and I wanted to give you time to think about everything."

"What is it you want to happen here, Ainsley? Do you want me to be involved? Do you want me to go away?" Johnny asked moving closer to her.

Ainsley turned around to face him. "It isn't my decision alone, Johnny. We need to figure this out. I just," Ainsley hesitated.

"What?" Johnny asked.

"I don't ever want this baby to feel like he or she wasn't wanted. I want this baby with everything in me. If you don't, please just walk away. I've seen too many kids who have a parent that isn't interested in being a parent and it destroys them. If you want to be involved, we'll work it out," Ainsley pleaded with him.

"I want to be involved Ainsley," Johnny said with certainty. "It's my baby too."

She felt tears sting behind her eyes and her throat felt tight. She just nodded her head, hoping he wouldn't see how emotional she was getting. Johnny moved forward and enveloped her in a hug. She rested her head against his chest and felt the tears start to stream down her cheeks.

Johnny felt her tears on his chest. He stroked her hair and just held her. He wasn't sure how this was all going to turn out, but he knew he wanted to be there for his child.

Eventually Ainsley pulled back and wiped at her cheeks. "Are you okay to drive?" Johnny asked.

She nodded. "I'll get a copy of your shift schedule from Joanne and make sure any doctor's appointments I have currently scheduled are on days you are off so you can attend if you want," Ainsley said, not making eye contact.

"I would like that," Johnny leaned over and opened her car door for her.

"Can I call you to check on you tomorrow?" Johnny asked.

Ainsley nodded. Johnny closed her car door and watched her drive away.

E

Roy turned his head toward the window, his subconscious picking up a noise. He blinked hearing it again.

"Johnny's throwing pebbles at the window," Joanne mumbled.

"Huh," Roy said groggily.

"You'd better go down there before he breaks our window," Joanne said a little louder.

Roy leaned over and looked at the clock, 2:00 AM. "Okay."

"I put a bunch of beer in the fridge before I came to bed," Joanne mumbled.

"Yep, we could see this comin' a mile away," Roy said as he fumbled to put on the sweatpants he had left at the end of the bed.

He walked down the stairs and grabbed two beers in each hand before walking out to the deck. Johnny was pacing like a caged tiger. Roy set two beers on the patio table and handed one to Johnny. Roy twisted off the top to his beer and took a long drink.

"What am I gonna do? I'm not father material. This is absolutely insane. I can't be trusted to raise a kid," Johnny started talking a mile a minute.

"What do I do about Kate? She's gonna dump me for this, and who could blame her. What was I thinking? I don't even know Ainsley; how do we manage to raise a child together? And shouldn't we be together if we are having a baby together? But, Kate and I have been dating for a while and it's one of the best relationships I've ever had, do I just give that up?" Johnny continued to pace.

"I can work overtime shifts to provide extra money, but what if you're right and Ainsley loses her job? How do I pay for two apartments and diapers and baby food, and clothes? I can't just move her in with me," Johnny stopped as Roy stepped into his path.

Roy took the still closed beer out of Johnny's hand and handed him an open beer, "Drink."

Johnny tipped the beer to his lips and chugged half the bottle before putting it back down. "Sit," Roy said.

Johnny sat in a patio chair and took another long drink. Roy opened a second bottle and set it in front of Johnny. "This is why you get nine months to prepare," Roy said looking at Johnny.

"This isn't your typical pregnancy, Roy," Johnny started to interrupt him.

Roy cut him off with a wave of his hand. "I get it, Johnny. You have some additional things to think about. But, every man freaks out when he finds out he's gonna be a dad. You and I didn't know each other when Joanne found out she was pregnant with Chris, but I was a nutcase. No one feels prepared to be a dad. That means you're taking the role as seriously as you should."

"What happens if something happens at work, and I don't come home," Johnny said quietly.

"You'll have me, just like I have you. I know if something happens to me, you'll watch out for Joanne, Chris and Jennifer. If something happens to you Johnny, I'll watch out for the baby and Ainsley," Roy said handing Johnny the third beer.

Johnny drank the beer quietly, contemplating what Roy said. "I don't know what to do about Kate and Ainsley," Johnny admitted. "I really do like Kate. But, that weekend with Ainsley, I've never experienced anything like that. When I saw her tonight, my first reaction was total exhilaration, then it was complete shock, then to be honest I was a bit angry."

Roy sighed deeply. "Johnny, you and Kate aren't getting engaged tomorrow and Ainsley isn't having this baby tomorrow. Give yourself time. You'll get to know Ainsley better as you take this journey together. You'll get to know Kate better. The three of you will figure out how to make this work."

Roy took a sip of his beer. "I know Joy, I mean, Ainsley pretty well. She's a very level-headed, caring person. I don't know Kate as well, but everything I have seen she is very rational and sensible. They'll work to keep this from being disruptive to everyone involved."

Johnny finished his third beer. He got up and walked into the kitchen bringing out four more. He handed one to Roy, set two on the table and opened his fourth.

"You know you're sleeping here now, right?" Roy said watching Johnny start to drink the fourth beer.

"Never had any other plan," Johnny said tipping up the beer and drinking it until it was gone.

Roy shook his head and reached for the second beer.

E

Kate leaned over and nibbled on Johnny's ear, he turned to look at her, "Hey," his whispered.

"You seem pretty distracted, everything okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, I just have some stuff on my mind," Johnny said trying to force himself to pay attention to Kate.

"I think I've got something to help you with that," Kate smiled and slid off the couch going into her room.

They were having a quiet dinner at her place. Johnny had been trying to think of a way to tell her about Ainsley all night and just couldn't figure out how to do it.

"Does this help clear your mind?" Kate asked stepping back into the living room.

Johnny looked up and his mouth dropped open as he took in Kate wearing a black nightie. He looked up at the ceiling, "You really do hate me don't you?"

"What?" Kate asked bewildered. She would have bet money that Johnny would have been all over her in a second.

Johnny reached out and took Kate's hand. He gently pulled her toward the couch. She sat down looking at him, feeling concerned now.

"Johnny, you're starting to scare me," Kate said.

"Kate, this just isn't easy to say," Johnny said standing up and walking across her living room.

"Just say it, Johnny."

Johnny sat down and took a deep breath. He reached over taking Kate's hands in his. "Before you and I met, I went on a camping trip for my birthday, alone. When I got there, I met this woman. We hit it off pretty quickly," Johnny paused.

"Okay," Kate said hesitantly.

"We slept together. The next day she disappeared. I met you a few weeks later. It turns out, she is Chris DeSoto, Roy's son's, teacher. We ran into each other yesterday at their house," Johnny said unable to meet her eyes.

Kate felt like a weight was sitting on her chest. She slid her hands out of Johnny's grasp. "And you want to start seeing her again," Kate said quietly.

"She's pregnant," Johnny said looking back at Kate.

Kate stood up and walked into her bedroom closing the door. Johnny continued to sit on her couch not sure what he should do. After several minutes, he stood up, "Kate?"

She walked back out into the living room dressed in sweatpants and a sweatshirt. "You don't actually believe it's yours do you?"

"Yes, it's mine," Johnny said.

"C'mon Johnny. She slept with you the day she met you and you don't think there's the slightest possibility that you may not be the father?" Kate said looking at him.

"Ainsley isn't like that," Johnny said.

"How do you know, you don't know her," Kate began to pace.

Johnny looked hurt. "I'm a pretty good judge of people, Kate. Just because I'm not a police officer doesn't mean I don't run into my fair share of con artists," Johnny shoved his hands into his pockets looking defiant.

"Okay, just for the sake of argument, let's say you are the father. What are you planning on doing?"

Johnny ran his hands through his hair, "I don't know. The only thing I do know is that I want to be there for my child."

Alleged child, Kate thought, but kept her mouth shut.

"What?" Johnny asked.

She moved over to sit back down on the couch and looked at Johnny who was still pacing. "You dropped a lot on me tonight," Kate said slowly. "I think we should stop talking about it. Give ourselves some time to think about what we want and then try talking again."

"I think we need to talk this out," Johnny said.

"I'm sorry, Johnny, I know right now you think this woman wouldn't lie to you, but you don't know her. I think you need to start thinking about the possibility this may not be your kid. You aren't going to know for sure until the baby is born and you can have a DNA test," Kate insisted.

"She isn't like that, Kate."

"How do you know? How long did you know her, Johnny? And that time was spent in a haze of lust. You cannot possibly tell me you were using your brain," Kate felt her frustration level rising.

Johnny turned around, his eyes flashing with anger.

"See, this is why we should have stopped talking," Kate said. "Because now we're both mad and this isn't doing anyone any good."

"I should go," Johnny said walking over to get his jacket.

"Don't go," Kate said standing up and walking over to him. She maneuvered so she was in front of him. "Don't leave like this. I know we have some things we need to work out, but don't leave mad." She moved forward and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Let's just take a couple of deep breaths, sit on the couch and not talk."

"Kate," Johnny pulled back.

"C'mon Johnny. We don't have to decide this all today, do we?" Kate asked looking up at him.

He reached out and brushed a piece of hair out of her face. He remembered Roy telling him to take some time. "No, no, we don't," Johnny said.

"But, Kate, there is one thing we need to talk about today," Johnny said.

Kate forced herself not to sigh. "Okay, can we sit back down?"

Johnny reached over and took her hand walking them both over to the couch. "I want to be a part of this baby's life, starting now. That means I would be going with Ainsley to doctor appointments, I want to help her get baby items. It's going to require spending some time with her. I don't want to do that without talking to you first," Johnny said looking into her eyes.

Kate looked away. "I'm not gonna lie Johnny; I'm not crazy about that idea."

"I don't want to miss out on this; plus, I owe it to my son or daughter," Johnny's eyes pleaded with her to understand.

"I'm not going to stop you from doing what you feel you need to do Johnny. But, I'm not gonna lie and say I'm happy that you are going to be spending so much time with a woman you slept with. Especially when we haven't," Kate left the sentence unfinished.

"I'm not going to cheat on you Kate," Johnny said.

"I know," she said quietly. She definitely had a headache. This was not how she had been hoping the evening would go. She had really thought she and Johnny would be spending the night together. Now, she wondered if that would ever happen.

E

"How did your conversation with Kate go?" Roy asked as they left Rampart to head back to the station.

Johnny shrugged his shoulders. "Don't say anything to the guys, Roy. I don't want anyone knowing what's going on," Johnny said. He had the window down and his arm was resting on the door. He briefly laid his head in his hand. He hadn't slept much the last couple of nights.

"You know I wouldn't say anything Johnny," Roy said a little bugged he would even feel the need to ask him that.

Johnny looked over at the irritated tone. "I know, sorry."

"Have you talked to Ainsley since Halloween?" Roy knew the answer was no, Joanne had spent several hours with her yesterday.

"No. I saw Kate yesterday. I plan to call her tomorrow. I still don't know how we're gonna work all this out, but I want her to know that I want to be there for doctor's appointments and helping her pick out stuff for the baby," Johnny said.

Roy started backing the squad into the bay. He and Johnny got out and walked into the day room to get some coffee.

"Hey Roy, Johnny," Marco called out as they walked in. "I'm tryin' to get some guys to go over to the Youth Center later this week and help do some clean-up. Will ya help?"

"Sure thing," Johnny said reaching for a coffee cup.

"Of course, I'll see if Joanne can come too," Roy said.

"I'm aiming for Wednesday, since we're all off," Marco said writing their names down on the paper. "Bring some tools, okay."

Johnny and Roy smiled at each other. "Sure thing, Marco," Johnny replied for them both.

The klaxons sounded calling out the Station for a car accident on the 405. They guys quickly loaded into the Squad and Engine. Captain Stanley grabbed the mic, "Station 51, KMG 365."

The multiple car accident took some time to clean up, but by some miracle there were no serious injuries.

"Station 51 available," Captain Stanley said into the H-T as the guys began to load back up.

"Station 51, respond to fire at 2049 East 223rd St," Sam's voice came over the H-T.

Captain Stanley and Mike exchanged looks. "That's the station," Chet said.

Mike started the engine and turned on the lights as Johnny and Roy flipped on their lights and proceeded out into traffic. As they neared the station they could see black smoke rising into the air. Roy pulled into the bay facing forward, with Mike pulling in alongside of him. Johnny jumped out and hit the button to raise the back bay door. Mike pulled through. "My car!" Captain Stanley exclaimed.

The Captain's car was completely engulfed in flames. The men exited the engine, Johnny and Roy moved over from the Squad pulling down inch and a half line before Marco and Chet even hit the ground.

"Get back," Captain Stanley ordered as he noticed fuel leaking from the back of the car. The men moved behind the engine just as they heard a loud explosion. The guys ducked, protecting themselves from falling debris. After a few seconds they moved back out and began to hose down the vehicle. Captain Stanley stood watching as the car became a smoldering mass of melting metal. The fire must have been really hot to do that type of damage.

He walked back inside to radio that the fire was out. He made the Station temporarily unavailable and called for the police to come and investigate the fire. The arsonist had struck them at their home. Hank could taste the disgust. He walked into the kitchen and stopped in his tracks.

"Hey, guys," Captain Stanley called out. The men all quickly came through the bay and entered the door behind the Captain.

Mike shook his head and moved off to the side making room for the other guys to enter. Johnny hit the wall with an open hand and muttered a curse under his breath. Marco started saying a quiet prayer in Spanish. Roy shoved his hands in his pockets to keep from hitting something. "Well that's a fine greeting," Chet said angrily.

The men took in the broken TV, the cut up couch and the spray painted wall, "You think you are heroes; but you let those down who matter most. Now is the time for retribution."

"Hey guys," a voice coming in through the back door caused them all to jump. "What the hell happened here," Tim Stewart came into the kitchen and surveyed the damage, his mouth hanging open.

Johnny looked at him and forced himself not to look away. He swallowed hard unable to find his voice. He knew Tim had been burned on his face, but he wasn't prepared for the misshapen nose or the rough, glossy looking skin that was still so red it made Johnny's own skin hurt.

"Hey, Tim," Roy said moving toward the former fireman. "Now may not be the best time."

Tim was reading the message on the wall, "What's goin' on?"

"Look Tim, we appreciate your concern," Captain Stanley said moving closer to the man. "But, the police are on their way and this is an active investigation. I'm not sure how much we should say. You know you are always welcome to come for lunch, or dinner, but today isn't the best day. Maybe our next shift, okay pal?"

"Yeah, sure," Tim said looking over the group of men. "Look, if there's anything I can do, let me know. I'm not in much shape for scrubbing walls, but I can still do some things."

"Thanks, Tim. You know, there was a fire at the Youth Center where Marco volunteers. We're all gonna be there Wednesday to try to help clean up. Maybe you can swing by then?" Roy ushered Tim toward the door.

Tim stopped just before exiting and put a scarred hand on Roy's arm, "I hope they catch the Bastard, Roy."

Roy just nodded.

He heard the sirens and knew the police were close by. He closed the door behind Tim and walked back over to the other men. "Police are here," he said seeing the cruiser pull up the driveway and into the bay.

Johnny turned and walked over to meet Kate who was just stepping out of the second car.

She surveyed the day room. They guys started cleaning up the remnants of the couch as she walked outside with Captain Stanley to look at this car.

"I've never seen metal melt like this," Kate said as she walked around the car.

"The person had to use some type of accelerant to get the temperature that hot. It's a miracle mine is the only car that went up in flames. I normally park right in the middle of all the other guys, but pulled to the far end today because I needed to look at the tires when I first got in."

"Why?" Kate asked.

"They were low, all of them, so I wanted to try to look for leaks," Hank said.

"Were there any leaks, cuts, anything unusual?" Kate said looking where the tires had melted to the cement. They wouldn't get anything from them now.

"Not that I could see. I put some air in them and was going to check them again this afternoon," Hank pushed a hand through his hair and then shoved both hands in his pockets.

Kate put a hand on his arm, "I'm sorry."

"Thanks. I really loved that car," Captain Stanley said.

"Can we get all the guys together?"

"Sure, the dining room table is still in one piece," Captain Stanley said dryly.

"Listen up you guys," Captain Stanley walked into the day room where the men had already begun to scrub the wall; with the permission of the police officer present. "Kate needs to talk to everyone, grab a seat at the table."

Kate patiently waited for everyone to sit down. "This latest attack, escalates things considerably. This was an attack as close to home as it can get for all of you. It was an attack against each of you and specifically targeted the Captain, who is like the head of the house. My concern now, is that the next step is going to start being attacks that inflict serious bodily harm or death. I'm also concerned about your families."

Kate moved around the table and the men followed her with their eyes. She picked up a pad of paper and a pen, from where she had set them down when she walked in the room. "I want you to take a moment and write down your home address. Write down the names and addresses of immediate family members. I want to increase patrols in those areas. It may be overly cautious, but at this juncture, I don't want to take any chances."

They guys exchanged looks. Kate handed the pad and pen to Roy. He hesitated just briefly and then wrote down Joanne, Chris and Jennifer's names and his home address. He passed the pad to Johnny who passed it directly to Mike without writing anything down. Roy sat there for a few minutes and then tugged on Johnny's arm, "Help me get everyone coffee, pal," Roy said standing up.

Johnny got up and followed Roy to the coffee pot, "What about Ainsley?" Roy asked.

"I can't write her name down," Johnny whispered back. "The guys would ask who she was, Kate is the one taking the information. Besides, she isn't really family."

"If it gets out she is pregnant with your baby, she could be a target," Roy whispered back.

"The only person who knows is you. I think she's safe," Johnny said taking two coffee cups and heading back toward the table. Roy took two cups and followed him, a frown on his face. Johnny passed him to get the last two cups, handing one to Roy as he sat down, deliberately ignoring his scowl.


	6. Chapter 6

"You didn't tell me Ainsley was coming," Johnny said watching Ainsley get out of her car followed by Chris and Jennifer. They'd been working all day at the Youth Center; he ran his arm across his forehead trying to keep the sweat out of his eyes.

"Yeah, she brought the kids from school; that way neither Joanne or I had to leave. Why?" Roy said grabbing a bottle of water from the cooler.

"Because, Kate's coming," Johnny said with a groan.

"When?" Roy asked opening the bottle of water.

"Now," Johnny nodded to the other side of the Youth Center where Kate sat in her car talking on her CB radio.

Roy looked over at Kate and then back at Ainsley. "They have to meet sometime," Roy shrugged.

"I don't want any of the guys to know about Ainsley. How could you not tell me she was coming," Johnny was frustrated.

"She's Chris's teacher and our friend. The guys don't need to know the connection with you," Roy took a drink of the water. "I'll go talk to Ainsley, you bring over Kate when you're ready; just get the introductions over with."

Joanne had already walked over to Ainsley and was talking to Chris and Jennifer. "Hey, guys," Roy said as he walked up. "Why don't you take a few minutes to go play on the slide over there and your mom and I will find a project you can help with," Roy pointed over to the small playground.

He waited for the kids to leave before he said anything else. He looked at Ainsley and moved in closer to her, "Kate's here," Roy said quietly watching Ainsley's reaction.

"Where?" Ainsley looked around and quickly spotted Johnny standing with a dark haired woman on the other side of the building. She looked away quickly.

"He didn't know you were coming by. I figure you two have to meet eventually," Roy paused and looked over at Joanne. She was watching Kate and Johnny as well.

"Kate, Ainsley's here. I didn't know she was coming," Johnny said meeting Kate at her car.

"Ok," Kate said looking around.

"Roy thinks I should just introduce the two of you and get it over with," Johnny said.

"I don't want to meet her," Kate hissed. "And I seriously doubt she wants to meet me."

"Roy's right, you two do need to eventually meet. If we keep seeing each other you will interact with each other," Johnny said putting a hand on Kate's waist. A look he couldn't decipher crossed her face.

"What?" Johnny asked.

"Nothing," Kate shook her head. "It's a conversation for another day."

"Can't you just come over and say, Hi. Roy is over there telling her you're here," Johnny looked in their direction. Joanne was watching them and Johnny gave her a brief nod.

"Fine, but I don't want to be set up working on a project with her, Johnny. There isn't any reason she and I need to be friends," Kate said. She took Johnny's hand and started moving toward the threesome.

"Their coming over," Joanne whispered.

Ainsley slid the sunglasses off the top of her head and put them on properly. She put on her best parent/teacher conference face and turned to face Johnny and his girlfriend.

"Kate, I'd, uh, like you to meet Ainsley Matthews. Ainsley, Kate Stryker," Johnny said, his tone giving away his nervousness.

Ainsley gave Kate a big smile and stuck out her hand.

"It's nice to meet you," Kate said, shaking her hand.

"It's nice of you to help out with the clean-up given how busy I'm sure your schedule is," Ainsley said attempting to make small talk.

"Same could be said for you. I understand you're working closely with Chris on top of your regular teaching time," Kate looked up at the cloudless sky. "At least we got a nice day."

"I agree, it's been a beautiful Fall," Ainsley nodded. Johnny noticed she was twisting her hands nervously in front of her. Kate kept her posture relaxed and her face impassive; he had no idea what she was thinking.

"Ainsley, I'm gonna have you, Joanne and the kids start working on cleaning up those cribs," Roy said hoping to break the uncomfortable tension filling the air. "Johnny, why don't you go and see if you and Kate can start painting some of the office walls. I think Mike said they got them cleaned off earlier."

Ainsley and Joanne nodded and moved over toward the buckets that they would need to fill with bleach and water. The kids would then wipe then down with soap and water. Ainsley reached down to picked up a sponge, but didn't walk over to the buckets. "You okay?" Joanne asked.

"She's kinda short to be a police officer," Ainsley said sullenly.

Joanne said nothing, but put her hand on Ainsley's arm. She threw the sponge, it hit a bucket knocking it over.

Joanne smiled, "It's just me, I'm not judging."

"I know," Ainsley shrugged. "I'm sorry, I'm being a child. Kate's very beautiful."

"You're beautiful too," Joanne said, watching as Ainsley slipped fingers under her sunglasses to brush away tears.

"Not like that," Ainsley said looking back over at Kate and Johnny who were holding hands and talking to Marco. Kate was smiling brightly. "Kate has that exotic beauty. I can see why Johnny likes her."

"It's okay to be upset Ainsley. You have every right…," Joanne started, but Ainsley cut her off.

"I don't have any right. I was just a one-night stand; I have no right," Ainsley said. She walked over and picked up the knocked over bucket and sponge. "C'mon, let's start scrubbing cribs."

Joanne watched Ainsley walk away feeling pity for her friend.

E

Marco called out that hot dogs were ready. They were grilling hot dogs for all the volunteers. Johnny and Kate walked over and piled their plates with hot dogs, chips, and cookies; grabbing two cokes and heading over to a picnic table with several other volunteers. Ainsley took a hot dog and a handful of chips. She looked over at the picnic table where Roy and Joanne sat only a few feet from Johnny and Kate. Ainsley spotted a table over near the playground that was empty. She walked over and sat on top of the table, her feet on the bench and her back to the rest of the group. She set her plate down and looked out over the empty lot behind the youth center.

"I thought you could use a drink."

Ainsley jumped. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you," Mike said holding out a bottle of water.

Ainsley accepted the bottle, "Thanks."

"My name's Mike Stoker," he pointed to the spot on the picnic table next to Ainsley. "May I?"

She smiled, "Please. You're the Engineer with Station 51, right?"

"On A shift with Roy, yes," Mike said sitting down and then took a big bite of his hot dog.

Ainsley opened the water bottle and took a sip of the cold water. She smiled, she really had needed that.

"I've heard your tutoring Chris," Mike said.

Ainsley just nodded, not sure how much the DeSoto's wanted said. "I had a tutor when I was a bit younger than Chris. I had a speech impediment. Most people would never know now, but it was pretty bad when I was young," Mike said looking over at Ainsley. Even though the sun was setting she had her sunglasses on, hiding her eyes.

"It can really affect a kid, when they feel they're different," Ainsley said quietly.

"I definitely tried to avoid talking unless I had too," Mike said.

Ainsley turned and smiled at him. Roy had mentioned that Mike was very quiet. "Which is why your still so quiet. You learned to be an observer," Ainsley said.

Mike smiled, but said nothing. He took another bite of his hot dog, finishing off the first of the two on his plate.

"What's Mike doing with Ainsley," Johnny whispered to Roy as they both walked over to the table for more chips.

Roy shrugged, "I don't know. Eating, talking; what's it matter?"

"He can't ask her out," Johnny hissed, looking around.

"Why not?" Roy asked.

"Because, she's," Johnny looked around lowering his voice, "Cause, she's pregnant with my baby."

"You're dating Kate," Roy said looking at his friend.

"That, Roy, c'mon," Johnny stuttered. "It's different."

"Why? Ainsley's great, she IS eventually going to end up with someone. At least with Mike, you know he'll be a good stepdad to your kid," Roy said egging Johnny on.

"What, hey, they're just talkin'; don't, man," Johnny ran a hand through his hair. "C'mon Roy."

Roy just shook his head and walked away.

"How come you're not sitting with Roy and Joanne?" Mike asked.

Ainsley looked down at the water bottle in her hands and just shrugged her shoulders. She certainly didn't want to tell Mike she was avoiding Johnny and Kate.

"You know, you may be the first person I've met where I feel like I'm doin' most of the talking," Mike smiled at her.

Ainsley smiled back, "Sorry. I guess I'm just a bit tired."

"Not very hungry either," Mike nodded toward her untouched plate of food.

"But, I drank my water," Ainsley said proudly holding up the empty water bottle.

"C'mon then, I'll get you another bottle of water," Mike said getting off the picnic table. "Then you can help me wash the floor in the daycare room. It looks salvageable, but we won't know for sure until we get it cleaned up."

Ainsley dumped her food in the nearby trash can, "Sounds like a plan," she said as she followed him to the coolers.

Mike stopped before they reached the coolers, he was watching a man slowly get out of his car, "Actually, I need to go say hi to someone first," Mike said.

Ainsley followed his glance, the man getting out of his car seemed to be in pain. He was moving pretty slowly. "Want me to wait here?"

"Why don't you come with me and I'll introduce you," Mike said moving toward Tim.

"Hey, Tim, glad you could make it," Mike said walking up the former fireman.

Ainsley tried very hard not to let any emotions show on her face. Tim had obviously been burned very badly, and not that long ago, if the redness of scars was any indication.

"I had physical therapy today and that really wipes me out, but I wanted to try to come by and help out in any way I could," Tim said reaching out to shake Mike's hand.

"Tim, this is Ainsley, she's a friend of Roy's," Mike introduce Ainsley. He looked to see how she would handle facing Tim. He was the hard reality of the dangers their jobs carried.

Ainsley gave him a big smile and stretched out her hand, "It's nice to meet you, Tim."

"Likewise," Tim said taking her hand.

"I'm gonna go grab some waters. Ainsley, why don't you and Tim head to the daycare room. Tim, think you can handle a broom?" Mike asked.

"I can still sweep like no one's business," Tim said.

Ainsley and Tim started moving toward the building. Ainsley let Tim set the pace since he seemed to have so much trouble walking. "Are you in a lot of pain," she asked deciding not to ignore the obvious.

"Some days are worse than others," Tim said. "They worked me pretty hard in PT today. The muscles in my right leg were badly injured in the fire and I'm really feelin' them now."

"I think it's great you're still getting out and helping others," Ainsley said letting her voice carry her admiration.

"I've never been much of a home body; I still like to get out as much as my injuries will let me. Although, it's harder because I know people have trouble looking at me. Especially the men I used to spend all my time with. To them, I am a constant reminder of what could happen. My partner was killed in the fire, so I think I make them feel uncomfortable," Tim said.

Ainsley put her hand softly on his arm, not sure where all of his injuries were. "You represent the hero that all of you are."

"You're very kind," Tim said looking over at her. Six months ago he would have totally tried to hit on her. Now he knew that with his injuries he would never have a shot with a beautiful girl like her.

Mike met them while they were still a few feet from the building. "Sorry, Mike. Guess I'm moving even slower than I thought," Tim said.

"No worries," Mike said handing Tim and Ainsley both bottles of water.

Tim found a broom and started sweeping the floor. Ainsley and Mike filled up buckets with bleach and water and put on gloves to start scrubbing. They worked quietly for almost an hour when Ainsley suddenly got up and left the room. Mike and Tim exchanged looks and then both headed toward the door. Ainsley was leaning over a garbage can near where she and Mike had sat earlier. Tim started heading in her direction and Mike went to find Roy.

"Hey, Roy," Mike said finding him painting with Johnny and Kate. "I think maybe you should check on Ainsley; she's getting sick back by the playground."

"Maybe the hot dog didn't agree with her," Johnny said.

"She didn't eat anything. I mentioned it, but she said she wasn't hungry. I've been trying to make sure she drank plenty of water."

Both Roy and Johnny headed toward the playground to check on Ainsley.

Tim had finally made it over to her, "Are you okay?"

Ainsley was taking slow, deep breaths. "I'm fine, just a little nauseous." She tried to smile, but another wave of nausea hit her and she leaned back over the garbage can. Tim reached up to hold her hair for her.

Roy and Johnny joined them. "Everything okay?" Roy asked.

Ainsley stepped away from the garbage can to go sit down on the picnic table, "I'm fine."

"I'll go get her some water," Tim said realizing Roy and Johnny wanted to talk to her alone.

Ainsley waited until Tim was out of earshot. "I'm fine, just some morning sickness, or night sickness; whatever you call it. It's worse for me in the evenings."

"Mike said you didn't eat anything," Roy said looking at her.

"I wasn't hungry," Ainsley said not looking at either one of them.

"Ainsley, you need to eat for the baby," Johnny said.

"I'm fine," Ainsley said defiantly.

"You should let me at least check your vitals," Roy said reaching for her wrist.

Ainsley slapped at his hand, "I'm pregnant, this is normal. Stopped acting like this is a big deal."

Kate had moved to the door of the building so she could look out and see Johnny talking to Ainsley. Marco and Chet moved over to join her and watched as Joanne headed toward them with a bottle of water. Tim saw her and moved to join Chet, Marco, and Kate. Captain Stanley and Mike seeing the group forming walked over as well.

"Everything okay?" Captain Stanley asked, watching Joanne hand Ainsley a bottle of water. It looked like Roy was trying to take her pulse, but she swatted his hand away.

"She's probably just got morning sickness. I don't know why they're making such a big deal out of this," Kate said.

The guys all turned to look at Kate. "Ainsley's pregnant?" Mike asked stunned.

"Yeah, I assumed Johnny had told you he was gonna be a dad," Kate said starting to feel uneasy that they looked so surprised.

"Johnny? Johnny's, the father?" Captain Stanley was astounded.

"I didn't realize you guys didn't know?" Kate said quietly.

"Oh this is just priceless," Chet said.

Kate shot him a look of disgust.

"Oh, yeah, sorry, Kate. It's just, well, uh, never mind," Chet said.

Ainsley got up and started moving toward her car, Roy and Joanne walking with her. "Are you sure you won't let Joanne drive you home and I can pick her up," Roy was asking her.

"I'm fine, Roy. I'll go home and eat some toast, or some soup and go to bed. Most nights are like this, I didn't even think about it when I stayed so late," Ainsley just wanted to go home; she had seen the group watching them and she was feeling embarrassed by all the attention.

Roy and Joanne moved back to help the kids finish up with the cribs so they could get ready to go home.

"Oh, I forgot my purse," Ainsley said out loud to herself changing directions. She moved toward the building where she had left her purse on the ground on the side of the building. The group with Kate was around the corner and she figured she could grab the purse and slip back to her car without them seeing her.

Johnny moved back over toward Kate and the group of guys. Kate looked kind of pale. "Everything okay?" Johnny asked as he joined the group.

"Johnny, I'm sorry," Kate said. "I didn't know you didn't tell them."

Johnny looked around at all the guys. "Don't, don't say anything. I don't want to hear anything," Johnny said emphatically.

"Geez, Gage. I don't know why you're so sensitive about it. I mean, you've dated some women you should absolutely be embarrassed about, but…"

"Chet," Johnny said, his voice rising.

Ainsley grabbed her purse and quickly moved away from the building toward her car. Tears slid down her cheeks. Johnny hadn't wanted the guys to know about her and the baby because he was embarrassed of her.

"Hey, I'm just sayin', you should be bragging that you managed to get a girl like Ainsley. Or is it that now she wants nothin' to do with you, and that's why you're embarrassed?"

"Chet, knock it off," Johnny said.

Kate rolled her eyes and walked away from the group in a huff. "Thanks a lot," Johnny said heading after Kate.

E

Roy was just finishing a cup of coffee, leaning against the counter near the stove when he heard the phone in the dayroom ring. He moved to answer it, but Captain Stanley got up from the table and walked over. Thursday's shift had been relatively quiet and would be over in about 30 minutes, if they didn't get another run. Johnny had been in quite a mood. Kate was still upset about Chet's comments on how "lucky" Johnny had been to sleep with Ainsley and the only reason he wasn't still with Ainsley is because she didn't want him. Johnny was upset all the guys knew about the pregnancy and while no one had said anything about it, Johnny was convinced they were judging him for not breaking up with Kate and marrying Ainsley, since she was pregnant with his baby. It has been a long 24 hours.

"Roy," Captain Stanley held out the phone. "It's Joanne."

Roy walked over to the phone, "Jo?"

"I just got called, Chris got into a fight at school. I've got to go meet with Principal Haggerty. Can you meet me there?" Joanne asked.

"If we don't get another run; I'll go there straight from the station." Roy said. He hung up the phone and shook his head.

"Everything okay, Roy," Captain Stanley said as Roy walked away from the phone.

"Chris got into a fight a school," Roy said.

Johnny had just walked into the room, "What happened to make Chris get into a fight?"

"I don't know. Joanne just needs me to meet her at school," Roy went over to the stove and poured more coffee.

"Anything I can do?" Johnny asked.

"No, we'll handle it," Roy looked at the clock and prayed the klaxons wouldn't sound.

E

"Principal Haggerty," Ainsley blew out a frustrated breath, "I have this handled."

"No, Miss Matthews, you, in fact, do not have this handled," Principal Haggerty glared at the young woman in front of him.

"Chris was not a fault," Ainsley argued.

"Really, he's the only one I saw swinging his fists," Principal Haggerty pointed toward the window where you could see Chris DeSoto sitting in a chair in the office waiting area.

"The other boys were shoving him and teasing him, he just got frustrated," Ainsley said; thinking she knew just how he felt.

There was a quick knock on the door and the secretary stuck in her head, "Mrs. DeSoto is here. She says her husband should be here in just a few minutes."

"Miss Matthews, you are excused to go back to your classroom," Principal Haggerty moved back behind his desk.

Ainsley blew her hair out of her face and walked out of the office. She briefly met Joanne's eyes and mouthed, "sorry".

The secretary showed Joanne into Principal Haggerty's office. He pointed to a chair in front of his desk indicating Joanne should sit down.

"Mrs. DeSoto, this is the second time we have had an issue with Chris using physical violence against another student. You understand we cannot possibly have this type of behavior at our school. Perhaps it might be time to think of other options for Chris's education," Principal Haggerty began.

"Are you telling me your expelling my son?" Joanne stood up, her anger getting the best of her.

"No, he's not," Roy said from the doorway.

"Mr. DeSoto," Principal Haggerty stood up.

"I just talked to Chris," Roy said striding across the room. "He said the boys were shoving him around; he reacted in self-defense."

"None of the witnesses confirm that," Principal Haggerty said.

"Chris says Ainsley, I mean, Miss Joy, saw it; she didn't tell you that?" Roy stood across the desk from the Principal looking the man directly in the eye.

"Miss Matthew's is not an objective observer. I am fully aware she is tutoring your son," Principal Haggerty said.

"So, does that make her a liar?" Roy pointed his finger at Principal Haggerty, "My son shouldn't be the only kid in this office. If you're going to punish him, you should be punishing the other boys as well."

"Your son will receive a suspension for today and the next two days, just like before. The other boys did not hit Chris, they will not be suspended," Principal Haggerty crossed his arms.

Roy's eyes darkened and Joanne jumped in, "Fine, but we expect that you will talk to the other boys, and their parents."

Roy looked at Joanne. She put her hand on his arm, and gave him a brief nod.

"We also want the boys to apologize to Chris when he gets back to school," Roy said.

Principal Haggerty frowned, but nodded his head. Roy took Joanne by the arm and exited the office. "C'mon Chris," he said heading toward the exit.

E

Ainsley and Chris sat at the kitchen table working on his next assignment. They could hear Roy and Joanne arguing upstairs. They couldn't make out the individual words, but there was no doubt their voices had risen a few decibels.

"They're arguing about me 'cause I'm so stupid. Probably tryin' to figure out whose fault it is," Chris shoved the book across the table.

"Chris, you are NOT stupid," Ainsley moved her head to catch his eye. "Dyslexia is not about smart or stupid."

"It's a learning disability, which means I suck at learning, which means I'm stupid," Chris huffed and crossed his arms leaning back in the chair.

"It's a different way of seeing the world. People who have dyslexia are often incredibly creative individuals. And they can go on to be whatever they want to be, including doctors, lawyers, businessmen. You just have to do things differently; work a little bit harder. But, you have the ability and determination to do that," Ainsley slid the book back over in front of him.

She heard the front door open and a voice called out, "Hey, Roy, Jo, it's me."

"Uncle Johnny," Jennifer yelled from the living room and Ainsley heard her feet hurry across the floor.

"Jack said I was stupid. He said you were helping me 'cause you had to, the school's making you," Chris continued to pout.

"No one is making me help you. I like you, Chris. I believe in you," Ainsley reached over at touched his shoulder.

She heard Joanne and Roy coming down the stairs and greeting Johnny. Ainsley pointed at the book, "Let's give this one more try."

Chris shoved the book off the table, "I'm not doin' this anymore."

Joanne walked into the dining room as the book sailed off the table. "Christopher DeSoto, get up to your room right this minute."

Chris stood up with a huff and stomped up the stairs.

Joanne ran her hands through her short red hair and blew out a short breath. "Jennifer, will you please go upstairs and play with your dolls for a few minutes," she said looking at her young daughter.

"Okay, mommy," Jennifer headed up the stairs knowing when it wasn't a good idea to mess with her mom.

"Joanne, I think Johnny and I should take Chris on that fishing trip after all. We have a longer break next weekend, we can leave right after school on Friday," Roy said bending over and picking up the book.

Johnny was looking at Ainsley, who kept her eyes on the paperwork in front of her.

"No way am I rewarding him with a fishing trip after that temper tantrum," Joanne protested.

"I think he needs some man to man time," Roy argued.

"Jo, I agree with Roy. Chris needs to understand that men are designed to fight and protect, but we need to learn to control our tempers," Johnny said looking over at Joanne.

"Of course you're gonna take Roy's side. Ainsley help me out here," Joanne looked at her friend.

Ainsley swallowed and looked up at Joanne. She bit her lip and looked over at Roy and then back down at the papers on the table.

"You agree with Roy?" Joanne was shocked.

Ainsley shrugged and looked up at Joanne. "Joanne, look, we've been working really hard. Chris has been doing really well but now we're starting to work on harder tasks. He's frustrated with the struggle of the class work; he's getting bullied at school. He's a very smart, and mature kid; but this is a lot for an adult to take in," Ainsley gestured to all the learning materials in front of her. "Roy and Johnny are right. He needs to start learning how to deal with all the emotions that go along with all the stuff he's going through. Boys just don't process things the way girls do. I think a trip away with the two men he looks up to most will do him a world of good."

Joanne looked at her, then at Roy, she shook her head, she knew when she was beat, "Okay."

Roy smiled and pulled his wife into a hug.

"Joanne," Ainsley furrowed her brow thinking of something. "Didn't you tell me you had a gift certificate from your mother for a night at a spa?"

Joanne nodded, "Yes."

"Why don't I take Jennifer, she can stay the night with me Friday and Saturday night; and while the boys have their fishing adventure, you can go to the spa for some much needed rest and relaxation," Ainsley suggested.

"Are you sure?" Joanne asked.

"I'm alone all the time. I'd enjoy the company," Ainsley smiled.

A slow smile spread across Joanne's face. Time alone, massages, laying by the pool, it sounded like heaven. "If you're sure," Joanne said.

Ainsley stood up, "I'm sure. I should get going."

"You always stay for dinner," Roy said.

Ainsley looked briefly at Johnny, "I shouldn't. I have stuff I need to do tonight." Ainsley gathered up the paperwork and took the book from Roy. She turned to store it in the cabinet the DeSoto's had cleared out for the materials she needed.

Roy gave Johnny a brief look.

"I'll walk you out," Johnny said.

Ainsley looked briefly at him, but then just lowered her head and started walking to the front door.

"That was a really nice thing you did for Joanne," Johnny said slipping on his shoes, while Ainsley put hers on.

"I'll enjoy it," Ainsley said quietly.

Johnny held the door for her, and then followed her to her car. He put his hand on the car door to keep her from leaving. "Are you leaving because of me?" Johnny asked looking down at her.

Ainsley turned toward him, but kept her gaze over his left shoulder rather than meet his eyes. "Johnny, let's just stop pretending, okay. I heard you talking with the guys. You're embarrassed they found out you slept with someone like me," Ainsley said trying not to cry, yet again, over what she had heard Wednesday night.

"What are you talking about?" Johnny asked confused.

"I heard what Chet said. I had left my purse by the building. Kate told them I was pregnant and you were mad, you didn't want them to know. Chet said you had dated a lot of women you should be embarrassed about, meaning why was I a big deal, I was just another embarrassment," Ainsley said still not meeting Johnny's eyes.

"That isn't what Chet said. You missed Chet sayin' I should be bragging that I got a girl like you, but you must not want anything to do with me now. He was just trying to bug me. It's what he does. And he succeeded, he managed to make Kate mad and upset you. He got me good," Johnny said blowing out a quick breath. He really should throttle Chet.

"It doesn't change that you didn't want anyone to know. You're no different than Todd or Dennis. You got what you wanted and now you just want me gone," Ainsley said quietly.

"Who?" Johnny asked bewildered by her comment.

"It doesn't matter," Ainsley waved her hand. "I need to go." She turned to try to open her car door, but Johnny grabbed her arm and turned her back to face him.

"It does matter. I don't want you gone, Ainsley. Maybe I'm not doing this right; I just, I'm not, I've never thought about myself in this situation before," Johnny ran a hand through his hair.

"What, and you think this was my dream scenario?" Ainsley asked getting frustrated. She looked at the ground just wanting to leave.

"No," Johnny said looking at her. He reached up and tilted her head so she would look at him, reminding him of the first time he kissed her. "I'm not embarrassed we slept together, Ainsley. I couldn't believe you were so into me that weekend. It made me feel really amazing. I'm just not sure how to deal with the current situation. I, I just don't know what to do," Johnny admitted.

She looked into Johnny's eyes wanting to believe him. She just had been through guys using her too many times before. He looked so sincere, his dark eyes pleading with her to understand. His hand continued to rest under her chin, his fingers warm against her cool skin. She desperately wanted him to take her in his arms. All she would have to do is step forward and she knew he would wrap his arms around her; she could see it in his beautiful brown eyes.

She turned her head pulling away from his touch, "I need to go." She opened the door forcing him to move away from her. Johnny watched as she drove away and then slowly turned and headed back into the house.


	7. Chapter 7

The men gathered for a late lunch/early dinner. The day had been filled with runs for both the engine and the squad continuously. They had dealt with a chemical spill, a house fire, a car fire, a multi-car accident and three medical emergencies already and it was only 3:00 PM. They had just sat down for Marco's chili when the klaxons sounded.

"Station 51, Engine 110, structure fire, 4926 Clemmons; cross street Orange Grove. Time out 15:02."

"Station 51, KMG 365," Captain Stanley responded as the men boarded the engine and got into the squad.

The squad pulled up to the abandoned store and Johnny looked up at the building as he got out. "Roy," Johnny called, pointing to a second floor window.

Roy squinted, "Maybe. Cap, I think we've got a victim. Second story, first window on the left."

Johnny had his turnout on and was slipping the air tank on as Roy finished buttoning his turnout. "Gage, go in. Roy, secure the life line," Captain Stanley said. He couldn't see the victim, but the smoke was now so thick in that room he couldn't see through the window at all. He trusted his men's judgement. Engine 110 was just arriving so Captain Stanley moved to start directing the men into the fire.

Johnny secured a rope to his waist and entered the building from a side entrance. He quickly moved up the stairs locating the room he had seen from the outside. He tried to open the door to the room where he had been pretty sure he had seen a person, but found it locked. He kicked open the door and smoke billowed out. He could definitely see the outline of a body a few feet in front of him.

"Hey, are you okay?" Johnny called out. He moved forward when he didn't get a response. The person wasn't moving, but was standing upright. Johnny looked around getting an uneasy feeling.

He took a few steps forward and heard a deafening cracking sound; suddenly he felt himself falling. A sharp pain shot through his calf and he cried out in pain. He felt his leg catch on something that pushed him backwards, he was able to keep himself from falling the rest of the way by leaning into the floor boards behind him. Thankfully they held.

Roy felt the rope suddenly jerk forward; almost taking him off his feet. "Cap, we gotta problem!"

Marco grabbed the life line while Roy and Chet moved into the building to go help Johnny.

Roy stopped at the door and Chet ran into him. "Hold on, Johnny," Roy said looking around to make sure no more of the floor would give way if he moved into the room.

'Hurry, Roy," Johnny called out.

Roy eased forward testing the floor boards. Enough smoke had cleared he was able to see their "victim" clearly; it was a mannequin staged in standing position with the arms poised like they were trying to break the window. That is what Johnny had seen when they pulled up.

The floor seemed stable behind Johnny. Roy indicated for Chet to move up with him. Roy grabbed Johnny under his left arm and Chet under his right. They lifted him up and back. Johnny grunted as whatever had pierced his leg pulled free. Roy looked at Johnny's bleeding leg as they pulled him out of the hole. He and Chet got Johnny's arms over their shoulders and got him up to a standing position. They slowly made their way out of the building.

Roy sat Johnny down near the squad while Chet moved with Marco to join the other firemen trying to put out the fire. Roy grabbed his equipment and the biophone. "Rampart, this is Squad 51. How do you read?"

"Go ahead, 51," Dixie's voice responded.

"We have a 27-year-old man, with a deep laceration to his left leg. Stand by for vitals," Roy said into the biophone. He took Johnny's pulse and counted his respirations before wrapping the bp cuff around his upper arm.

"Rampart, pulse is 96, respirations are 24 and bp is 120/80. Patient is incredible pain, Rampart," Roy said, telling by Johnny's focused breathing that his leg was really hurting him. Roy started wrapping Johnny's leg to control the bleeding.

"51, start an IV with ringer's lactate; give 5 mg MS for pain. Have you wrapped the leg?" Dr. Brackett asked having heard the vitals. "Is the ambulance there?"

Roy watched the ambulance park next to the squad, "10-4, Rampart; we have a pressure bandage on the leg and the ambulance just arrived."

"Transport as soon as you can," Dr. Brackett said.

"10-4," Roy responded closing up the biophone.

"Cap, you need to see this," Marco called from the doorway. Captain Stanley had been standing nearby keeping an eye on the men in the building, but also watching Roy work on Johnny. He moved toward the building at Marco's call.

Captain Stanley clenched his hand and had to force himself not to throw the H-T as he read the writing on the wall, "Gage, welcome to the gates of HELL".

"If Gage had fallen all the way through the floor, he would have landed in the middle of the flames," Marco pointed toward the hole in the ceiling above them. "It's just a fluke his leg caught that pipe."

"How did the person know John would be the one going in?" Captain Stanley asked no one in particular.

Captain Stanley walked out feeling sick to his stomach. They were just loading Johnny into the ambulance. "There's a message," Captain Stanley whispered to Roy. "I'm gonna have to call out Detective Stryker."

Roy nodded, "I'll have Joanne pick up Johnny when he's done."

"Chet'll bring the squad over to Rampart to pick you up," Captain Stanley said as Roy climbed into the ambulance after Johnny. He closed the doors and lifted the radio advising headquarters he needed Detective Stryker to respond to their location.

Roy moved over to the nurse's station as they wheeled Johnny into the treatment room. Roy picked up the phone and dialed his home number.

"Hello, DeSoto residence," Joanne voice was a little loud, but Roy could hear the squeal of little girl voices in the background.

"Jo, everything okay?" Roy asked.

"Jennifer's Brownie troop just got here," she explained.

"I forgot you were hosting the meeting today," Roy said.

"Roy, what's wrong?" Joanne asked.

"Johnny's okay, but he got a pretty bad cut on the job. I'm sure they'll send him home soon; but he won't be goin' back to work," Roy said trying to think what to do now.

"I'll send Ainsley," Joanne said. "She's just finishing up with Chris."

"Thanks, Jo," Roy hung up the phone and moved to join Johnny into the treatment room. Dr. Brackett was still working on cleaning the wound.

"Dr. Brackett says I can still go on the camping trip this weekend," Johnny said as Roy entered the room.

"Just keep it clean and dry," Dr. Brackett reiterated again.

"I'll keep an eye on it doc," Roy said looking down at the gaping wound in his partner's leg. He briefly wondered what the message said in the building.

He and Johnny bantered back and forth while Dr. Brackett worked. Roy knew Johnny hated being the patient. He was really going to hate the stitching part, considering he was a bit squeamish about needles.

"I'm gonna go check to see if Ainsley's here," Roy said moving toward the door.

"Ainsley? Why isn't Joanne coming? Or Kate?" Johnny asked trying to sit up.

"Johnny," Dr. Brackett warned.

"Sorry, doc," Johnny laid back down.

"Joanne's hosting Jennifer's Brownie Troop meeting and," Roy hesitated. "There was a message at the fire, Johnny. Kate's working."

"What'd it say?"

"I don't know," Roy said before stepping out into the hallway. Ainsley was pacing back and forth in the waiting area. Two young boys were tossing a football back and forth.

"Ainsley," Roy called out to her.

She started moving forward. "Watch out," Roy called out too late as a football hit her in the head.

"Sorry," a young boy picked the football up from the floor and ran back over to the corner.

"I hate football," Ainsley said putting her hand to her head. Roy saw Chet walking in and knew he needed to get back to the station.

"You okay?" Roy asked.

"Yes, just feeling stupid I didn't see it coming," Ainsley gave him a rueful smile.

"Johnny's in Treatment room 3. I have to get back to the station. You're gonna need to keep him occupied; he's afraid of needles." Roy spoke quickly guiding her toward the treatment room. Chet had stopped to talk to one of the young nurses.

Roy watched the treatment room door close behind her and moved toward Chet.

Ainsley paused when she walked into the room and saw Johnny laying on the table. She had still been feeling hurt and a little angry from their conversation a few days earlier, but seeing Johnny laying on the table took all of those emotions away. He looked young and vulnerable to her. "Johnny," she said quietly.

"Hey," Johnny said, watching Dr. Brackett get ready to start stitching. "Want to tell me a story," Johnny asked looking at her.

Ainsley moved forward wracking her brain trying to think of anything she could say. She saw Dr. Brackett start to stitch the laceration. "Anything, Ains, just talk," Johnny said.

Ainsley reached out and took Johnny's hand. "I hate football," she started. "I didn't always. My dad had season tickets for the USC games. He and I used to go to every game, for years. It was our father-daughter tradition."

Ainsley turned so she wouldn't have to see Dr. Brackett stitching the wound, and looked Johnny directly in the eye hoping to keep him focused on her. "When I was fifteen, I started dating the coolest guy in school, Todd Steele. He was a senior, I was a sophomore. He was the star of the football team; so I talked my dad into letting me take him to the games that season. He went with me to every game. USC was in the Rose Bowl that year; Todd was so excited when I told him I had tickets for us to go. I thought I was just so cool; going out with a Senior, going to the Rose Bowl. The first day back at school after Christmas break, I went to find him at his locker. He used to come to my locker every day and walk me to class, but he hadn't come that morning. When I walked up, he asked what I was doing. I told him I had come to see him," Ainsley paused and swallowed hard. She broke eye contact with Johnny looking down at her hand holding his.

"His friends started laughing, and he looked at me like I was the stupidest person on earth. He said, 'Football season is over. The only reason I was with you is because you had season tickets to the games. Why else would someone like me, be with someone like you?'. His voice was so full of disdain. I couldn't believe I had been that stupid," Ainsley's hand twitched slightly in Johnny's. "That's what I meant when I told you I learned some people would do anything to get what they wanted when I was 15."

"John, you're all set," Dr. Brackett said quietly. Johnny's leg was stitched and wrapped. As Dr. Brackett passed Ainsley he put a hand on her shoulder and gave it a squeeze.

Johnny sat up, "Please tell me you made that up to keep my mind occupied."

Ainsley shook her head.

"If I had gone to high school with you, I'd have kicked his…butt" Johnny said changing his word choice.

Ainsley chuckled and met Johnny's eyes. "Is that one of the guys you said I was like yesterday, Todd?"

"I was upset; I'm sorry," Ainsley said quietly.

"What about the other one, Dennis, didn't you say? What did he do?" Johnny asked reaching for her hand.

Ainsley shook her head and backed up. She looked down at her feet.

Johnny looked at her downcast eyes and wanted so badly to pull her into his arms. "Todd Steele, huh? I bet I can track him down, I'll go kick his butt now," Johnny said standing up. He sucked in a breath and leaned against the table as pain shot through his leg.

Ainsley leaned over to help Johnny stay upright. "It was eight years ago," she said, but her voice carried her amusement.

"Then he is way overdue," Johnny said.

Ainsley moved to his left so he could lean on her and keep some weight off his injured leg. He stopped her and looked into her eyes, "I'm serious, Ains, I'll track him down, if you let me."

Ainsley reached out and brushed some hair off of Johnny's forehead. "My knight in shining armor," she whispered. "C'mon, let me get you home."

Johnny leaned on Ainsley and opened the treatment room door. They had made it a few steps down the hallway when Johnny heard his name being called. He turned to see Tim Stewart slowly moving toward them. "Hey, Johnny, what happened man?"

"I fell through a floor at a fire," Johnny said. "What brings you to Rampart?"

"Physical Therapy. I come three times a week," Tim nodded down the hall. "I have a real pretty PT nurse. It's not such a bad gig."

Johnny laughed.

Tim looked pointedly down at John's leg, "Is this at all related to the incident at the fire station?"

"What incident at the fire station?" Ainsley asked.

Roy had told him he wasn't telling Joanne; he didn't want her to worry. Which meant Johnny couldn't tell Ainsley. "Nothing," Johnny shook his head and gave Tim a knowing look.

"So, I'd better get going. Don't want to keep my pretty nurse waiting," Tim said beginning to move toward the other hallway. "It was nice to see you again Ainsley."

Ainsley offered him a full smile, "You too, Tim."

E

Johnny looked up all the stairs he needed to do to get to his apartment. "Just let yourself lean on me, I can help," Ainsley said.

It took some time, but they managed to get up the stairs and Ainsley got Johnny seated on his couch. "Can I get you anything?" She stood a few feet from him.

"I can manage," Johnny said getting comfortable.

"Why don't you let me make you a sandwich and get you something to drink. You've got to be hungry," Ainsley headed toward his kitchen.

"I guess I could eat a sandwich and a big glass of milk," Johnny said leaning back and looking toward the kitchen.

He heard her moving around, opening cabinets and the fridge. "Ainsley, can I ask you a personal question," Johnny asked after a few minutes.

There was a pause where no noise came from the kitchen. "I guess," she finally said.

"What did you think when you first found out you were pregnant? Not after you'd had a few days, or even hours to think about it, but that very first thought?" Johnny asked.

"Probably the same thing you did," Ainsley said. "Something along the lines of 'Oh crap, what have I done'."

Ainsley carried in the sandwich and milk to Johnny. He was smiling at her comment. "Would you have tried to find me?" Johnny asked moving so he could face her.

Ainsley sat down facing him, but looked at the carpeting. She slowly shook her head, no.

"What would you have told our baby about me, if we hadn't found each other again?"

"That his or her dad had been a very brave fire fighter and paramedic, that loved to camp and fish and was good at everything," Ainsley said quietly.

"Was?" Johnny asked. "Were you going to tell them I was dead?" Johnny sat up straight, his voice rising.

Ainsley pursed her lips, but said nothing. She kept her gaze on the carpet. "Were you?" Johnny said loudly.

Ainsley flinched slightly and slowly looked up to meet his eyes, "It's better than the alternative."

"What alternative?"

"That his or her mom was some slut that slept with a guy she didn't know and got pregnant," Ainsley said quietly.

"At least it would have been the truth," Johnny said, not really thinking about how that would sound.

Ainsley felt like he had slapped her. She stood up and grabbed her purse heading toward the door.

"Ainsley, wait," Johnny said suddenly realizing how she took his comment. "That didn't come out how I meant it. You know I don't think you're a slut. I just meant, telling them I was dead is lying to them," Johnny tried to explain.

"So, I get to be a slut or a liar. I guess I know how much you think of me," Ainsley said. Her feelings were hurt and she felt herself getting angry.

"Well, with you I get to be a corpse," Johnny huffed. "Just give it some time, maybe this arsonist will give you your wish."

"Don't say that," Ainsley snapped. "That isn't funny."

"I wasn't trying to be funny," Johnny glared at her.

"I would have used the same story if you had chosen to just walk away. That offer is still on the table," Ainsley glared back at him.

"So I can be a corpse, or the prick that deserted his kid. Are those the endings you're offering me," Johnny spat.

Ainsley clenched both her hands, "No, with me you got to be the dead hero. With you I get to be the lying slut. You definitely got the better ending."

Ainsley slammed the door as she walked out.

E

Johnny shoved a sleeping bag into the back of his Rover, cursing when it didn't go in smoothly. Roy looked at him, "Are you going to be this chipper all weekend?" Roy asked.

Johnny just shot him a look and said nothing.

Roy turned as Ainsley pulled into the driveway. Johnny slammed the Rover door so hard, Roy flinched. Chris and Jennifer jumped out of the car and ran toward the house. "Dad, I'll be ready to go in two minutes," Chris said as he ran by.

Ainsley walked up slowly. She was wringing her hands as she looked at Johnny; who turned away from her. She looked over at Roy, "Can you give us a second, please," her voice was low and quiet.

Roy looked toward Johnny, "Good luck," he said to Ainsley as he headed toward the house.

Ainsley looked at Johnny's back. She took in a shaky breath, "If we are going to raise this baby together, you should probably know I can be a real witch."

Johnny turned around and looked at her. "I'm so sorry, Johnny. You were hurt, and I was horrible," Ainsley moved to sit on the bumper of the Rover. "Yes, I was going to lie to my son or daughter. I didn't want to have to tell my child I was a slut who slept with a guy she knew one day. Letting him or her believe that their father died and that is why he wasn't around was easier for me."

"You are not a slut," Johnny said angrily. "Don't call yourself that."

"What do you call it?" Ainsley asked standing up. "A girl that has sex with a guy she's known one day."

Johnny moved close to her, invading her personal space. Her breath caught in her throat and she felt a quiver in her stomach. "You know it was more than sex," Johnny said quietly looking down at her.

"Was being the operative word," Ainsley said looking into his brown eyes. "I didn't think I would ever see you again. I had a story in my head that made me look better, than I am. It wasn't fair to you; but I didn't know I was going to see you again," she said quietly.

"You didn't want our child looking for me," Johnny summed it up, looking at her.

She dropped her head, "I thought I just wanted my child to have a good impression of who I was; but maybe you're right. Maybe I was afraid he or she would look for you and I was afraid how you'd react. I just wanted to tell you I was sorry. I acted horribly."

"I wasn't exactly charming," Johnny said feeling himself start to calm down.

"You were hurt, it was my fault," Ainsley said. She looked down at his leg, "How's the leg?"

"It'll be fine," Johnny shrugged, not willing to admit to her that it hurt.

She smiled at him, guessing the truth. He moved even closer to her, reaching out and touching her hand. When she didn't pull away, he pulled her gently toward him wrapping her in a hug. "I'll forgive you, if you forgive me."

Ainsley slid her arms around his waist and rested her head on his chest. "Forgiven," she whispered.

"Please don't say bad things about yourself," Johnny whispered. "You don't need a story to make you look better. You're going to be a wonderful mom and our child is very lucky."

Johnny briefly rested his cheek against her silky hair. Ainsley leaned back just a little and looked up into his eyes. His eyes locked with hers and then traveled down to her lips. His arms tightened around her, pulling her slightly closer.

"Miss Joy," Jennifer ran out the front door. Johnny stepped back as the front door slammed shut and Jennifer made a beeline for Ainsley. Johnny had been the recipient of her flying hugs too many times not to know what was coming. He caught Jennifer mid-air before Ainsley had to.

"Hey, Princess. No jumping hugs for Miss Joy. She shouldn't be picking up a girl as big as you are," Johnny said knowing Ainsley shouldn't be lifting Jennifer in her condition.

"Why not?" Jennifer asked. "You pick me up."

"Yeah, but Uncle Johnny is a big, strong, fireman. I'm just a weak school teacher," Ainsley smiled over at Jennifer who was still in Johnny's arms. She looked briefly back at Johnny, who smiled at her comment.

"C'mon Jennifer, let's go say good-bye to your mom and dad and get started on our adventure," Ainsley held out her hand. Johnny gave Jennifer a brief hug and kissed her forehead. "Be good, Princess. Take good care of Miss Joy for me, okay," Johnny let Jennifer down, but he kept his gaze on Ainsley. Who was now trying very hard not to look at him.

E

Ainsley had just loaded Jennifer into the car when Kate pulled up to the DeSoto house. Kate nodded briefly in her direction as Ainsley raised her hand in a greeting and quickly got in her car to leave. "Hey, Johnny," Kate called as she walked up the driveway.

Johnny gave her a hug and a quick kiss. "I didn't expect to see you today," he said surprised she was here.

"I wanted to come by and check on you last night, but the case kept me hopping. I think we caught a break," Kate said her eyes twinkling.

"Really?"

"I actually wanted to catch you and Roy before you left. I need you to look at a photo. Can we go inside?" Kate asked lifting her hand that was holding a large manila envelope.

"Yeah, sure, c'mon," Johnny led the way.

Kate noticed his limp, "How bad are you hurt?"

"A gash on the leg, needed a few stitches," Johnny shrugged.

"So pretty mild for what we risk day to day," Kate smiled.

Johnny led her into the dining room and called out for Roy. "Kate's here; she's got some stuff for us."

Kate laid out a few photos on the dining room table. "So, you remember that when all this started an officer and I were going on all your runs with you. We were using that time to take photos of the crowds. As I'm sure you know, arsonists often like to watch the fires they start. Our goals those first few weeks was just to see if we saw any familiar faces, or the same faces repeatedly. I was reviewing photos from yesterday's fire last night, when I saw a familiar face. Turns out, he's in photos from two other fire scenes," Kate pointed out a man in three pictures.

"Hey, that's what's his name, he liked to blow up old abandoned buildings," Roy said.

"Monty Bodine. We rescued him from the last building when one bomb went off too soon," Johnny said remembering the event well. He had gotten trapped in the building; Roy had pulled him out just in time.

"He was paroled four months ago," Kate said looking at the photos. "Since you guys were the ones involved in the fire that sent him to jail, it gives him motive."

Kate swept the photos up and put them back in the envelope. "We've put out an APB to try to find him and we'll bring him in for questioning. Two of the locations he was at were not arson fires, at least they didn't have any messages. But, that doesn't necessarily mean he isn't our guy."

"But he might not be," Johnny said. "I just didn't see him as the type to go after us for revenge. We got him out of the building."

"It's just one more lead that we follow," Kate said. "I'm not saying he's definitely the guy either. We still haven't found Kurt Duncan. We are still looking at a few other options, but this was a break."

Kate could see Chris watching them from the stairs. "I know you want to head out; walk me to my car?" Kate asked Johnny.

He walked her out to her car while Roy and Chris said good-bye to Joanne. She leaned in and tossed the envelope onto her passenger seat, closed the door and leaned against the car looking at Johnny. "I'm glad you're okay. I really did want to come by last night. That message was scary, Johnny. That fire was meant for you," she reached out to pull him close to her.

"What was the message, Kate? I haven't heard," Johnny asked.

"It read, 'Gage, Welcome to the gates of Hell.' You were meant to fall through that floor and right into the flames. I just can't figure out how the arsonist knew you'd be the one going in after the victim," Kate narrowed her eyes as she ran that around in her head again.

"They didn't have to," Johnny said leaning against the car and looking at Roy's house. "If Roy'd gone after the victim and he'd fallen through the floor, I'd have gone into the flames to get Roy."

He turned on his side leaning near Kate. "I wouldn't of been good company last night. But, I'm glad you stopped by today." Johnny thought back to his argument with Ainsley and then their conversation today. He thought about their hug, and he knew he'd almost kissed her.

Johnny gave himself a mental shake. He leaned forward and kissed Kate. She put her hands lightly on his shoulders and kissed him back. He leaned into her pressing her against the car. She put a hand on his chest and moved him back just a bit, but didn't break the kiss. He knew that he had crossed the line she had set for public displays of affection. He tried not to let it bother him. She had a public job that required she maintain a professional, tough, image. At least that was what she had told him when she explained her feelings on holding hands or kissing in public. He ended the kiss a few seconds later, feeling a bit disappointed. Ever since he had told Kate about Ainsley their relationship had felt strained.

"Uncle Johnny, are you ready to go?" Chris called as he came bounding out of the house; Roy a few feet behind him.

"Sure thing, bud," Johnny called back. He turned to give Kate another quick peck on the lips. "I'll see you in a few days."

"Have fun," she said moving to get into her car.

E

"Today seemed to go well," Roy said having put Chris to bed.

Johnny added another log to the fire. They hadn't done much Friday night other than set up camp, but they had spent all day today hiking and fishing. The fishing had been great, but Johnny knew that wasn't what Roy was referring to. Chris had really opened up to them about feeling stupid, and some of the things the kids at school were saying to him. They had both had a chance to share similar experiences and how to handle those emotions when you really wanted to punch someone.

"You've got a good kid, Roy. Two great kids," Johnny corrected. "I hope mine turns out half as good."

"Your kids gonna be great Johnny. You will be a great dad, and Ainsley will be a wonderful mom. If you two can manage to keep a good relationship for your child, everything will be fine," Roy said.

"What about Kate?" Johnny asked.

"What about her?" Roy asked not sure where Johnny was taking he conversation.

"Is she gonna be a good mom, or stepmom?" Johnny was drawing in the dirt with a stick, he didn't look up to meet Roy's eyes.

"I don't really know Kate well enough to say," Roy hedged. He personally thought Kate was a bit distant and couldn't picture her with kids. He was actually surprised Johnny seemed to like her so much, she wasn't the type he normally went for.

"I almost kissed Ainsley today," Johnny said, he looked up to see Roy's reaction.

Roy couldn't help it, he smiled; but he kept from saying anything.

"You think I should break up with Kate and go for Ainsley," Johnny said throwing the stick he had been drawing with into the fire.

"I didn't say that," Roy said.

"You think I should stay with Kate?"

"I didn't say that either," Roy said again.

"C'mon Roy, you have to have an opinion. Who do you think I should be with?" Johnny asked getting frustrated.

"I can't tell you who to love, Junior," Roy said.

Johnny blew out a breath and ran his hands through his hair. "Kate makes more sense," Johnny said. He stood up and started pacing. "We both have jobs that are dangerous and have crazy hours. We both like a lot of the same things. She has a way of keeping me calmer somehow."

Roy raised one eyebrow, "And Ainsley?"

Johnny stopped moving, he thought back over the last two days. Their fight, when they made-up; how he felt with her in his arms. "Ainsley's like a drug," Johnny said sitting down and putting his head in his hands. "I can't resist her. Whenever she's near me, my brain gets fuzzy and I just want to touch her, and kiss her, and," Johnny left the sentence unfinished, but his brain continued briefly with the images of what else he wanted to do. He shifted, and coughed to clear his thoughts.

"Sounds like you have passion with Ainsley," Roy said.

"I don't know man, it can't be good can it, always fighting?" Johnny ran his hand through his hair.

"Fighting isn't bad, Johnny. Joanne and I fight, and I love to make-up. But, if all your doing is fighting, or if all you have is the physical, then no, that isn't good," Roy said looking over at his romantically challenged partner.

"Do you and Ainsley have anything other than the physical in common?" Roy asked. He didn't want to pry, but he really liked the idea of Johnny and Ainsley together. But, he knew he needed to be careful not to influence his friend.

"We've had some pretty great conversations that weekend camping, but we haven't spent a lot of time together." Johnny said watching the fire as it started to die down.

"Do you have passion with Kate?" Roy asked. He doubted the answer was yes, Kate just didn't seem like the type be passionate. She was very controlled in everything Roy had seen.

"We have a good chemistry," Johnny said. "I enjoy kissing her and I definitely get turned on by her. But, we still haven't slept together; and now," Johnny stopped talking and leaned back against a rock looking up at the star filled sky.

Roy waited a few minutes, "And now?"

"And now, I'm gonna go to bed," Johnny stood up and headed toward his tent. Roy watched him walk away and shook his head. He was really glad he was happily married. Roy started dumping dirt on the fire and got ready to head to his tent.


	8. Chapter 8

"How did Joanne enjoy her weekend at the spa?" Johnny asked Roy as he entered the locker room. He was buttoning up his uniform shirt.

"She loved it," Roy said with a secretive smile.

"Oh, I know that smile," Johnny laughed.

"What smile?" Roy asked undoing his shirt.

Johnny just gave him a knowing look.

"Okay, okay," Roy said not wanting Johnny to say anything more. "She was very relaxed and appreciative of her time being pampered and decided to share that feeling," Roy said his fair skin flushing slightly pink. "Happy?"

Johnny lightly punched his arm as he stepped over the bench. "You're the one who's happy. I went home alone."

Roy shook his head and finished changing into his uniform. Roy wandered into the kitchen to get a cup of coffee before roll call. "Hey, Dwyer, how were the runs yesterday?" Roy asked filling his coffee cup.

"It was pretty busy, we had 15 runs. Most ended well, but we lost a heart attack victim," Dwyer said leaning against the counter. His faced darkened slightly as he remembered the call. He really thought they were going to save him.

"Roll call in 2," Mike stuck his head in the day room.

Roy downed the rest of his coffee and went to line up.

"Alright men," Captain Stanley said starting roll call. "We need to..."

The klaxons sounded stopping him from getting any further. "Station 51, Battalion 14, Engine 110, Squad 24; apartment fire," Mike listened in complete disbelief as Sam provided the address and cross streets to the fire.

"Cap, that's my apartment complex," Mike said.

Captain Stanley moved over to the mic. "Station 51, KMG 365. Please advise Detective Kate Stryker this is Mike Stoker's residence and may be the arsonist."

"10-4, Station 51," Sam's voice responded.

Captain Stanley boarded the engine and the squad led the way to the fire.

Smoke was visible a block away from the actual scene; when they pulled up one building was already fully engulfed in flames.

Mike jumped out of the engine and moved to man the pumps.

"What do we need to know Mike," Captain Stanley asked, as the Battalion Chief headed in their direction.

Mike quickly scanned the area. "That's my building," Mike pointed to the one completely engulfed in flames. "There are 8 apartments, 4 on each floor. Apartment 1A works, but you'll need to clear it in case they stayed home sick; same with 1C."

The Battalion Chief lifted his radio and ordered two men from Engine 110 to clear Apartments 1A and 1C.

"I see the mom and her daughter from 1B, so that apartment should be good to go. You need to get two paramedics over to 1D though. That's Mrs. Hurley; she's 80 and basically an invalid now. She's been having some health issues, so it should be paramedics," Mike said looking toward Johnny and Roy who had joined the group.

"We're on it Cap," Johnny said. He and Roy donned their air masks and slipped their helmets back on their head as they moved toward Apartment 1D.

My neighbor in 2A is on vacation so that apartment is clear. I'm 2B, so no reason to worry about me. Those are the people from Apartment 2C and 2D," Mike pointed over to another small group of people huddling across the street.

"Marco, Chet, get a 2 ½ and run it upstairs. Let's see if we can salvage some of Mike's place for him," Captain Stanley gave the order and Chet and Marco started moving. He put a hand on Mike's shoulder. "You able to do this?"

"Absolutely," Mike turned his attention back to the pumps and gauges. Johnny and Roy would take care of the people, Marco and Chet would fight the fire and he would make sure they had exactly what they needed, when they needed it. The time for anger and sadness over so much loss would come later.

Johnny and Roy moved to apartment 1D and surprisingly found the door unlocked. They tried to move inside, but flames had overtaken the living room. "We need some water over here," Roy yelled. The men from Battalion 14 moved into place, fighting back the flames that flickered out of the door. It took precious minutes they didn't have to create a path they could risk using to get into the apartment. Johnny and Roy moved quickly through the apartment, searching for the elderly woman. Johnny opened the door to the bedroom. He quickly scanned the room, and didn't see anything. He moved in closer to see the far side of the bed. Just as he turned to leave, he caught a glimpse of a shoe at the end of the bed.

Laying on the floor between the bed and the wall was the body of Mrs. Hurley. The flames were starting to come through the wall of the other apartment and spreading across the ceiling. Johnny didn't bother to check for vitals, he simply got the woman over his shoulder and made his way out of the apartment. "Hey, Roy," he called as he exited the bedroom. Roy turned to see Johnny carrying the older woman. He moved out with him making sure the path stayed clear of the falling debris as the ceiling started to give way to the fire.

Captain Stanley saw Gage coming carrying an elderly woman. He pulled a yellow blanket out of the squad and laid it on the ground. Johnny gently laid the woman down. He removed his face mask and pulled off his gloves. He felt for a carotid pulse on her neck. Roy pulled oxygen from the squad and began to set it up.

"No pulse," Johnny said moving his hand to check for respirations.

"No pulse, no respirations," Johnny said as he started CPR.

Roy grabbed the paddles and checked for a heartbeat. The monitor read a flat line. "Charging," Roy said pushing the button on the machine. "1,2,3,4, Clear," Roy placed the paddles and sent a shock through the body of the elderly woman. "Nothing," Roy pushed the button again.

"1,2,3,4," he counted again. "Clear!"

Another volt of electricity was discharged, no change. Johnny resumed CPR.

"Rampart, this is Squad 51, we have a woman, approximately 80 years old, who is a victim of smoke inhalation. Victim has no pulse and no respirations. We have shocked times 2, with no change. We are performing CPR now," Roy said into the biophone.

"51, start an airway and send me a strip when you can," Dr. Brackett's voice came across the biophone.

Roy removed the equipment and moved to the victim's head. He quickly inserted the airway and hooked up the leads to the victim's chest.

"51, does anyone know if the victim has a history of heart disease?" Dr. Brackett asked.

"Hey, Mike," Roy called out. "Do you know if she has a heart condition?"

"She must, because I picked up nitro glycerin from the pharmacy for her," Mike called back.

"Rampart, she's has a prescription for nitro glycerin," Roy relayed the information.

"51, start an IV with D5W, 2 amps sodium bicarb, give her 10 cc's 1/1000 epinephrine and try defibrillating again," Dr. Brackett said.

Roy hooked up the IV, as Johnny continued to perform CPR. He administered the drugs and hit the button to charge the defibrillator. "1,2,3,4, Clear!" Johnny leaned back on his heels as Roy put the paddles to her chest.

"Sinus rhythm," Johnny said looking at the monitor.

"Rampart, we have sinus rhythm," Roy advised.

"Transport the patient immediately 51," Dr. Brackett said.

Kate pulled up as the ambulance was pulling away. She saw Roy driving after it in the squad and knew Johnny would be inside the ambulance with the patient. She hoped whoever it was would be okay.

"What do we have Captain?" Kate asked joining Captain Stanley near the engine.

"This is Mike's apartment building. We haven't found a message yet, but given that it's his home, we called you out," Captain Stanley briefly rested a hand on his Engineer's shoulder.

"You did the right thing," Kate surveyed the crowd, looking for Monty Bodine. She did not see the face she was looking for in the crowd. "I'm gonna walk the perimeter," she said.

"Kate," Captain Stanley's hand stopped her. "This fire's still not under control; I need you to stay back right now."

Kate nodded watching the firemen moving around, hoses crossing the grounds. She knew that it was a finally controlled orchestration, but it looked like complete chaos to her. "I'll walk the crowd then," Kate said. She stopped briefly at her car and removed her camera, taking some preliminary pictures.

Across the street, in an upper level, vacant apartment, a figure in blue watched the action as well. Johnny and Roy had done a good job getting that old woman out of the apartment so quickly. The heart attack had been a fluke. She should have still been asleep; waking up to find someone in her apartment had been too much for her heart. It had made leaving the message outside her apartment seem fitting. If she regained consciousness that could be problem. Could she be reached inside the hospital if necessary? Yes, that could be done, if needed. It was unlikely she would regain consciousness. The heart attack, all that smoke; she was old and frail. She shouldn't be a problem.

The figure lifted binoculars to watch Detective Kate Stryker move around surveying the crowd. Keep looking Detective, you'll never figure this one out. A slow smile spread across the face hiding in the shadows. The figured lowered the binoculars and stepped back as Kate scanned the area. It was unlikely she could see this far, but why push it. So far no one suspected that the person setting the fires moved among them with regularity. They were all so wrapped up in their own lives, thinking they were so heroic. They would each pay a very steep price before this was over.

Johnny rushed into the hospital with Mrs. Hurley. "Doc, she just stopped breathing," he called out to Dr. Brackett as they moved toward Treatment Room 2. Dixie leading the way.

Dr. Brackett and Dr. Early both moved quickly to the room. Johnny helped move Mrs. Hurley from the gurney to the table. He grabbed the oxygen from the wall and hooked it up. "Flat line," Dr. Brackett said placing the paddles on her chest.

Johnny began chest compressions again as they charged the machine. The team worked diligently for 20 minutes. Dr. Brackett finally called time of death. Johnny walked slowly out of the room and joined Roy at the nurse's station. He just shook his head. Roy looked down, he knew it had been a long shot, but he'd been hopeful.

E

It was almost an hour before Kate could walk the scene. "I need to see Mike's apartment," she said walking up to Captain Stanley. "If there's a message, I am betting it's in there."

"I want to go too," Mike said. Chet and Marco were rolling up hoses.

Captain Stanley hesitated, "Alright."

They carefully climbed the charred stairs. Thankfully they were cement or they would have never been able to risk the climb. They opened the door and even to the untrained observer it was obvious the fire had been very bad in this location. Very little was left of the apartment. Mike picked up the melted remains of a picture frame. It had contained a photo of his younger sister at her college graduation last Spring, now it was just a mass of charred black metal.

If there had been a message, it had been destroyed by the intense flames and black smoke. Mike could feel the anger boiling. He knew these were just possessions, but it was everything he had. He thought about Mrs. Hurley; he really hoped she was okay.

"Detective Stryker," a patrol officer joined them in the apartment. "We found it."

The group followed the officer down the stairs and around to the back, just outside of Mrs. Hurley's apartment. Painted on her porch was the message, "I'm done being ignored, you continue to play, but I will make you pay."

"Was this the apartment where your victim was found?" Kate asked.

"Yes," Mike's voice was very low and controlled. Kate looked up and saw the rage in his eyes.

She put a hand on his shoulder. "I know what you're feeling Mike, but leave this to me. The last thing we need is someone trying to take justice into their own hands," Kate moved so she could look in his eyes. "I will get this person, I promise you."

Mike walked into Mrs. Hurley's apartment and looked around. "The fire damage is bad in here too," Mike said looking at burn patterns.

"Yeah," Captain Stanley said. "This was definitely a second ignition area."

Kate looked around the room. "How do you know?"

Captain Stanley started showing her the signs he was seeing.

Mike watched the exchange briefly and stalked off toward the engine.

E

Roy and Johnny picked up a few supplies and left to head back to the station. They knew Mike would be waiting for them. He met them as they stepped out of the squad. Roy put his hand on the engineer's shoulder and gave it a squeeze, "I'm sorry, Mike."

Johnny slapped his back as he walked by. Both men walked over to the stove to get coffee. They simply shook their heads when the other men looked up.

Mike faced the engine looking at the knobs and dials he used to help keep people safe. He had just had dinner with Mrs. Hurley two nights ago. Was that why she was targeted? Did someone see him with her and reach out to hurt her to get back at him, and for what? He had been wracking his brain since all this started. He couldn't come up with any reason that justified what had been done so far. She'd been a nice lady; Mike had been helping her get her groceries the last few months as her health had begun to fail. She was alone and someone needed to help her. Is that how this monster justified his actions, she was old and sick and he was doing her a favor and getting back at Mike at the same time. Mike balled his hands into fists. He wanted something, no he wanted a specific someone, to punch.

Mike forced himself to take several slow, deep breaths. He would need to handle the funeral arrangements. There wasn't anyone else to do it for her and he wouldn't let her be put in some unmarked grave. He had a bit of money set aside. He would figure it out.

E

"Hi, guys," Kate entered the back door of the fire station. Marco was finishing up the dinner dishes. Chet, Captain Stanley and Mike were watching TV and Johnny and Roy sat at the table playing cards.

"Hey, Kate," Johnny stood up from the table and walked over to his girlfriend.

"Hi, Johnny. I'm actually here on business. Captain Stanley was explaining some information to me about burn patterns from today's fire. I'm bringing in some information we gathered from the other crime scenes and could use some fireman insight," Kate raised the briefcase she held.

"I'm happy to help," Johnny said.

"Good, I'm actually hoping all of you can give me some insights. Except you, Mike, sorry," Kate looked at the engineer.

"I can give you good insights," Mike protested. "I'm not easily swayed by emotions."

"I'm sure you can Mike. But, letting a victim have a say in the investigation opens up an argument for the defense that the evidence has been tampered with," Kate said looking at Mike.

"Whatever," Mike said walking outside. He moved over to the picnic table by the basketball hoop. He had been sitting there quite some time when Ainsley pulled into the parking lot.

"Ainsley," Mike said. "What are you doing here?"

Ainsley moved over to the picnic table carrying a metal tin. "Joanne told me what happened today," Ainsley said sitting on the picnic table next to Mike. "You were so nice to me that day at the Youth Center. I wanted to do something nice for you." Ainsley handed him the tin.

Mike opened it up, the smell of brownies reaching his noise before he even had the lid all the way off. "Thanks," Mike said.

"I know it's not much," Ainsley said. "I wanted to do something, and brownies are yummy."

Mike put his hand over Ainsley's. "It means a lot. Thanks."

"Do you have somewhere to stay?" Ainsley asked.

"Is that an offer?" Mike said, looking over at Ainsley and giving her a wink.

She blushed. "Oh, uh, well. If you don't have anywhere else to go," Ainsley stammered.

"You are too nice," Mike laughed. "I'm bunking with Marco for a while. God, can you imagine Gage's reaction if I actually stayed with you. His head would explode."

"Johnny's with Kate, he wouldn't care," Ainsley shrugged.

Mike looked at Ainsley, was she really that naive? He met her eyes, and realized she really did believe what she'd just said. Mike couldn't help smiling at her; he put his hand over hers again and gave it a squeeze.

"Ainsley, what are you doing here?" Johnny had walked out to the parking lot with Kate. He was staring at Mike's hand covering Ainsley's.

"I heard about Mrs. Hurley," Ainsley said standing up. "I just wanted to drop off some brownies to Mike."

Ainsley turned back to Mike. "If I can do anything else to help you Mike, please call me," Ainsley handed him a card with her number.

"Thanks, Ainsley," Mike leaned over and kissed her on the cheek, knowing it would irritate Johnny.

Ainsley moved toward her car. "Good night, Johnny, Kate," she said.

"Good night," Kate said. Johnny watched as Mike waited for Ainsley to pull out of the parking lot and then moved back into the fire station. Johnny walked Kate to her car and kissed her good-bye.

He entered the fire station after he watched Kate pull out of the parking lot. He found Mike alone in the kitchen biting into a brownie. "Mmm, Ainsley wasn't kidding, these are yummy. Want one?" Mike held out the tin to Johnny.

"What's up with you and Ainsley?" Johnny asked ignoring the extended tin.

"Relax, Johnny. If I thought for one second Ainsley was available; I would have wrangled an invitation to stay with her while I was looking for a new place. She is one special lady. But, I have no misconceptions about you and her," Mike said putting the tin down and looking at his shift mate, his friend, his brother.

"What does that mean?" Johnny asked quietly.

Mike rolled his eyes. "You'll eventually figure it out. You should really have a brownie. I'm gonna go let the other guys know they're out here; you won't get another shot." Mike walked into the bay. "Hey guys, Ainsley dropped off the best brownies!"

Johnny reached over into the tin and took out a brownie. He closed his eyes as he bit into the moist, rich, chocolate. "Wow," he said with his mouth full of the decadent brownie.

E

The funeral took place the next week. There had been a delay because of the need for an autopsy. Mike had found where Mrs. Hurley's husband had been buried and they would be together once more. He had also managed to find a few of Mrs. Hurley's friends. Most of them, like her, were elderly and not in good health. The guys from the station helped pick them up and get them to the funeral. Ainsley had also offered to help out. She drove the furthest to pick up Mrs. Hurley's childhood friend from a nursing home about an hour north. The six men of A shift were the pallbearers and carried the casket to the grave site. At the close of the service Mike went to find the funeral director to finish paying him.

"The bill has already been paid in full, Mr. Stoker," Mr. Smyth told him, looking bewildered. "In fact, I was coming to find you to give you back your deposit. We received a check from an attorney's office and were told it was from her estate."

"She didn't have any money," Mike shook his head.

"I assure you; the bill was paid in full. The check already cleared and the notification was for the funeral of Mrs. Hurley." Mr. Smyth handed him an envelope with a check for the deposit Mike had paid the day after Mrs. Hurley died.

Mike walked back over to the men of A shift. Joanne and Ainsley were standing off to the side with Mrs. Jensen, Mrs. Hurley's old friend.

"The strangest thing just happened," Mike said. "I went to pay the funeral bill and was told it had been paid by Mrs. Hurley's estate. But, I know for a fact she didn't have any money."

"That's odd," Marco said. "I didn't say anything because I didn't think it was appropriate at the funeral; but yesterday a company showed up to make a basketball court behind the Youth Center. They said the bill had already been paid in full. The name of the donating company is one I have never heard of before."

"Two anonymous donations in the same week; to help pay for things destroyed by an arsonist? That's way to coincidental," Roy said.

Johnny looked puzzled, "You don't think the arsonist is doing these horrible things and then turning around and trying to do something nice do you? I mean the fires are meant to punish us and then maybe trying to make it up to those caught in the wreckage," Johnny's eyes narrowed as he considered his own words.

"Gage, that idea is farfetched, even for you," Chet said.

Joanne joined the guys, "Mrs. Jensen is getting tired. Mike, did you want to say good-bye before Ainsley takes her home?"

"Oh, thanks, Joanne. I actually wanted to tell Ainsley, I'm gonna drive Mrs. Jensen home. She has already gone way out of her way," Mike headed over toward Ainsley. They talked for a few minutes and then Ainsley shrugged and helped walk Mrs. Jensen to Mike's truck. It took some doing, but Mike finally helped her get in and comfortable.

"Hey, Johnny, why don't you catch a ride home with Ainsley and we can take both Mrs. Meyers and Mrs. Cramton home. That way Chet and Marco are free for the evening," Roy suggested as Ainsley joined the group.

Johnny looked at Roy and wondered what his partner was up to. "Do you mind, Ainsley?" Johnny asked.

"No, I just gained almost 2 hours so I'm just gonna go home and play with glue and glitter," Ainsley said cryptically.

The guys all gave her confused looks. "I'm working on Thanksgiving gift bags for my class," Ainsley laughed.

Johnny followed Ainsley to her car. "Do you mind driving?" she asked holding out the keys.

"Are you okay," Johnny asked, instantly concerned.

"Just a bit tired. It was an hour to get Mrs. Jensen, but we hit traffic coming back so it was over an hour and a half to get here. I'm just tired of driving today," Ainsley said as Johnny opened the passenger door for her and she got in.

She closed her eyes for just a minute. "We're here," she heard Johnny saying.

She looked at her own apartment building. "You were supposed to drive to your apartment," Ainsley teased.

"I'm gonna help you make goody bags," Johnny said getting out of the car and heading over to open the door for Ainsley.

"What?"

She continued sitting in the car looking at him like he was crazy. "I'm gonna help you make goody-bags for your class," Johnny said slowly as he held out his hand to help her out of the car.

She took his hand and got out of the car, but she was looking at him like he was crazy. "What, you don't think I can work with glue and glitter?" Johnny asked sounding offended.

Ainsley just laughed and started heading toward her apartment. Johnny followed her in and surveyed the items cluttering her dining room table. "So, what do I do?"

Ainsley looked at him again shaking her head, "Are you sure? You're still wearing your dress clothes."

"So are you," Johnny said.

"Yeah, but I was gonna go change," Ainsley smiled.

"So don't change and we can be very elegant in our dressy attire while we glue…," Johnny held up red pieces of misshapen felt. "Whatever these are."

"Wattles," Ainsley said. At Johnny's confused look she picked up the completed goody bag and pointed to the neck of the turkey. "The wattle."

"Of course," Johnny said. He reached over and picked up a brown paper lunch bag that had been decorated on the front and back to look like a turkey; complete with a felt wattles and googly eyes.

"Yes," Ainsley said. "I have most of them almost completed. I just need to glue on the googly eyes and write their names in glitter on the belly."

Johnny looked over at the stack. "I'll glue eyes; you don't want to see my handwriting." He sat down at the table and picked up a bag of plastic googly eyes.

Ainsley stood for a minute just watching him. "Can I make you some coffee?"

"Sure, sounds great," Johnny said selecting two eyes and reaching for a bag.

Ainsley started the coffee brewing and found two cups. She added cream and sugar to her coffee and brought him a cup of black. He took a drink and nodded appreciatively, "Good coffee."

Ainsley shook her head and sat down to start writing names. "What?" Johnny asked.

"I guess I just never pictured you as the type to sit down and do kid's craft projects," Ainsley said keeping her attention on her writing.

"I like to help, doesn't really matter what it is. You mentioned you were tired; you need to get this done. If I help you, you can get some extra rest tonight; which is good for you and the baby. This is what dad's do," Johnny summed up his thought process.

Ainsley's head was down so Johnny couldn't see her frown. He was just being a good dad; this wasn't about her.

They worked quietly for a while and then started chatting about nothing important. Johnny had spotted her water gun on the shelf above her kitchen sink that she used to water her plants and was telling her a story about the kids he used to hang out with on the reservation. "No one, I mean no one, every beat me at a water gun fight. I was the reigning champ up until the day I left," he was saying as they placed the bags in plastic bins. "I'll carry them out to your car when you drive me home," Johnny said putting the bins by the front door.

"Thanks," Ainsley moved over to the sink to wash her hands. She slid the plastic water gun off the shelf that had started Johnny in on his story and quietly filled it up with water. He was standing in the living room looking at some photos of her family on the bookshelf.

"So what did it take to be the winner of a water gun fight," Ainsley asked leaning against the sink, the water gun behind her back.

"You just had to be drier than anyone else," Johnny laughed.

"Oh, so right now, I'd be winning?" she asked.

"Huh?" Johnny turned to face her and got hit with a stream of water right in the chest. He was hit a couple more times before his brain registered what was happening. "Oh no you don't," Johnny said moving toward her.

Ainsley tried to evade him, but her apartment was too small. He grabbed her from behind, his arms wrapped around her waist; he was trying to take the squirt gun from her hands. She laughed as she struggled to not give up her hold on the water gun. When she realized she was losing, she gave up the gun, but managed to get away and run toward the sink. Johnny chased after her, squirting her back with water. Ainsley turned on the faucet, cupped her hands underneath and tossed the water at Johnny as he entered the kitchen; soaking the front of his shirt.

"Oh, you little sneak," Johnny went to grab her, but slipped on the wet floor taking them both to the ground. Johnny tried to make sure Ainsley landed on him to protect her from the fall.

Ainsley was laughing so hard she could hardly catch her breath. "Are you okay?" she gasped.

Johnny looked down at his soaked shirt and realized he was laying in a puddle of water. He looked over at Ainsley who was fairly dry. "No, I'm not okay," Johnny said sounding defeated. "I just lost my championship title."

Ainsley let out another peal of laughter. "Oh you think that's funny do you? How about if I use you to mop up the floor," Johnny grabbed her and slid her across the floor into the water, stopping with her pinned beneath him.

"I'm still drier than you," Ainsley teased.

Johnny was looking down at her. Ainsley looked over and met his gaze. She stopped laughing as she took in his intense stare. He reached up and touched her cheek, his thumb tracing her bottom lip.

"Ainsley," he said, his voice husky.

Ainsley felt butterflies in her stomach and a warm sensation filled her chest. His eyes were dark pools she could lose herself in.

She forced herself to look away and slid away from him. She pulled herself to a sitting position. "I should drive you home," she said softly, avoiding any more eye contact.

Johnny looked at her for a few seconds and then slowly stood up. He reached down and offered her his hand, pulling her to a standing position. He held her momentarily to make sure she didn't slip on the still wet floor. "Let me finish drying your floor for you. I wouldn't want you to fall," he said, his voice quiet. He reached over and took a dishtowel off her counter. "This okay to use?"

She nodded. "I'm gonna go change my shirt," she said as she walked back toward her bedroom.

Her hands were shaking as she unbuttoned her shirt. She found a t-shirt and pulled it over her head. While she was at it, she slipped off her dress pants and slid on a pair of jeans. She struggled to button them and realized she was going to need to buy some clothes soon. No one would guess looking at her that she was pregnant, but her fitted clothes were definitely getting too tight.

She slid off the jeans and opted for a pair of pants with a slightly softer material. Johnny was leaning against the sink when she walked back in, trying to dry some of the water from his shirt. She handed him a USC sweatshirt. "My dad forgot it last time he was down visiting. You can wear it home," Ainsley said.

Johnny undid the buttons of his dress shirt, slipping it off and hanging it over her sink momentarily. Ainsley couldn't help staring as his bare chest before he slipped on the sweatshirt. "Maybe next time we should change out of our dress clothes before we have a water fight," Johnny said.

"Well, that would ruin the spontaneity," Ainsley said trying to let her voice carry some humor.

Johnny looked up and smiled at her. "Sorry, for," he looked down at the floor where he'd had her pinned beneath him.

Ainsley felt herself start to blush. She could instantly feel the intensity of the moment again. She had wanted him to kiss her, but felt guilty about that because he was seeing Kate. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have started it."

"I'm glad you did. I had fun," Johnny smiled at her.

"C'mon," Ainsley reached for her purse. "I should drive you home. Oh, by the way, did Roy give you my doctor's schedule? I've got my next appointment on Tuesday at 4:30 PM."

"Yes, and I will definitely be there. Did you want me to pick you up from school and drive you over, or did you want me to just meet you there?" Johnny followed Ainsley out of the apartment.

"Why don't you just meet me at the doctor's appointment; that way if anything comes up it won't matter," Ainsley said.

"Nothing will come up; I'm off that day. But, I'll meet you there," Johnny opened the driver's door for her and then headed to the passenger side.


	9. Chapter 9

Ainsley closed up her classroom and checked her watch. It was already 4:05 PM. She was going to be cutting it close to her appointment. She briefly wondered if Johnny would actually come. He really did seem like he wanted to be involved with the baby; but she knew it had to be difficult with Kate.

Johnny was pacing outside the entrance of the building when she pulled up. He opened her door as she unfastened her seatbelt. "Are you okay?" He asked taking her hand and helping her out of the car.

"Just running late. I had a kid whose mom was late picking her up and I couldn't leave her." Ainsley moved quickly toward the entrance.

"I tried waiting in the waiting room, but everyone kept staring at me," Johnny whispered.

Ainsley smiled as she opened the door to 4 very pregnant women sitting in chairs. She reached over and put her hand on Johnny's arm and gave him a compassionate smile. "Ainsley Matthews, I have a 4:30 appointment with Dr. Collier."

"He'll be with you shortly," the reception said checking off her name on the sheet.

Johnny and Ainsley only waited a few minutes before they called her back. They moved into an exam room and Johnny looked uncomfortably at the exam table. Ainsley laughed, remembering how nervous he had been about the stitches. "Relax, this time I'm the one on the table."

Johnny laughed.

The nurse handed her a sheet, "You'll need to disrobe from the waist down; put this sheet over you and the doctor will be with you in just a minute."

She stepped out the door and over the desk right across the hall. Johnny watched the door close. "Do you want me to step out?"

"Why don't you just turn your back," Ainsley suggested. "I really don't want the staff gossiping about why the father of the baby couldn't see me take my clothes off."

Johnny turned around and faced the poster on the wall of a woman's body showing a baby in a womb. "Okay," Ainsley said.

When he turned around she was sitting at the end of the table with the sheet over her lap. Her clothes neatly folded on the second chair.

"Are you nervous?" Johnny asked noticing she was twisting her hands.

"A little," she said honestly. "It's a little odd having you here, and my not having any pants on. Plus, we should be able to hear the baby's heartbeat today. I'm a bit nervous they won't be able to find it. That something will be wrong."

Johnny stepped forward and took her hands in his. " Everything's gonna be fine."

There was a knock at the door and Dr. Collier walked into the room. "Ainsley, how are you feeling today?" Dr. Collier looked up from his chart and noticed Johnny.

"I'm good. This is John Gage; he's the father," Ainsley said.

Johnny and the doctor shook hands. "Okay, let's listen for the baby's heartbeat first, since I'm sure that's what you want to do the most. Then, I'll do the exam," Dr. Collier pulled the Doppler over so he could place the probe on her stomach. It only took a few seconds and a fast swooshing sound filled the room. Johnny smiled, he had heard that sound in his ears before, but never before had it been his baby. A feeling of awe and pride flowed through him. Ainsley smiled at the sound, but she felt tears sting her eyes when she looked at Johnny. He looked so happy, and that overwhelmed her a little bit.

Johnny looked down and saw her eyes glistening. "Hey, are you okay?" He moved closer to her, touching her face softly.

"Yes," she whispered. "Just happy."

Johnny ran his hand back across her cheek and brushed her hair with his fingertips. "Me too."

Johnny stayed up by her head, holding her hand while her doctor did his exam. "Everything looks like it's progressing well, Ainsley," Dr. Collier said slipping off his gloves and throwing them in the trash.

"I just have one area of concern," Dr. Collier said picking up the chart and sitting down to face his patient. He looked briefly at Johnny. "Maybe you should step out, Mr. Gage."

Johnny moved like he was going to comply, but Ainsley stopped him. "He's the father; he should hear whatever you have to say."

"Well, it's about your weight, some women don't like it discussed in front of the men," Dr. Collier said.

"It's okay," Ainsley said.

"I'm worried about your weight. You should have gained 3 to 4 lbs. at this point in the pregnancy, but you're actually down 8 lbs. You were on the thin side to begin with; you really can't afford to be losing any weight."

"I had a lot of issues with nausea," Ainsley said not looking at either man. "It's getting better though, so I'm sure I'll stop losing weight."

Dr. Collier looked at Johnny and neither one of them looked convinced. "I'll keep a closer eye on her doc," Johnny said.

"Oh you will, will you," Ainsley challenged him, but said it with a smile.

"Yes, starting with taking you out tonight for the best steak you've ever eaten," Johnny said.

"Now that's a prescription I can get behind," Dr. Collier said standing up. "See you in a month."

Johnny turned around while Ainsley got dressed. She checked out and confirmed her next appointment.

"Leave your car here, we'll get it after dinner," Johnny said taking her arm and leading her toward his Range Rover.

"You don't actually have to take me to dinner, Johnny," Ainsley said.

"What, and have the mother of my baby not taking care of herself. No way, you're goin' to dinner with me. Your gonna eat a steak and a potato and a salad. Plus, I'm gonna get some dessert in you too," Johnny opened the door.

"I'm capable of taking care of this baby just fine," Ainsley said, being reminded yet again that his concern was the baby and not her.

"And, I'll take care of you, so your healthy enough to take care of our baby," Johnny encouraged her to get in and closed the door.

They ordered their food and chatted quietly while they waited. "Did you ever wish you had a brother or sister?" Ainsley asked.

"Only when my parents died," Johnny said quietly.

Ainsley reached over and put her hand over his, "I'm so sorry, Johnny. That was incredibly insensitive of me."

"It's fine. What about you, did you wish you had a brother or sister?" Johnny asked.

"All the time," Ainsley said. "I didn't have a lot of friends growing up. I would have loved to have a brother or sister."

The waitress brought their food. The steak smelled amazing.

"I have trouble believing that. You're so friendly; how could you not have a ton of friends," Johnny said looking at her.

"I think my student teaching time really helped me find my voice. In high school, and even the first couple years in college, I was very shy. A bookworm, really worried about what people thought of me," Ainsley took a sip of her water, keeping her eyes focused on the table.

"Those student teaching experiences must have worked miracles," Johnny said smiling at her.

"Thank you," Ainsley said shyly.

Johnny steered the conversation back to topics that didn't seem to embarrass her so much. They talked about school and different activities that they liked.

"Is there anything you've always wanted to do, that you've never done?" Ainsley asked.

"I've always wanted to travel to Italy. See the architecture and the canals," Johnny said finishing off his steak.

"I've been there, it's beautiful," Ainsley said looking down at her plate. "I don't think I can eat another bite."

Johnny looked at her half eaten steak and potato. "Get it to-go and split a dessert with me," he said.

"I may take one bite of your dessert," Ainsley smiled.

"What is one thing you've never done, that you've always wanted to do?" Johnny turned the question around on her.

"You'll think it's silly," she said.

"I won't, tell me," Johnny encouraged her.

The waitress approached the table. "Can we get a to-go box for her, and then we'll split the chocolate cake, with two glasses of milk," Johnny ordered for them.

"Okay, spill it," Johnny said.

"I didn't get a chance to do a lot of the "normal" kid things," Ainsley said. "I've never been to a zoo, or a carnival. I'd love to do those things," Ainsley said.

"Seriously?" Johnny looked shocked.

"I told you, you'd think I was silly,"

"I don't think your silly. I think it's something we need to remedy," Johnny said. "You can't do a carnival in your current condition, at least not any rides. But, we can go to a zoo."

"You don't need to do that Johnny," Ainsley said. "Besides, I'm willing to bet your girlfriend would be less than happy with that."

"Oh crap, Kate," Johnny looked at his watch, it was 6:20 PM. "I completely forgot I'm supposed to meet Kate at her place for dinner at 6:30 PM."

Ainsley looked at her watch. "Go ahead and go. I can catch a cab back to the doctor's office," Ainsley said opening her purse to check her wallet for money.

"No way," Johnny said. He signaled the waitress, who moved in their direction. "Can you just put that chocolate cake in her to-go bag and bring us the check?"

"I'll drive you back to the doctor's office and get there as soon as I can," Johnny pulled his money out to pay the bill.

"Let me cover my part," Ainsley said trying to hand him money.

"No way, nu-uh," Johnny said shaking his head.

"At least let me get the tip," Ainsley said putting money down on the table.

"Nope," Johnny picked up the bills and dropped them back into her purse.

"Johnny, c'mon. This was an expensive meal. Lemme help," Ainsley pulled the money back out.

"I invited you to dinner; I'm gonna pay," Johnny insisted.

"It isn't a date, you need to let me pay my share," Ainsley argued.

"Can't you just let me do this for you?" Johnny asked getting frustrated.

"Why won't you let me help? I know fireman don't make a lot of money," Ainsley said.

"I do just fine," Johnny said getting defensive.

"I'm sure you do, Johnny. I didn't mean anything by that. But, I do fine too; let me share the cost," Ainsley said apologetically.

The waitress walked up and Johnny took the to-go bag, placing it on the table. He took the bill, grabbed money and handed the bill and the dollars to the waitress. "That takes care of everything, including tip," Johnny said standing up. He picked up the to-go bag and extended his hand to Ainsley.

Ainsley rolled her eyes and got up from the table, ignoring his hand. "You can be really stubborn, you know that," she said as they walked out to the parking lot.

"Isn't that the pot calling the kettle black," Johnny said irritated.

He opened the passenger door of the Ranger for her. Ainsley stopped and placed a hand on his arm. "Sorry. Thank you for dinner, Johnny. It was wonderful," Ainsley said softly.

"Your welcome," Johnny said and handed her the bag.

He drove her back to the doctor's office and made sure she got into her car and got it started before he left. He checked his watch. It was already 6:40; he wouldn't be to Kate's until 7:00 PM. She was going to be so mad.

E

"What about we start looking at people that came into the lives of the men at the station in the few months before the fires started," Jeff said taking a pen out of his mouth.

"What?" Kate looked up from where she had been pouring over notes from the dumpster fire with the pipe bomb.

"We've been looking at rescues and fires that went bad, at former arsonists and a disgruntled former fireman; but what about new people that entered their lives. A new janitor, or new clerk at a gas station they go to. Someone that feels they've somehow slighted them and is now seeking revenge," Jeff said.

"That's an interesting idea," Kate said reaching over and taking a slice of pizza out of the box.

"How many new people do you think came into their lives in say even 3 months before the fires started?" Eric asked reaching for another slice of pizza too.

"Well, you'd think it was someone who interacted with the group; but what about a new maintenance worker, or mechanic. Do they all go to the same grocery store when on shift, a bagger that feels they talk down to him. I bet we get a handful of people to at least look at," Jeff said taking a drink of his Coke.

"I'm supposed to see Johnny tonight, I could ask him a few questions and then meet with the rest of the station when the go back on shift this Thursday. Oh no," Kate looked at the clock on the wall. "I was supposed to meet Johnny for dinner at my place at 6:30 PM."

Jeff and Eric looked at the clock, it was already 6:45 PM. "I'd say you're gonna be late," Eric laughed.

Kate pushed back her chair and reached for her purse. "Clean up this mess before you leave," Kate ran out of the room.

Johnny knocked on Kate's door listening for any noise on the other side. "She's gonna kill me," he said heading toward the parking lot.

He watched as Kate's car pulled into the parking lot. She jumped out and made her way toward him. "Johnny, I'm so sorry," Kate said quickly. "We were working on the case. Jeff came up with a great next step; I completely lost track of time." Kate walked up and stopped in front of him. She placed her hands on his shoulders. "Please forgive me, I'm so sorry," she whispered.

"It's fine, Kate. Work's important; I understand," Johnny said, taking the easy out.

"I promised you dinner, but to be honest we ate pizza while looking over the different fires. I can make something for you though," Kate said unlocking her apartment.

"You know, I'm actually not very hungry. There's no need to make me anything," Johnny said trying to sound casual.

Kate looked at him, "You're not hungry. Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah, just ate not too long ago. I could've eaten again, but I don't need you to go out of your way," Johnny said, moving over to the couch to sit down. "What did Jeff come up with on the case?" Johnny asked, changing the subject.

"Has anyone new come into all of your lives in the few months leading up the first round of dumpster fires?" Kate asked sitting down near Johnny.

Johnny thought about it for few minutes. "We got a new maintenance man. Jake, something or other. He wanted to be a fireman, but couldn't pass the written test for the academy. Then, there's a new public relations guy at headquarters. He came and did a bunch of interviews and photos with us a few times. He comes by every couple of weeks now with the arson fires to make sure we are prepped for any news reporters. I think there's a new secretary in the Chief's office, some guys were talking, but obviously I'm not interested," Johnny smiled at her.

Kate smiled back at him. "That's three new people right off the top of your head," Kate said thinking through the information Johnny had just given her. "Do you think the guys might be able to think of anyone else? A new person at your local grocery store, what about a place where you all go to get gas?"

Johnny shrugged, "I can't think of anyone; but maybe the guys would know something else."

"A maintenance guy who couldn't pass the written test. Did anyone at the station give him grief over that? Chet say anything that may have upset him?" Kate asked.

"I don't know, Kate." Johnny smiled as he watched her brain working a mile a minute.

"The public relations guy, does he have any reason to be upset with Station 51?"

"I don't think so," Johnny said.

"Maybe, it wasn't really Station 51. Maybe the person just picked a random station. A public relations guy would definitely be proving he was needed no matter what Station had been picked. He would have known that your station had tipped off headquarters about Tim Duncan. That would be a good reason for him to pick Station 51," Kate was talking out loud, but Johnny knew she wasn't really talking to him.

She leaned over and picked up a pad of paper, "We should pull his record. What was his name?"

Johnny looked over at her, "Are you talking to me now?"

Kate dropped her head, "I'm sorry, Johnny. This case is driving me crazy. I'm a bit obsessed."

"Look, Kate," Johnny said turning toward her and taking her hands. "Your solving this case is good for me. It's me and my shift mates being targeted. I want this person arrested probably more than you do. If you need to go back to work, I understand."

Kate leaned over and kissed Johnny lightly on the lips. She moved closer and slid her hand behind his head and into his hair pulling him in for a deeper kiss. He wrapped his arms around her and leaned her back against the couch; his body covering hers. He moved to kiss her neck and slid her collar over to the side to drop his lips to her collarbone. She ran her nails up and down his back slowly. After a few minutes Johnny moved back slightly and looked at Kate. Her gaze was on the ceiling and she was biting her lower lip.

Johnny eased back and Kate looked over at him, "You know this is more fun when you're with me."

Kate shook her head, "I'm sorry, Johnny. I am the world's worst girlfriend. It was really nice, I'm sorry. I just can't get my mind off this new idea."

"Kate, why don't you go back to work," Johnny said standing up. He held out his hand and pulled her to her feet.

"Are you sure? I feel really bad. I made you wait a half an hour, I didn't feed you, and now I'm ignoring you," Kate looked sadly at him.

"You have an important job, Kate. I understand," Johnny put his hands around her biceps and pulled her close to kiss her forehead. "Go back to work, Kate. Catch this jerk."

"I'll make it up to you, Johnny. I promise," Kate grabbed her purse and followed Johnny as he walked out of the apartment.

E

The next shift Captain Stanley announced at roll call that Detective Stryker would like them to make a list of any new people they could think of that had come into their lives as a Station starting since May that year. It accounted for up to four months before the fires had started. After roll call the guys assembled at the table and started making their list. They all agreed with Jake Baker, the maintenance man who had wanted to be a fireman; but couldn't pass the written exam. Brian Minster, in public relations; Beth Waters, the new, very cute, secretary in the Chief's office. They also added Rich Neal, he was now working with Charlie, the mechanic. If Charlie thought firemen had ten thumbs, Rich thought they had feet instead of hands. His opinion of firemen abilities was incredibly low and Chet mentioned that he and Rich had a run in outside of the station a few months back.

"Man, I ran into him at the marina this summer. He was working on this dive of a boat when my brother and I were going out shark fishing. He starts running his mouth about our boat and how it's a cookie-cutter, no imagination, commercial vessel. I told him at least it was sea worthy, unlike the heap he was workin' on," Chet said with a huff.

"I had an issue with him too, when he did the last oil change on the engine. He was given me a bunch of crap about how dirty the oil was, and was I late for the oil change. I told him to check the mileage; I was right on time; within 15 miles. He actually hinted that I had messed with the odometer," Mike chimed in.

"Well, let's not forget about the incident with Jake Baker," Captain Stanley added. "He almost lost his job over that one."

Roy looked bewildered.

"It was when you were on vacation, and then I left on my vacation so I didn't get a chance to fill you in. He was messing around with the bay doors and actually trapped us in the building when we got a call. We had to call dispatch and tell them we were unavailable due to mechanical difficulties with the bay doors," Johnny explained.

"Man, I thought Cap was going to kill him then and there. I've never seen him so mad," Marco added.

"I definitely had words with his supervisor and they wrote him up. To be honest, I'm not sure how he didn't get fired for that screw up," Captain Stanley said.

Roy made a notation on the sheet of paper where he was writing down information to give Kate.

The klaxons sounded, "Squad 51, woman in labor, 369 Sunnydale; cross street Glenn. Time out 8:45."

Johnny and Roy moved to the squad. Mike ran over and opened the bay door while Captain Stanley grabbed the mic, "10-4, KMG 365." He handed Roy the slip with the address, who passed it to Johnny. As Roy pulled out of the bay, Johnny scanned the map in front of him.

"Go two blocks up and make a left. Another 2 miles and then right on Sunnydale. You'll pass Glenn and then it should be just a few hundred feet," Johnny said.

"This one is yours. You need the practice in case Ainsley doesn't make it to the hospital," Roy teased.

"Not gonna happen," Johnny said. "She WILL be in a hospital, with the best doctors and nurses surrounding her."

"Nature has a way of deciding for itself how things are gonna happen," Roy looked over at Johnny and gave him a quick smile. He turned the squad onto Sunnydale and they arrived at their destination just a minute later.

Johnny and Roy both jumped out and grabbed the necessary equipment. A man opened the door as they started up the walk. "Please hurry, my wife's really having a rough time," the man was on the verge of being hysterical.

Johnny and Roy entered the living room and the woman was sitting in a chair. "Hi, I'm John Gage. What's your name?" He asked the woman, as he crossed to where she was sitting.

"Julie," she said breathing rapidly.

"Okay, Julie. You're gonna be fine. The first thing we're gonna do is get you off that chair and have you lay down on that blanket," Johnny nodded toward the yellow blanket Roy had just laid down on the floor.

Johnny and Roy both took an arm and helped her get situated on the floor. "I'm just gonna see how you're comin' along," Johnny said moving down toward her legs. "Take short breaths for me, okay Julie," Johnny instructed.

Roy moved to take her pulse and respirations and then took out the BP cuff. Johnny removed the woman's undergarments and began his examination. "How far along is she?" Roy asked the husband.

"I don't know, I don't know. Honey, honey, how far along are you?" The frazzled man was starting to hyperventilate himself.

"I'm 38 weeks," she said between breaths.

"Sir, you're starting to hyperventilate. You need to slow your breathing down," Johnny told him.

Roy hooked up the biophone. "Rampart, this is Squad 51, how do you read?"

"Go ahead 51," Dixie's voice came across the line.

"Rampart, we have a woman in labor. She's 38 weeks. Contractions have been coming 2 minutes apart. Pulse is 86, respirations are 32, BP is 135/85." Roy relayed the basic information.

Dr. Brackett walked over the communication station as Dixie waved him over. She showed him her notes. "51, is the patient primigravida?" Dr. Brackett asked.

"Is this the first time your wife's been pregnant?" Roy asked the husband.

"Yes, why is everything okay. What's wrong?" He crowded in my Johnny trying to see what was going on and knocked Johnny over in the process.

Roy dipped his head to hide his smile, "Rampart, affirmative, this is the patient's first pregnancy."

Johnny looked up from the floor. "Sir, you're gonna have to calm down. Just sit down; we're takin' care of your wife." Johnny got back up.

"Roy, she's dilated to a 10. We're ready to push," Johnny said.

"Rampart, patient is dilated to a 10," Roy relayed the information.

"Okay, 51, go ahead and have the patient start to push," Dr. Brackett relayed.

"Okay, Julie. On the next contraction, I want you to take a deep breath, and then push as hard as you can," Johnny said.

The husband got up and moved over by them again. "Wait! Wait! Wait! The ambulance isn't here yet. She shouldn't be pushing yet. Do you really know what you're doing? She needs to get to a hospital. She can't have a baby here," he tried to move Johnny aside. "Close your legs dear, hold that baby inside."

Roy covered his mouth and pretended to cough to try to hide his laugh; unfortunately, that sent the husband on a whole different tirade. "Are you sick? Oh my God, how can you come into a home where a baby's about to be born and be sick!" He moved toward Roy. "Don't you have a mask or something you can put on?"

Johnny looked at Julie, "Ready?"

She nodded. Her next contraction hit, she took a deep breath and pushed.

"What are you doing? Julie, honey, no wait for the ambulance," the husband moved back toward her.

"Ricky, sit down and hold my hand," Julie said through clenched teeth.

He sat down near her head and gripped her hand, his eyes alternating between his wife and Johnny.

"That's it, Julie. You're doing great. The baby's head is almost out. I want you to push as hard as you can on the next contraction," Johnny said, giving her a grin.

Julie pushed as the next contraction hit. Johnny helped ease out the baby's head and then made some adjustments to get ready to slide out the shoulders. "The next one is the tough one, Julie. After that, the rest is easy," Johnny said giving her a wink.

Johnny slipped the baby's shoulders out on the next push and pulled the baby the rest of the way out. He suctioned the nose and throat and a loud cry filled the room. The husband moved over to see what was going on. Johnny was just clamping the umbilical cord. Both he and Roy turned toward the thud. The husband had passed out at the sight in front of him.

"Luckily he was already on his knees," Johnny said with a shrug.

"Julie, you have a beautiful baby girl," Johnny said wrapping the baby in a blanket and placing her on Julie's chest.

"Oh, she's so beautiful," Julie whispered.

"Rampart, the baby is out. Apgar score is 7. Both mother and baby are doing well. Ambulance has just arrived. The father did pass out, but is coming around now," Roy relayed.

Johnny had pulled the smelling salts out of the drug box, the dad was moving away from the smell. "The baby," Ricky said groggily.

"Is fine," Johnny said helping the man into a sitting position. "The ambulance is here. Do you want to ride up front in the ambulance?" Johnny asked thinking the man should probably not be allowed to drive himself to the hospital.

"Uh, yeah, yeah, that's probably a good idea," Ricky said sitting up and looking at his wife and daughter. A slow smile spread across his face. "Have you ever seen anything so incredibly beautiful," he whispered.

Johnny looked over at the mother and child and thought that was going to be Ainsley with his child in about 6 months. Johnny slapped the dad on the back and then helped him move out of the way as the ambulance attendants brought in the gurney. Johnny rode in the back with the mom and baby. He stepped off to the side as they went into the treatment room. He walked over to the nursing station and got a cup of coffee.

"It was your turn, hey Johnny?" Dixie asked nodding toward the room.

"Yeah, man there's nothing like that," Johnny said taking a sip of his coffee. He looked at Dixie. He hadn't told her yet that he was going to be a dad.

"What is it?" Dixie said looking at him.

"Nothing," Johnny said as Roy started coming down the hallway.

"C'mon Johnny; you've got a secret, spill," Dixie said reading him like a book.

"It's nothin'. We should get back to the station," Johnny put down his coffee cup and moved to intercept Roy. He turned him back toward the squad.

"If I act as crazy as that guy, slap me," Johnny whispered as he walked over to Roy.

Dixie raised her eyebrows; what was her favorite paramedic up to now, she wondered.


	10. Chapter 10

Roy backed the squad into the bay and he and Johnny walked into the kitchen in search of coffee. Kate was sitting at the table with her partners Jeff and Eric.

"Hey, Kate," Johnny said walking into the room.

"Kate comes bearing good news," Captain Stanley said.

"You do?" Johnny leaned against the counter in the kitchen, looking over at Kate.

"We got Kurt Duncan," she said with a satisfied smile. "He was picked up at an illegal gambling establishment about 3 hours north of here. According to the detectives, he said he was taking the bribes to pay gambling debts. He swears he doesn't know anything about the arson fires; but they'll transport him down here tomorrow so we can question him."

"Do you still really think it's him?" Roy asked.

Jeff shrugged, "He's got motive, he's got means and he's got opportunity."

"I won't know until I've had the opportunity to question him," Kate said. "Plus, we're going to want to check out his alibis. He may not be the arsonist, but maybe he knows someone else that has a grudge against you. If someone thought he was mad at Station 51, that person may consider Kurt a kindred-spirit and open up to him.

Kate held up the list Roy had made when the guys were meeting earlier. "We'll also go over these names. I appreciate the comments about Jake Baker and Rich Neal. We will definitely be looking closer at both of them. Plus, the other names," Kate said.

Kate, Eric and Jeff all rose to go. "You want us to find something to chit chat with these guys about so your boyfriend can walk you out and you can smooch?" Eric teased her.

Kate gave him a disdainful look. "I know better," Johnny said.

The police detectives left and Chet moved over to talk to Johnny. "Boy, shot down in front of all of us. How come you think Kate doesn't want those two good-looking guys to see her being affectionate with you? Think she's tryin' to keep her options open?" Chet asked in a serious tone.

"Shut up, Chet," Johnny said walking away. He didn't want to get into this conversation with Chet because it did sort of bother him how strict Kate was in not showing affection in public. Especially in front of the two guys she worked with. Johnny didn't think there was actually anything going on, but he certainly didn't want to listen to Chet run his mouth.

E

Later that afternoon the paramedics were back at Rampart, having just brought in a heart attack victim. Johnny was hanging out with Dixie by the communication station while Roy was in the room with their patient.

"Do you have plans for Thanksgiving?" Dixie asked Johnny, as Roy exited the room and headed in their direction.

"I always work Thanksgiving and Christmas, even if A shift isn't on duty," Johnny said. "That way the family guys can be with their families."

"Yeah, but this year, A shift is actually on for Thanksgiving," Roy said. "So Joanne and the kids are gonna go to her mother's for a long weekend and I don't have to go." Roy couldn't help the smile that spread across his face.

"You'd better figure out how not to look that happy in front of Joanne," Dixie said observing Roy's smile.

"Dix, I need you," Dr. Early stuck his head out of Treatment Room 2.

"See ya around," Dixie said, quickly moving toward the room.

"So what are you gonna do next year when it's your little one's first Thanksgiving and Christmas?" Roy asked Johnny.

"Hope some single guy is willing to make sure I'm home with my family," Johnny shrugged. "Hey, Roy, do you know what Ainsley's doing for Thanksgiving?"

"Joanne mentioned she was going home to see her family," Roy said finishing signing out the supplies he was taking and closing the drug box. "I'm cooking tonight, let's stop at the store on the way back to the station."

E

Kate watched as Kurt Duncan was brought into the precinct and taken to one of their interrogation rooms. She had been researching information on him since she got the call yesterday that they had him in custody. She let him sit in the room for a few minutes before she picked up her folder and walked in.

"Kurt, I'm Detective Kate Stryker," Kate took a seat across from the young man seated in a chair at a metal table.

"Do you know why you've been brought to see me?" Kate asked.

"You think I'm starting those fires. The ones targeting Station 51," Kurt looked at her with disgust.

"Are you telling me you aren't?" Kate asked, her expression neutral.

"No! No way! Look, I admit it, I was taking bribes. I got myself into some trouble with gambling debts and my bookie was gonna rough me up, if I didn't pay up," Kurt said. "But there is NO WAY, I would do anything to hurt another fireman. Our jobs are dangerous enough. These guys are like my family. We don't attack each other. You're makin' a huge mistake lookin' at other firemen." Kurt was obviously agitated.

"Where have you been the last couple of months?" Kate asked, unfazed by his rant.

"After I got suspended, I went to live with my brother in Fresno. I knew I wouldn't be able to afford to keep my apartment for long and he owns a construction company I could start working at. I've been there since mid-September and we work most days, 10 – 12 hour days," Kurt leaned back.

"A brother, that's pretty convenient," Kate said sarcastically. "Pretty safe bet he is going to corroborate your story."

"It ain't no story," Kurt said belligerently.

"So you expect me to believe that Marco, Johnny and Roy discover your falsifying reports; they report you; you get suspended and basically lose your job and ability to provide for yourself and you're not mad at them," Kate said with obvious disbelief.

"Look, I knew what I was doin' was wrong. I knew I might get caught, but I didn't have a choice. I'm not mad at them," Kurt said.

"Do you know Jake Baker?" Kate asked opening the file.

"You know I do, so why ask the question?" Kurt said.

"You got him his job with the LA County Fire Department," Kate said reading the file.

"Yeah, so what."

"Did you also know he had been arrested when he was younger?" Kate said.

"Man, he was just a kid. He had no idea that whole building would go from the little fire he built. He just wanted to burn up the old trash. The Prosecutor used him to set an example because there was a lot of vandalism goin' on back then. That's why I tried to help him get the job, he just couldn't get a fair break anywhere with an arrest on his record," Kurt folded his arms.

"I find it interesting that your friend, who has a penchant for fires, is now working for the LA Fire Department. Maybe he wanted to get Station 51 back for you?" Kate asked watching Kurt's reaction.

Kurt hesitated. Jake had been really upset when he found out he was being suspended. Could he have set those fires. "Jake didn't have anything to do with this either," Kurt said without conviction.

Kate raised an eyebrow. "You don't sound so sure there Kurt," Kate leaned forward.

"Look, Jake has his issues. But, we've been friends a long time. He wanted to a fireman; he wouldn't deliberately try to hurt them," Kurt insisted.

"No resentment that they made it and he couldn't? He didn't feel that he was just as qualified as someone who made it and he didn't?" Kate questioned Kurt, making sure she kept eye contact.

Kurt looked away. It took all of Kate's self-control not to smile. Jake had a juvenile offense and his record had been sealed. She had no idea that his arrest had been arson, until Kurt shared that with her.

She continued to speak to Kurt for another hour. His stories stayed consistent. She released him to go back to the holding cell. He was still going to face charges in Fresno for gambling and there would probably be another charge for accepting bribes; but it was unlikely he would be charged with the arson fires.

Kate walked back to her desk pleased with the new information. "Jeff, let's pull everything we can on Jake Baker. Kurt let it slip, his juvenile arrest," she paused for effect, "was arson."

Jeff and Eric both looked at her. "Really?" Jeff said, drawing out the word.

"Now that's an interesting development," Eric added.

"Kurt's been advised not to talk to Jake. He's gonna be sitting in here for a while anyway so I don't think word will get back to Jake that we're looking at him yet. But, I want to be ready to pull him for questioning right after the Thanksgiving holiday," Kate sat down at her desk. She wanted to pull financial records on not only Jake Baker, but also Rich Neal.

E

The Thanksgiving holiday went by without any arson incidents. The fire station was incredibly busy that day with kitchen fires and minor injuries; but all in all it was a typical Thanksgiving shift. The group was relieved; they had feared their arsonist would use the holiday to wreak havoc on a larger scale. However, as the trend continued into week two the group began to speculate what was going on. Was Kurt involved and because he was in jail the fires had stopped, was the person planning a bigger attack, had they tired of the game they were playing, or was someone getting nervous because the police were getting close?

The guys were decorating the station for Christmas. They were a couple weeks past Thanksgiving, the arsonist had been quiet and they were starting to get into the Christmas spirit. It was still a couple hours before lunch, but the squad had already been on 2 runs. When they dropped off the patient, a victim of an electrical shock from setting up outside Christmas lights, Dixie let the guys know that Tim Stewart had been in the hospital for the last couple of weeks. He had developed an infection in his leg. He had been sent home just a couple of days ago, but he hadn't had any visitors during his stay.

"Geez, Dix. I feel bad. If I'd a known, I would have swung by for sure," Johnny said.

"Yeah, me too. It's gotta be rough for him. No family and Rob had been his closest friend. Maybe we can do something special for him for Christmas," Roy suggested.

"That's a great idea," Dixie said. "Let me know if I can do anything to help."

"Sure thing," Roy said as he and Johnny started heading back to the squad.

Johnny and Roy were just telling the guys about Tim and coming up with an idea to play "secret Santa" for him for the days leading up to Christmas when Kate showed up at the Station. She asked to speak with Captain Stanley in his office.

"Jake Baker has been on vacation," she told Captain Stanley. "I think your reprieve may have been because he is out. He is scheduled to come back on shift tomorrow. We will take time tomorrow to ask him questions; but the fact that it's been quiet while he's been out is a lead."

"You'd think he would have more time to cause trouble if he was on vacation," Captain Stanley said.

"Not if he went out of town. It's just a thought, Captain Stanley; but we follow all the leads," Kate said. "Just have your men watch their backs; if he's back from vacation, he may be planning another fire soon."

Kate walked out of Captain Stanley's office. She gave Johnny a quick wave and then got into her car where Eric was waiting. They were working another case and needed to go follow up on some information obtained in a recent interview.

"Hey, Cap, what did Kate want?" Johnny asked as Captain Stanley entered the dayroom.

"She had some information on Jake Baker. He's been on vacation and she thinks that's why things have been quiet the last couple of weeks." Captain Stanley said sitting down at the table.

"You know, I can actually believe that guy as an arsonist," Johnny said.

"We don't know that yet," Roy said.

"You heard Cap. Kate says his been on vacation and that's why we haven't had an arson fire in a while," Johnny argued.

"That doesn't mean he's guilty," Roy said.

Johnny just rolled his eyes and decided to let it drop.

E

As the station finished dinner Johnny filled the sink with water. It was his turn to wash dishes again. He put dishes into the sink and was just getting ready to wash when the klaxons sounded.

"Station 51, warehouse fire. 2962 Edgewood, cross street McKinley. Time out 1800."

Station 51, KMG 365," Captain Stanley responded before boarding the engine. Roy and Johnny led the way in the squad. Captain Stanley got out at the scene and surveyed the situation. They could see a lot of smoke, but not a lot of flames.

"Marco, Chet, pull a 1 ½ and go in on the East wing. Roy and Johnny, why don't you go in with them. The men slipped on their turnouts and air masks and quickly pulled the necessary lines. Mike manned the pumps and gauges and prepared to give them water when they needed it. The guys made their way slowly through the passages filled with black smoke. So far they had yet to encounter any flames they needed to extinguish. They came to an end of a passage. There was a T in the hall and they could either go left or right; but there was also a door right at the end. Chet slipped off his glove. "This door feels real hot," he said putting his glove back on.

"Why don't we knock in the door in the middle and the ones at either end of the T; it stands to reason they open into the same large room." Marco said as he began to move down the hall.

Captain Stanley stood between the engine and the building. He looked back at Mike to see if the guys had called for water yet. He was knocked off his feet as the earth shook underneath him. Debris scattered around him and even pinged against the engine as the building suddenly exploded. Mike and Captain Stanley turned to face the remains of the building as the debris ceased to rain down on them and stared at the fire ball the building had become; flames reaching into the night sky.

Captain Stanley raised the H-T calling for reinforcements. "We've had an explosion at our location," He said trying to retain his professional demeanor. "We have four firemen trapped."

Mike turned and looked back at the gauges; if the men were alive; they would need water. He had no indications of a call for water at the other end of the hose that ran into the burning building. Mike placed his hand against the engine and dropped his head, he thought he might be sick.

E

Ainsley slid the lilac knit romper on and the pair of boots that went almost to her knees. She had gone shopping right after school. She had spent the entire day absolutely miserable with her pants digging into her growing belly. She had not wanted to buy maternity clothes, hoping to keep her secret for a few more months; but had bought some larger sizes and softer fabrics.

She walked into her bathroom to see how the outfit looked. "Wow," she said out loud placing her hands on her belly. This outfit would definitely not be acceptable for work. The dress hugged her curves, accentuating the baby bump that was definitely forming. She looked pregnant in this dress. Ainsley turned to the side looking at her form. She ran her hands over the bump. "Wow," she said again.

The phone rang and Ainsley moved toward the kitchen to answer it. "Hello."

"Ainsley, there's been an accident," Joanne had obviously been crying. "The guys are trapped. I don't know how bad it is, a building exploded. I have Mrs. Vance on the way over to stay with the kids," Joanne sniffed.

"Do you want me to pick you up, or meet you at the hospital?" Ainsley asked. She was already glancing around the apartment for her purse and keys.

"Can you pick me up?" Joanne asked.

"I'm on my way," Ainsley hung up the phone and grabbed her purse and keys and she moved toward the door.

Ainsley and Joanne quickly made their way into the Emergency entrance at Rampart. Mike and Captain Stanley were standing in the hallway near the waiting area.

"Joanne, he's okay," Captain Stanley said as soon as he saw Roy's wife.

Joanne felt her legs buckle, Mike quickly grabbed her arm and helped her sit down. "The police said the building exploded. He said Roy was trapped."

Captain Stanley got Ainsley to sit down next to Joanne. "Roy, Johnny, Chet and Marco had gone into the building. But, before they went into the area of the building rigged to explode; they got a bad feeling about the scene. They had actually started to move away from the area when it exploded. They all have minor injuries, but they were all talking and angry when they loaded them into the ambulance," Captain Stanley explained.

Joanne smiled, if Roy had been angry, he'd be okay.

Dr. Brackett joined the group. He spotted Joanne and came to sit down next to her. "Roy is fine. He's got a minor concussion and a bruised elbow. We'll keep him overnight to be safe, but he's okay Joanne." Kel put his hand over hers.

She smiled gratefully at him.

"Is Johnny okay," Ainsley asked her face pale.

"He's fine. A bruised shoulder and some bruised ribs. He'll be ready to go home in just a few minutes. Marco and Chet need a couple of stitches for multiple cuts, but they'll go home shortly too," Dr. Bracket said. "You can go see them. Joanne, Roy is in Treatment Room 1. I have Johnny in 2, Marco is in 3 and Chet is in 4," Dr. Brackett relayed.

Joanne stood up and started to move down the hall. Mike offered Ainsley a hand up. "We'll go see Marco and Chet. Johnny will be happy to see you," Mike said.

Dr. Brackett raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. He knew Johnny was dating Detective Stryker, but Ainsley was obviously pregnant. He wondered if there was something to their relationship that he hadn't been privy too.

Ainsley slowly made her way down the hall, feeling a bit shaky. She knew Johnny had a dangerous job, she had been here when he had needed his leg stitched; but this had really shaken her. She quietly opened the door to treatment room 2. Johnny didn't even look up as she slipped inside, the door quietly closing behind her.

Johnny sat on the edge of the table, his shoulders slumped forward and his head down. His shirt still lay on the table next to him, his ribs taped and his shoulder obviously bruised. Ainsley resisted the urge to rush to him and take him in her arms.

"Everyone's okay," she said, her voice barely above a whisper.

Johnny raised his eyes, but just couldn't put forth the effort to lift his head. "Roy has a minor concussion; they'll keep him overnight; Joanne is with him now. Marco and Chet need stitches, but they'll be released soon. Everyone's okay," Ainsley said it again to reassure herself.

Johnny's eyes had gone to her belly. Ainsley self-consciously touched her belly. "I'm sorry, I should have changed," she felt the heat rise in her cheeks.

Johnny reached out a hand. "Can I?" He asked his eyes still on her belly. His voice was raspy from all the smoke he had breathed in. The blast had knocked off his face mask.

Ainsley moved slowly toward him. She slid between his legs and turned sideways so he could put his right hand on her belly. She was careful not to lean against his left side for the bruised shoulder and ribs.

Johnny placed his hand on her belly. He dropped his head forward and closed his eyes; he inhaled and let out a slow, shaky breath. Ainsley leaned forward and pressed her lips against his temple near his hairline. He seemed so vulnerable sitting there; she wanted to provide as much comfort as she could.

Johnny leaned his head against her lips. She carefully wrapped her arms around him, avoiding leaning against his left side. He slid his hand from her belly, up along her hip and to her waist. He turned her to face him and slid his uninjured arm behind her pulling her into him. She ran her hands into his hair and pulled his face close so she could rest her cheek against his.

Johnny mumbled something about still being dirty, his face had been covered in ash and soot when she'd walked into the room. "I don't care," she whispered into his ear. Ainsley closed her eyes letting herself enjoy the feeling of holding him and him holding her.

Johnny leaned back first. Ainsley moved to meet his eyes and knew she'd made a mistake. Desire and passion were in his eyes. However, she also saw pain, sadness and anger on his face from the events of the evening. He was so vulnerable right now; she was taking advantage of him.

"Ainsley, I…" Johnny started to say something, but Ainsley put her fingers over his lips.

"Ssshhh," she whispered. "Your emotions are so raw Johnny; in the morning you'll regret anything you say right now."

Ainsley went to move away from him, but Johnny caught her wrist. "I won't," he said.

"Johnny, so much happened tonight. The arsonist is back, so many injured, it could have been so much worse. Tonight, tonight there are too many emotions," Ainsley pulled her wrist free and moved away from him.

Johnny got off the table, he wasn't going to let her walk away from him.

As he took a step forward, the door to the treatment room opened and Kate walked in.

"Johnny," she said moving forward to give him a swift hug. He flinched when she brushed against his bruised side.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Kate apologized and then followed Johnny's gaze to Ainsley who was standing behind her to the right.

Kate bit her lip and had to consciously keep from closing her hand into a fist. Ainsley was wearing a dress that emphasized the growing baby bump and she had soot and ash on her cheek and the collar of her dress. She had obviously been awfully close to Johnny recently.

Ainsley dropped her eyes and avoided looking at either Kate or Johnny.

"I'm gonna go check on Chet and Marco; see if either one of them needs a ride home," Ainsley said quietly, moving toward the door.

Johnny just watched her leave and Kate moved toward the table and grabbed his shirt. "Why don't we get you dressed and I can get you home before I have to go to the crime scene," Kate said, ignoring what she had just seen.

"Kate," Johnny knew Kate had seen the ash and soot on Ainsley. He wasn't sure what he was going to say, but he felt he should say something.

Kate wrapped her arms carefully around his waist and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "Let's get you home; we can talk later."

Johnny stopped in to see Roy, Chet and Marco before going home. He thought he would run into Ainsley in one of the rooms, but she wasn't there.

Kate drove him home and helped him into his apartment. "Why don't you go change and I'll make you a sandwich," she suggested.

"I need to take a shower," Johnny said slowly.

"Sorry, I don't think I should join you tonight," Kate tried to sound like she was joking, but her tone carried some of the tension she had felt when she realized he'd been hugging Ainsley.

Johnny looked at her not sure what to say. He turned and headed toward his bedroom. He grabbed clean underwear and a pair of sweatpants, plus a white t-shirt and walked into the bathroom. He let the hot water beat against his sore shoulder and back even after he'd finished washing up. He dried off and got dressed; walking slowly into the kitchen. He felt like he barely had the strength to make the walk, let alone actually eat. The adrenaline of the evening had finally worn off and he realized he was drained both physically and emotionally. He really hoped Kate didn't want to talk about what she'd seen tonight. He knew he wasn't going to get that lucky when he walked into the room.

Kate sat at the table on the edge of her seat. There was a sandwich and a glass of milk set on the table across from her. Johnny sat down and avoided making eye contact as he took a bite of the sandwich.

"I don't want to be a mom," Kate said abruptly.

Johnny looked up at her, his mouth full of food, "What?"

"I know I should've told you earlier, there just hasn't been a good time. I don't want to have kids, John. I have no interest in having my own, or in being a stepmom." Kate said looking at him.

"I'm not sure what to say, Kate. You know I'm gonna be a dad," Johnny said trying to force himself to swallow the bite of sandwich.

"If you want to play dad every other weekend, I am sure we can work something out," Kate said.

"I'm not playing dad, Kate. I'm going to be there for my child, every day that I possibly can," Johnny said getting angry.

"I'm sorry, that didn't come out right. I just need you to understand how I feel about this," Kate said.

"Why? Why tonight, Kate?" Johnny asked, running his hand through his hair. He was exhausted and he could feel himself getting angry.

"Because you need to make a choice," Kate said, her words taking on an edge of anger as well.

"Seriously? Are you seriously asking me to choose between you and my child, Kate?" Johnny asked standing up.

"No!" Kate stood up as well, letting the anger get the best of her. "I'm telling you, you need to choose between me and Ainsley. What went on tonight, Johnny?"

Johnny felt the anger drain away and he flopped back down on the chair. He put his head in his hands. "I didn't cheat on you, Kate. I promise you, I have not kissed her. It was just an embrace," Johnny said quietly.

"An embrace?" Kate asked raising her eyebrows. "Not just a hug. That's what I mean, Johnny. You obviously still have feelings for her. Probably cause you never got closure. You slept with her and she disappeared and you never got to put the relationship behind you," Kate said, trying to be logical.

"Kate, that isn't it," Johnny said trying to find a way to explain how he felt without hurting Kate.

"I think you need to take a couple weeks and just get her out of your system," Kate said.

"What?" Johnny asked.

"Take a couple of weeks, Johnny. Go out with her, spend time with her, even kiss her. The only thing I ask is you don't have sex with her. Get her outta your system," Kate said moving toward the door. "Then we can move forward."

"What about the fact that I'm going to be a dad, and you don't want to be a mom?" Johnny asked. The whole conversation was giving him a headache and he wasn't even sure he was following what Kate was saying.

"Allegedly, Johnny. You still don't actually know this baby is yours," Kate said.

"Damn it, Kate," Johnny slammed his hand on the table. "It's my baby."

"Fine, then we need to figure out how to handle that. But, I'm being honest when I tell you I don't want children. And I certainly don't want to be a stepmom to her baby," Kate said opening the door. "Take a couple of weeks, Johnny. Figure out what you want. We'll get together right before Christmas and see where we go next," Kate went to leave, but walked back into the apartment. "I do want us to work out, Johnny. But, I don't have any intention of sharing you with Ainsley." Kate walked out of the apartment and closed the door.

Johnny took what was left of the sandwich and dumped it in the trash. He drank the milk, rinsed out the glass and headed to bed. He didn't even want to think about the last 20 minutes. He just needed to get some sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Ainsley sat at the table with Chris DeSoto. They were working on his spelling list and he was getting very frustrated. "Okay, Chris. Put the pencil down for one second. Let's go about this a different way. Spelling can be very tough, the first thing we started with was helping you understand the way the letters sound. You got that down pretty well. Now, let's work on some word structures and origins for the words you're having difficulty with on this list. You've got 7 out of the 10 down pat. But, you're really struggling with imitate, obstacle and prompt."

Ainsley pulled a blank sheet of paper over. "Imitate is from that Latin work Imitari. It basically means to copy. Let's work on sounding out Imitari," Ainsley said the word slowly, sounding out the different letters.

Chris sighed heavily and looked out toward his parents sitting on the deck. Roy was turned so Chris could easily see the bruise on his forehead.

"He's okay, Chris," Ainsley whispered to him.

"He could've been really hurt," Chris whispered back. "Most times I don't think about it. Dad loves being a fireman and paramedic; and usually I don't worry about it. But, last night, when mom started to cry," Chris looked down at the book. "Mom doesn't cry," he said so quietly Ainsley could barely hear him.

She reached over and put her hand on his. "I know," she said thinking of how she'd felt when she had walked down that hallway to the treatment room where Johnny had been.

"Your dad is careful, Chris. He does everything he can to make sure he comes home to you, Jennifer and your mom. Your Uncle Johnny and all the guys at the station work together to keep each other safe. Last night, could have been much worse, but your dad, Johnny, Chet and Marco are very good at what they do. They knew something was wrong, and they took the action they needed to, to be safe. You need to trust your dad; don't let the fear get in your way," Ainsley said.

"I'm sorry, I just can't do this today," Chris said looking back at the paper.

"Okay, how 'bout I show you something a little fun," Ainsley said with a twinkle in her eye.

"What's that?" Chris looked back at her.

She took the book Chris was reading and flipped it to face her. She put her finger at the end of a sentence. "Read from here, backwards," she said to Chris.

"What?" Chris looked at her like she was crazy.

"Read this sentence, from the end to the beginning. Upside down and backwards," she smiled at him.

Chris read the sentence perfectly and looked up at her surprised. "That was actually really easy," he said.

"That is a special skill that comes with the dyslexia. With that skill, you could train to be a spy. That would make your dad's job look totally safe," Ainsley said with a wink.

"A spy, huh?" Chris asked giving her a big smile. "Can we practice that some more?"

Ainsley laughed. "Sure, just for a little bit though. Then I want to work on those last three spelling words with you."

"Alright," Chris agreed.

Joanne and Roy came in just as Ainsley and Chris were finishing their lesson. "Dad, I can do something really cool, want to see?" Chris said flipping the book upside down.

Ainsley stood up so Roy could have her seat. She moved into the kitchen with Joanne. She put her hand on her friend's arm, "How ya holdin' up?"

Joanne blew out a breath. "I know he's safe, and that should be enough. I usually do just fine, but this arsonist is really getting to me. I know Roy's job is dangerous, but usually it's Roy calling me to tell me Johnny's been hurt and I need to come pick him up. The few times it's been Roy, one of the guys call me. When I answered the phone and it was a policeman," Joanne shook her head. "I think I aged ten years in those few seconds."

Ainsley smiled at her. She knew exactly what Joanne met.

"What are your plans this weekend," Joanne asked as she put the chicken in the oven.

Ainsley moved to get out the ingredients to make a salad. "When I went to see my parents over Thanksgiving, we bought a crib. It got delivered yesterday. I'm gonna try to put it together," Ainsley said starting to tear up the lettuce.

Joanne looked over at Roy and Chris at the dining room table. "Did I ever tell you my crib story?" Joanne asked.

"No," Ainsley said.

"We picked up the crib for Chris. I was about 5 months pregnant. My mom has always been down on Roy; she was always tellin' me how I was gonna have to do everything on my own because he wasn't gonna be around. Roy had to go on shift, so I got this brilliant idea to put the crib together by myself. I took it out of the box, laid out all the parts, got the tools and went to work. I started about 6:00 PM; Roy found me sitting in the baby's room crying my eyes out when he got home the next morning. The crib was still in pieces, I was completely exhausted and couldn't stop crying," Joanne shook her head remembering that morning clearly, even a decade later.

"He picked me up and carried me to bed. He finally got me to sleep. When I woke up, I found him in the baby's room, the crib all put together," Joanne smiled at the memory. "It was in that moment I knew my mom was wrong and that no matter what happened, as long as I had Roy, we would be okay," Joanne blushed as she remembered what had happened next. She had made love to Roy on the floor of the baby's room, overwhelmed by how much she needed him.

Ainsley smiled guessing what memory Joanne wasn't sharing from Joanne's smile. A few minutes later though her face dropped. "Except, I don't have anyone," Ainsley said quietly.

"You have Johnny," Joanne said quietly.

Ainsley shook her head. "I don't."

"You have Roy and I," Joanne said. "And if you can get that crib together this weekend, you'll know you don't need anyone else."

Ainsley smiled. She enjoyed the evening with the DeSoto family. It was obvious they were all feeling the effects of the night before. Roy and Joanne were much more physically affectionate with each other and the kids. Ainsley briefly wondered if Johnny was being the same way with Kate today. The thought made her heart hurt.

Roy walked her out to the car as she left that evening. "Joanne mentioned you were going to try to put together the baby's crib."

"This weekend," Ainsley said, leaning against the car.

"You know, I'm sure Johnny would be happy to help you," Roy said leaning against the car with her.

"After last night, I'm sure he is spending time with Kate," Ainsley said.

Roy looked at her downcast expression and felt his heart go out to her. He could see it written all over her face, she loved his partner. Roy pulled her into a hug. "I can come over and put the crib together Ainsley," Roy offered.

Ainsley smiled and him and gave him a quick squeeze. "Thanks, Roy. But, I'm gonna give this a shot on my own." Ainsley was thinking about what Joanne said. If she could do this on her own, she knew she'd be okay.

"If you change your mind, I'm only a phone call away," Roy said opening the car door for her.

Ainsley got in the car and waved as she pulled away.

E

The mood of the station was somber as A shift started their next shift. The memory of the explosion still vividly in front of them with a small bruise still visible on Roy's forehead and stitches in Chet and Marco's arms. Little things had the guys sniping at each other, their patience worn too thin by recent events.

"Do ya have to chew with your mouth open, Gage," Chet snapped. "Watching you eat is one of the most disgusting things about this job."

"Ah, shut up, Chet. Just havin' to look at your face is the most disgusting thing I do in my day," Johnny shot back.

"Yeah, well listening to the two of you is the most disgusting part of my day," Marco said, throwing his napkin on his plate.

"Shut up, you twits," Captain Stanley said.

Mike sat at the table, his head down.

"Hey, guys, what's goin' on?" Tim Stewart said as he walked in the door.

The guys looked up, but no one said anything.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Tim moved slowly toward the table.

"Nothin'," Johnny said standing up. "Can I get you some chili, Tim?"

"I'd love some, if you have enough. It's been a couple of months since I had firehouse chili," Tim grimaced as he took a seat.

"Tim, we just heard you were in the hospital over Thanksgiving. We're sorry none of us came by, by the time we found out you'd already been released, "Roy said.

"No big deal. I'm used to bein' on my own," Tim shrugged.

Johnny walked over and set a bowl of chili down in front of Tim. He went to the fridge and got both him and Tim some milk.

"What's everyone doin' on their next days off?" Tim asked changing the subject.

"My brother and I are going shark fishing," Chet said. "He has a boat over at the marina. I'm just hoping we don't run into Rich again. Man, that guy just bugs me."

"Well you're not exactly my favorite person either," Rich Neal said walking into the kitchen.

Captain Stanley looked over at Rich. "What are you doin' here this late?"

"Overtime, we just got word that the battery we used in the engine has been recalled. Headquarters wants them all replaced today. I just wanted to let you know the engine will be down about 10 minutes," Rich said shooting Chet a dirty look and moving back out to the bay.

"Well now you've done it Chet, the guy doesn't like fireman to begin with," Marco said.

"That was eerie timing," Johnny said.

"You got plans for Christmas Tim?" Mike asked, changing the subject.

"Don't worry about me, fellas," Tim said. "I know if you don't have a family of your own to spend the holiday with, you work so the other men can be with their families. I'm fine on my own."

"Aren't you gonna spend it with Rob's wife and son?" Mike asked.

"It's hard for them to see me. The physical reminders of how Rob died," Tim said quietly. "She's getting ready to move. Her family lives in Michigan, she's gonna go be closer to them."

"I'm sorry, Tim. I know they were the closest thing you had to family," Mike said.

"Tim is there anything we can do, to help…" Roy stopped as the klaxons sounded.

"Station 51, multi car accident, 405 Freeway, just south of mile Culver Blvd. Time out 1830."

Chairs scrapped against the floor as the men pushed away from the table. "Sorry, Tim. Gotta go."

Captain Stanley walked into the bay. "Rich, can we take this call?

Rich was just picking up the old battery and moving away from the engine. "Of course, I know how to do my job," Rob said, his voice full of disdain.

Captain Stanley picked up the mic, "10-4, KMG 365."

Tim got up and made his way into the bay. He watched the squad and engine pull into the street and head toward the accident.

"What do you have against firemen," Tim asked Rich.

"None of your business," Rich said with a scowl.

Tim raised an eyebrow and watched as Rich walked back to his vehicle, dropping the battery in the back.

E

Ainsley woke up early Saturday morning. She changed into her workout gear and went to meet Joanne at the gym. They began stretching and warming up as more people filtered into the class. "So what would you think about trying yoga?" Ainsley asked stretching her hamstrings.

"Yoga?" Joanne asked.

"The doc says eventually I'll need to stop this class. Too high impact, too much of a risk of injury. I'd like to keep working out though. I just thought yoga might be a good option," Ainsley said.

"Sure, whatever is best for you. To be honest, I like getting the exercise, but mostly I like doin' something for me," Joanne said. "You'll learn soon enough, once you're a mom, so much goes into the kids, the house, even Roy, that there doesn't seem to be anything left for me. These Saturday mornings, are about me and that gives me more to give them," Joanne said with a smile.

"I'm looking forward to having someone else to love," Ainsley said, a touch of sadness in her voice.

Joanne and Ainsley made it through the class, but were panting heavily when they walked out to their cars. Joanne stopped Ainsley, "Next week, let's try yoga."

Ainsley laughed.

"You want to come over for a while? Roy's gonna be working on the car, maybe we can take the kids to the park," Joanne suggested.

"Thanks, but I'm gonna put that crib together this afternoon," Ainsley said with a smile.

"I love your optimism," Joanne laughed, shaking her head.

E

Ainsley carefully cut open the crib box and took out each piece, setting them around the room. She found the instructions and made sure she had all the pieces. Everything was there. She looked around at all the pieces and felt herself get nervous.

"You can do this," she said out loud. Ainsley picked up the instructions and read them from cover to cover. She didn't understand half of what they said.

She blew out a deep breath. "Okay, just one step at a time," she told herself.

Four hours later, Ainsley threw the instruction book across the room. She stood up and walked out, slamming the door behind her, tears streaming down her face. This was absolutely impossible.

She picked up the phone and dialed the familiar number. A male voice answered. "Dad," Ainsley sniffed. "Were you serious when you said you could get me a job at the elementary school near you and mom?"

"Ainsley, what's wrong?" Her dad asked. His voice was calm, but carried a twinge of worry; Ainsley hadn't called him crying in a very long time.

"I can't do this by myself. I don't know what I was thinking," Ainsley said wiping at the tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I thought you told me the father was back in the picture?"

"For the baby, not for me. I can have Mr. Steins figure out the visitation stuff. I just," Ainsley paused. "I don't want to be alone, dad."

"You don't think getting a lawyer involved is a bit drastic?" Jackson Matthews covered the phone with his hand and mouthed "Ainsley" to his wife.

"Just to help figure out visitation. If I move up there we'll need to figure out how to get the baby back and forth and how often Johnny gets to see him or her," Ainsley said quietly.

"Your mom wants to talk to you," Jackson said, handing the phone to his wife.

"Ainsley, what happened?" Aina Matthews asked her daughter.

"I've been trying to put the crib together for the last four hours. I just can't do it, Mom. I can't do this by myself. I don't know what I was thinking," Ainsley started to cry harder at the sound of her mom's voice.

"Ainsley, honey, try to calm down," her mom spoke softly.

"I asked dad if he can help me get a job at the elementary school near you," Ainsley said.

Aina Matthews pursed her lips and looked over at her husband, "Ainsley, do you really think that is the best thing for you or the baby?"

"You and dad are the ones who suggested it," Ainsley said, surprised by the question.

"Yes, when you came to us in October and let us know you were pregnant and had no idea where the baby's father was at. When you were convinced you were going to lose your current job. That is no longer the case," Aina said.

"I'm still probably gonna lose my job," Ainsley said sadly.

"But, the father is back in the picture," Aina said pointedly.

"We can work out visitation mom. Something where I don't have to see him all the time," Ainsley said as fresh tears welled in her eyes.

"What happened, Ainsley?" Her mom asked.

"There was an accident earlier this week. Several of the guys suffered minor injuries. I went to the hospital. Johnny was in the exam room. He looked so vulnerable. I just wanted to hold him," Ainsley said quietly.

"He's still dating this other woman?" Aina asked.

"I love him," Ainsley whispered. "It's just too hard. To see him, to know he's with her. Add the fact that I am completely incompetent with stuff like putting together cribs. I just can't do it mom. I think I should come home," Ainsley started crying openly again.

"You're running," Aina said.

"I'm not," Ainsley said. She reached for a tissue and wiped her nose.

"Ainsley, you're 23 years old. You're about to be a mom yourself. You need to grow up, you're not a little girl anymore. You can't run from everything that is hard or scary," Aina said, her tone growing firm.

"I'm not running, mom," Ainsley said, her voice rising.

"Johnny isn't Dennis, or Todd. You need to talk to him, be honest with him," Aina pushed.

"Can I talk to dad?" Ainsley whined.

"Ainsley, you know I love you. But you're about to be the mom, which means the needs of the baby need to come first," Aina said.

"So does that mean I can't come home?"

Aina sighed and looked over at her husband, he was leaning near the phone so he could hear Ainsley's side of the conversation. "Of course, you can always come home, Ainsley. But, I'm not going to lie to you. I think it's a mistake. I think you're running because your scared and I think this Johnny deserves more. You need to be honest with him, tell him how you feel and make decisions together that are best for this baby, my grandbaby," Aina said forcefully.

Ainsley was quiet for a really long time. "Ainsley, are you still there?" Aina asked.

"Yes," Ainsley whispered.

"Honey, hire someone to come in and put the crib together. You know your dad and I will help you. By the way, did you get it yet?" Her mom asked changing the subject.

Ainsley smiled, "It's being delivered Monday morning. B shift will be on duty; I'm hoping they can just sign for it; but I have a sub covering my class in the morning, just in case I need to go over. Someone has to be there, so if the station is out on a call, I need to be there. Thank you for all you and dad have done. I heard Marco saying the basketball court is a huge hit with the kids at the Youth Center and I know Mike was surprised to get his deposit back from the funeral. Considering he has to replace everything he owned though, he needs all his money. The guys are going to love this surprise," Ainsley smiled thinking of her surprise for all the guys at Station 51.

"Hire someone for the crib, your dad and I will send you some more money. Take a couple of days before you make any decisions about moving," Aina advised.

"I don't need any money. I'm okay, mom, really. I couldn't pay for a basketball court, or a funeral, or the TV for the guys, but I can afford to pay for a handy man to come in," Ainsley said. "I'll call you and dad in a couple of days. Give dad a hug and kiss for me," Ainsley said before she hung up the phone.

She sat down on the couch and looked down the hall toward the bedrooms. She knew her mom was right; she needed to grow up. But, she wasn't running, she told herself.

E

Chet and his brother Jimmy arrived at the marina early on Saturday morning. There was a haze over the water, but the day promised to be sunny and not too cold. Chet looked around, but didn't see Rich Neal anywhere in the area. He glanced over at the boat Rich had been working on this past summer. "Hmm," he said. "It's actually looking pretty good."

"What is?" Jimmy asked.

"Nothin', never mind. Take the bait and I'll undo the ropes," Chet said handing a bucket to his brother.

Chet undid the lines as his brother climbed on board. They moved around the boat quickly and comfortably. They had done this many times before and were able to get boat ready to head out to sea with very little conversation.

Chet turned to look at the women standing at the end of one of the piers. He missed the warm summer days when they would have been standing there in bikinis, not jeans and sweaters. They were still pretty though and he gave them a wave.

One of them waved back. Chet considered that a success.

"So what's been goin' on at work?" Jimmy asked as they cleared the no wake zone.

"Man, I don't walk to talk about that today," Chet said. "I just want to enjoy the sun, and some serious fishin'."

"Well, business is boomin' for me. I can't hire enough guys," Jimmy bragged.

"They are building everywhere," Chet said.

"You could come work for me. Even with its risks, construction is safer than bein' a fireman," Jimmy said. Every few months he made the offer. He knew their mom worried about Chet being a fireman. Jimmy knew he would never take him up on the offer, Chet loved being a fireman. But, this way, Jimmy could tell their mom he tried.

Chet shook his head; he knew what Jimmy was doing. "You know, if I ever say yes, you're gonna need one of the paramedics 'cause your heart'll stop."

"Let's drop that anchor and set up here," Jimmy said looking around.

Chet moved over and dropped the anchor; the next thing he knew he was choking on salt water.

"Jimmy," Chet coughed looking around. Pieces of the boat were scattered all around him.

Chet frantically searched the water for his brother. He couldn't see him anywhere. Chet started swimming around what was left of the boat. Finally, there in the distance, he thought he saw his brother; but he was face down in the water, not moving. Chet swam as fast as he could, pulling his brother backwards and his face out of the water.

Chet tried to tread water while he took a deep breath and blew into his brother's mouth. The water was freezing. Chet blew another breath. He struggled to keep the two of them above the water as the waves battered them. He finally saw the lights in the distance; the Coast Guard was on the way. Chet continued trying to get his brother to breathe on his own; panic settling in as the number of breaths he had given crossed 5.

E

Joanne had just finished getting showered and dressed from exercise class when she heard the phone ringing. Joanne picked up the phone on the second ring. She listened to the voice on the other end, the color draining from her face. Roy was just walking in the front door when he heard her say, "I'll let him know. They'll be there as soon as they can."

Roy took one look at her face and knew it was bad. "What is it?" He asked, almost afraid of the answer.

"That was Captain Stanley. Chet and his brother were out shark fishing. The boat exploded. They're at the hospital in Marina Del Rey; Captain Stanley said you'd know where," Joanne reached out for Roy.

Roy embraced her, holding her tightly for a few seconds. "It's gonna be okay, Joanne. Can you call Johnny; tell him I'm on my way to pick him up?"

Joanne tightened her arms when he would have moved away. She reached up and put her hand behind his head pulling him into a kiss. She held him for a few more seconds. He gently eased her back. "I'll be careful, Joanne," Roy assured her, brushing back her hair. "Lock the doors," Roy instructed.

He grabbed his keys and headed out the door.

 _Authors Note: Thank you to Kody Wright for the idea about reading the book upside down and backwards._


	12. Chapter 12

Chet watched as the men from the Coast Guard performed CPR on his brother. It was a new experience watching someone else performing the breathing and compressions. He had performed CPR numerous times in the past as family members had watched silently praying he could save their loved one. He hated being the family member watching and praying.

Chet felt his knees buckle and he dropped to the floor of the boat as his brother coughed and spit out water. They rolled him onto his side trying to help him clear his lungs. The relief Chet felt was intense. His brother was breathing again, the ship headed to shore; where Chet could see the flashing lights of the approaching ambulance and fire squad. Chet knew how this would go. The paramedics would take over the care of his brother, one riding in the back of the ambulance with him on the way to the hospital. Chet would be allowed to ride up front. He hoped these guys were as good as Gage and DeSoto. Chet stood out of the way as the paramedics boarded the Coast Guard Cutter. He had dealt with family members many times that impeded their loved ones getting help because they got in the way. He knew how to stand back and let these men do their jobs.

E

Johnny and Roy moved down the hall side by side. Captain Stanley and Mike stood at the end of the hallway with a doctor. They walked up silently, listening to the end of the doctor's remarks. "He's got a concussion and took in a lot of salt water. We'll keep him a couple of days, but I expect he'll make a full recovery."

When the doctor walked away, Roy spoke first, "Chet?"

"His brother," Captain Stanley responded. "Chet's gonna be okay. By some miracle he got away with just a few new cuts and bruises."

Mike shook his head, "The police say it'll be a while before they can give a full report; but it looks like a bomb was triggered to explode when the anchor was dropped. Preliminary report says there was a second bomb that didn't go off. If it had," Mike just shook his head again.

"Was there a message?" Johnny asked.

"On the anchor, it simply read 'shark bait'," Captain Stanley said.

"It's Rich Neal," Chet said coming from a treatment room. He had some dried blood still on his face.

"What makes you think that?" Roy asked.

"You know he heard me say I was going shark fishing. He heard me say I didn't like him. He knows what our boat looks like. Not to mention, he hates firemen," Chet said.

"We have passed the information on to the police. They'll contact Kate and work with her on the case," Captain Stanley said.

"Johnny, you should call her and tell her about the last shift. Where he came in when I was sayin' I didn't like him. Rich Neal is our arsonist, they need to get him behind bars," Chet's voice raised and a few people turned to look.

"Calm down, Chet," Johnny said, putting a hand on Chet's arm.

"That guy didn't just almost kill you and your brother," Chet ran his hands over his face.

"Do you want me to find coverage for you for Tuesday's shift?" Captain Stanley asked.

Chet shook his head, "No. My mom will be here for Tuesday. I'll be at work."

Captain Stanley moved off to the side and indicated for Chet to follow him. "You've been in a building that blew up and now on a boat that blew up. You had to give your brother mouth-to-mouth. No one would blame you if you needed some time."

"This arsonist is not going to scare me off my job," Chet snapped.

"I didn't say you were scared," Captain Stanley said, slipping his hands into his pockets.

"I'm fine, Cap," Chet said. "I wanna work."

Captain Stanley looked closely at Chet for a several seconds. "Okay."

"Do you want us to hang out for a while with you?" Roy asked as Captain Stanley and Chet moved back to join the group.

"No. They won't let him have any visitors other than family and I prefer to be sitting with him than out talking to you guys. No offense," Chet said, rubbing a hand across the back of his neck.

"Okay, pal," Captain Stanley slapped Chet on the back as he started to move toward the exit.

"We need to talk to Kate about increasing the protection around our families," Captain Stanley said as the four men moved down the hallway. "Johnny, are you gonna see her tonight?"

"No," Johnny said quickly.

Roy looked over at Johnny raising an eyebrow; but said nothing.

Johnny realized how that must have sounded. "She's working," he explained.

When Roy got home he gave Joanne the details he had learned. "Joanne, I want you to pay attention when you leave the house. Make sure the car doors are locked when you're driving around and make sure you keep the house locked."

"Do you really think this person will come after us?" Joanne asked feeling fear grip her heart.

"No, but I'm not taking any chances," Roy said. "Tomorrow I'll go with you when you drop the kids off at school."

Joanne curled up close to Roy as they crawled into bed, needing to feel his arms around her to feel safe.

E

The delivery men called her apartment just past 9:00 AM. They had been calling the station to advise them they had a delivery, but were not getting an answer. They let her know they would be there in about 20 minutes and needed someone to meet them.

Ainsley left silently praying she could get in and out before anyone got back to the station. She pulled into the parking lot and then had the horrible thought that the door might be locked. With all the stuff going on with the arsonist, they may be locking the doors. She parked her car and quickly moved to the entrance, she let out a sigh of relief when she was able to open the door. The delivery truck pulled up just a few seconds later.

"You ordered a 25" Sylvania color TV console," the guy said as he got out of his truck.

"Yes, that's correct," Ainsley said.

"Nice TV; want to show us where we're gonna put it?" The delivery man walked over to her, his partner a few steps behind him.

Ainsley walked into the station and took them to the end of the day room. "Do you think you can move this counter onto this wall under the board and then put the TV against the wall by the phone?"

The men quickly moved the counter and went out to the truck to get the television console. Ainsley looked at the clock on the wall. It was already 9:40 AM. She wished she knew what call the guys were out on. She had no idea when they might be back.

The delivery men carried in the television set, put it in place, plugged it in and turned it on for her. It looked fantastic. Ainsley smiled, the guys were gonna love this. The delivery man handed her a clipboard and she signed the proof of delivery. Ainsley took a sheet of paper from a pad on the counter and wrote a quick note. "Thought you could use a message attached to a pleasant surprise. Thank you for all you do, Station 51!"

She turned to go. As she went to open the door, it opened from the other side and she stood face to face with a large man with blonde hair and piercing, ice blue eyes. Ainsley felt herself swallow and take a step backwards, instantly nervous.

"Who are you?" The man asked.

"Who are you?" Ainsley asked, trying to regain her composure.

"Well, since I'm wearing a LA County Fire Department uniform and you're not, I think you should go first," the man took a step toward her.

Ainsley backed up another step. "My name is Ainsley Matthews, I'm a friend of John Gage and Roy DeSoto," Ainsley said her voice shaky.

"A shift isn't on duty," he said.

"I think it's your turn to tell me who you are?" Ainsley asked, forcing herself to meet his penetrating stare.

"Jake Baker, I handle the maintenance around here," Jake let his eyes wander over Ainsley's body.

"A friend, huh?" Jake asked taking another step toward her.

"Yes," Ainsley said, moving back again and bumping into a chair at the table.

"You got somethin' goin' with one of those paramedics?" Jake moved closer to her, trapping her between the table and himself.

"I don't really think that's any of your business," Ainsley tried to stand up straight, but felt herself leaning back over the chair as Jake moved in closer.

A slow smile spread over Jake's face. Ainsley swallowed hard and felt herself starting to panic. Where before she was fearful the men of B shift would arrive while she was still there, now she was desperately hoping they would return, right now.

Jake turned as the sound of the returning engine reached his ears. Ainsley quickly slipped to his left and dodged around him. She ran out the door and got in her car, locking the doors. She managed to get out of the parking lot without any of the men exiting the engine noticing her. The squad had yet to return.

"Hey, Cap, you gotta see this!" Chip picked up the card and looked at the television console. He turned it on, "Man, it's even color!"

Chip handed the card to the Captain. Word of the new television set made the rounds as the guys called each other to find out if anyone had any idea who had done this. When Roy got in on Tuesday he went straight to the dayroom to check it out. Johnny, Mike, Captain Stanley and Marco were already standing in front of it.

"Man, that's cool," Johnny was saying.

"Did you say there was a card?" Roy asked.

Captain Stanley handed it to him. Roy looked at the card, read the message and then held it out a little bit. Roy furrowed his brow. He'd seen enough of Chris's homework and teacher notes that he knew that handwriting.

"Roy?"

Roy looked up and saw that Johnny was giving him a quizzical look. "What is it?"

"Nothin'," Roy said. He handed the card back to the Captain.

"Okay, let's line up for roll call," Captain Stanley said clapping his hands together.

Chet joined the men as they were lining up in front of the engine. "Did you hear about the TV?" Marco asked.

"The what?"

Captain Stanley cleared his throat. "Since we are already talking about it, let's make this item number one. Yesterday, B shift was out on a run, when they got back, there was a brand new 25" color television set in the day room. The unit had this card on top," Captain Stanley waved the card before flipping it open and reading it to the group.

"Anyone have any ideas?" Captain Stanley asked looking over his men.

Roy kept his eyes averted and said nothing.

"Jake Baker was in the station when B shift returned from the call; but he said the TV was already there when he arrived," Captain Stanley explained. Jake had never mentioned seeing Ainsley.

The klaxons sounded calling out the squad for a heart attack victim. Mike moved to open the bay doors as Captain Stanley manned the mic and the guys loaded into the squad.

E

After dinner the men gathered around to watch their new television set. Before Roy could move in that direction, Johnny grabbed his arm and jerked his head toward the door. Roy followed Johnny into the locker room.

"What's up?" Roy asked.

"I need to talk to you about Kate," Johnny said sitting down on the bench and dropping his head in his hands.

"What about her?" Roy asked straddling the bench so he could face his partner.

"Kate and I had a big fight the night of the building explosion. She told me she didn't want to have kids. I asked why she was telling me that right then and she said I had to make a choice. I thought she meant between her and the baby, but she accused me of having feelings for Ainsley. She said I need to make a choice between her and Ainsley. She said that I needed to get closure with Ainsley and gave me two weeks to pretty much do whatever I wanted with Ainsley, to get her out of my system," Johnny said quickly. He needed to get this off his chest, the whole thing had been eating at him the last several days.

"Do you still have feelings for Ainsley?" Roy asked.

Johnny ran his hands up and down his face and got up pacing to the sink. He looked at himself in the mirror, but wasn't really seeing himself. He was remembering the last couple of times he'd spent with Ainsley. He turned around to face Roy, leaning against the sink.

"There was a moment at her apartment after a water fight where I almost kissed her," Johnny said. "Then, the night of the explosion, she came in wearing that dress. You could see her growing belly. We had just almost all been killed. We held each other, it was…," Johnny shrugged not knowing how to describe that moment.

"So what are you gonna do?" Roy asked.

"I don't know," Johnny said running both hands through his hair. He walked back over and sat on the bench. "I really do like Kate. She's smart and beautiful. She makes sense for a long-term relationship," Johnny said.

"For cryin' out loud, Gage! When did you become such a coward?" Chet asked coming from behind the row of lockers. He had come in through the dorm and overheard the conversation.

"Stay out of it, Chet," Johnny warned.

Chet straddled the bench looking at Johnny. "No, man. I've almost been killed twice in one week and this has to be said."

"Chet, leave it alone," Roy warned. "It's not our place."

Chet gave Roy a look of disbelief. "He needs to hear this."

Chet looked directly and Johnny, "You went out with Kate after Ainsley broke your heart on the camping trip. Yes, Kate is beautiful and smart; but you didn't go for Kate for either of those reasons. You went for Kate because she was safe. You knew, that when it ended, it would never hurt you as much as Ainsley's disappearing hurt you."

"You don't know what you're talkin' about," Johnny said.

"Yes, yes, I do," Chet insisted. "Life's too short to play it safe Johnny. We all see it, man. You may like Kate, but you're hopelessly in love with Ainsley. Stop playin' it safe and go after her."

"What do you mean, you all see it?" Johnny asked. He looked from Chet to Roy. "Is that what you think? You think I'm in love with Ainsley?"

Roy looked at him, but said nothing. "Is it?" Johnny asked.

When Roy continued to sit there just looking at him, Johnny jumped up and headed into the day room. Chet and Roy followed him.

"Do all of you think I'm in love with Ainsley? Do you think I'm playin' it safe with Kate?" Johnny asked stepping in front of the television set.

For a moment all the guys just looked at him. Mike looked back and saw Chet and Roy enter the room.

"Yeah," Mike said. "That's what I meant when I said I had no misconceptions about you and Ainsley. But, you're gonna blow it. Ainsley has no idea you love her. She's gonna move on, Johnny; and your gonna lose her."

"Mike's right man. Ainsley's amazing, go for it," Marco said.

"C'mon, Roy," Johnny said turning to his best friend. "Tell me what you think?"

"I think you have a choice in front of you," Roy said.

The klaxons sounded. "Station 51, vehicle off the road, Canyon Drive, cross street Elders. Time out 20:25."

The men moved to the Engine and the squad.

E

Roy slowed down as they took another curve. "There," Johnny pointed to a break in the railing of the fence along the side of the road.

Johnny jumped out as Roy stopped the squad. He walked to the edge of the road and looked at the scene to see what they were going to need. Luckily the car had hit a tree not too far off the road. He figured they only needed to go down about 20 feet.

Johnny grabbed a rope, the drug box and the biophone. He wrapped the rope around his waist and Chet grabbed the other end securing it to the rail post. Johnny started down and Roy finished tying up his rope. He would wait for Johnny to assess the scene and tell him what else he needed before he headed down.

Johnny lowered directly to the side of the car. The front of the car was crushed pretty badly, the windshield splintered from the impact. He hoped the driver had been wearing a seatbelt. He took his flashlight and shined it into the driver's side of the car.

He looked at the mass of blonde hair and leaned in closer to the face smeared with blood. "Oh my God, Roy! It's Ainsley," Johnny called out.

"Do you need the oxygen?" Roy called trying to figure out what he should bring down.

Johnny had pulled open the door and was bent down beside her. He put his hand on her stomach, she was breathing.

"No, but we're gonna need a back board," Johnny called out.

Roy grabbed the trauma box and headed down the embankment. Captain Stanley turned toward Marco, "Get the back board down to them. Chet, get a stokes ready," Captain Stanley used the H-T to call headquarters. He requested a replacement paramedic knowing Johnny would be staying with Ainsley at the hospital.

Roy got down to Johnny and moved to the passenger side of the car.

"She's unconscious," Johnny said, pushing the terror away so he could concentrate on his job. He looked at Roy across the car, "Check the baby's heartbeat."

Roy nodded, he took his stethoscope and placed it on Ainsley's belly as Johnny began to take her pulse. Johnny wrote down the number and moved his hand to her belly to count respirations.

Ainsley stirred, she started mumbling and pushing at their hands. "No, no," she fought against them.

"Ainsley, calm down," Johnny ordered. "Ainsley, it's Johnny and Roy, stop fighting us. You've got to stop moving," Johnny raised his voice trying to reach her.

"Johnny," Ainsley said. "Truck."

"Ssshh, Ainsley, just calm down. Stop moving, you're hurt. Let us take care of you," Johnny insisted trying to hold her still.

"The baby," Ainsley moved her hands to her belly.

"The baby's fine Ainsley," Roy said moving the stethoscope. "Fetal heartbeat is 152."

Roy moved over to the driver's side and started hooking up the biophone. "Rampart, this is Squad 51. How do you read?"

"Ainsley, don't touch your head," Johnny was saying. "You've got a bad gash. Keep your hands down."

Johnny pulled out the bp cuff and started taking her blood pressure. He wrote down the number and handed the sheet of paper to Roy with a frown; her vitals were lower than he would have liked.

"Go ahead, 51," Roy blew out sigh of relief to hear Dr. Brackett's voice.

"We have a 23-year-old female, victim of a single vehicle car accident. Pulse is 62, respirations are 16 and bp is 100/60. Rampart, please be advised patient is 17 weeks pregnant; fetal heartbeat is 152. Patient has a bad gash on her head. She is conscious now, but was probably unconscious for 15 – 20 minutes."

"51, start an IV with D5W TKO. Clean and bandage the wound. Are you ready to transport the victim?" Dr. Brackett responded.

"Negative, Rampart. We have to get her out of the car still," Roy responded.

"10-4, 51. Once you get her in the ambulance send me a new set of vitals."

"Truck," Ainsley whispered again. "Ran me off the road."

Marco moved next to Johnny and handed him the back board. "Marco, tell Captain Stanley she says a truck ran her off the road," Johnny gave Marco a knowing look. Marco moved back up the embankment to pass along the information to Captain Stanley.

Captain Stanley raised the H-T again. "LA, please advise the police, this accident was possibly caused by our arsonist."

"Ainsley, I'm gonna put this board behind you and secure your head and neck. I don't want you to move. I just want you to let me get you secured," Johnny kept his voice firm.

Roy moved back to the passenger side of the car. He helped Johnny secure Ainsley to the back board; making sure her head and neck were stable. They eased her back so Johnny could get a better look at her head.

Johnny wrapped her head, and began using the gauze to wipe her face and make sure there were not any other cuts. Roy watched him. Johnny's hand was steady and he maintained a professional demeanor as he worked. Roy wasn't sure how he managed it; he wasn't so sure he could be as calm if it was Joanne in the car.

Roy carefully inserted the IV into Ainsley's arm.

Roy gave Johnny a brief nod. "Ainsley," Johnny said firmly. "Roy and I are going to move you out of the car. I don't want you to try and help. I just want you to stay still and let us do all the work, do you understand me?"

"Yes," Ainsley whispered.

Roy and Johnny moved her out of the car and got her situated in a stokes. Ainsley began to shiver. Johnny reached over and unwrapped one of the blankets, wrapping it securely around her. "Bring us up," Johnny called and he and Roy moved the stokes up the embankment. Chet and Marco had moved back down to get their equipment; Mike and Captain Stanley helped pull the stokes to the top.

The ambulance was pulling up just as they reached the edge of the road. Johnny and Roy transferred Ainsley from the stokes to the gurney. Captain Stanley pulled Roy aside. "You ride in the ambulance."

"There is no way Johnny's gonna follow in the squad," Roy said.

"He can ride too, but he shouldn't be in charge of her care. Chet will bring the squad to Rampart." Captain Stanley said.

Roy nodded and moved toward Johnny and Ainsley. Johnny climbed in and looked surprised when Roy climbed in behind him. He glanced through the doors and saw Captain Stanley's face and just nodded.

He looked down at Ainsley. Her eyes were squinting against the lights in the ambulance. Her eyes met his, she looked so scared; a tear ran down her cheek. Johnny wiped it away with his thumb and took her hand. He leaned down close to her, so he could whisper in her ear, "I'm here. You're safe. I won't let anything happen to you." She gently squeezed his hand.

Roy took a fresh set of vitals, relaying them to Rampart. They had improved slightly.

The ambulance backed up to the Emergency Room entrance. Roy climbed out and helped pull the gurney out. Johnny followed still holding Ainsley's hand. Dixie and Dr. Brackett moved to join them as the rounded the corner in the hallway. They were surprised to see both paramedics, but Dixie quickly directed them to Treatment Room 1.

Roy moved the IV bag to a pole. Dixie and Dr. Brackett both noticed Johnny holding Ainsley's hand. Dr. Brackett moved to the bedside. "We've met once before," he said with a smile. "I'm Dr. Brackett."

"Ainsley Matthews," she said quietly.

"Ainsley, because of the pregnancy I can't take a skull series like I would normally. Unfortunately, that means I'm gonna have to examine your head pretty closely and that's gonna hurt," he lifted the bandage and took an initial look.

"Is the baby okay?" Ainsley asked. Dr. Brackett let his eyes wander to her belly. "We'll do an examine. First, Dixie's gonna help you get into a gown. I'm gonna go call your OB, and then we'll examine your head," Dr. Brackett explained the steps. "What's the name of your OB?"

"Dr. Collier," Ainsley answered.

"I know him. They said your 17 weeks along, is that correct?"

"Yes," Ainsley confirmed.

"Okay, Johnny and Roy, I'll need you to step out while we get Ainsley in a gown," Dixie said.

"I'm not leaving," Johnny said firmly.

Dr. Brackett and Dixie both looked at him. "I'm not leaving," Johnny said again.

"Johnny," Dr. Brackett started looking at him.

"I'm the father. I'm not leaving her," he said.

Dixie looked at Johnny in surprise. Dr. Brackett had guessed that might be the case so he wasn't quite a shocked; although hearing it did put it in a new perspective.

"Yes, you are," Dixie said putting a hand on his arm. "Family waits in the waiting room. You're stepping out. I'll let you know when you can come back in." Dixie moved him out of the room.

Johnny looked at Roy as they stood in the hallway. The emotions of the run hit him hard. He leaned against the wall, not sure his legs would support him. Johnny briefly closed his eyes. "She's gonna be okay," Roy reassured him. "You did a great job, Johnny. You took good care of her and didn't let your own emotions get in the way."

The fury began to war with the shock and fear as he stood there. "He went after Ainsley," Johnny hissed. "Whoever he is, tried to kill her and our child."

"I know," Roy said quietly.

Johnny's hand balled into a fist. He desperately wanted to hit something, but he knew that wasn't going to do any good. He swung his hand back pounding against the wall with the side of his fist, but not hard enough to do any damage to the wall or himself. He took in a deep breath through his nose and forced it out through his mouth. There was nowhere for all these emotions to go. He took another breath, and another. He began to pace the hallway; Roy joined him feeling the same tension at the situation that Johnny did.

Chet showed up a few minutes later. "They got Dwyer to come in and replace Johnny. He's gonna meet you at the station," Chet said joining the pacing duo.

"You gonna be okay?" Roy asked.

"Yeah," Johnny said looking back at the treatment room. "As soon I get to see her again."

Chet and Roy left and Johnny continued to pace the waiting room.

Dixie came out of the room and Johnny moved toward her. She moved over to the communication station and Johnny joined her there. "How is she?"

"She's in a lot of pain; but Dr. Brackett doesn't think she has a skull fracture. We're gonna keep her overnight. She'll need to be woken up every 2 hours and checked."

"I'll stay with her," Johnny said.

"Johnny," Dixie started.

"Please, Dix," he pleaded with her.

"She's gonna be checked by a nurse," Dixie said. "But, I'll see if I can get them to ignore the visiting hours for you."

Dixie looked at him, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Johnny dropped his head. "It was all so confusing. She's the one from my birthday camping trip. We had this amazing time and then she was gone and I was devastated. Then I started dating Kate. Then Ainsley showed back up and my life has been upside down," Johnny raised his eyes and looked at her. "I didn't know what to say, Dix."

Dixie put her hand on his. "Are you still dating Kate?"

Johnny looked at her, "That is another incredibly complicated story."

Dixie gave him an understanding smile. "You can go in. We'll move her in a little bit."

Johnny walked back into the treatment room. Ainsley had shed a few more tears. He brushed them away gently. "Their gonna move you into a room soon. Any objections if I spend the night with you?" Johnny winked at her.

She gave him a weak smile as the orderly came in to move her to her room.


	13. Chapter 13

Johnny stood off to the side while they moved Ainsley into the bed. She was very pale and was still squinting at the light. Johnny moved to turn on the bathroom light and when the others moved out of the room he turned off the overhead light. "Better?" He asked moving a chair beside her bed so he could sit next to her. There wasn't anyone else in the other bed.

"Yes," she whispered.

Johnny took her hand in one of his. He took his other hand and stroked her cheek. "You're gonna be okay," he said; unsure if he was trying to reassure her or himself. "You should try and get some rest."

"I don't think I could sleep right now," Ainsley said. "Will you talk to me for a while?"

Johnny gave her a crooked grin, "Of course. What would you like to talk about?"

Ainsley thought for a few minutes. "Tell me about your parents," she said.

Johnny hesitate for a minute. "Is it too painful?" She asked.

"No," Johnny smiled at her. "I'm just trying to think where to start."

Johnny looked at Ainsley for a few minutes. "I never told anyone this before, but a part of me was glad they died together," Johnny said quietly.

Ainsley squeezed his hand that still held hers. He smiled at her. "It was terrible losing them both, but they loved each other so much. I don't think one could have survived without the other. My mom was smart and independent; but she still made my dad feel like he was needed, you know. And, no one would have ever described my mom as fragile, but dad was very protective. He taught me a man protects women, not only physically, but emotionally," Johnny thought back to his childhood.

"We used to go fishing and mom would make dad bait her hook, and take a fish off her line when she caught something. She would say it was "icky". This was a woman who dealt with vomit when I was sick, bad cuts, and messes on the reservation like you would not believe. No way did she actually think a worm or fish was too icky," Johnny's eyes grew distant as he remembered some of their fishing trips.

"You know though, up until this minute, I never thought she was doing that just too make my dad feel needed," Johnny said.

"I doubt she was," Ainsley said. "I wouldn't want to touch a worm or a fish either; but I could deal with the vomit and blood."

Johnny cocked his head and looked at her. "Have you ever been fishing?"

Ainsley shook her head. "We are definitely going to have to remedy that," he said.

"Only if you promise to bait my hook and take off any fish," Ainsley laughed. "What else do you remember about them?"

Johnny smiled, enjoying the trip down memory lane more than he thought he would. "I remember Dad always touching Mom. Every time he walked by her, he'd touch her hair, or sometimes put his hand on her waist. He was always leaning over to kiss her cheek or her neck. She touched him a lot too. When she'd carry food over to the table for dinner, she'd let her hand slide across his shoulders, or run briefly through his hair. I never wondered if they loved each other, it was obvious, you know. I always wanted a marriage like theirs. One where even after 2 decades, there was still obviously passion."

"You remind me a lot of my mom," Johnny said meeting Ainsley's eyes. "You have the same level of compassion. You put yourself out for others. Your smart and capable, but when we're together, you make me feel needed," Johnny said, reaching up and brushing back a strand of her hair. "Just like she did for my dad."

Ainsley leaned softly into his hand. She gave him a small smile.

"My parents really love each other too. My mom doesn't work, but she's dad's sounding board. I don't think he's ever made a major move in business without discussing it with her and getting her input. You can tell he adores her; and she really respects and admires him. I'm not saying they don't have their share of arguments, but they're never nasty with each other. Even when they fight you can tell they love each other. I always wanted the same thing."

"Sounds like we both want similar things in a marriage. Depending on each other, respectful, passionate," Johnny said as he ran a hand up her arm.

Ainsley searched his eyes. She wanted to reach out and touch his face, to tell him that she did need him; but he belonged to Kate.

As if conjured up by her thoughts, there was a faint knock on the door, and Kate popped her head in. "Can we come in?" She asked.

Johnny stood up and said yes, as Ainsley gave a faint nod of her head. Kate walked in with Jeff and Eric right behind her.

Eric took the lead on the conversation once they all walked into the room. "Ainsley, I just needed to ask a few questions and then I'll let you get some rest," Eric said moving to the bed.

"Okay," Ainsley said quietly.

"Can you tell me what happened tonight?" Eric asked as he moved across the room, opening up his notebook and taking out a pen. Johnny offered Kate the chair next to Ainsley's bed and she sat down; but she didn't say anything and she didn't remove anything to take notes.

"I had gone out for a drive. Sometimes I just like to drive through the hills," Ainsley explained. "When I was heading home, I noticed headlights getting closer and closer. I tried to move off toward the side of the road, so they could pass, but then they would back off. I couldn't see very well with the headlights in my eyes and how dark it was outside, but I could tell it was a pick-up truck; either black or dark blue in color." Ainsley shivered and pulled the blanket closer to her chin.

"Did you see any other cars on the road?" Eric asked.

Ainsley shook her head.

"Okay, go on; what happened next?" Eric made a couple of notes in his notepad.

"I was coming up to another curve and the truck had moved up again, so close I couldn't even see their headlights anymore. This time, when I tried to move over to the side of the road so he could pass, he came up alongside of the car and came over on me," Ainsley closed her eyes, her breathing getting quicker and more shallow. "I tried to keep from going off the road, but I was on the gravel and the car started to slide. I couldn't get back on the road because the truck was blocking me," Ainsley's words were coming faster now and she seemed to have trouble catching her breath.

Johnny moved to the side of the bed, taking her hand again. "Relax, Ainsley. You're safe here. Take a couple of slow, deep breaths," Johnny instructed.

Kate looked down at Johnny's hand holding Ainsley's and then looked up at him. His gaze was on Ainsley.

Ainsley took in a deep slow breath, briefly closing her eyes. Johnny gave her hand a squeeze.

"Is there anything else you can tell me?" Eric asked. "Did you see a license plate, the make and model of the truck, anything about the driver?"

Ainsley shook her head no. "I'm sorry, it was dark and when he ran me off the road, it was so fast."

"Are you sure it was a guy?" Eric asked.

"No," Ainsley said. "I didn't see the driver at all."

Eric made a few notes and looked at Kate briefly. "Okay. Thanks for your time, Ainsley. I'm sure we'll be talking to you again soon." He and Jeff moved toward the door.

Kate stood up and looked at Johnny. "Can I talk to you out in the hall for a minute?"

Johnny nodded. He gave Ainsley's hand a light squeeze. "I'll be right back," he told her, following Kate out of the room.

Eric and Jeff disappeared around the corner as Kate and Johnny walked out of the room. She walked down the hallway for a bit, away from Ainsley's room. She leaned against the wall near the window looking at Johnny.

"How come Eric was asking the questions?" Johnny asked her, leaning against the wall facing Kate.

Kate looked at him a few seconds before answering. "I'm off the case," Kate said quietly.

Johnny furrowed his brow, "Why?"

"Lieutenant Crockett didn't know we were dating. It's a conflict to be dating someone who is part of an active investigation. Especially now," Kate said.

"Why especially now?" Johnny asked.

"Because I just gave the defense attorney their reasonable doubt," Kate said pushing away from the wall and moving to stand closer to Johnny.

"I'm lost, Kate." Johnny said.

"You think the arsonist ran Ainsley off the road?" Kate asked, slipping her hands into her pockets.

Johnny narrowed his eyes, he recognized Kate slipping into full blown work mode. "Yeah."

"There was no fire, Johnny. No message. There's always been a fire and a message," Kate said looking at Johnny.

"So, he thought the car would catch on fire when it went off the road. He couldn't get down to it to leave a message. Or, he hadn't planned to run her off the road, but saw her and took advantage of the opportunity to try and hurt me," Johnny said defensively, not liking where the conversation was going.

"Or there was no truck," Kate said pointedly.

"Then why did she go off the road?" Johnny asked, still not getting where Kate was heading.

"She knew she was in an area where Station 51 would respond; she knew you were working tonight. What better way of making herself the center of your attention?" Kate asked.

"You think she intentionally drove off the road so I'd have to come to her rescue? Do you really think she'd jeopardize the baby like that?" Johnny asked incredulously.

"I do," Kate said. "More than that, I think she did it to keep suspicion off of her."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Johnny asked feeling himself starting to get angry.

"Think about it Johnny. When did the arson fires start?" Kate paused waiting for Johnny to make the connection.

"In early September," Johnny said giving her a blank look.

Kate rolled her eyes at his naiveté. "After you met Ainsley," Kate said pointedly.

"You can't possibly think Ainsley's the arsonist," Johnny said feeling a mix between shock and anger.

"Not only do I think it's a possibility; Lieutenant Crockett thinks it's enough of a possibility he is furious at me for handing the defense reasonable doubt because I was dating you," Kate said, running a hand through her hair. She had never seen her boss that mad before. She had tried to explain that the case had gone inactive when she and Johnny had first started going out. When things got hot again, she was already dating Johnny, but she didn't want off the case either. She'd asked if she could stay on the case if she ended things with Johnny, but he had told her she was off the case, no questions asked.

"I don't understand; how's it reasonable doubt?" Johnny said.

"Oh come on, Johnny. Think about it. You and I are dating; but she says she's having your baby. The defense is going to argue that I targeted her because I was jealous," Kate said letting her anger get the best of her.

"Isn't that what this is, Kate?" Johnny accused her.

"No, this is following where the evidence is leading," Kate insisted.

"There is NO way Ainsley's the arsonist," Johnny said, his voice rising.

"You don't know that," Kate shot back; pointing her finger at his chest.

"Neither do you," Johnny pointed back.

Kate took a deep breath and stepped away from Johnny. She forced herself to lean back against the wall, relaxing her posture, but she kept eye contact with Johnny. "Think about this for one second, Johnny," Kate began calmly. "The fires started after you met Ainsley. After she started teaching Chris DeSoto's class. The first day of school it's common to have the kids tell something about themselves. Chris mentions his dad's a paramedic. Ainsley thinks, maybe there's a chance her mystery paramedic from camping knows this kid's dad. She'd only have to follow him once to find you," Kate laid out the scene.

"The more likely scenario, it's possible running into you camping wasn't an accident. She saw you, wanted to meet you, followed you out to the camping location, made contact, got you to sleep with her; but for whatever reason feels rebuffed. The fires become her way of acting out. It would explain why there was an attack on Chet and his brother so close to the building explosion. She was mad because I interrupted her time with you," Kate said, her voice tinged with disgust toward the end of her sentence.

"Ainsley is not the arsonist, Kate," Johnny insisted. He sighed and leaned against the wall. He found this conversation incredibly draining; added to the dropping adrenaline from Ainsley's accident and he felt like he barely had the strength to stand.

"How can you be so sure?" Kate asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"Because I did not fall…" Johnny let the sentence trail off.

"Because you didn't fall in love with an arsonist; is that what you were going to say?" Kate asked meeting Johnny's eyes. Her hands falling to her side.

"I'm sorry, Kate," Johnny said quietly. He slipped his hands into his pockets. "I never meant to hurt you. I didn't even know that was how I felt until tonight. I do think you are an exceptional woman. But, yes, I love her."

"So her little plan worked," Kate said bitterly.

"It wasn't a plan," Johnny said. Johnny ran his hands through his hair in frustration. "God, Kate. Do you really think she planned tonight? That she can be the arsonist, that she killed Mrs. Hurley. Nearly killed me?" Johnny asked.

Kate met his eyes, "Yes," she said simply.

Johnny huffed and rolled his eyes. "It isn't just me, Johnny," Kate said moving so he would look at her again. "She will be questioned about the fires."

"Not tonight she won't be," Johnny said firmly. "And certainly not without a lawyer."

"If you're so sure she isn't the arsonist, why the need for a lawyer?" Kate asked.

"Because I know innocent until proven guilty is a load of crap," Johnny said thinking about when he and Roy had been accused of stealing money from a patient.

"Your wrong, Kate," Johnny said without a shadow of doubt.

"For your sake, Johnny, I hope I am," Kate said. She made her way down the hall to find her partners. They needed to start a background check on Ainsley Matthews. Eric would be the one to officially question her when it was time; but Kate would make sure he was ready. As long as Lieutenant Crockett didn't learn she was working with them on the case, she thought.

Johnny moved back down the hall toward Ainsley's room. He opened the door and saw her eyes were closed. He moved to sit in the chair and laid his head on the side of the bed. He had probably dozed a couple of minutes when he heard Ainsley gasp and felt her jerk. He looked up to see her eyes filled with panic. He reached for her hand, "It was just a nightmare. You're safe. I'm right here," Johnny said in a reassuring tone.

Ainsley let out a shaky breath. "How have you been doing this for months? Knowing someone is out there trying to hurt you?" Ainsley asked.

Johnny didn't want to talk about that tonight. Johnny reached up and ran his hand down Ainsley's cheek. He wanted to crawl into the bed with her, wrap her in his arms. He wanted to tell her that it was over with Kate. That he realized how much he loved her. But now wasn't the time. She needed to rest. "You should try to go back to sleep," he whispered.

Ainsley shook her head. "I can't. Not right now," she insisted.

"Okay, then what should we talk about?" Johnny asked trying to get comfortable.

"You should go home," Ainsley said looking at him. "It's late and that chair has to be so uncomfortable."

"I'm not going anywhere," Johnny said looking into her eyes; hoping to get his message across to her.

"Then you should at least crawl into that bed and get some sleep," Ainsley said pointing to the empty bed next to her.

Johnny gave her a smile, but it didn't reach his eyes. A thought had started running around in his head. Would she talk to him about it? "Ainsley, you told me about that jerk, Todd; but you had mentioned another name of someone who had hurt you. What happened?"

Ainsley shook her head. Johnny stood up and sat on the edge of the bed. "I need to know, please," Johnny said, lightly putting his hand on her shoulder. It suddenly felt very important to him.

Ainsley closed her eyes, the memories flooding back. "It started two years ago," she said quietly. "Dennis was a student at Cal Tech; I met him at a holiday party the department was having. He was handsome and charming. He sought me out, but seemed surprised when he found out I was Jackson Matthew's daughter. We started dating. He never once asked me anything about my dad, or mentioned what he wanted to do; at least not directly," Ainsley looked back at Johnny, but then looked down at her hands, resting on the blanket.

"He kept talking about how we would get married once he got a stable job and could take care of me. I bought into it hook, line and sinker. There was this internship I knew he wanted Hewlett Packard. They had just started offering 3 internship positions per year. It was incredibly competitive and even though Dennis was a good student, the chances of him being selected were slim because he had very little hands-on experience. I talked my dad into letting Dennis do an internship with him to get some hands-on experience and then asked my dad to write him a letter of recommendation for the internship at Hewlett Packard. By that time, we had been together like nine months; I really thought I was helping my future husband," Ainsley sighed.

"My dad's name carries a lot of weight in that environment. Dennis got the internship. I found out right after the New Year from my dad and thought it was odd that Dennis hadn't called me, but it was possible he hadn't heard yet. I wanted to go celebrate with him. When I got to his apartment, he was with another woman," Ainsley ran her hands through her hair. "She was his fiancée. He had been using me, with her knowledge and help, to get the internship so he could get a high paying job and she could marry a wealthy man," Ainsley closed her eyes.

"How do people do that to each other?" She asked, not really expecting an answer. "How was she okay with that? Dennis and I had been together over a year by the time he was awarded the internship; she had to know he was sleeping with me and that didn't bother her? I feel guilty for hugging you at the hospital the night of the building explosion," Ainsley clasped her hands together to stop from twisting them.

"The camping trip, I had to get away because their wedding was that weekend. I would never want to be with him again, and really don't have any feelings for him at all other than just sadness that he could use someone like that with no remorse. But, I still felt so stupid, I just had to get away," Ainsley stopped talking and turned her head away from Johnny. "I'm really tired," she said quietly.

"Ainsley," Johnny put his hand on her cheek and turned her to face him. Ainsley met his eyes, but quickly closed hers. She was so confused about him; there were times he acted like he had feelings for her, but he was dating Kate. Her head was hurting so badly and she was so tired. She just couldn't deal with all this tonight.

"Please, Johnny," she whispered. "I'm so tired." A tear slid from under her lashes.

Johnny brushed it away with his thumb and bent down, placing a soft kiss on her lips. "Get some sleep. I'll be here when you wake up," Johnny whispered. He sat back down in the chair and within just a couple of minutes knew Ainsley was asleep.

E

"You should go home, I'm just going to go back to bed," Ainsley said as Johnny followed her into her apartment. She had been released that morning and Johnny had driven her home since her car had been towed from the accident.

"I would feel more comfortable if you had someone with you today," Johnny said closing her door and sliding the chain lock into place.

"For my health, or for my safety?" Ainsley asked looking back at him.

Johnny didn't answer, he just moved toward the kitchen. "Can I fix you something to eat?"

Ainsley looked at him deciding how much she should argue about his staying here. Kate as going to mad given how much time he was spending with her. Ainsley shook her head. "To be honest, I am so tired, I don't think I could put forth the effort to chew. I'm just gonna go lay down," Ainsley said as she started moving toward her bedroom. "The couch is pretty comfortable. If you insist on staying, you should at least try to get some sleep."

Johnny sat on the couch, but refused to let himself lay down yet. He walked quietly down the hallway and checked on Ainsley. She had laid down on the top of the bed and just pulled the comforter over her. She appeared to already be asleep. He walked back to the living room and laid down on the couch; he was asleep in less than a minute.

It took Johnny a minute to get his bearings when he woke up. He rubbed his face and went to go check on Ainsley. At some point she must have gotten up, she had changed into a pair of pajama pants and a tank top. She was laying on her side, much the way she had been laying that morning in the tent. Johnny remembered waking up next to her that morning, the feel of her bare skin under his hand, the way she had readily wrapped her legs around him as he moved to make love to her. His hand clenched against the door frame and he felt his lower anatomy responding to the memory. He made himself move away from her bedroom door. He stepped into the bathroom and splashed cold water on his face. He spent a few minutes taking care of personal business and then stepped back into the hallway, careful not to look at her room. The door to the second bedroom was partly open and he saw tools and pieces of hardware on the floor. He walked into the room and saw the parts of a crib all laid out; the instruction booklet thrown into the corner of the room. Johnny quietly closed the door. He walked over and picked up the instruction book and got to work.

He was just placing the mattress into the crib when he heard a noise from Ainsley's bedroom. He walked out into the hall and over to her bedroom door. She was sitting on the side of the bed, her head in her hands.

"Headache?" He asked quietly.

"The cut just hurts," Ainsley said gently touching the bandage on her forehead.

"Let me take a look," he walked across the room. Johnny gently pulled the bandage free and examined her cut. "It looks okay, but you have a nice bruise to go with that cut."

Ainsley closed her eyes for a second and let out a sigh. She just felt emotionally drained.

"I have a surprise for you," Johnny said, holding out his hand.

Ainsley looked up at him. "A surprise, what surprise?"

"Come on, I'll show you," Johnny said pulling Ainsley to her feet. He put a hand under her elbow to make sure she didn't get dizzy on him and walked her to the nursery door. He positioned her in front of the door and swung it open; the completed crib at the end of the room.

Ainsley gasped and brought her hands to her mouth. She slowly walked into the room, gently touching the railing of the crib. She felt her throat constrict and could feel the tears stinging her eyes. She ran her hand across the side of the crib. She remembered Joanne's story about how much she realized she needed Roy when he had put together the crib for her.

Ainsley's head dropped forward and she started to cry.

"Hey," Johnny said moving across the room. He took hold of Ainsley's arms, turning her to face him. He pulled her into his arms, her head against his chest. He could feel his shirt getting wet as she cried. Ainsley felt like her heart would break. She needed him so much, and he belonged to someone else.

She pulled away, wiping at her tears. She needed to get a hold of herself. She dropped her head and kept her gaze on the carpet. "Thank you, Johnny. That was very kind," her voice sounded formal, even to her own ears.

Johnny placed his hand under her chin and lifted her head. The sadness in her eyes overwhelmed him and he just wanted to take it away. He dropped his head, kissing her lips. He slid his hands down her arms and moved them to her waist; pulling her body against his. He sought to deepen their kiss and he slid his hands under her tank top, so he could touch her skin.

Ainsley slid her arms around his neck allowing him to deepen their kiss. She felt her body relax into his as his warm hands touched her bare back. For just a brief moment she was felt that all was right with the world. Johnny wanted her, she could feel his desire as he pressed against her.

But then her brain kicked in. He wanted her for sex, but he called Kate his girlfriend. He was no different than Dennis or Todd, except for what he wanted her for. She felt the bile start to rise up in her throat. She slid her arms down and placed her hands on his chest forcibly pushing him away from her.

"Get out," Ainsley said, her voice barely above a whisper.

"What?" Johnny looked at her a little dazed and very confused.

"Get out," Ainsley said more forcefully. She refused to look at Johnny. She moved around him heading out the door.

Johnny followed her into the living room as she crossed and opened her front door. She stood there with the door open saying nothing, refusing to look at him.

"Ainsley," Johnny said, unsure what had happened.

"Get out, John Gage," her voice rising. "Get out!" She was starting to shake and she wasn't sure how long she could hold her composure. She was done being used.

Johnny crossed to the door and stepped outside the door. He turned to face her, but she slammed the door. He heard her lean against the door and slide down to the floor. He could hear her sobbing. "Ainsley, Ainsley, open up, talk to me," Johnny called to her through the door.

Ainsley covered her ears to drown out the sound of his voice. She wondered if you could die from a broken heart as she laid down on the floor in a fetal position. Her chest physically hurt, as if someone had stabbed her. She cried until there were no tears left to shed. She slowly pushed herself off the floor. She made her way into the kitchen and dump a can of soup into a pot. She turned the heat on medium and went to the bathroom to wash her face. She called the airport as she poured the soup into the bowl and then called her parents with her flight time, asking if they would pick her up. Ainsley cleaned up her pot and bowl and called for a cab to the airport. She dumped some clothes in a bag and walked out to meet the cab. She was done being used by anyone. She had a baby to think about now and it was time she got her priorities in order.


	14. Chapter 14

Johnny pulled up into the DeSoto driveway and just sat in his Rover. He leaned his head on the steering wheel. He wasn't sure how much time had passed when he heard a knock at the window. He looked up to find Roy standing beside the Rover, a cup of coffee in his hand. Johnny got out of the Rover and took the cup of coffee. He silently followed Roy into house and out onto the back deck where Joanne sat at the patio table. Johnny sat down at the patio table and took a drink of the coffee.

"How's Ainsley?" Roy asked trying to start his partner talking.

Johnny looked up at Roy and then over at Joanne. "Completely crazy," he said shaking his head. "I have no idea what just happened."

"What happened?" Joanne asked.

"I don't know, that's what I just said," Johnny said getting agitated.

"What physically happened?" Roy asked calmly.

"I drove her home from the hospital and decided to stay with her. I didn't want her to be alone," Johnny said weakly. "While she was asleep I put together the crib for her, you'd think that would have been a good thing, right?" Johnny asked.

"But, when I show her, she starts crying. I moved to hug her, I just wanted to get her to stop crying," Johnny said running his hand through his hair. He pushed away from the table and stood up, pacing across the deck.

"She looked so sad, I don't know, I just wanted to take away the sadness. I kissed her. It got pretty heavy," Johnny said blushing when he looked at Joanne. "The next thing I know; she's yelling at me to get out. She slammed the door in my face. I could hear her crying on the other side of the door, but she wouldn't let me back in," Johnny said miserably.

Joanne had heard the stories from Ainsley about Dennis and Todd, she looked at Johnny and couldn't decide if she felt sorry for him, or angry at him. "You're dating Kate and you kissed Ainsley? How do you think that made her feel Johnny? For a girl that has had two horrible guys use her, you just came across as the guy that wanted to use her for sex," Joanne said, anger winning out of the two emotions she felt toward Johnny at that moment.

"Kate and I broke up," Johnny said.

"What? When?" Joanne and Roy asked in unison.

"Last night, she came to the hospital," Johnny blew out a breath feeling the anger coming back from his conversation with Kate. "You won't believe this; she thinks Ainsley's the arsonist."

"No way," Roy said.

"That's insane," Joanne said.

Joanne shook her head trying to get back to Ainsley and Johnny. "Did you tell Ainsley you and Kate broke up?"

"I wanted to tell her last night, but it just didn't seem like the right time. Today, I never got the chance. I didn't intend to kiss her Joanne, it just happened," Johnny said leaning against the deck railing.

Joanne looked down at the ground. "I know you didn't mean to Johnny, but given the fact I had just told Ainsley our crib story, that was probably the worst thing you could have done," Joanne said sadly.

"What crib story?" Johnny asked.

Joanne looked at Roy and then at Johnny. Joanne started the story. "You know my mom is always saying crap about Roy. She was always telling me I was going to have to do everything on my own because Roy wasn't gonna be around. When we picked up Chris's crib, I decided to put it together by myself. Needless to say, I couldn't, but I stayed up all night trying," Joanne shook her head.

Roy picked up the story. "I found her the next morning, sitting on the floor of the nursery, practically hysterical. She had been up all night, and crying for who knows how long. Man, I wish I'd been a paramedic back then. I was so worried about her, and the baby. I picked her up and carried her to bed. I finally got her to sleep and went and put the crib together. I had just finished when she woke up. She found me in the nursery. She was so grateful she made love to me right there on the floor of the nursery," Roy said with a smile.

It was Joanne's turn to blush. "I didn't make love to you because I was grateful," Joanne shook her head. "I realized how much I needed you. I also realized that no matter what happened, as long as I had you, everything would be okay. When I told that to Ainsley, she said she was all alone. When she couldn't get the crib together, and then you did it, she realized she needed you, but didn't have you. No wonder she was crying," Joanne said moving toward the sliding glass door. "I'm gonna go call her."

Johnny sat back down at the patio table. "Chet was right," he said miserably. "I love her, man. I hope I didn't just screw this up." Johnny picked up the coffee and drained the cup.

Joanne came back out onto the deck. "She isn't answering the phone. I'm gonna drive over and check on her."

"We're coming with you," Roy said standing up.

"What about the kids?" Joanne asked.

"Okay, Johnny'll go with you. I'll stay with the kids. Maybe you can help him not screw this up," Roy said giving Joanne a kiss on the cheek.

E

Joanne and Johnny knocked on the door for a second time. Johnny leaned his ear against the door. "I can't hear anything."

Joanne moved a few steps down the hall and opened the door for the fire extinguisher. "What are you doin'?" Johnny asked.

Joanne picked up the fire extinguisher and slid out a key from underneath. She held it up. "Ainsley told me her hiding place," Joanne said with a wink. She moved back over to the door and slid the key in the lock.

The apartment was completely quiet. Johnny rushed toward the bedroom while Joanne took her time looking around to see if anything was missing. She didn't see Ainsley's purse anywhere.

"She isn't here," Johnny said coming back into the living room.

"Her purse is gone," Joanne said.

"She doesn't have a car," Johnny said getting worried.

Joanne sat down on the couch. "I'd bet money she went to her parents."

"Why?" Johnny sat down next to Joanne.

Joanne sighed. "I really like Ainsley, Johnny. And I think this will remedy itself with some time; but Ainsley has a habit of running home to mom and dad to fix problems. I don't know how much she has told you, but I gather her parents have a lot of money. She's an only child, I think mom and dad, particularly dad, step in and make things all better. I keep trying to remind myself she's only been on her own for a year. Up until her parents moved to northern California, she'd lived with mom and dad. I think in time she'll learn to be more independent; but right now, she relies on them a lot."

"That would be a problem. I want my wife to depend on me," Johnny said.

"You'll just have to talk through this stuff with her. Are you really already thinking marriage?" Joanne asked looking at him.

"I was; but to be honest, today kinda threw me. She was so upset," Johnny said shaking his head.

Joanne smiled and put her hand on Johnny's. "Cut her a little bit of slack, she's almost 5 months pregnant and pregnancy hormones can make you crazy. Ask Roy, I was a nut with both of mine. Plus, she'd just been run off the road by someone the night before. She's injured, scared, feeling alone and used. I'm not sure I would have acted any differently."

"How do I get her to talk to me?" Johnny asked.

"I wish I knew," Joanne said. "I'll see her Monday for Chris's tutoring session; can I tell her you ended it with Kate?"

"I need her to understand I ended it because I realized I loved her. Not because of the baby, or because Kate suspects her of being an arsonist, or any other reason. It was because I realized I wanted to be with Ainsley, and only Ainsley. I think it should come from me? Just tell her that I need to talk to her," Johnny said standing up and walking into the kitchen. He picked up the squirt gun off the shelf remembering their water fight. A faint smile touching his lips. He put the squirt gun back on the shelf. Would they ever get to have another night like that, he wondered?

"C'mon. I'll make you dinner," Joanne said standing up and leading the way out. Johnny made sure the apartment door was locked and Joanne put the key back in its hiding place.

Johnny looked at it for a minute and removed the key. "With everything going on, no one should be able to get into her apartment."

Joanne nodded and headed back toward the parking lot.

E

Ainsley breathed a sigh of relief when she saw her dad waiting for her when she got off the plane. She ran to him and he gave her a big hug. He looked at the bandage on her head. She hadn't told them anything when she had called; just that she was flying home and the time her flight was coming in.

"Ainsley, what happened?" He asked, taking her bag from her. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and moved her toward the car.

"A truck ran me off the road," Ainsley said quietly.

"What? Was it a drunk driver?" Her dad asked.

"Johnny thinks it might be the arsonist that's been targeting his station," Ainsley said, feeling a shiver up her spine. It was frightening to think someone may have intentionally targeted her.

"Are you kidding me? It's a good thing you came home," her dad said tightening his arm around her shoulders.

Ainsley didn't say anything.

They drove home in silence, Ainsley resting her head against the passenger window. She felt terrible, her whole body ached, she had a terrible headache and she felt like a jerk for the way she had treated Johnny that afternoon.

Her mom met her at the door, concern showing on her face when she saw the bandage on her daughter's head. "Ainsley, what happened?" Her mom asked moving to embrace her daughter as she walked into the house.

"I told dad, can he just tell you?" Ainsley asked. "I'm sorry, mom. I'm just so tired and I don't feel very well. I just want to go lie down." Ainsley slowly moved through the house to the bedroom she used when she was visiting. She didn't even bother to get undressed, she just crawled under the covers.

Her parents checked on her just a few minutes later and she was asleep.

"I'm worried about someone running her off the road," Jackson Matthews said, sitting down in his favorite chair.

"I agree. But, that isn't what sent her home," Aina Matthews said sitting next to her husband. "I would bet money something happened with the baby's father."

"What makes you say that?"

"I know my daughter," Aina said.

E

Aina was waiting in the kitchen for Ainsley when she came down the next morning. She poured her a cup of orange juice and started making her an omelet.

Ainsley sat down at the table and looked at the orange juice glass. She knew she was not going to get away without talking this morning.

"Your dad told me about the accident; that had to be pretty scary," her mom said breaking the silence.

"Yeah," Ainsley said quietly.

"So what brought you home?" Aina asked.

"You don't think almost getting killed is a good reason?" Ainsley asked.

Her mom just looked at her and said nothing.

Ainsley sighed. "Fine. I had a big fight with Johnny. He kissed me, and it was suddenly clear to me, he doesn't care about me, he just wants to use me for sex. I just had to get out of there," Ainsley said looking defiantly at her mother.

"Was this before or after the accident?" Aina asked.

"After," Ainsley answered.

"He had come over to check on you?"

"He stayed with me at the hospital. He had driven me home and didn't want me to stay by myself. He put the crib together while I slept and then kissed me," Ainsley said giving her mom an outline of the events.

"You don't think maybe he realized how much he cared for you because of the accident and that is why he kissed you?" Aina asked. She put the omelet on a plate and carried it over to her daughter. She sat down across from her at the table.

"Mom, please don't start" Ainsley said exasperated.

"You cannot keep running Ainsley and ever expect to have a real relationship. You need to open your mouth and talk. There is nothing wrong with asking for what you want. If I remember your camping story right, you left Johnny, not the other way around. How's he supposed to know what you feel for him, if you don't tell him," Aina said pointedly.

"I'm not doing this," Ainsley stood up.

"Sit down, Ainsley. You need to eat for that baby," Aina said.

"I have an appointment with Mr. Steins," Ainsley said heading out of the room.

"Don't do it, Ainsley," Aina called after her.

Ainsley stopped by to see her dad. "Can I borrow one of the cars, dad? Just until I can get some time to find out what is going to happen with mine?"

"Sure, sweetheart. Do you think they may total it out?" Her dad asked rummaging through his desk for keys to one of the spare cars.

"I'm not sure. I don't even know how bad the car was; it was towed from the accident and I haven't called about it yet," Ainsley sat down and looked at her dad.

"Do you want me to take care of it for you?" Jackson asked, handing her a set of keys.

"If you could that would be great," Ainsley said standing up. She stopped just before she got out the door and turned around. "No, dad, I'll handle it. Mom is right about the fact I need to grow up."

E

Joanne had arranged for the kids to have a play date at the neighbor's house after dinner on Monday night. It took some doing, but she finally convinced Ainsley to stay and visit. She carried two cupcakes to the table as Ainsley sat their stirring her coffee.

"Johnny came by Saturday," Joanne said watching her friend. "How are you doing?"

Ainsley shrugged. She knew Joanne loved Johnny like a brother and she didn't want to put her in the middle of their issues.

"He told me he put together the crib and it really upset you," Joanne said softly.

Ainsley looked up and briefly met Joanne's eyes. "It was very nice of him. It was just a rough day, Joanne. I was feeling shaken from the accident, I had a headache, I was tired. Then I kept thinking about your crib story. It just made me realize all the more how completely unprepared I am to be a mom. I'll apologize to him. I didn't mean to make such a scene," Ainsley said.

"I'm sure pregnancy hormones aren't helping," Joanne said sympathetically.

Ainsley gave her a slight grin. "I'm a bit of a lunatic,' Ainsley laughed.

"He told me about the kiss," Joanne said.

Ainsley frowned. "Look Joanne, I don't wanna put you in the middle. I don't think we should talk about this," Ainsley said. She stirred the spoon in the coffee again, just trying to keep her hands busy.

"The kiss wasn't his trying to use you, Ainsley," Joanne said.

"It doesn't matter anymore Joanne," Ainsley said sadly.

"Why?" Joanne asked.

"I'm gonna move back with my parents. I spoke with the Principal of an elementary school up there on my lunch today. He's going to meet me next weekend for an interview," Ainsley said looking at her friend. "I'll miss you, but once it comes out I'm pregnant they'll fire me here. I love to teach. I'll have my parents to help. It's the best thing."

"Johnny will be devastated. He can't wait to be a dad," Joanne said, getting upset.

"Have you even talked to him?" Joanne asked.

Ainsley just shook her head no.

"Ainsley," Joanne blew out a frustrated breath. "Are we friends?"

"Of course," Ainsley answered.

"I think friends should tell each other the truth. If I was out shopping with you and I tried on an outfit that made me look fat, you'd tell me, right?" Joanne asked.

"Of course," Ainsley laughed.

"You're acting like a child," Joanne said. "You're not being fair to Johnny, yourself, or that baby," Joanne pointed to her belly. "I know you've had some really crappy guys in your past, but you're punishing Johnny for their behavior. He deserves better. And you're going to miss out on an amazing man, that will take care of you, and the baby."

Ainsley looked at Joanne for a minute and said nothing. "I need to go," she said standing up and starting to walk toward the door.

"And now you're running out on me," Joanne said standing up as well.

Ainsley turned around. "What do you want me to say, Joanne. That you're wrong? Well, the truth is, you're probably right. My mother said the same thing to me this weekend. You're two of the smartest women I know; you don't know each other and you've both accused me of the same thing."

Ainsley threw up her hands. "I'm scared. I love him so much, Joanne. I can't even begin to verbalize how much I want and need him. But he's with another woman. I can't keep going on like this. It's killing me," Ainsley shook her head.

"Tell him exactly that. That you love him and need him. Give him a chance," Joanne pushed.

"I just can't." Ainsley let herself out the door.

E

Ainsley jumped at the sudden pounding on her door Tuesday night. She knew exactly who it was, and what he wanted. She still had no idea what she was going to say. She had listened to Joanne last night and spent most of the night tossing and turning thinking about what both her mom and Joanne had said. They were right, she was being a child. But, she knew she couldn't keep going the way things were.

Ainsley opened the door, Johnny looked furious. She turned around and walked across the living room. She flinched as he slammed the door closed.

"What the hell is this?"

Ainsley briefly closed her eyes and then turned to face Johnny, who was waving a sheet of paper at her. "You know what that is. That's why you're yelling at me," Ainsley said calmly.

"Are you trying to keep our baby from me now, is that what this is?" Johnny asked staring at her.

"That isn't what it says, Johnny," Ainsley avoided looking directly at him by keeping her gaze on the paper. "I hired a lawyer to arrange a fair and equitable visitation schedule in the best interest of the child," Ainsley said remembering verbatim the wording she and Mr. Steins had worked out.

"Why can't I just come by every day I'm not on shift and see you and our baby?"

"Because I won't be here," Ainsley blurted out. "I'm moving to Palo Alto, to live with my parents."

"That's 5 ½ hours away, Ainsley. I'll never get to see the baby!" Johnny said, his voice rising.

"Any expenses incurred for visitation will be covered by me," Ainsley said. Her voice was cool and detached.

"Why are you doing this?" Johnny asked her.

"It's for the best," Ainsley said.

"The best for who Ainsley?" Johnny asked moving toward. "Certainly not for me, not for our baby."

"For me," Ainsley said, her voice barely above a whisper. "Whatever the lawyer comes up with Johnny, I'll make it happen. I'll make sure the child gets plenty of time with you."

"Why do you do that?" Johnny asked her.

"Do what?" Ainsley asked, looking at him for the first time.

"Call our baby, the baby. You've never once said "our" baby," Johnny's voice was really angry and Ainsley moved into the kitchen to put some distance between them.

"I can't," Ainsley said, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Why?" Johnny asked. She was giving him a headache.

"Because," Ainsley paused.

"Because what? Just say it, Ainsley. Talk to me," Johnny pleaded.

"Because I don't trust you to be there," Ainsley blurted out. "You're with another woman. She isn't going to want my child around. I worry this baby will be a girl and you'll never see her. Maybe if it's a boy that won't happen; but it still could. There isn't an us, so how can there be an our?"

Ainsley felt like she was on a roll. Her words just started spilling out. "You asked me what I would have told the child, if I had never found you again. But, you never asked what I would have said if he or she asked if we loved each other," Ainsley said. Her heart was beating so hard she thought it might come through her rib cage. She clenched her hands in front of her to stop them from shaking. She knew she had to do this. She had to be a grown up and stop running. This way, she could put Johnny behind her and move forward.

Johnny looked confused at the sudden change in the direction of the conversation. He stood staring at Ainsley, but she didn't say anything else, so he asked the question. "What would you have told our child if they asked you if we loved each other?"

She took a deep breath and met his eyes across the room. "That I fell in love with you the very first day I met you," she whispered. "And that every moment I spent with you after that, let me know beyond a shadow of a doubt, that I would love you until the moment I took my last breath," she said, her voice stronger.

"But, the thing I would never be able to tell them, is that you never loved me," Ainsley's voice broke. "Kate is the woman you chose," Ainsley turned around facing the counter. "Please leave now Johnny. Anything else that needs to be communicated can be done through the lawyer," Ainsley said quietly.

She'd done it. She had told him she loved him. She had admitted the truth out loud, that she loved him, but he loved Kate. She was surprised she wasn't crying, but she figured she had shed all the tears she had the other night. Tonight was just closure.

"I broke up with Kate," Johnny said quietly. She turned around and stared at him across the room

"It's always been you, Ainsley. Since that weekend camping, you've been the one I loved," Johnny started slowly moving across the room.

"I was scared too. I love you so much, I wasn't sure I could handle it, if we didn't work out," Johnny said stopping in front of her.

"Are you still scared?" Ainsley asked, searching his eyes.

"Yes. I'm worried because you run," he said stroking her cheek. "This can't work, if you won't talk to me. I'm worried, because I'm holding paperwork that says you're running for good. I'm worried, because I don't want someone who won't depend on me, but runs to mommy and daddy every time things get tough."

"I'm sorry," Ainsley said, resting her hand on his chest. "What I did Saturday was horrible. I shouldn't have just threw you out. I should have told you what I was feeling, thinking," Ainsley paused looking up into his eyes. "I should've given you more respect."

"And I should have told you I ended things with Kate, before I kissed you. I love you, Ainsley. I need you," Johnny said moving closer to her. He slipped one hand behind her head, pulling her into a tentative kiss. When she didn't resist he slid his other hand to her waist pulling her tightly against him, his tongue seeking entrance. She ran her hands into his hair allowing him to deepen their kiss as she pressed herself tightly against him, her body quivering with emotion.

He dropped his lips to her neck. "I love you, Johnny," she whispered in his ear. "I love you, I love you."

He caught her mouth back in a passionate kiss. Ainsley leaned into him, she couldn't seem to get close enough to him. She was desperate for his touch. She pulled back slightly, placing her cheek against his. "I need you," she whispered, her desperation evident in her voice.

Johnny scooped her up in his arms and began to carry her down the hall toward her bedroom. A knock at her front door stopped his progress. "Are you expecting anyone?" Johnny asked her.

Ainsley shook her head. "Ignore them, maybe they'll go away," she whispered as she placed a series of kisses along his jawline.

Johnny set her down. "Stay here," he ordered. He walked over to the front door and keeping the chain in place, opened the door.

Eric and Jeff stood on the other side. "Good evening, John," Eric said. "We needed to ask Ainsley a few questions."

"I told Kate she wasn't answering any questions without a lawyer," Johnny said defiantly.

Ainsley walked into the living room.

"Then we can take her downtown and she can call a lawyer," Eric said.

"That isn't necessary," Ainsley said. "Let them in, Johnny. I don't have anything to hide, I don't need a lawyer."

Johnny turned to look at her. "I think you should have a lawyer."

"It's okay, really." Ainsley insisted. She sat down on the couch as John opened the door for Eric and Jeff.

He moved to sit on the arm of the couch, his arm protectively resting around Ainsley. Jeff moved a dining room chair over so he could sit next to Eric, who sat in the large chair to the left of Ainsley and Johnny. Ainsley adjusted her position so she was facing the two men.

"Ainsley, your dad has done some seminars and workshops for California Law Enforcement, is that correct?" Eric asked, opening his notebook and taking a pen out of his pocket.

"Yes, that's correct," Ainsley replied.

"And do you ever help him with these workshops," Eric asked looking directly at her.

"Yes," Ainsley answered.

"What was the last workshop you helped your father give?" Eric asked. Ainsley looked over at Jeff, who had been watching her closely since he sat down.

"Why are you asking me questions you know the answer too?" Ainsley asked.

"Just answer the question," Eric stated curtly.

Ainsley let out a deep sigh and looked up at Johnny before answering. He gave her shoulder a brief squeeze and she looked back at Eric. "Electronic timers and remote detonation of explosive devices," Ainsley answered.

Johnny's hand tightened on her shoulder, her answer caught him off guard. She looked back up at him, but he simply gave her a brief smile.

"And what was your role in that workshop?" Eric asked.

"I was just helping out. I handed out papers, put up transparencies while dad talked and helped out with demonstrations," Ainsley said.

"Demonstrations, how exactly did you help with demonstrations?"

"I helped set them up, made sure everyone was a safe distance away, and cleaned up afterward," Ainsley said.

"What about preparing the demonstration in advance? Did you help create any of the demonstrations?" Eric asked leaning forward.

Ainsley swallowed and looked up at Johnny for just a second. _I should have waited for a lawyer_ , she thought. "Yes, I helped create the demonstrations," Ainsley said quietly.

"What exactly did you create?" This time, Jeff asked the question, barely able to hide his smile. This was going better than he had even dreamed.

"We created explosive devices and detonated them remotely to show bomb squad officers what technology was out there and how they could safely deal with it," Ainsley explained.

"So how many bombs would you say you've built?" Eric asked.

"About 20," Ainsley answered.

Johnny was doing his best to keep his expression completely neutral, but internally he was completely freaking out. Ainsley knew how to make a bomb? He would have never guessed that about her in a million years.

"So, theoretically, you could build a bomb and be at some remote site watching? Then you could wait until the firefighters were in the building and near the bomb site and detonate the bomb; like what happened a few weeks ago at the warehouse when four men at Station 51 were injured?" Eric asked.

"Don't answer that!" Johnny said standing to his feet and pointing his finger at Eric. "She did not set that bomb."

Ainsley put her hand on Johnny's arm.

"We have information that you recently purchased several piezo transducers, can you tell me why you purchased them?" Eric asked ignoring Johnny.

"What? How did you.." Ainsley looked startled. She shook her head. "How did you know…"

"Do you still have them?" Eric asked.

"I, uh, they were in my car when I had the accident," Ainsley stammered.

"We searched your car, they're not there," Eric said. "Did you already use them Ainsley? Is that how you created the timer in the warehouse fire? Or for the one that triggered by the dropping of the anchor on Chet's boat?" Eric accused her.

"You searched my car?" Ainsley's head was swimming. _How was this going so bad, so fast,_ she wondered?

"That's enough," Johnny said stepping forward.

"I don't think so," Eric said. "We still have some questions."

"Then her lawyer will contact you to set up a time to meet. But she is done answering questions without a lawyer," Johnny moved in front of Eric. "Do I need to show you the door, or can you find it on your own?" He asked, his voice firm.

Eric and Jeff both stood up. "Have her lawyer contact us by tomorrow afternoon," Eric said pointedly.

Johnny clenched his fists, but forced himself to stay in place. When the guys exited the apartment he moved over and slid the chain back into place. He looked over at Ainsley who was still sitting on the couch. She was ghostly white and looking at the carpet.

"Ainsley?" Johnny moved toward her.

She looked up and him, her eyes wide. He pulled her and wrapped her in his arms. He could feel her shaking. He pulled her tight against him. "Easy, baby, it's okay," Johnny held her close whispering in her ear. "You're okay. I'm right here."

"I need to find a lawyer," Ainsley whispered.

"I've got someone already in mind, don't worry," Johnny said. "I'll call him tomorrow and set up a time for us to meet him."

Johnny leaned back so he could look in her eyes. "Don't run, Ainsley. You and I will get through this," Johnny tried to assure her.

"No running. I promise, Johnny. No matter what happens, I'm in this for you and our baby," Ainsley promised, emphasizing "our".

Johnny smiled and pulled her in for a kiss. She leaned into him, drawing on his strength. She pulled back and looked into his eyes. "Don't you want to ask me about what you just heard?" Ainsley asked, her voice carrying her fear.

"No," Johnny said. "I may not know everything about you, Ainsley. But, I know what I need to know. I know who you are at the core of your being. I know you would never try to hurt anyone. We don't need to talk about this."

Ainsley ran her hand through his hair and pulled him in for a passionate kiss. "I love you, Johnny. And I love that you just said that. But, I will sit down and explain everything to you, I promise. I'm not hiding anything. I'm not the arsonist. But, if the conversation can wait; I would appreciate it." Ainsley snuggled up to him.

Johnny held her close. His mind was swimming with everything he'd just heard, but he trusted his instincts. There was no way the woman in his arms was an arsonist. Or worse, he thought, a murder, since Mrs. Hurley had died in the fire at Mike's apartment.

"C'mon," Johnny said. "Let's get out of here. We'll pick up some burgers and go eat them at the beach," Johnny took her hand and led her toward the door. He'd do everything he could to take care of her and protect her from what was coming.


	15. Chapter 15

Johnny stretched and reached across the bed. His eyes popped open when he touched only empty sheets. "Ainsley," he called out. He had just sat up and swung his legs over the edge of the bed when she walked in the room.

"Good morning," she said moving to stand in front of him.

He pulled her toward him and she bent to drop a kiss on his head. "I didn't like waking up alone," Johnny pouted.

"Sorry, handsome. But, I gotta get ready for work," she said. "I've got a breakfast casserole staying warm in the oven for you." Ainsley bent to kiss his lips when he looked up at her.

Johnny wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into the bed. He rolled over, trapping her beneath him. "Stay," he whispered and then leaned down kissing her.

Ainsley returned the kiss and then gently pushed him back, laughing. "I have a classroom full of 4th graders depending on me. If I'm late, you do not want to see the mess they create."

Johnny frowned as she sat up. "We need to seriously discuss you being a stay at home mom. I don't like your leaving me."

Ainsley bit her lip as she looked over at him. Johnny's expression instantly changed. "Hey, I'm just kidding, Ainsley. I know you love your job. I mean, yes, I wish we could stay in bed together all day, but I understand you need to work."

Ainsley looked relieved. She smiled and gave Johnny another kiss before standing up. "I'll see if I can change my tutoring session with Chris to tomorrow night, so I can spend tonight with you," Ainsley said.

"I'm gonna try to get us an appointment with Barney Olsen tonight. I'll get everything I need for shift and meet you back over here after school," Johnny said watching her put in her earrings. "Are you okay if I stay here tonight?"

Ainsley looked back and smiled at him. "I was hoping you would," she blushed thinking about last night.

Johnny got up and walked across the room. He wrapped her in his arms. "I'd follow up on that blush, but you'd definitely be late for work," he said huskily.

Ainsley laughed. "I love you, Johnny. I'll see you when I get home. There's a spare key under the fire extinguisher in the hallway. You can use that to let yourself in."

Johnny just smiled. There didn't seem to be a need to tell her right now that he'd already removed that for her own safety. He heard her close the door and started looking around the room for his clothes. He'd go home and shower and get his stuff ready for his next shift. He figured Mr. Olsen wouldn't be in until around 9:00 AM, so he had some time.

E

Johnny had just stepped under the warm spray of water in the shower when his phone started to ring. He debated ignoring it, but was worried it might be Ainsley. He rushed down the hall and into the kitchen standing on the linoleum so he wouldn't get the carpet any wetter than he had from his quick jaunt.

"Hello," Johnny said.

"Hey, where have you been? I've been trying to call you since 8:05 AM. The police were at the door at 8:00 AM this morning asking questions about Ainsley," Mike said, without bothering to say hello.

"Mike, man, I just got in the shower, let me call you back," Johnny said.

"Hurry up! Marco and I are really worried based on the questions they're asking it sounds like they suspect Ainsley of being the arsonist," Mike said.

"They do," Johnny said. He shivered. "Look, I'm dripping all over my floor, I'll call you back in a minute."

Johnny ran back down the hall and jumped back into the shower, turning the hot water up. He poured a generous amount of shampoo into his hand and lathered up his hair.

The phone rang again. Again he considered ignoring it, but worried it might be Ainsley. Johnny jumped out of the shower and quickly moved to answer the phone.

"Hello," he said, his voice a bit miffed.

"Johnny, hey man, you're not gonna believe this! The police just left my apartment. Man, they think Ainsley's the arsonist," Chet said. "Can you believe that?"

Johnny tried to tell Chet that yes, he was aware. "I told them they were off their rockers if they actually thought that girl would try to kill anyone, but they were sayin' all this stuff about her knowin' how to make bombs." Chet kept right on talking.

"Chet!" Johnny finally raised his voice to get his attention. "I'm in the shower, I'll call you back," Johnny didn't wait for a response he just hung up the phone. He made it halfway down the hall before he started swearing as the shampoo dripped into his eyes, making them sting.

He jumped back in the shower rinsing his hair and beginning to lather his body. Johnny just dropped his head when the phone rang again. "I am not answering it," he said out loud. But, by the second ring he was climbing out of the shower and on his way down the hall.

"Hello," Johnny said, his voice obviously irritated.

"John, it's Hank. Did I catch you at a bad time?" Captain Stanley said through the phone.

"Sorry, Cap. Yeah, actually, can I call you back?" Johnny said trying to sound a bit more normal.

"Well, actually pal, I've got Lieutenant Crockett at my house. He's asking some questions about Ainsley and I think you should be a part of this conversation," Captain Stanley explained.

Johnny ran a hand down his face, partly out of frustration and partly to dry the water that was dripping from his hair into his eyes.

"Can you come over here?" Captain Stanly asked.

"Yes, Cap, I can," Johnny said. "You should probably call the other guys too; they've called me all morning; the police have been visiting all of them."

"Okay. I can make those calls while you head over here," Captain Stanley said.

"I'll leave in about 5 minutes," Johnny said hanging up the phone and running back down the hallway again. He jumped in the shower finished rinsing off, dried off and threw on some clothes. He was in the Rover exactly five minutes after hanging up the phone. He rolled down the window to help his thick hair dry as he drove.

Johnny pulled up in front of Captain Stanley's house just as Mike and Marco were getting out of Mike's truck. Johnny could see Roy's Porsche parked in the driveway, Roy must already be inside. He walked over to Mike and Marco, running his hands over his hair trying to get it to lay flat. Mike gave him a pat on the back, but said nothing.

Marco shook his head, "Man, this is just crazy. How can they think Ainsley is responsible for burning down the Youth Center? Or Mike's apartment building where Mrs. Hurley died? This is just loco," Marco said.

Johnny just shook his head. The three men entered the home and moved into the living room. Beth Stanley was bringing around cups of coffee, while Hank carried in two more dining room chairs to put in the living room.

Johnny nodded his thanks to Beth as she handed him a hot cup of coffee. He felt chilled and he wasn't sure if it was from his multiple shower interruptions or the topic of this meeting. Johnny briefly met the gaze of Lieutenant Crockett and had to force himself not to give him an evil look. His first meeting with the man had not gone great, but over time he had come to respect him quite a bit.

Chet came in the door just a few minutes later, completing the group of people. Beth set down a carafe of coffee on the table and a tray of cookies. She gave her husband a kiss on the cheek and excused herself from the room. As she passed Johnny, she briefly laid a hand on his shoulder.

Captain Stanley moved to stand in front of his seat, but didn't sit down. "I want to thank all of you for coming so quickly on your day off; but I didn't expect anything less. Ainsley may not be one of us, but she's important to one of our own and that makes her family. Lieutenant Crockett thought it would be best to have Johnny meet with him in my presence, but I am glad that all of you were willing to take part in the discussion. I'm going to let Ron have the floor. Please let him say what he needs to say and then we can respond," Captain Stanley sat down.

"Thanks, Hank," Lieutenant Crockett stood up.

"I just want to provide you with the information that has put Ainsley on our radar screen. First, Ainsley has had experience in building bombs and using remote detonation techniques. This would allow her to create a bomb that can be triggered to go off at a certain time, or to even be in the area and detonate the bomb when she wants it to go off using a remote control device. She has also worked with law enforcement enough in different seminars with her father that she understands how we collect evidence and build a case. Making it possible for her to avoid some of the mistakes criminals make that get them caught. We also know she purchased several piezo transducers, which are used to create triggers for bombs. She cannot account for where those items are now. Also, Ainsley has considerable financial resources, even outside of her parent's money, she now has access to a trust fund her parents gave her."

Lieutenant Crockett looked over the group. All of them looked shocked by this information, except for Johnny. Although his eyebrows shot up when Lieutenant Crockett mentioned her trust fund.

"Another factor is the mysterious gifts," Lieutenant Crockett looked down at his notebook. "A basketball court for the Youth Center that had a fire. The funeral for Mrs. Hurley, and a TV for Station 51. All expensive gifts, all paid for by Jackson Matthews, Ainsley's father. Perhaps in an attempt to make-up for the damage he knows his daughter is doing."

"That ridiculous," Johnny jumped to his feet.

"Sit down," Captain Stanley said sternly.

"This is a load of crap," Johnny said, remaining on his feet. "What about Rich Neal who knows where Chet and his brother dock their boat? Or Jake Baker who admittedly hates firemen? He was on vacation when there was a lull in the fires. Or who have they been ignoring because they're on a witch hunt for Ainsley."

Captain Stanley gave Johnny his best, you'd better do what I told you or else face, and Johnny sat down.

"I want you all to understand why Ainsley is being questioned and why we need you to answer our questions. I understand two of my detectives had a lot of doors slammed in their faces this morning. If you want to help Ainsley clear her name, you need to answer our questions so we can gather our information. Maybe you've seen something that will help us clear her name, but we won't know that if you won't talk to us," Lieutenant Crockett said.

"Didn't seem to me like your detectives were the least bit interested in clearing her name," Chet scoffed.

"Yeah, they're out to crucify her. Probably at Kate's direction," Johnny huffed.

"Detective Stryker is no longer on this case," Lieutenant Crockett said.

"Yeah, right," Johnny said sarcastically.

"Look John, how do you think it's gonna look if the press gets a hold of any of this information and we haven't thoroughly investigated her. Not just for us, but for her. How many elementary schools do you think are gonna want a teacher that might have been an arsonist?"

"You're risking her job by questioning her," Roy spoke up.

"From what I hear her job is already in jeopardy. A pregnant, unmarried woman. I know Principal Haggerty, as soon as he finds out she's pregnant, she'll be history," Lieutenant Crockett said.

Johnny clenched his fists and opened his mouth, but shut it with one look from his Captain.

"The bottom line is, you are not doing her any favors by not talking to us," Lieutenant Crockett said.

All the guys looked to Johnny. "Ainsley will have a lawyer tonight. None of us answers questions without her lawyer present," Johnny said.

"Let's not make this more difficult than it needs to be," Lieutenant Crockett said.

"Sorry, Ron. I agree with John on this one," Captain Stanley said.

"Hank, listen,"

"No, Ron. You listen. Ainsley is part of the Station 51 family. We'll do what's best to protect her. My guys will give you their full cooperation, with the lawyer present. And, I don't want your Detectives ambushing them at their homes. You want to talk to my men, you coordinate that with me. And, I'd appreciate it, if you did the questioning. Kate has too much hold over those two detectives and there isn't any love lost between her and Ainsley," Captain Stanley said.

Lieutenant Crockett stood up, as did Captain Stanley. Ron reached out his hand and Hank shook it. "Agreed," Lieutenant Crockett said.

The guys waited to speak until Lieutenant Crockett was physically in his car.

"She's the one that gave us that TV?" Chet said.

"Their case against her is pretty convincing John. Who are you getting to be her lawyer?" Mike asked.

"Barney Olsen, he used to be a Battalion Chief, but is now a lawyer in Beverly Hills," John said shaking his head. There was just so much to process. He felt like he was drowning. Listening to Lieutenant Crockett Johnny had needed to keep reminding himself this was Ainsley. The woman he loved, the woman carrying his child, the woman he knew could not do these horrible things.

Mike pulled Johnny aside for a minute. "Look, I know Roy is going to tell you this shortly, but there is no way she's the arsonist, Johnny. Follow your instincts," Mike said.

"That's what I keep telling myself, and I know it, I really do, but I'm betting my future on it," Johnny said quietly.

"You're gonna marry her," Mike said it as a statement, not a question.

"Hopefully soon. You heard Lieutenant Crockett; the principal will fire her if he finds out she's pregnant. But, if we're already married, maybe it won't matter as much," Johnny shrugged.

"If you start to doubt yourself, trust me and Roy," Mike said. He placed a firm hand on Johnny's shoulder as he walked back into the living room. "Let's get out of here, Marco. I'm sure Cap has things he needs to do." Mike said moving toward the door.

Marco walked past Johnny. "They'll get it figured out man. There is no way Ainsley has done anything so horrendous. And tell her thanks for the basketball court. The kids are loving it." Marco said.

Johnny and Roy walked out together. "Johnny," Roy started.

"I know. I know there's no way she's the arsonist Roy. I know it," Johnny said. Johnny turned and gave Roy a big grin. "Man, I haven't told you. We finally worked everything out, we are officially together. I stayed with her last night. I'm on my way to get my stuff together for tomorrow's shift and I'm goin' back over there tonight."

Roy smiled. "I'm really happy for you. She's an amazing woman. She'll love you and take care of you the way Joanne does me," Roy said genuinely happy for his partner.

"I'll protect her and our child, the way you do Joanne, Chris and Jennifer. I'm gonna call Barney Olsen, as soon as I get home. I'm hoping he'll meet with us this afternoon."

Johnny shook his head, "Can you believe what Lieutenant Crockett said about her having money? She's never said anything to me. I would have never guessed her as the person who gave us the TV, did you?"

Roy looked sheepish.

"You knew?" Johnny said surprised.

"I've seen enough of her handwriting on Chris's homework that I would recognize it anywhere. I figured she wanted it to be an anonymous gift. People with money, that don't want you to know they have money, do that kinda stuff."

"I'm not sure how I feel about that. I mean it's my job to take care of her," Johnny said.

"Can I give you my perspective?" Roy asked.

"Sure," Johnny leaned against the Porsche looking at Roy.

"I love Jennifer. I would do anything in the world for her. But, one day, some guy's gonna come along and he's gonna feel like it's his job to take care of my daughter. And, he's right, it's gonna be. But, if I had the money that I could give her a trust fund, to make their lives a little easier, to allow my grandkids to have a bit more, I'd want her to have it. I'd want him to accept it. It's my gift. I'm still her dad."

"How would you feel if Joanne had a trust fund from her dad and used that to buy stuff you couldn't give her?" Johnny queried.

"Not having it, it's easy to say I'd be okay with it," Roy said with a shrug. "I don't know; I do think I'd be okay with it. I want Joanne to be spoiled. As long as she didn't hold it over me that I couldn't provide for her. If it was for extras, it would be easier."

Johnny thought about it. "I don't know. I guess we'll have to talk about it."

Roy smiled. "Welcome to a relationship."

Johnny gave him a full grin. "I really love her. I'm looking forward to a lot of discussions."

Roy shook his head. "Just wait," he laughed moving to get in the Porsche as Johnny headed to his Ranger.

E

"Hi, Honey, I'm home," Ainsley called jokingly as she walked in the door that night.

"I'd love to offer you a martini and time to put your feet up, but, you can't have a drink and we need to head out to the lawyer's office," Johnny said coming to meet her at the door.

Ainsley sighed. "It was so easy to forget about this mess while I was in school," she said wistfully.

Johnny pulled her into a hug and just held her for a few minutes. "I love you Ainsley. No matter what this takes, we will get through it together," Johnny whispered. When she leaned back to smile at him, he kissed her, running his hands up into her hair.

"Mmm," she sighed and she leaned into him as he kissed her again. Johnny stepped closer, pushing her back against the door. He let his hands travel slowly down her body.

"Didn't you say we needed to go," she whispered as he dropped his lips to her neck.

"Grrrrr," Johnny grumbled as he pulled back.

"Since it's my fault, I'll make it up to you when we get home," Ainsley said.

"This is not your fault," Johnny said, a little louder than he meant too.

Ainsley looked at him, surprised. "Sorry," Johnny said. "I had a meeting with Lieutenant Crockett today, with all the guys from the Station. I'm just feeling a bit frustrated, and I don't want you blaming yourself for all of this. I'll fill you in on the way to the lawyer."

"All the guys know they think I'm the arsonist?" Ainsley asked mortified at the thought.

"No one believes it, Ainsley. They were all on your side. The Captain even had the meeting at his house because all the guys slammed the doors on the cops. The Cap even said, you're family," Johnny reassured her.

Ainsley dropped her head, how was she going to face those guys at the Holiday party in a couple of days? Johnny lifted her chin. "They all have your back, sweetheart. No one believes these allegations. You don't need to worry about it," Johnny gave her a quick kiss. "C'mon, let's get going."

"Johnny, I just don't know how I'll face them after what the police probably told them," Ainsley insisted.

"Well, they're all pretty grateful for the television set," Johnny said opening her door.

Ainsley stopped and looked up at him. "You know about that?"

"Yeah, and the basketball court, Marco says thank you by the way, and the funeral for Mrs. Hurley. And, I hear there's a trust fund," Johnny said with an edge to his voice.

Ainsley got in the Rover, Johnny closed the door and walked over to the driver's side.

They were silent a few minutes as Johnny pulled onto the highway heading toward Barney Olsen's office.

"I would have told you," Ainsley said quietly.

"I know," Johnny said, reaching over to hold her hand.

"Are you upset, about the trust fund, I mean?" Ainsley asked.

"We'll talk about it Ainsley. Later, when we have this meeting behind us. When we can be snuggled up together in bed, remembering all that matters is that we love and need each other," Johnny said looking ahead and concentrating on the traffic.

Ainsley leaned over and kissed his cheek. "I'm so blessed. You're a wonderful man, John Gage."

Johnny blushed.

E

Ainsley and Johnny met with Barney Olsen and filled him in on all the things the police were saying in regards to why they suspected Ainsley may be the arsonist. Johnny also explained to him about his relationship with Kate. Barney raised an eyebrow, but kept his opinions to himself.

"Right now," he said. "There isn't much to do. I will contact the police and arrange a time for them to finish questioning you. But, unless they come across additional information and actually arrest you, their case isn't going anywhere right now. If anything happens, I need to be your first phone call."

Ainsley nodded.

"Johnny, I wonder if I could talk to you alone for a minute," Barney said smiling over at Ainsley.

"Anything you need to say, you can say in front of Ainsley," Johnny said.

Ainsley looked over at Mr. Olsen and stood up. "That's okay," she said. "I have a feeling I don't want to be here for this conversation. I'll meet you by the car."

Ainsley walked out of the office and Johnny looked over at the lawyer sitting on the edge of his desk.

"Johnny, maybe you should think about holding off on advancing your relationship with Ainsley right now. Don't misunderstand," he said holding up a hand at Johnny's indignant look. "I think she seems like a very nice young lady. But, she is being investigated for arson. And while the case is completely circumstantial, it's gonna hurt your career if it goes any further."

"She's not guilty," Johnny said.

"Sometimes that doesn't matter. I'm just trying to look out for you. I have a soft-spot for firemen. I hear good things about you, I'd hate to see you throw away a promising career. I'm not sayin' you can never be with her. Just for now, take a step back and wait things out."

"Thanks for the advice, Barney. But, I'm not interested in taking a step back," Johnny said standing up.

"Good luck," Barney said shaking Johnny's hand. "I'll call the police station right now and arrange a time for us to meet with them."

Johnny walked out to find Ainsley leaning against the Rover. "You should probably listen to him y'know."

"What are you talking about?" Johnny said moving to open the door for her. Ainsley stood off to the side and didn't get in.

"Not seeing me right now. That's what he wanted to talk to you about, isn't it? Breaking things off until this was cleared up," Ainsley said.

"I'm not doing that," Johnny said.

"He said I'm gonna hurt your career," Ainsley stated.

"He said maybe," Johnny said. He put his hands on her biceps. "It doesn't matter. I love you. I'm not going to back off because of some stupid police investigation that is never going to go anywhere. We are in this together, no matter what," Johnny insisted.

He moved his hand to Ainsley's back and guided her into the Range Rover. She said nothing on the drive back home.

E

"I wish I had known we were going to be together," Johnny said snuggling up to Ainsley in the bed. "I wouldn't have agreed to work Christmas Eve and Day for Fisher and Peterson."

"It's okay. They both have young children, should be with them on Christmas Eve and during the day. Next year, I hope you can be with me and our baby," Ainsley said, resting her head on Johnny's shoulder.

"I already spoke with Roy; he and Joanne would love for you to stay with them on Christmas Eve and Christmas morning," Johnny closed his eyes as Ainsley lazily ran her nails down his chest and abdomen, dropping below his belly button. She slowly ran her hand back up.

"I don't want to intrude on their family time," Ainsley said. "I'm okay on my own Johnny."

"I'd feel better if you were there and Roy could keep an eye on you," Johnny said. "Look, the arsonist has already run you off the road. I worry he'll try something with the Holidays."

When Ainsley looked like she was going to argue Johnny put two fingers over her lips. "I'll feel better if I know you are with the DeSoto's. I don't want to be worried about you while I'm on shift."

Ainsley sighed. "That's not fair," she said. "Because now I have to do it because I'll worry if I think you might be distracted at work."

Johnny slid his arm around her and pulled her on top of him. He gently kissed her. "I love you, Ainsley," he whispered.

She ran her hands through his hair and looked into his deep brown eyes. She rubbed her nose against his and softly kissed his lips. "I love you too."

"So when are we going to exchange our gifts?" he asked.

Ainsley smiled. "Are you even going to have time to shop?"

Johnny raised one eyebrow. "I don't need to shop. I already have your gift," he said very proud of himself.

"You do?" She asked, surprised.

"I bought it last month."

"But, we weren't together," Ainsley said, confused.

Johnny just smiled. "It was perfect for you and I just had to get it." He ran his hands through her hair, rolling so she was underneath him. "Besides, I think I always knew I'd get you back in my bed," Johnny said running his hand down her side.

Ainsley blushed and laughed. "Technically, I've got you in my bed," Ainsley teased.

Johnny cocked one eyebrow. "Still works just fine for me."

"So what time are you working those days?" Ainsley asked.

"I go in at 4:00 PM on Christmas Eve and will work until 8:00 PM Christmas night. I'm covering just over half of Fisher's shift and half of Peterson's shift."

"I'm off work for two weeks. Why don't you just come over when you get off at 8:00 PM on Christmas Day and we'll do presents then," Ainsley suggested.

"I'll pick you up from Roy's," Johnny said. "I'll drop you off over there on my way in to work."

"Johnny, I don't need to be there the entire time you're at work," Ainsley protested.

Johnny propped himself up on his elbow and just looked at her. "Okay, okay," she relented. "You're lucky I love you."

"Or what?" he challenged.

"Or I might just tell you no," she said.

"Oh, then I'd have to make you succumb to my wishes," Johnny warned, a twinkle in his eyes.

"Reeeaaalllyyy?" Ashley smiled. "And just how do you think you'd do that?"

Johnny grabbed the covers and pulled them up and over his head as he moved down her body finding her most ticklish spots. Then he seductively started to work his way slowly back up, kissing and sucking various parts of her anatomy.

"I surrender," Ainsley said breathlessly. "Whatever you want."

Johnny lay back on the pillow and pulled her into his arms, her head again resting on his shoulder. "I'll have to keep that in mind the next time I want to win an argument," Johnny joked.

Ainsley snuggled closer. "No complaints here."


	16. Chapter 16

Ainsley walked down the hall toward the living room. "Can you zip me up?" She asked, stopping to admire Johnny in dress uniform. He looked so handsome, not that she minded the view when he was wearing jeans either; but there was something about a man in uniform.

He walked over and she turned around so he could zip her dress. He ran a hand down her bare back and kissed the back of her neck, easily accessible because she had her hair pulled up. Ainsley dipped her head forward and leaned back against him. "Are you sure we need to go to this party?" Ainsley asked.

Johnny wrapped his arms around her and put his chin on her shoulder. "Everything is going to be fine, Ainsley. I promise you, no one thinks you're the arsonist. The guys are all going to be fine," Johnny said softly into her ear. He zipped up her dress and turned her around to kiss her lips.

He stepped back and looked her over. "You look gorgeous," he said, smiling. He couldn't believe he had gotten so lucky. This beautiful woman loved him, he loved her and they were going to have a baby.

"Thanks," Ainsley blushed slightly at Johnny's appreciative look. She wasn't sure if she'd ever get used to having him look at her the way he did. "I just need to go grab my purse and I'll be ready." Ainsley walked down the hall and came back a few minutes later with a silver clutch purse with a ruby flower closure. It matched her silver dress with ruby jewelry perfectly and had a definite Christmas feel to it.

She slipped into a pair of high heeled shoes. Johnny took her arm and walked her out of the apartment.

E

"Jo," Roy called impatiently up the stairs. "We're gonna be late!" Roy checked his watch again.

He looked back as he heard movement at the top of the stairs and forgot all about the time.

Joanne was descending the stairs in a dark green velvet dress that hugged her upper body, and then flared at the hips. It ended just above the knee showing off her great legs. Roy let his gaze wander from her feet slowly up her body, enjoying the neckline that plunged much deeper than she normally wore. Her auburn hair was cascaded down to her shoulders and she wore red lipstick. Roy seriously considered just taking her right back up those stairs. "Wow," was all he said.

"Do you like it?" Joanne twirled around as she reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Wow," Roy said again. He moved forward wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her in for a kiss.

"You're gonna mess up my lipstick," Joanne laughed, not really minding.

Roy ignored her comment, kissing her again. After a few minutes, Roy pulled back. Joanne ran her thumb across his lips that now had red lipstick on them. "You'd better go clean up, we're gonna be late," Joanne teased.

Roy walked into the kitchen and ran a damp paper towel over his lips. Joanne used the mirror by the front door to fix her lipstick. Roy took her arm and escorted her to the Porsche. "I'm gonna have to keep my eye on you tonight," he teased. "Some other fireman is bound to hit on you."

Joanne beamed at the compliment. It wasn't often she got to dress up and the dress she had borrowed from Ainsley fit her like a glove. She really did feel sexy in it.

E

Johnny paused at the door, watching Roy pull into the parking lot. He and Ainsley waited for Roy and Joanne to join them. Johnny looked Joanne over as they walked up the sidewalk and let out a low whistle. "You are lookin' mighty fine, Joanne," he said.

"Watch it, Junior," Roy joked good-naturedly.

Johnny laughed and the foursome moved into the building together. "Johnny's right," Ainsley whispered to Joanne as they put their purses at a table. "You look amazing in that dress. Far better than I ever looked in it. You should keep it."

"Oh, I couldn't," Joanne said.

"I'm serious, Joanne. After seeing how good the dress can look; I'll never wear it again. It never looked like that on me."

Joanne blushed at the compliment.

Johnny looked across the room and saw Captain Stanley and his wife at the table with refreshments. "Let's go say hi to Captain Stanley," Johnny said putting his arm around Ainsley's waist.

"Captain Stanley," Johnny said walking up to the couple.

"John," Captain Stanley put out his hand.

"You remember Ainsley Matthews," Johnny said.

"Of course," Captain Stanley put out his hand to shake Ainsley's. "You look lovely this evening. This is my wife, Beth."

Ainsley turned to the woman standing next to Captain Stanley and stretched out her hand. She was surprised when the woman pulled her into a hug. "It's nice to meet you, Ainsley," Beth said warmly.

Ainsley smiled. "It's nice to meet you too."

Johnny filled a cup with punch and went to hand it to Ainsley, only to have Captain Stanley take the cup. "Sorry, I don't mean to seem rude, but the punch is already spiked," Captain Stanley said.

"Thanks," Johnny said. "I should have checked myself."

"Annual tradition?" Ainsley asked.

"Yeah, but I think John here is usually the one who does it," Captain Stanley laughed.

"I bet I can find you a bottle of water somewhere," Johnny said.

"I'm okay right now. Why don't you dance with me," Ainsley suggested taking his arm as the band moved into a slow song.

Johnny let her drag him onto the dance floor and pulled her into his arms. She rested her head on his shoulder and they gently swayed to the music. Ainsley managed to keep him on the dance floor for a few songs.

Johnny finally pulled her off to get some food. Johnny said he would go find her some water as they sat their plates down at the table. Roy and Joanne were already sitting down.

"John, Roy," Mike called. "Come with me for a minute. I was just talking to the Battalion 14 Chief and one of their new boots that is thinking about becoming a paramedic. He was hoping you and Roy would answer a few questions."

Johnny looked over at Ainsley. "Go ahead," she smiled. "I can go find water."

Johnny and Roy moved toward the far end of the room with Mike. Joanne stood up. "I can go with you," she said, just at Beth Stanley came over with a plate of food.

"No," Ainsley said. "Stay and visit. I'll be back in just a few minutes."

Ainsley walked toward the main exit for the banquet room, but stopped when she saw Jake Baker enter the doors. She ducked out a side entrance to avoid being seen by him. She looked around the quiet hallway. She figured if she could find the caterer's she could probably get some water. Or even a drinking fountain would work at this point. Her stomach had started cramping and she was sure it was because she was getting dehydrated. She tried to remember if she had anything to drink since breakfast and didn't think she had.

Ainsley took a couple of steps and then paused. She bit her lip and then looked around. She slipped outside the building into the cold night air.

Joanne looked around. "I wonder where Ainsley went? She should've been back by now," Joanne said.

Beth looked around. "Maybe she went to the restroom. Do you think we should go look for her?"

Joanne let her eyes sweep the room one more time. "No," she said looking at her watch. "We'll give her five more minutes and then we will go look for her."

E

"What are you doing out here?"

Ainsley jumped at the voice that came from behind her.

"I was just getting some fresh air," she said, glancing around her.

"You shouldn't be out here," the man said moving toward her.

"Why are you out here?" Ainsley's eyes narrowed and she took a step back.

"I thought I saw someone out here," he said looking around.

"Are you with the Fire Department?" Ainsley asked.

"Yes," he said. "My name's Rich Neal. I'm a mechanic."

"Ainsley Matthews, I'm here with John Gage," Ainsley said.

"You should go back inside," Rich said leaning past her and grasping the door handle. He opened the door and let her walk in. He watched Ainsley walk into the Banquet room and followed her, after a quick look back toward the rear of the building.

Ainsley stepped into the banquet room and looked around for Johnny. She walked over to the table. "Hey, there you are, everything okay?" Joanne asked.

Ainsley picked up her purse. "I need to go find Johnny," she said looking around.

Joanne looked at her friend, who looked pale. Her hand had shaken slightly when she reached for her purse and her other hand was resting on her stomach.

"Are you okay?" Joanne repeated standing up.

"I'll be fine, Joanne, really. I'm just going to find Johnny. I'll be back in a minute," Ainsley moved toward the wall so she could get a better look at the room. She nodded briefly as she passed Rich Neal who watched her walk over by the doors. She noticed Jake Baker watching her as well and felt herself shiver at his look.

"Hi, Ainsley,"

Ainsley turned to see Tim Stewart leaning against the wall by the door.

"Hi, Tim," Ainsley smiled briefly, but quickly turned to scan the room.

She briefly closed her eyes; she needed to find Johnny.

"Are you feeling okay?" Tim asked.

"I need to find Johnny," Ainsley said quietly.

Tim's eyes scanned the room. "He's back there talking to some of the guys. Let me get you a chair," Tim said moving away from the wall.

Mike overhead Tim's comment. "Ainsley, is everything okay?"

"I need Johnny, please," Ainsley said looking over at Mike. Tim moved a chair out for Ainsley to sit down. He took her purse from her and moved slowly over to a nearby table, sitting the purse down on the table. He moved back over to Ainsley.

"I'll get him," Mike said moving toward the end of the room.

Johnny looked up and Mike caught his attention with a wave of his hand. He moved a few more feet forward and met Johnny and Roy. "Ainsley needs you. I don't think she's feeling well."

Johnny and Roy quickly started moving toward where Ainsley was now sitting down with Tim Stewart standing next to her. Mike moved toward the group Roy and John had just left.

The building shook as the back wall blew into the room and bright flash of light filled the room. Ainsley felt herself falling to the ground, her shoulder taking the brunt of the impact.

Screams erupted as smoke began to fill the room and flames lit up the building where the wall used to be. Johnny picked himself up from the floor. "Roy?" He called out.

"Right here," Roy groaned slightly as he pushed himself up.

"I saw Joanne and Beth sitting at our table," Johnny said moving toward where he had last seen Ainsley sitting.

"I got them," Roy said moving in that direction.

"Joanne?" Roy called moving around the table.

"We're okay," Joanne said holding Beth's arm. "I don't know where Ainsley is."

"Johnny's getting her," Roy took Joanne's arm and moved her toward the nearest banquet room doors.

"I'm okay, Roy. Go help the others," Joanne said looking back at the flames and all the bodies lying on the floor.

"In a minute," Roy said opening the banquet room doors. He could see the outside doors and there wasn't any smoke in the hallway yet. "Get outside, move to the far end of the parking lot. When the fire trucks pull in, tell them we have several casualties and we are going to need multiple ambulances."

Joanne nodded. She and Beth made their way out the door. Roy waited until they were safely outside before he returned to the banquet room, making his way toward the back wall.

"Ainsley," Johnny knelt down beside her.

"I'm okay," she said. She grimaced as she tried to push herself into a sitting position.

"What hurts?" Johnny asked, helping her sit up.

"Just my shoulder. I'm okay, go help the others," Ainsley looked around the room as the smoke thickened. She involuntarily coughed.

"Ugh,"

Johnny turned toward the noise and saw Tim Stewart getting to his feet. "Tim, are you okay?" Johnny asked.

"Yeah," Tim looked around. "I'll get her out man, go see what you can do."

Johnny helped Ainsley to her feet and put his arm around her waist. "Walk with me, Tim." John said taking his arm.

"I don't need any help, Johnny. I'll get Ainsley," Tim said taking a tentative step. He was limping badly.

"I want to make sure she's safely out, Tim. You understand," Johnny put a hand on Tim's elbow moving both him and Ainsley toward the door as quickly as he could. Once Johnny got them both to the outside doors, he let them help each other across the parking lot.

Johnny made his way back into the banquet room. Rich Neal and Jake Baker were both standing over near where he had found Ainsley. They were helping several people to their feet and getting them toward the exits.

Roy moved passed Captain Stanley who was carrying out one of the band members. "I got Beth out," Roy said as he moved passed him.

"Thanks," Captain Stanley said quickly as he took the arm of another man moving toward the door, offering a bit of stability.

Johnny watched as Roy guided a couple more people toward the exit. He moved further into the room and watched as Chet and Marco passed him, both carrying people over their shoulders. Johnny frowned as he noticed one of the people being carried out was wearing a fire department dress uniform.

Johnny continued checking people, helping them up and getting those who were less seriously injured to help others that were struggling to walk. The room was quickly becoming too smoke filled for him to safely stay inside. He stopped in his tracks as he came upon Mike on the floor. He was face down only a few feet from where the fire was now ragging, eating the curtains that hung behind the stage.

Johnny bent down and rolled him over. Mike's face had several abrasions and he was unconscious. Johnny placed his hand on his neck and breathed a sigh of relief when he felt a carotid pulse. Johnny pulled Mike up and got him over his shoulder. He started moving back toward the banquet doors. He realized Roy was only a couple of steps ahead of him, this time another member of the band over his shoulder.

Chet, Marco and Captain Stanley were going back into the room as Johnny and Roy exited.

Captain Stanley looked at Johnny. "Is that Mike?"

"I got him," Johnny said moving toward the outside doors.

Johnny laid Mike down on the concrete. Ainsley and Joanne moved over near him. "Oh my God," Joanne said, looking down at Mike.

"Johnny, what can we do?" Ainsley asked.

"Watch for the fire department, Ainsley. When the squad gets here send them my way," Johnny said placing a hand on Mike's abdomen to start counting respirations.

Ainsley stood up and moved toward the entrance to the parking lot. She could hear the sirens and knew help would be there soon.

Ainsley directed the first squad to Johnny's location. She started moving among the victims trying to figure out who was most seriously hurt, so she could direct people toward them. She got those that had minors cuts and burns to move over to one location. Joanne got some gauze from the first squad and she and Beth moved to help clean up some of the minor cuts.

Ainsley felt completely numb as she walked passed bodies covered with yellow blankets, knowing those were the people who hadn't survived the blast.

Johnny grabbed her arm. "Are you okay to drive?"

Ainsley looked at him briefly, but nodded her head.

Johnny handed her his keys. "Get Joanne and meet us at Rampart hospital. Roy and I are gonna ride with the ambulances so some paramedics can stay on scene."

Ainsley nodded. She looked around and moved toward Joanne.

"The guys," she started to say.

"I know," Joanne nodded.

They walked together toward Johnny's Range Rover. "Are you okay to drive," Joanne asked taking in Ainsley's pale complexion.

Ainsley looked at her. "Actually, would you mind?"

Joanne took the keys and got into the driver's side. They drove to the hospital in silence. Joanne parked the Rover and they walked toward the Emergency entrance. Neither of them saw Johnny or Roy, but they moved to stand next to Chet and Marco who were in the hallway.

"They're in the room with Mike," Chet said as Ainsley and Joanne joined them.

"How is he?" Joanne asked.

"We don't know yet," Marco said. "But, the Captain from 106 didn't make it."

"And Station 24 lost a lineman and their B Shift Captain is in critical condition," Chet added somberly.

"How could someone do something so awful," Joanne said with tears in her eyes.

The four of them were standing silently in the hallway, each lost in their own thoughts, when Captain Stanley and Beth walked in. "Where's Mike," Captain Stanley asked.

"In the room with Johnny and Roy," Chet said, nodding toward Treatment Room 2.

"We haven't heard anything yet?" Captain Stanley asked scanning the medical personnel in the area.

"No," Marco said.

Captain Stanley grabbed a nurse walking by. "We need to find out what is going on with a patient in that room," Captain Stanley said shortly and pointed quickly at the door.

"I'll see what I can find out for you," she said and moved to enter the room.

A few minutes later Johnny and Roy stepped out.

"How is he?" Captain Stanley asked as everyone moved forward.

Ainsley knew from the look on Johnny's face that the news was not good.

"He's regained consciousness, but," Roy started and then stopped looking down at the ground.

"He's blind," Johnny finished.

"What?" Chet said looking stunned.

"It's hopefully just temporary," Johnny explained. He ran both hands up over his face and into his hair. "He has a concussion and there was a bad flash when he was facing the explosion. It looks like the blindness is a combination of pressure from the head injury and flash blindness."

"When will we know for sure?" Captain Stanley asked.

"Not for a couple of days," Roy said.

Joanne moved over next to him and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. She leaned against him.

Ainsley looked across the hallway at Johnny. She started to move toward him.

"Ainsley Matthews," Ainsley stopped and turned to see police detectives, Jeff and Eric, walking down the hallway.

"Yes," she said.

"Is this your purse?" Jeff asked holding up the object in his hand.

"Yes," Ainsley said looking at the silver clutch.

Jeff opened the purse and pulled out a little black device. "Do you know what this is?"

Ainsley looked at for just a moment. "It looks like a remote trigger," she said. Then she paused looking from Jeff to Eric. "You don't think that's mine, do you?"

"It was found at the site of the explosion, in your purse, and we have been able to determine it was the device used to detonate the bomb tonight," Eric said removing handcuffs from the pouch on his belt.

Ainsley looked back at Johnny.

"Turn around, please," Eric said moving toward Ainsley. He took hold of Ainsley's right wrist and moved it behind her back, the metal handcuffs cold against her skin. Eric then grabbed her left wrist and finished locking the handcuffs.

"Ainsley Matthews, you have the right to remain silent," Jeff started reading her the Miranda rights.

Ainsley looked across the hallway and met Johnny's eyes. "Johnny," she whispered. "I'm so sorry."

"Ainsley, what are you talking about?" Johnny said, moving toward her.

"I'm sorry. I am so sorry," Ainsley said. Eric turned her away from Johnny and he and Jeff both took one of her arms leading her toward the exit.

"What did she mean, she's so sorry?" Chet asked.

"Why is she sorry?" Marco asked.

"I don't know," Johnny said, confusion evident in his voice and his facial expression. "I need to go call Barney Olsen."

Johnny moved down the hall to the phone and pulled out the business card from his wallet. "Barney, they just arrested Ainsley. There was an explosion tonight. They said they found the detonator in her purse. She said she was sorry," Johnny's voice trailed off. Why did she say that?

"Yeah, I'll meet you at the station," Johnny hung up the phone.

"Did Ainsley have my keys?" He asked joining the group again.

Joanne handed him the keys. "Johnny, you know she wasn't apologizing for setting that bomb," Joanne said. "There is no way she would do something like that."

Johnny looked around at the group and just headed toward the exit. He thought he knew Ainsley wouldn't do anything like this, didn't he?


	17. Chapter 17

Ainsley sat in a metal chair, at a metal table, across from Detective Eric Spencer who was tossing questions rapidly at her. They had been doing this verbal sparring match for over 2 hours. Barney Olsen had finally joined her, and was now frequently stopping as many questions as he was letting her answer. Ainsley was starting to feel like she was watching a tennis match as her head turned from looking at Detective Spencer asking a question to Barney to see if she should answer the question.

"Anyone could have accessed my purse," Ainsley said for the fourth time that night. "I set it at our table when we arrived and then walked away for quite some time. I picked it up a few minutes before the bomb went off, but when Tim got me a chair, he set the purse down at a nearby table. I didn't see it again until at the hospital, when you walked in carrying it," Ainsley propped her elbow on the table and rested her head against her hand.

"Who knew it was your purse?" Eric asked.

"She can't possibly know what knowledge other people possessed," Barney injected.

"She can make a reasonable assumption of who knew she was carrying that purse," Eric insisted.

"No, she cannot be expected to know what other people may have observed throughout the evening."

"Fine. Where were you just before you went back over and got your purse?" Eric asked.

Ainsley looked briefly at Barney Olsen, who sat next to her, he gave her a brief nod. "I had left the banquet room in search of water. When I got into the hallway I started feeling very nauseated. I stepped outside for some fresh air. When I came back in, I still wasn't feeling great, so I was going to ask Johnny to drive me home," Ainsley said quietly.

"From the initial inspection, the bomb was set to provide maximum damage to the back wall, but not have enough impact to effect much more than the back of the room with its detonation. Meaning someone could have been in the front of the room, detonated the bomb and been reasonably safe from injury. Tell me, Ainsley, where were you sitting?" Eric leaned forward looking at her.

Ainsley sighed, "In the front of the room."

"Witnesses have told us that Johnny was originally in the back of the room, but you called him toward the front," Eric questioned.

Ainsley shivered at the thought that Johnny could have been caught in the initial explosion. He could have been one of the people who didn't make it. "I, uh, I, didn't call him," Ainsley said trying to shake the imagine of Johnny injured from her brain. "I was looking for him. My intention had been to go to him. Tim made me sit down and Mike went after Johnny. If he hadn't…," Ainsley let her voice trail off. If Mike hadn't been going to get Johnny for her, he would have been in the front of the room and safe.

Ainsley buried her head in her hands. The emotions of the night were starting to bombard her. So many people hurt and some dead. Mike injured, the detonation device found in her purse; her head was swimming.

Eric knew he was getting to her. "Station 51 has been the target all along. Didn't you want Mike in the back of the room. Johnny was spared because he is dating you now instead of Kate, isn't that right?"

Barney tried to say something, but Eric raised his voice, pulling out a folder. "Isn't this what you wanted for the men of Station 51," Eric was almost yelling as he placed pictures of those that had been killed by the blast in front of her.

The pictures were graphic in nature, showing pictures of burned bodies and fragment pieces embedded in skin.

Ainsley turned away, closing her eyes, trying not to be physically sick. She felt herself start to shake.

"Wasn't this your plan?" Eric accused. "The bomb was set at the back of the building, with the message, "Burn 51, Burn". Was that your plan Ainsley?"

"No!" Ainsley shouted unable to control her emotions.

"That is completely out of line," Barney said standing up and sweeping the pictures into a pile and turning them over so Ainsley didn't have to look at them.

"We spoke to Rich Neal at the scene. He said he thought he saw someone go around the back of the building and he saw you outside. He did not see you come from the bench. He thought you came from the back of the building," Eric said pointedly.

"I wasn't at the back of the building!" Ainsley yelled, her voice getting hysterical. She was visibly shaking, tears streaming down her face.

Barney put his hand on her back. Ainsley dropped her head back into her hands. She couldn't seem to catch her breath.

"My client needs a break," Barney informed Eric.

"Your client needs to tell me what happened," Eric said.

"I am!" Ainsley shouted. "I didn't do this! Why won't you believe me?" Ainsley stood up, but the room started to spin. She backed into the corner and slid down the wall.

"Ainsley?" Barney stood up and moved over to his client.

"I…can't….breathe," Ainsley gasped.

"John Gage is out in the lobby, get him right now," Barney ordered.

Eric looked over at Ainsley in the corner and moved to the door. "Mr. Gage, we need you in here," Eric called from the door of the interrogation room.

Johnny couldn't see Ainsley, but he could see the top of Barney's head and he was crouched down on the floor. Johnny quickly moved across the lobby and entered the interrogation room. Ainsley was in the corner, tears streaking down her cheeks, obviously struggling to catch her breath.

"I need a paper bag," he told Eric and moved over toward Ainsley.

"I….can't," Ainsley tried to talk to Johnny.

He sat on the floor, pulling her close to him. "You're hyperventilating, sweetheart. Try to slow your breathing down," Johnny said to her.

Ainsley's breathing didn't change. "Ainsley, look at me. Breathe in, real slow and deep; breathe out, all the way," Johnny tried to demonstrate the way he wanted her to breathe.

Eric handed him the bag. "Ainsley, put this over your mouth and nose. It's okay, sweetheart, I promise, this will make it easier to breathe." Johnny helped her hold the bag, he could feel her trembling. He made himself keep taking deep breaths so he wouldn't lose his temper. How could they do this to her?

Her breathing finally slowed down and she leaned against him as she began to relax.

"My client is done for the evening," Barney said to Eric. "Either charge her, or release her."

"I'll be back in a minute," Eric said moving down the hall to a small breakroom. Kate joined him. "What do you think?" She asked.

Eric paused, looking at Kate. "We have the detonator in her purse, we have her missing for an extended period of time, and we have a witness that saw her outside," Eric recounted the information.

"But?" Kate asked, knowing that look on her partner's face.

He shrugged. "I don't know. It was her purse, but it was out of her sight a large portion of the evening. She was outside, but her story stayed consistent. The pictures really upset her. I mean she really fell apart. Something just doesn't feel right."

"It just seems too easy, doesn't it?" Kate asked.

Eric nodded his head. "This case is driving me crazy. I think we need to release her, at least for now. I'd have trouble trying to convince the prosecutor to press charges."

"Why don't you go take care of the paperwork with the lawyer. I want to have a word with Johnny,"

"You think that's a good idea?" Eric asked moving toward the door.

Kate just shrugged. She poured a cup of coffee for Johnny and waited for Eric to send him out of the interrogation room.

"Mr. Gage, I need you to step out for a moment," Eric said, entering the interrogation room.

"No way," Johnny said. He was still sitting on the floor, Ainsley wrapped in his arms, her eyes closed.

"I need to discuss next steps with her and her lawyer," Eric said calmly, looking at Barney.

"It's okay, Johnny. I won't let them ask her anymore questions," Barney assured him.

Johnny stood up. He carefully helped Ainsley up and held her for a minute when she swayed, getting dizzy from standing up. He eased her into the chair and reluctantly left the room.

Kate approached him as he walked across the lobby and sat back in the chair he had occupied earlier.

Johnny looked up at her, but said nothing.

"Eric's going to release her," Kate said, handing him the cup of coffee.

"For how long? This is ridiculous," Johnny said, his frustration evident in his voice.

"Johnny, we have to follow up on the leads," Kate said. "But, you may be right about it not being her. The whole detonator in the purse, that's just too easy. If she had detonated that bomb, the last thing she would have done is put the detonator in her purse and then left the purse at the scene, with her ID in it," Kate said shaking her head.

"Either she is very crafty and assumed we would think that made it too easy and make us doubt ourselves or someone is setting her up," Kate said looking over at Johnny. "What are the next couple of days like? I'm concerned about how this may escalate with Holidays," Kate looked over at the interrogation room.

"School's closed for Christmas. I already have her staying at the DeSoto's for Christmas Eve and Christmas Day, while I'm working."

"I'll get Eric to increase the patrols by her apartment and the DeSoto residence," Kate said standing up, as the door opened and Eric walked out. Barney and Ainsley continued to sit at the table.

"Do you think she's in danger, Kate?" Johnny asked.

"I think you're all in danger, Johnny," Kate said seriously.

Ainsley looked over at Barney as Eric left the room. "I know you told Johnny he should stop seeing me and he said no. How bad is this going to get for him?"

At Barney's look Ainsley felt tears fill her eyes again. "Can they fire him?" Ainsley said, her voice barely a whisper.

Barney shook his head. "No, I'd be all over that for him. But, he can kiss any chance of promotion good-bye."

Ainsley just nodded, feeling the weight of defeat on her chest. He stood up and took her arm to help walk her over to Johnny.

Johnny handed Kate back the cup of coffee as Ainsley and Barney started to move toward him.

Johnny wrapped Ainsley in a hug and just held her for a minute.

"We should go check on Mike," Ainsley said quietly.

"We need to get you home and in bed. It's almost midnight, they won't let us see Mike," Johnny said.

"You can talk them in to it," Ainsley gave him a weak smile. "I won't be able to sleep until we see him."

E

Ainsley rested her head against the back of the seat. Johnny looked over at her briefly. "Ainsley," he said and then stopped.

"What?" Ainsley asked quietly.

"Never mind," Johnny said.

"You wanted to say something," Ainsley said turning her head to face him.

"Why did you say you were sorry at the hospital?" Johnny asked.

"Because I'm screwing up your life," Ainsley said her voice cracking. She sniffed as tears started to well in her eyes. "I'm so sorry, Johnny. You really should listen to Barney and stop seeing me." Ainsley was openly crying now.

Johnny laughed, the relief washing over him. He reached over and took her hand. "I love you, Ainsley. Barney will work this out, don't let it get to you. I'm not going to stop seeing you." He decided not to tell her about his conversation with Kate. He didn't want to get her hopes up, or scare her more than she already was.

Johnny pulled into a parking spot near the Emergency entrance. He got out and walked over to open the passenger door. Ainsley got out of the vehicle and leaned briefly against the Rover, feeling a bit unsteady. Johnny went to reach for her, but she put out her hand to stop him.

"We need to have a serious conversation about this," Ainsley said quietly. "I love you Johnny, and I won't let you throw away your career. If I manage to get past this, if they find the actual arsonist; then we can get back together. But, Barney really thinks it's best if you distance yourself from me."

"No," Johnny said emphatically. "You promised, no more running."

"I'm not running," Ainsley protested. "I'm trying to protect you. Why can't you see that?"

Johnny moved forward, wrapping his arms around her. "How is breaking my heart, protecting me?" He whispered into her ear. "I love you."

Johnny forced himself to take a deep breath as he stepped back. "Ainsley, you're exhausted and scared. You witnessed a horrible thing tonight; you saw people seriously injured, some even lost their lives," Johnny said quietly. "Mike is hurt, you were taken away in handcuffs, you've been questioned for hours. You're not thinking clearly right now."

"They read me my rights, Johnny! This isn't a game. People died, firemen, died. How do you think your bosses are gonna feel when they find out I was questioned?" Ainsley let some of her frustration drain out into her words.

"We face it together, Ainsley. That's what a relationship is about," Johnny insisted. "I mean it, Ainsley. What your talking about is giving up and running."

Ainsley wrapped her arms around her waist and dropped her head. "I'm so sorry I'm putting you through this."

Johnny took her arms and moved them to around his waist. He pulled her close against him, but kept his tone stern, hoping to get his point across. "You are not putting me through this. Whoever is starting these fires, is putting us through this," Johnny said emphasizing the us.

"Let's get you inside and go see Mike. I want someone to check you out too; you're still pretty unsteady on your feet," Johnny said. Ainsley didn't say anything, but let Johnny lead her inside.

He saw Captain Stanley and Beth walking down the hall as they entered the hospital. "Hey, how's Mike?" Johnny asked moving toward them.

"He's resting. Still no change, but Dr. Early is optimistic that the blindness is just temporary. What are you doing back here?"

"We wanted to check on Mike," Ainsley said.

"They sedated him," Beth said. "They want him to get some rest."

Johnny looked at Beth and then Captain Stanley and nodded. He was sure Mike was really upset and the sedative had been to calm him down. "We'll come by again tomorrow morning before I go on shift," Johnny said.

"That's right, your covering for Fisher and Peterson," Captain Stanley said.

"And they are splitting my shift on the 26th, don't forget," Johnny confirmed.

Johnny spotted Dr. Morton down the hall. He looked over at Ainsley. "I still want someone to check you out. Several dizzy spells and feeling cramps all day isn't good," Johnny said. Dr. Morton wasn't his first choice, but he'd do.

"Hey, Dr. Morton," Johnny called as he put his arm around Ainsley's waist and led her down the hall. "Are you free right now?"

"Yes," Dr. Morton answered looking up at him and then over at Ainsley.

"She's been having issues with dizziness and cramping off and on all evening. She's almost 5 months pregnant and has not been hydrating well today. But, I'd feel better if someone gave her a quick once over," Johnny said.

Dr. Morton moved with them toward a Treatment room. He checked her vitals and listened to the baby's heartbeat. "I'd like to draw some blood," Dr. Morton said picking up the phone. "Can I get a nurse in Treatment Room 4. I need a blood draw."

When the nurse entered Dr. Morton asked her to draw blood. "I want to check her iron and sugar levels specifically," he said.

He and Johnny moved toward the side while the nurse attempted the blood draw. Dr. Morton was talking to him about the events of the evening. After several minutes Johnny looked over to see Ainsley grimacing. "I'm sorry, doctor. I can't get the vein. I think she's dehydrated."

Dr. Morton and Johnny walked over. "Here, I'll do it," Dr. Morton said. It took him a couple of attempts, but he managed to get a vein. "Johnny, I want to go ahead and give her one bag of IV solution. Just to hydrate her quickly," Dr. Morton said.

After about 30 minutes Dr. Morton came back in. The IV bag was almost empty. "I've got the blood results back," he said to Johnny. "Her iron is low, but her sugar is good. Have you been taking your prenatal vitamins?" He asked Ainsley.

She nodded. "I'm gonna prescribe a different type and encourage you to eat some iron rich foods over the next couple of weeks."

Ainsley nodded. "I'll see to it, doc," Johnny said.

"I can disconnect this IV and you can take her home," Dr. Morton said moving over to Ainsley.

E

Ainsley looked across the room and smiled at Johnny standing by the Christmas tree. Then she looked up at the ceiling and watched as thick black smoke began to swirl in circles over her head, making the room darker and darker. A flash of light suddenly broke the darkness being caused by the swirling smoke, thunder pounded in her ears. She blinked and saw Johnny laying on the floor, surrounded by pieces of concrete and covered in blood. She heard people screaming, but they seemed miles away. She felt her throat constrict with panic and she couldn't breathe.

Ainsley gasped as she sat up in bed. Her heart was pounding against her rib cage. "Ainsley?" Johnny said sleepily. Ainsley closed her eyes, trying to slow down her breathing. "Hey, are you okay?" Johnny asked, waking up more fully.

Ainsley turned and buried her head against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. "It was just a nightmare," he whispered.

"No," Ainsley mumbled. "It was a different ending to a very real event." She laid there listening to his heartbeat, needing the reassurance of the sound. She slid over closer to him, clinging to him. "I saw first-hand how dangerous your job is," Ainsley whispered.

"Ainsley," Johnny ran his hand down her hair. He wasn't sure what to say.

Ainsley kissed his neck, she snuggled closer to him and then began to run kisses across his chest. "I love you, Johnny. I don't ever want to waste an opportunity to tell you that, to show you that," Ainsley said as she slowly ran her hands down his body. "I need you," she whispered, pressing herself against him, she couldn't get close enough to him to stop the fear she felt.

Johnny groaned as Ainsley continued running her hands lower, caressing his bare skin. He slipped his hands under her nightgown, lifting it up and over her head. He rolled over, pinning her beneath him, joining their bodies. She kept her gaze locked on him, letting herself get lost in his eyes. "I love you," she whispered to him. "I love you so much."

Johnny dropped his lips to hers. They moved in a slow rhythm needing to stay joined as long as possible. She snuggled close to him when they were done enjoying the sound of his strong heartbeat. Satisfaction finally brining sleep to them both.

E

Ainsley heard the phone ringing and let Johnny answer it. She was packing up her stuff to stay at the DeSoto's while Johnny was on shift, but she was afraid what the time would be like. Joanne and Roy had seen her handcuffed and taken away for questioning. She knew they cared about her, but how could they not help but wonder if she was responsible for these fires, the deaths.

"Hey, it's your dad," Johnny said coming into the bedroom.

"Thanks," Ainsley slid her hand across his bare abdomen as she walked past and headed toward the phone. "Hi, dad," Ainsley said. She paused for a moment while her dad asked her how the party was. "Actually, dad, it was terrible," Ainsley said, her voice cracking. She began to fill her dad in on the events of the previous evening.

"Johnny has me staying with his partner, Roy and his family. You know, I'm tutoring their son, Chris. He wants me to stay there while he works," Ainsley said. Johnny wandered back into the living room and sat down on the couch. He could hear Ainsley's side of the conversation.

"No, they don't," Ainsley said. After a few second pause, "Dad, we have a lawyer." A few seconds later, "No, he's very good and a former fireman," Ainsley said.

"Dad, Johnny and I have this handled," Ainsley said, her tone getting exasperated.

"No, don't cancel your trip. I'll be fine with Joanne and Roy," Ainsley said.

Johnny looked over at her and saw she was twisting the phone cord. "Dad, that isn't necessary."

Ainsley listened for a few more minutes to whatever her dad was saying. Johnny could see the frustration building in her expression. "Fine, I'll drive home. No, I'll drive up there. I still really wish you wouldn't cancel your trip. Johnny has this handled."

"Okay. I know and I love you too. Tell Mom I love her and I'll see you both tonight," Ainsley hung up the phone with a sigh.

"What was that all about?" Johnny asked.

Ainsley moved to sit down next to him on the couch. "They're cancelling their trip to Europe. Dad wants me to come home for Christmas. He thinks I'll be safer up there. They have a security system it's five hours from here. He's worried."

"You'll be safe with Roy," Johnny said, a little irritated her dad didn't think he could take care of her.

"I know Johnny, but it just wasn't worth arguing with him. Besides, this isn't so bad. We know the insurance company is going to total out my car so I can drive up there tonight with the car I borrowed. You can drive up on the 26th. It will give you a chance to meet my parents and then we can drive back down together on the 27th and on your next day off we can shop for a new car for me."

"I guess. Do you have time for us still to go by Roy's to give our gifts before you leave?"

"Of course. It's only a 5-hour drive. I'm not going to leave until you have to go to work. I want to spend as much time with you as I can. In fact, maybe we should exchange our gifts now?" Ainsley suggested.

"I love getting presents. I'm good with now."

Ainsley moved to closet and pulled out an obviously wrapped fishing pole. "You may guess what it is, but you don't know exactly what it is," Ainsley joked.

Johnny walked over to his bag and reached inside pulling out a wrapped box. He walked them over to the couch and sat down. Ainsley handed him her gift and he handed her the box.

"You go first," Ainsley said.

Johnny started tearing the paper off his fishing pole. "Ainsley, how did you get this?" Johnny exclaimed. He was holding a Fenwick HMG graphite 9-foot, 5 weight model fishing reel. "You can't even buy these in stores yet. I was reading about it in a fishing magazine, they aren't coming out until after the New Year."

Ainsley smiled, pleased with his reaction. "My dad helped set the manufacturer up with a computer network to streamline their systems. He talked them in to letting me purchase one for you early."

"This is amazing! Simply amazing," Johnny leaned over and kissed her. "Man, I can't wait to go try this out."

"Okay, now you open mine," Johnny said beaming at her.

Ainsley carefully unwrapped the paper and removed a jewelry box. It was too big to be a ring, but she silently hoped that he had just switched boxes to throw her off. She opened the lid to reveal a gold necklace that read Mom. The O was created by a beautiful round emerald.

"The baby should be born in May, and an emerald is May's birthstone," Johnny explained.

"Oh, Johnny, it's beautiful," Ainsley slipped it out of the box and put it on. "I love it."

"I love you," Johnny said leaning forward and kissing her.

E

Johnny called Roy to tell him about the change in plans. "Ainsley and I are going to stop by the hospital briefly to see Mike, then we'll be by to give everyone our presents. She'll drive to her parents when I go to work. Sorry about the last minute change, but I didn't want to make waves with her parents yet. I haven't even met them officially."

"I understand. The kids will be disappointed, but if I were you I wouldn't start off by upsetting the future in-laws. Those relationships can be tough enough." Roy said.

"I'm finally going to meet them in person. I'm driving up on the 26th, we'll stay the night and Ainsley and I will drive back on the 27th," Johnny said.

"Nervous?"

"Yeah. Especially after her phone call today. I wanted to ask the dad for his permission to marry Ainsley, but now I think I'm gonna have to talk to him about the fact that this means it is my responsibility to take care of Ainsley and I need him to back off a little bit. Is there a diplomatic way to say that?"

"No," Roy said matter-of-factly. "But, it needs to be said."

"Thanks for the help," Johnny said sarcastically, but with humor in his voice. "We're heading to Rampart, see you in a couple of hours."

E

Johnny knocked and paused briefly before pushing the door open to Mike's room. The Engineer was sitting up picking at the hospital food on a tray in front of him.

"Tell me, that is real food," Mike said spotting the white paper sack in Johnny's hand.

"You can see," Ainsley exclaimed.

"Things are still blurry, but Dr. Early says that will clear up," Mike smiled.

Ainsley ran over and hugged him. "I'm so happy, Mike."

Johnny picked up the tray and moved it to the empty bed. He handed Mike the bag with two burgers, and a large fry and put the chocolate shake beside it.

"This is the best Christmas present possible right now," Mike said pulling out a burger.

"When do you get to go home?" Johnny asked.

"Not for a couple days, but I'm hoping to be back on shift right after the New Year," Mike said, covering his mouth as he chewed the burger.

"I am so sorry, Mike," Ainsley said.

Mike gave her a baffled look.

"If you hadn't gone to get Johnny for me, you wouldn't have been at the back of the room and you wouldn't have gotten hurt."

"Ainsley, don't be ridiculous. This isn't your fault."

"I've been trying to tell her that," Johnny said.

Mike looked over at Ainsley, who was biting her lip. "Hey, John, I'm craving some chocolate cake. Would you mind going to see if they have any in the cafeteria?"

Mike waited until Johnny had walked out of the room. "Come here," he indicated for Ainsley to come sit on the edge of his bed.

She obediently walked over and sat down.

"Don't let this guy get to you. He wins if you let this stop you from doing what you want and keep you from people you care about," Mike said.

"Barney thinks Johnny should stop seeing me. He says this is going to hurt his career. I can't get Johnny to listen to him. I love him, Mike. I don't want this to cause him problems."

"Don't throw away what you've found with John," Mike said. "He is one of the best paramedics out there. They'll find the arsonist. John's career will survive this, he's too good for anyone to hold you being questioned against him. None of us believe you're involved and leadership will listen to us."

"But, Barney was a fireman and he says this will keep him from getting promoted."

"It won't. Barney's been out for a few years, he didn't work with John. He doesn't know Captain Stanley. Ainsley, we all have his back. John loves you. I've never seen him as happy as he is with you. Even with all this bullsh, uh, with all this stuff going on. Those few weeks after the camping trip, I was really worried about him. That's why I knew you two would end up together as soon as I found out who you were. He needs you, and you need him. Don't let this maniac get in the way of what you two have."

Ainsley leaned forward and kissed Mike on the cheek. "You're a very special man, Mike Stoker."

"Ah, should I be worried," Johnny said from the doorway.

"Only if you don't treat her right," Mike joked.


	18. Chapter 18

Johnny carried the gift bags up to the door letting himself into the DeSoto house. "Merry Christmas," he called out.

The sound of running children could instantly be heard as Chris and Jennifer flew down the stairs. "Uncle Johnny, Miss Joy," they called as they ran into the living room.

"Ooooh, look at all the presents," Jennifer squealed with delight.

"Wow," Chris said his eyes getting big.

"Yeah, we may have gone a bit overboard," Johnny admitted when Roy came in the room and raised an eyebrow at the two big sacks.

"They're not all for the kids," Ainsley said quietly.

Roy looked over at her and saw she was standing slightly behind Johnny. She looked nervous. He walked over and pulled her into a hug. "Merry Christmas, Ainsley. You okay?" Roy leaned back and looked into her eyes.

"Better now." Ainsley gave him a relieved smile.

"Don't ever worry about how we feel about you. You've been amazing with Chris these past four months. You're our friend and we will always support you," Roy said, holding on to her hands.

Ainsley hugged him again, and then moved to hug Joanne, who had just joined them.

"Alright kids, go ahead and take the presents out of the bags and we'll let you open Ainsley's and Johnny's before they have to leave," Roy said as the kids dove into the bags.

Joanne and Ainsley moved into the kitchen to get everyone coffee before the gift unwrapping began.

"How's she really doing?" Roy asked Johnny.

"A nightmare last night, worried about the dangers of my job, things you'd expect,"

"Joanne too. It was a rough night for everyone."

"I hope she does okay the next few nights. Now, I really wish I hadn't agreed to cover for Fisher and Peterson. I really want to be with her tonight."

"If you're serious about marrying her, she's gonna need to learn how to deal with the dangers of the job, the uncertainty. She'll be okay. She's still young, and these last few months are worse than what we normally face. Once they catch this arsonist, things will settle down; she'll be fine."

The adults gathered in the living room and the kids began to open their gifts. There were gifts for Roy and Joanne as well and they had gifts for Johnny and Ainsley. The group let the events of the previous evening slip into the back of their minds as laughter filled the air.

Ainsley and Johnny walked out together. "Call me at the station when you get to your parents," Johnny said, opening the car door for her. "Leave me a message if I'm not there, and keep trying if no one is there. I'll worry until I hear from you."

"You stay focused on your job. I'll get there just fine. But, yes, I'll make sure I somehow get that message to you. I already miss you. The 26th won't get here fast enough," Ainsley said leaning into him.

Johnny wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a long, lingering kiss. He reluctantly released her so she could get on the road and he could get to the station. "Drive safe."

E

Johnny changed into his uniform and walked out into the bay to meet the returning squad. "Hey, Dan. Your replacement is here, go enjoy your Christmas."

"Hey, Gage. Step into the locker room with me for a minute," Dan said moving away from the squad.

"I heard about what happened with your lady yesterday. If you want to bow out on your agreement to switch shifts so you can be with her, I totally understand."

"What? How did you hear? What did you hear?" Johnny asked.

"It's all over that she got picked up and questioned for the bombing last night. I heard it from one of 24s paramedics," Dan said, leaning against a locker.

"For what it's worth, I don't buy it for a second. I spoke with her yesterday briefly before the explosion. She seemed really nice."

Johnny clenched his jaw to keep from swearing. "No, man. I've got you covered. She's going to her parents," was all Johnny said.

Johnny wandered into the kitchen to get some coffee. The conversation stopped as he walked into the room and he had to keep from clenching his fists. "Merry Christmas," he said with forced cheerfulness.

One of the guys leaned back in his chair and eyed Johnny as he poured his coffee. Johnny leaned back against the counter and looked back at the 4 guys sitting at the table. Captain Hookraider must be in the office.

"You got something to say, say it," Johnny said.

"We knew you were hard up for dates, John, but an arsonist, really?" David Dawson said easing his chair forward.

"She's not the arsonist," Johnny said moving forward. His face angry.

"Knock it off, Dawson," Dwyer said. "We we're just shocked John. Most of us didn't even know you were dating anyone. The guys are just givin' you a hard time."

"Gage, I want to see you in my office," Captain Hookraider came into the kitchen.

Johnny looked at all the guys, put down his coffee cup and followed the Captain.

"Guys already giving you a rough go of it?" He asked sitting in his chair.

Johnny just sat down and said nothing.

"I know the guys think I'm a royal pain in the ass, Gage. But, I ride you just for situations like this. These guys are gonna give you shit, all shift long. You can bet you'll hear it from a whole lot of others, some in jest, and some because they really believe your girl is mixed up in all this. You may even hear it from the brass. You're gonna have to be tough to stand up for her. When I push, it's to teach you to persevere. I know you hate it, but you've never buckled. You'll handle this too."

"Thank you, Captain Hookraider," Johnny said, floored by the man's words.

"How's she holding up, after last night?"

"Nightmares, worried about the dangers of my job," Johnny shrugged.

"Feel free to use my office tonight to give her a call."

"Thanks. But, she went to stay with her parents for Christmas. She'll call to let me know she arrived safely and I'll drive up on the 26th."

The Klaxons sounded calling out the station for a multi-vehicle accident. The men all moved to their positions.

The squad and engine maneuvered through traffic to find a semi-truck and three vehicles collided in the street. It appeared one car may have pulled in front of the semi-truck. The semi had broadsided the car and then the two vehicles following the semi had a chain-reaction. Dwyer moved to check on the driver of the semi as Johnny ran ahead to check the car that had been hit. Jerry, the junior lineman pulled a line to start washing down gas on the concrete. Matt checked the end car and Captain Hookraider moved to check the driver that had rear-ended the semi-truck.

A female driver had been behind the wheel of the car that had pulled in front of the truck. The damage to the car was extensive and it took Johnny some creative maneuvering to be able to reach her. He couldn't feel a carotid pulse. He moved his hand to her stomach and determined she wasn't breathing. He maneuvered so he could see the extent of the damage to her head and slowly extricated himself from the car.

"I need a paramedic over here," Captain Hookraider called.

Johnny walked passed Dwyer. "The driver?" he asked.

"She's dead," Johnny said flatly, moving to help Captain Hookraider.

"Jerry, I'm gonna need a backboard and a cervical collar," Dwyer called out.

"It's Tim," Captain Hookraider said, as Johnny walked up.

Johnny quickly checked Tim's vitals. He was breathing and he had a strong pulse, but he was unconscious. Johnny pulled the flashlight from his pocket and checked Tim's eyes. "His pupils are equal and reactive," Johnny said. Johnny reached down and pulled out the BP cuff and stethoscope. He paused before wrapping the BP cuff around Tim's arm. He pulled his shirt sleeve up and looked for the arm that had the least damage from his previous burns before he wrapped he BP cuff around that arm.

Johnny could hear Dwyer on the Biophone giving information on the first victim. "Rampart, stand by for vitals from victim number 2," Dwyer said.

"BP is 110/65, pulse is 70 and respirations are 16," Johnny relayed. "Patient is unconscious, but pupils are equal and reactive. It looks like he hit the steering wheel pretty hard, so he may have some fractured ribs. I'm getting ready to put on a cervical collar now, and will need a backboard," Johnny said.

Jerry moved to get him those items, while Dwyer relayed the information to Rampart. Dr. Brackett ordered IVs for both victims and requested they be transferred as soon as possible.

Tim started to come around as Johnny secured him to the backboard. "Relax, Tim," Johnny said. "You're gonna be okay. Just let us do the work to get you out of the car."

"What're ya doin'," Tim started to fight against him.

"Hey, calm down now, you need to calm down," Johnny said trying to quickly finish securing Tim to the backboard so he didn't hurt himself.

"Get away from me," Tim said.

"Tim, calm down. It's me, John Gage. You've been in a car accident. Just relax," Johnny tried to assure the man.

"You can't help me!" Tim yelled angrily, as he tried to push at Johnny's hands.

"Tim!" Johnny raised his voice trying to get him to calm down. "You've got to stop moving around, do you hear me. Stop moving!" Johnny's tone was forceful.

Tim finally seemed to calm down. He stopped moving and briefly closed his eyes. "Sorry, John. I'm fine. What do you need me to do?" Tim said, his tone back to normal.

"Nothing, Tim. I don't want you to move. Let us do all the work. We're gonna move you out of the car and transport you to Rampart," Johnny said calmly.

The guys quickly maneuvered Tim out of the car on the backboard and then over to the gurney. They moved over to help Dwyer remove the truck driver. Johnny boarded the ambulance with Tim and Dwyer boarded the other ambulance. Jerry would meet them at the hospital with the squad.

Tim said nothing on the ride to Rampart. Johnny tried to engage him in conversation, but Tim ignored him, his teeth clenched. Johnny wondered if he was in a lot of pain, but his vitals were staying in fairly normal ranges and he wasn't sweating; which Johnny would have expected, if he was in extreme pain.

Johnny walked into the room with Tim, and helped move him to the bed. Dr. Brackett came in and instructed the nurse to remove Tim's shirt and have them come in for chest x-rays. Tim stopped the nurse as she came forward to remove his shirt. "I'd like Gage to leave the room," Tim said tersely.

Dr. Brackett looked surprised, but looked over at Johnny and jerked his head toward the door, indicating Johnny should step out. Johnny obeyed, but was confused by Tim's reaction.

He met Jerry in the hallway; Dwyer was still in the treatment room. "How's Tim?" Jerry asked.

"I don't know," Johnny said, putting his hands in his pockets. "That whole situation was just very odd. Tim didn't say a word in the ambulance and he requested I leave the room before they examined him."

"Maybe he's in a lot of pain, or uncomfortable with you seeing the extent of his scars?" Jerry hypothesized.

"Maybe," Johnny shrugged.

Dwyer came out of his room. "How's Tim?"

"I was just tellin' Jerry; he threw me out of the room. Wouldn't talk in the ambulance; it was strange."

"That's odd. Who knows though, Tim's been through hell and back this last year. Maybe he just needs some time to himself," Dwyer looked at his watch. "If we hurry we should make it back in time for a hot dinner."

E

It was almost 9:00 PM when the station phone rang. Johnny jumped up to answer it. "Station 51, Fireman John Gage speaking."

"Hey, Handsome," Ainsley said into the phone.

"Hi, Beautiful. Got there safe and sound?"

"No problems at all. But, I already miss you. I hate the fact I'm going to have to sleep alone the next couple of nights."

"I'm gonna hate being without you too," Johnny said quietly; aware that Dwyer was sitting at the table behind him. The engine was finishing up a run from a house fire. The squad had already returned, since thankfully there had not been any injuries.

Dwyer got up and moved toward the doorway. "I'll give you some privacy."

"How's your dad?"

"Crazy," Ainsley said exasperation in her voice. "He wants to hire a team of lawyers, wants to hire me a body guard and wants to hire a private detective to help find the arsonist; and I've only been here 15 minutes."

Johnny frowned. "He and I will talk when I come up."

"I can't wait. I…" Ainsley heard the klaxons going off on Johnny's end of the line.

"I love you, be safe," she said quickly, knowing he had to go.

E

Jackson and Aina Matthews watched as their daughter moved down the hall toward the room she stayed in when she visited them.

"I'm looking forward to meeting her young man," Aina said, turning around to rinse out her coffee cup.

Jackson frowned, but said nothing.

"Jackson," Aina said, her voice already holding a warning. "I know this situation isn't ideal. I would've loved for them to be married a few years and then blessed us with a grandchild, but you and I both know she may not have been able to have a child in a couple of years. It may not have happened how we wanted it too, but she's getting the child she always wanted."

"But, not the husband," Jackson said.

"We don't know that. They're together now," Aina said looking at her husband.

"You haven't even met him yet and you already like him; isn't that a bit premature?" Jackson snipped.

"You haven't even met him yet, and you already don't like him; isn't that a bit premature?" Aina retorted.

"He got our daughter pregnant, and I get it wasn't his fault they lost contact to begin with. But as soon as they found each other again, he should have dumped that other girl and proposed to our daughter," Jackson said, his anger evident.

"We don't know any of the circumstances surrounding that situation. And, I do know our daughter told him she didn't need him."

"It doesn't matter. I'm not sure how I feel about any man that isn't smart enough to know our daughter is the best thing he'll ever find; from the moment he finds her."

Aina laughed. "I think he knows it now."

"That's another thing. What is he doing to make sure she stays safe? He let those police officers question her; accuse of her being an arsonist."

"Jackson, you cannot seriously blame him for that?" Aina said incredulously.

"I can and I do," he said defiantly.

"Jackson Davis Matthews. I love you, but you're outta control right now. Insisting on a body guard, a private investigator? Trying to take over and run Ainsley's life. You'd better listen to me; my woman's intuition tells me this young man is going to ask to marry our daughter. But, that's going to mean he expects to take care of her and you can't be interrupting and overstepping." Aina put down her dishcloth and stood in front of her husband.

"Does that mean I'm not allowed to be her dad? This fella just replaces me?"

"Of course he doesn't replace you. But, how would you have felt if every time we ran into a problem my dad tried to step in and fix it?" Aina asked, putting her arms around her husband's waist.

Jackson tilted his head and looked at his wife. He knew she was right, but it was different being the dad.

"Just promise me, you'll give him a chance," Aina leaned up and placed a quick peck on her husband's lips.

"For you my wife, anything."

E

Johnny pulled up to the wrought iron gate blocking the driveway at the address he had been given. He pushed the buzzer on the box in front of the gate. "Yes," came a deep male voice.

"Uh, this is John Gage. I'm here to see Ainsley."

"Come on up." The box made a buzzing sound and the gates slowly began to open. Johnny drove up the long driveway and stared in awe at the massive home.

Ainsley was waiting for him near a four car garage. Johnny parked outside the garage and she met him as he opened the door, throwing her arms around him.

"Oh, I have missed you so much," she said.

He caught her mouth in a kiss and was surprised when she pushed him back against the Rover, her tongue pressing against his lips, seeking entrance. He obliged her, pulling her tighter against him. He was surprised to notice he could feel the hardness of her belly against his abdomen. She hadn't been showing enough for him to notice just a few days ago.

When she stepped back, he let his eyes drop to her belly. "Wow."

"I know. I don't know what happened," Ainsley said with some dismay, looking down at her belly. "I woke up this morning and all of a sudden I look pregnant. I swear I wasn't anywhere near this big last night. So much for hoping to keep this a secret for another couple of months. I'm going to have to break down and schedule an appointment with Principal Haggerty for the first day back from break. I'm dreading that."

Johnny shook his head. "You'll let me handle that meeting. Roy's told me enough about Principal Haggerty that I know I need to be the one to talk to him."

Ainsley slipped her arms around his waist and leaned into him, resting her head on his chest. "I should argue with you; I'm trying very hard to be more independent. But, I really despise talking to that man."

Johnny tilted her head, dropping a soft kiss on her lips. "Independence is good, but it's my job to take care of you and protect you. You let me handle this, and you can be independent when I'm on shift."

"That may be the sexiest thing you've ever said to me," she whispered, running her hands through his hair and looping her arms around his neck. "I just want to take you in my room and have my way with you."

"In your parent's house?"

Ainsley laughed. "I'm pregnant, I think the secret that we have sex is out of the bag."

"How were the last few shifts?" Ainsley asked. She searched his face, but he looked well rested.

"Christmas had several house fires, because of too dry Christmas trees. Two people choking and one fight over the re-gifting over the ugliest flower vase you have ever seen," Johnny said shaking his head. "Tim Stewart was involved in a car accident on Christmas Eve. He's gonna be okay, a few bruised ribs and minor concussion. I tried to stop by and see him at the hospital before I left this morning, but Dixie said he checked out. They wanted to keep him another day, but he said he had spent enough time in the hospital to last a lifetime already."

"Maybe we can go by and see him when we get back into town," Ainsley suggested.

"Maybe," Johnny said thinking of how Tim had thrown him out of the treatment room. "What's the plan for today?"

"Mom actually wants to take me shopping this afternoon, to buy some maternity clothes, but…" Ainsley hesitated.

"What?"

"I'm a bit worried about leaving you alone with my dad," Ainsley frowned. "He's a great guy, normally. But, he's acting all weird this trip. He's still pushing me about the body guard and private investigator. I don't know, he's just not acting like himself."

"I think it's a good idea for your dad and I to spend some time alone together," Johnny said knowing he needed to have a private conversation with Ainsley's dad.

"My brave fireman," Ainsley stood on her tiptoes to kiss his lips. "C'mon, I'll introduce you and then I'll show you to our room."

Ainsley took his hand and led the way through the garage into a huge kitchen. An older couple was standing by the counter drinking coffee. The man had a head of red hair, with a smattering of gray and Johnny instantly knew where Ainsley got her blue eyes from. The woman had brown hair beginning to streak with silver and rich brown eyes. She smiled as Johnny and Ainsley walked in the door.

"Mom, Dad, I want you to meet John Gage," Ainsley said proudly.

"Mrs. Matthews, it's a pleasure to meet you," Johnny said extending his hand.

Ainsley's mom came forward and gave Johnny a big hug, ignoring his outstretched hand. "I am so glad to finally meet you," she said emphasizing finally.

Johnny turned to face Jackson Matthews. "Sir," Johnny outstretched his hand.

Jackson shook his hand, but said nothing. Aina tilted her head and gave her husband a look. "Yes, John, it's nice to meet you," Jackson said stiffly.

The group made small talk for several minutes. "Johnny said he's fine if we want to go shopping. I'm gonna go help him get settled and then we can go," Ainsley said, taking Johnny's hand.

"He can stay in the guest room next to my den," Jackson said.

Ainsley turned to look at her dad and then looked over at her mom.

"Jackson, he'll be staying with Ainsley," Aina said.

"They're not married; he's not staying in the same bedroom as her." Jackson objected.

"For crying out loud, Jackson. The girl is pregnant, even you have to know they're sleeping together," Aina laughed.

"That doesn't mean it has to go on in my house," Jackson said irritated.

"Dad," Ainsley objected.

"Ainsley, your dad's right. This is his house and we'll respect his wishes. Please show me to the guest room near his den," Johnny interjected.

Ainsley looked at her mom. Aina waved her hand, her look letting her know to drop it for now.

Ainsley took Johnny's hand again and lead him through the house to the guest room. "I'll save the tour for my dad, it'll give you guys something to do."

She opened the door to a large bedroom with a queen size bed and adjoining bathroom.

"Wow, this is really nice. It's larger than the living room in my apartment," Johnny said looking around. He dropped his bag on a large chair in the corner of the room.

"I can't believe my Father. My mom will talk to him and we'll move you in with me." Ainsley said in a huff.

"We aren't going to make your dad uncomfortable in his own house. Although, I can't believe how sexy you look with that baby bump. It's all I can do to keep my hands off you."

"I'd let you prove that, but I guarantee my mom is waiting anxiously for me to go shopping. Maybe you can prove it to me tonight," Ainsley wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

Johnny shook his head, "Maybe when we get back home."

E

Jackson Matthews gave Johnny a tour of the house when Ainsley and her mom left to go shopping. Johnny felt a bit intimidated by the size of the home. He knew that Ainsley's parent were wealthy by the simple fact she had a trust fund, but looking around he had a feeling they were much wealthier than he had previously surmised.

Jackson finished the tour at his massive den. "Would you like a drink?"

"Uh, do you have a beer?" Johnny asked looking around the room. Dark mahogany shelves lined the walls and were covered with all kinds of books. Large leather chairs were arranged near a fire place and a huge desk stood in front of a window that overlooked the sweeping grounds.

"Sure, I'll be right back. Have a seat," Jackson pointed toward the large chairs near the fireplace.

Johnny sat down and took a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves.

Jackson walked back in carrying two bottles of beer. He handed one to Johnny and sat down in the chair across from him.

"John, I think we need to have a talk," Jackson started out. "Ainsley told me you have a good lawyer, but I think we need to discuss a few other items. First, I think she should have a security detail right now. And, I'd like to hire a private detective to look into this arsonist. The police have lots of cases. I can hire someone that will only be interested in finding this nut."

Johnny raised an eyebrow, and took a long drink of his beer.

"Sir," Johnny said. "I appreciate your offer to help; and I know you're doing it out of love for your daughter, but…" Johnny paused trying to think how to best say what needed to be said.

"Sir, I love your daughter. My goal in coming up here, beyond getting the opportunity to meet you and your wife; was to ask for your blessing to marry Ainsley. I can't imagine my life without her. I promise you, I will do everything in my power to love her, protect her, and make her happy. But Sir, those will be my responsibilities as her husband. You can certainly understand how difficult it would be, if my wife went running to her dad every time there was a problem."

Jackson took a drink of his beer before responding. He looked Johnny in the eye. "Aina told me I was overstepping," he said. "I've been Ainsley's sole protector for almost 24 years, John. Now, she's actually in danger and I feel so helpless."

"I know, sir. I promise you, I'll protect her."

"No offense, but that isn't what I've seen so far," Jackson said honestly. "The police shouldn't have been allowed to question her last night."

"Sir, the lawyer felt it was best she tries to cooperate. Also, Kate told me that they're starting to think Ainsley's innocent."

"Kate? Isn't that the name of the woman you were dating, instead of my daughter?"

"Uh, yes, sir, for a bit, sir," Johnny hemmed.

"I have to be honest with you; I'm less than thrilled that you didn't take responsibility for your actions and marry my daughter when you first found out she was pregnant. That would have been the honorable thing to do." Jackson said shortly.

"Yes, sir," John said.

Jackson looked over at him, surprised he hadn't offered any excuses. "Why did you delay?"

Johnny looked down at the carpet and then up to meet the blue eyes of Jackson Matthews. "I was afraid. When I met your daughter on that camping trip," Johnny paused trying to figure out how to put into words the intensity of what he had felt.

Johnny shook his head. "My heart broke when I came back to the campground and found out she was gone and hadn't left me anyway to find her. It was several weeks before I even began to feel like myself again. When she walked into Roy's living room," Johnny stopped looking at Jackson.

"I'm explaining this terribly. Kate was the easy way out; I knew if I let myself admit how I felt for Ainsley, and she didn't want me… I don't know how I would have survived that," Johnny finally said.

"My daughter loves you very much," Jackson assured him.

"Then, I have your blessing to ask her to be my wife?"

"Yes," Jackson said quietly. "Although I hate the idea of being replaced."

"Sir, you're not being replaced. Ainsley will always need her dad. But, as a husband, surely you understand where I'm coming from."

"Yes, John. I do. And you can be assured my wife will be nagging me to keep me in line too."

Johnny smiled. "Thank you, sir."

"So what is the current plan? The police investigation and her job?"

"I haven't even told Ainsley this, but even the police are starting to see she may not be a suspect. They haven't completely exonerated her, but they're increasing patrols around her apartment. I'm hoping as they shift their focus, it'll help solve the case."

"What about her job? I'm sure you noticed she is looking pregnant now. I don't think she'll be able to keep this a secret much longer." Jackson lifted his beer, taking another drink, eyeing the young man across from him.

"I already found out where Principal Haggerty lives. I'll stop by and see him before the break is over and get things squared away. I plan to propose before the New Year, so when she goes back to school we'll be engaged. Hopefully she'll agree to a short engagement and that'll be enough for Principal Haggerty. Sir, I know she loves her job. I will do my best to make sure she can keep it."

Jackson tilted his beer toward Johnny, nodding his approval of the plan. "As for this Sir business, you'd better start calling me Jackson. Sir is way too formal for family."

"Jackson it is." Johnny smiled, relieved he had her dad's blessing.

E

The four of them went out to dinner that night and Johnny let Jackson pick up the check. As they prepared to say goodnight, Aina elbowed her husband. "Hmmph," Jackson responded to the pressure against his rib cage. "Uh, John, Aina was right earlier. It's fine that you stay with Ainsley, in her room."

"Sir, uh, Jackson, I don't wanna make you uncomfortable in your own home," Johnny insisted.

Jackson looked over at Ainsley. "And I want my daughter happy. You're okay, John. We'll see you both in the morning."

Johnny and Ainsley said goodnight to her parents and made their way to their room.

"So, what do you think of my parents?" Ainsley asked.

"Is there any answer to that other than they're perfect?"

Ainsley laughed.

"No, seriously. I think they're great. I really like your mom, and your dad and I had a good talk this afternoon."

"He did definitely seem more relaxed this evening, and at least he stopped talking about hiring me a body guard. Can you unzip me?" She asked, turning her back to Johnny.

He raised his hand and slowly lowered the zipper on her dress. She slid the dress off and moved to hang it in the closet. Johnny watched her walk across the floor, admiring all of her curves, but again amazed at how sexy she looked with the baby bump.

Johnny sat on the bed and held out his hand. She reached for him and he pulled her toward him. Running his hands across the smooth skin over the hard bump. He dropped his head kissing her belly. He looked up at her in surprise.

Ainsley laughed, "The baby kicked."

"Did I really just feel that?" He kissed her belly again, pressing his lips tightly to her. In response, the baby kicked where his lips met her belly.

"That's so amazing," Johnny laughed, doing it again and again until the baby stopped kicking in response to the pressure of his kiss.

He looked up into her blue eyes. "I love you so much," he whispered, his throat tight with emotions. She was going to be his wife, and she was having his baby. He felt so much joy and pride, he thought his heart might burst.

Ainsley bent her head to meet his kiss. Johnny slid back on the bed, pulling her with him. He didn't care that this was her parent's house, his need for her right then was intense. He ran kisses down her body, slowing removing her remaining clothing. Johnny searched her eyes, wanting so much to ask her that very important question; but he already had a plan. "I love you Ainsley. I love our baby," Johnny said.

Ainsley smiled and leaned up to meet his lips. She let her fingers start unbuttoning his shirt revealing his smooth chest. She slowly ran her nails down his chest and abdomen and started undoing his belt buckle. Johnny smiled at the desire in her eyes. He loved that she wanted him as much as he wanted her.

E

Jackson Matthews placed his watch on top of his dresser, pausing to watch his wife slip out of her dress. Almost thirty years of marriage and she could still take his breath away. He moved across the room, coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist, dropping a kiss on the back of her neck.

"Looks like we're gonna get a son to go with this new grandbaby," he whispered, as he let his lips trail along her neck to nibble her ear lobe.

"He's gonna propose," Aina turned around looking excited. "When? While they're here?"

"He said he had a plan," Jackson said pulling his wife closer to him, so he could continue to kiss her neck. "He plans on a very short engagement though, to help with her job situation."

"I can plan a wedding with short notice," Aina said. She dipped her head back at her husband's persistent kisses.

"You're certainly feeling frisky tonight," she teased.

"Watching young love," Jackson mumbled.

"I loved the way he doted on her," Aina said, slipping her arms around her husband's neck.

He pulled back looking into her eyes. "For me, it was the way she looked at him. She loves him so much; her face lights up when she looks at him."

"You still dote on me," Aina said.

"And you still look at me like I'm your hero," Jackson said huskily, pulling her into a kiss.

After a few minutes, Aina broke the kiss and went over to turn on the bedside lamp, while Jackson flipped off the overhead lights and joined his wife by the bed.

"I love you, my husband," she whispered.

"I love you, my wife."


	19. Chapter 19

Johnny blinked his eyes and smiled as he focused on Ainsley. She was curled up against him, her arm around his waist, her head resting on his shoulder. He dropped a kiss into her hair. "Mmm," she sighed.

"Mornin'," Johnny whispered.

Ainsley tilted her head and kissed Johnny's jaw line. "I love waking up with you."

Johnny vaguely remembered her curling up with him last night, and holding on tightly. "Another bad dream?"

Ainsley nodded, her mind flashed back over imagines from her nightmare. In this one, Johnny had been hurt again, but she'd been holding the detonation device. "Is it ever going to stop?"

"It will, sweetheart. I promise. Until then, you just keep snuggling up to me."

Ainsley smiled and slid even closer. "I can do that."

Johnny ran his index finger down her face, outlining her bottom lip before dropping his mouth to hers. He couldn't believe how much he loved her.

"So what do you want to do today? We don't really have to leave until later this afternoon."

Ainsley ran her hands down his chest. "Can't we just stay in bed?"

"Your dad reluctantly let me stay in here last night; I'm not lookin' to push my luck," Johnny laughed. "I passed a zoo on my way into town; why don't we get your parents and we can all go to the zoo. You said you've never been right?"

"I love that idea," Ainsley said.

"Let's get ready and see what your parents think of the idea."

Ainsley showered first and finished getting ready while Johnny was in there. She also packed up their belongings, so they could get on the road later.

They walked into the kitchen holding hands. Her dad was at the stove cooking bacon, while her mom flipped pancakes on the griddle. Her dad was whistling.

"Good morning," Ainsley said. "Johnny had a great idea; why don't we all go to the zoo before we have to drive back to LA."

"We've never been to a zoo," Jackson said.

"Because I don't like snakes," Aina said.

"Oh, yeah, I don't want to see snakes," Ainsley agreed.

"We can skip the reptile exhibit," Johnny smiled at the two woman.

"Sounds like we have our plans for the day," Jackson said. He started loading a plate with bacon. "Have a seat kids, we'll eat breakfast and get on our way."

Johnny smiled at Jackson calling him a kid.

E

"I don't think I've ever climbed a rope that fast before or since," Johnny said, finishing his story about rescuing the woman from the Lion's den at the zoo near the station. They were watching two lions laying in the sun.

"You certainly have an interesting job, John," Jackson said, shaking his head

"And a dangerous one," Aina said, but with a laugh.

Ainsley frowned and started to move away from the lion's exhibit. Johnny quickly moved after her. "Hey," he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I'm fine," Ainsley smiled at him. "I just wanted to walk back over to the tigers for a minute. I think they're my favorite."

Johnny kept one arm around her waist and walked with her to see the tigers. She smiled as a young tiger came down the exhibit and started to bat at a ball in the water. She laughed when it missed the ball and fell into the water.

"Ugh, I need to use the restroom again," Ainsley groaned. "It's all that water you keep making me drink."

"I don't want you to get dehydrated," Johnny said. "In fact, after you use the restroom, we need to have you get out the sun for a few minutes and drink something else."

Ainsley rolled her eyes and wandered toward the restroom, her mother joining her.

Johnny and Jackson meandered into the gift shop. Johnny strolled to the back of the shop and pulled a giant stuffed tiger off the top shelf. It was probably 4 feet long. Johnny glanced at the price tag and let out a low whistle. He placed the tiger back on the top shelf.

"Why don't I buy it, you can give it to Ainsley and she never has to know I paid for it," Jackson said, walking over to the back of the store.

John turned slowly to look at him.

"Okay, I just heard what that sounded like. Sorry, John," Jackson grimaced. "It may take me some time, but I promise, I'll get better."

Johnny looked out the door of the gift shop and saw Ainsley and her mom back at the tiger exhibit. Ainsley was laughing as two tiger cubs chased each other around the exhibit. Johnny reached back up and pulled the tiger off the shelf. He walked over to the cashier, handing her his credit card.

Johnny and Jackson walked back over to the women. Johnny walked up behind Ainsley and dropped the tiger over her head in front of her. Ainsley wrapped her arms around the tiger and turned around. "For me?"

Johnny laughed at the sheer joy on her face. "For you."

"Oh, Johnny, I love it! Thank you!" Ainsley moved the tiger to one arm so she could hug Johnny.

"I love you," he said.

Johnny carried the tiger back to the car for Ainsley. They had driven separately from her parents, so they could leave from the zoo and get back on the road to head home. Ainsley hugged both her parents. Johnny hugged her mom and shook hands with her dad. Jackson moved Johnny off to the side slightly. "You're a good man, John Gage. I'm looking forward to having you in the family," Jackson kept his voice low, so Ainsley wouldn't overhear him.

"Thank you," Johnny said.

Johnny and Ainsley had driven for about a half hour before she looked over at him. "I've got an idea," she said. "What if we decorated the nursery in zoo animals? We can use gender neutral colors like green or yellow and fill the room with stuffed animals."

Johnny turned his head to briefly smile at her. "I think that's a great idea," Johnny said.

"One major decision down," Ainsley smiled.

"Now we just need to talk about names," Johnny said.

"So, I have to tell you, I have a girl's name that I love. I've wanted to name my daughter this since I was a teenager," Ainsley said, hesitantly.

"Oh you do, do you?" Johnny said, his tone teasing. "And what name would that be?"

"Grace Elizabeth," Ainsley said, hopefully.

"Grace Elizabeth Gage," Johnny tried it out. "Grace Gage. My little girl, Grace." Johnny smiled. "My little girl, Grace. I like the sound of that."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. Now we need to figure out a boy's name," Johnny said. He kept his focus on the road, but stole a quick look at Ainsley. She looked so happy.

Suddenly she turned to him and cocked her head. "You haven't dated a Grace, have you?"

Johnny thought about it for a minute. "No. I've never dated a Grace, or an Elizabeth."

"Good."

Johnny just laughed.

"What was your father's name?" Ainsley asked.

"Jack," Johnny said.

"Jack Jackson Gage," Ainsley shook her head. "That doesn't work. Your dad's name and my dad's name."

"My mom called my dad, Hunter," Johnny said.

"Hunter?" Ainsley asked confused.

"When she first brought him home to the reservation, to meet her family, the men took him out for a hunting trip. One of the young boys on the trip wounded an Eagle and my dad tracked it for four days until he found it. He brought it back to the reservation and nursed it to health. After that, the men gave my dad the name, Makya, it meant Eagle Hunter, but mom always just called him Hunter. In fact, I'm not sure I ever remember her actually calling him Jack."

"Hunter Jackson Gage," Ainsley said slowly. "I love that for a boy," she looked over at Johnny.

"Hunter Jackson Gage." Johnny nodded. "Yeah, I like it too."

"Nursery theme, a girl's name and a boy's name," Ainsley smiled. "It is proving to be a very productive drive."

"You know, Ainsley, my dad's gone; he's not gonna know we named the baby after him. If we have a boy, we should name him Jackson Hunter Gage."

Ainsley shook her head. "No," Ainsley said firmly. She reached across the Rover and ran her hand through Johnny's hair. "I want to honor the man that gave me you. Hunter Jackson Gage, it is."

Johnny swallowed against the lump that formed in his throat. "That, uh, that means a lot to me, Ains."

She leaned across and placed a kiss on his cheek. She let her hand rest on his thigh.

When they got home, Johnny put the tiger into the crib. While Ainsley began to unpack, Johnny walked into the kitchen and picked up the phone. "Hey Roy, how about a bar-b-que at your place tomorrow night? Ainsley and I are gonna go car shopping, but there's something I need Chris's help with."

"Sure. But, what do you need Chris to help you with?"

"For now, I'd like to keep that between Chris and I; if you don't mind."

Roy rolled his eyes, Johnny and his schemes. "Sure. You want to talk to him?"

"Yeah, if he's around."

Roy handed off the phone to his young son. "Hey, Uncle Johnny," Chris said.

"Hi, Chris. I need to ask you if you want to help me with a very important mission," Johnny said quietly.

"A mission," Chris said. "Heck, yeah!"

"Shhh," Johnny said quietly. "This has to be a secret between you and me," Johnny said.

"Cool," Chris said in a loud whisper.

Johnny laid out his plan to Chris. "That's so cool. You really want me to help?"

"I couldn't do it without you, buddy. We'll see you tomorrow."

E

"I did some reading and I have a couple of models we should look at," Johnny said as Ainsley walked into the kitchen the next morning.

He had a car magazine open on the kitchen table. "What do you think?" Johnny pointed out the 1977 Oldsmobile 88 and the 1977 Buick LeSabre.

"They're so big and are old people cars," Ainsley said, sticking her tongue out.

"They are safe, and have excellent ratings."

"They're old people cars."

"They're family cars," Johnny argued.

"What about that one," Ainsley pointed to a Chevy Nova.

"That's not a family car," Johnny argued.

"Or that one. I really like that one," Ainsley pointed out a yellow Chevy Camaro.

"We're gonna have a baby, Ainsley. We need a family car," Johnny argued.

"I don't like those. They're huge. I don't even think I can drive one of those," Ainsley shook her head looking at him.

"It's safe," Johnny said. He wrapped his arms around her waist. "I want you and the baby as safe as possible."

"How's it safe if I'm constantly hitting things, because the car's too big for me?"

Johnny laughed. "Okay, we'll test drive a few different models."

"So, if it's gonna be my car, I get final say?" Ainsley asked.

"We'll decide together," Johnny said.

Ainsley sighed. "I have a feeling this is going to be our first relationship test."

E

"Can you give us just a minute?" Johnny asked the salesman.

"So whatdya think?" Johnny asked when the salesman had walked away.

"I really like the Camaro, or the Chevelle," Ainsley said. "Both in yellow."

"They're not really family cars, Ains."

"Right now we're just gonna have one little baby. Hunter or Grace will fit just fine in the back of either of those cars."

"But, it won't be practical in just a couple of years."

"Your Range Rover is almost 5 years old. In a couple of years, we can replace it. The Rover actually wouldn't be a bad family car. Either of those cars are fine for us right now. I like the way they handle, I don't feel overwhelmed behind the wheel. Both the Oldsmobile and the Buick are just intimidating to drive."

"The Camaro is pretty expensive."

"I have money from the insurance company; we can use my trust fund for the rest."

"No. I'll provide the necessities for us, that includes a car," Johnny argued.

"If you feel that strongly, we can borrow money from the trust fund and make payments to pay it back. It's silly to take out a loan and pay interest, when we have the money to pay cash."

"It isn't picking out the car that's going to be our first relationship test," Johnny said with a sigh. "It's paying for it."

"Johnny, what if, God-forbid, my parents had already passed away. I'm the only child. Everything they have, is going to be willed to me. What if I had this money from my inheritance? Would it be different then?"

Johnny shrugged.

"This is an inheritance, with the bonus of still having my parents. This isn't about my dad buying us things. This is my money, our money. We should use it when we need it," Ainsley wrapped her arms around Johnny's waist.

"I need to be the one to take care of you, Ainsley. Can you try to understand that?"

"I do understand that, Johnny. You do take care of me, in ways far more important than money," Ainsley said, looking into his brown eyes. "I never thought I'd be able to trust anyone to really love me after Todd and Dennis. But, I trust you to love me. I never thought I'd be able to trust anyone to make me their priority, but you've proven over and over again, that I'm even more important to you than your career. I trust you to protect me. You provide so much more for me than money ever could. I don't want you to get stuck on the idea of what you can financially provide for me, when what you give me is worth so much more."

Johnny tightened his arms around her, pulling her close. He dropped a kiss on her head. "C'mon," he took her hand, leading her back to the salesman's desk.

"What did you decide?" The man asked.

"We'll take the yellow Camaro," Johnny said, smiling at Ainsley.

She beamed back at him.

"Great, let's talk finance options," the young man said.

"No need," Johnny said. "We'll be paying cash. Or actually, how does the trust fund work?" Johnny asked looking at Ainsley.

She slipped a checkbook out of her purse. "We just write a check."

"We'll be paying the full amount by check," Johnny said.

They walked back over to the Range Rover after finishing all the paperwork. The car would be ready for pick-up the next day. Since Johnny would be on shift, they agreed to drive it over to the apartment for Ainsley. Ainsley wrapped her arms around Johnny's waist before she got in. "Thank you," she said.

"You bought it," Johnny said. Still feeling a little odd about using her trust fund.

"No," Ainsley shook her head. "We bought a car, but you helped do all the research and made sure I got something I loved and could drive. You took great care of me. And we managed to get through what could have been a difficult situation in our relationship, because you compromised."

Johnny dropped a kiss on her lips. "I gave in to you, because I can't stop myself. I just want to see that smile on your face."

E

Johnny and Ainsley drove over to the DeSoto's house for the planned bar-b-que. They stopped on the way and picked up drinks, chips and ice cream, as their contribution to the meal.

They walked through the house, but no one was inside. They stepped out on to the deck to find the kids playing in the backyard, Roy was already manning the grill and Joanne was setting out potato salad and cole slaw in large bowls on the patio table. She had plates and glasses on the corner to be set out.

"Hey, how was car shopping?" Roy asked.

Ainsley started setting out plates for Joanne.

"Good," Johnny said. "Ainsley talked me into a yellow Camaro."

"Seriously?" Roy said. "I thought you were set on the Buick LeSabre?"

"She hated it. She felt it was too big for her to comfortably drive. Truthfully, I think she's just not a sensible car kinda girl."

"I can understand that," Roy said thinking of his beloved Porsche.

"It should be fine for now, and she's right, the Rover will do fine as a family car," Johnny said. "At least for now, once we have another kid, we'll have to look at things again."

Roy looked over at him. "You're already thinking baby number 2?"

"I'm thinking a lot of things," Johnny said. "I noticed the house over by the park is up for sale, do you know anything about it?"

Roy thought for a few minutes. "I know it was an elderly couple in it for as long as we've been here."

"I was thinking about calling the realtor to set up a time to see it. Any objections to having me live just down the street?"

Roy looked over at him, "Are you serious? You're really thinking about buying a house?"

"Buying a house and getting a German Shepherd. They're supposed to be good family dogs. I want something that can guard Ainsley and the baby when I'm on shift."

Roy watched as Joanne and Ainsley headed back into the house. "You're not even engaged yet."

Johnny slipped his hand into his pocket and drew out a ring box. "I intend to fix that this evening," Johnny said opening the box and showing Roy the gold ring with a small round diamond.

"Congratulations, man," Roy said, slapping Johnny on the arm. "Wait a minute, is that what you wanted to talk to Chris about?"

"Yep, he's gonna help me set it up."

"Here? You're gonna propose to her here?"

"Yeah. I want it to be special. I thought about doing it privately, but I want to make a big deal out of it too. A restaurant just seemed too, I don't know, impersonal. You guys are family; this just seems like the right mix. Are you okay with it? Do you think I'm makin' a mistake asking her here?"

"No," Roy said. "I'm flattered you want us to be a part of it."

"I'm gonna do it after dinner. So we can celebrate with you guys for a little bit, but then get home for a more private celebration," Johnny winked at Roy.

"Let's hope she says yes," Roy teased him.

Johnny's eyes got wide. "You think there's a chance she'll say no?"

Roy laughed. "No, I think she'll say yes."

Johnny took a deep breath.

Johnny quickly slipped the ring back in his pocket as Ainsley and Joanne walked back out with the rest of the necessary items for dinner. "How are the burgers coming?" Joanne asked her husband.

"Ready," Roy said, flipping the first one on to the tray. Once all the burgers were off the grill, Johnny carried the tray to the table, while Roy cleaned up the grill area. Joanne called the kids to the table and the six of them sat down for dinner. The kids dominated the conversation for a large part of dinner telling Ainsley and Johnny about all the presents they got for Christmas and their trip to Joanne's moms.

"I feel bad though, Daddy didn't get to go to grandmas. He had to work." Jennifer said sadly.

Roy looked over at Jennifer, trying very hard not to smile and get himself in trouble with his wife. "I know. Maybe next year."

Joanne just looked at Roy and rolled her eyes. She knew he dreaded trips to see her mother, or when her mother came here. Honestly, she didn't blame him. Her mother could be so mean to him. But, she was still her mother and she loved her.

Joanne and Ainsley started to clean up the table. Carrying food inside to be wrapped and placed in the refrigerator, washing dishes and wiping down the table. When they were both inside, Chris came over to his Uncle Johnny. "Is it time yet?" He asked in a loud whisper.

Roy smiled over his head at Johnny, who looked very nervous.

Johnny looked around. Everything was cleaned up and he could see the women getting coffee ready to come back out.

"Yes, it is. When she comes back outside, okay, bud," Johnny said, wiping his hands on his pants. He couldn't believe his palms were getting sweaty.

Ainsley walked out and handed Johnny a cup of coffee. Chris moved over near his parents, so when Ainsley turned to look at him, Johnny would be behind her.

"Miss Joy," Chris said, his voice very serious.

Ainsley turned to look at him. "Yes, Chris?"

"When are you going to marry my Uncle Johnny?" Chris asked.

Ainsley smiled and looked up at Roy and Joanne who were standing behind Chris. Roy had a big smile on his face and Joanne's hands were covering her mouth, her eyes wide with surprise.

"Yeah, when are you?" Johnny said from behind her. Ainsley turned around to look at Johnny, who had been standing by the grill, but he wasn't there.

She had to look down as he was right behind her, down on one knee.

"Oh my," Ainsley said, her hands going to her mouth, in a very similar motion to Joanne's earlier reaction. She stared down at the ring box Johnny was holding, revealing an engagement ring.

"Ainsley Joy Matthews, I never knew I could love someone as much as I love you. I want you to be the first person I see in the morning and the last person I talk to at night. I want you to be the person I celebrate life's joys with and the person I come home to after a tough shift. I want us to be a family. Will you marry me?"

Ainsley felt tears sting her eyes. "Yes, yes, I'll marry you!"

Johnny jumped up and grabbed her in a hug, picking her up off the ground and swinging her around. Ainsley laughed and the DeSoto family broke out in applause.

When Johnny put her back down, he took the ring out of the box and slipped it on her left ring finger. Ainsley looked at her finger and then looked at Johnny, tears brimming in her blue eyes. "I love you," she said, her voice soft from the intensity of emotion.

Johnny bent and kissed her, pulling her close. She ran her hands into his hair, deepening their kiss.

Jennifer giggled and they broke their embrace. Ainsley turned around, her cheeks pink.

"Sorry," Johnny said, his face flushed as well.

"This requires a celebration," Roy announced. "Ice cream floats for everyone!"

The kids cheered. "Come on, groom-to-be; you and I will make the floats, while the ladies talk."

Roy led the way for Johnny and the kids into the kitchen.

Joanne moved forward and hugged Ainsley. "I'm so happy for you."

Ainsley wiped at her eyes. "Thanks."

"Do you have an idea of a date?"

"Since it is getting harder and harder to hide the fact that I'm pregnant; I'm gonna say very soon. The kids have a week off the end of February for Winter Break. I wonder if Johnny could get time off then?"

"That's like 7 weeks away," Joanne said.

"I know. Think you can help me and my mom plan a wedding in 7 weeks? That is, if you'll agree to be my Matron of Honor?" Ainsley asked, biting her lip.

"Of course, I will," Joanne hugged her. "Oh my goodness, 7 weeks. When do you we start planning?"

"I have a feeling Johnny's gonna want to go home soon," Ainsley said blushing as she spoke. "I'll call my mom; my guess is she will come down very soon for a few days and we can start making plans."

Johnny and Ainsley left shortly after having dessert. Johnny told Roy they could talk about Principal Haggerty on shift the next day. They called her parents as soon as they got home and her mom decided to come down the next day so Aina, Joanne and Ainsley could start planning the wedding. Johnny was sure he could get time off the end of February and so the date was set, they would get married on Saturday, February 17.

"Come here, my bride-to-be," Johnny pulled Ainsley toward him. A huge smile broke out on her face. Johnny slipped one arm around her waist and he stroked her cheek. She was going to be his wife. Johnny's crooked grin lit up his face as he stared into her eyes. He knew he'd never get tired of looking in those eyes.

 _Authors note: Makya is Hopi for Eagle Hunter. I don't think the show ever said what tribe John Gage was from and I know Randy Mantooth wasn't Hopi, but I used the fact this was fiction and got creative. I could not find a Seminole word for Hunter._


	20. Chapter 20

"Mom said she'd be here about 2:00 PM. We're gonna head over to Joanne's to start making wedding plans. We'll probably just stay there for dinner. Mom booked a hotel room. I tried to tell her she could stay here since you were on shift and I'd sleep on the couch, but she said no," Ainsley talked to Johnny as he sat at the table drinking his coffee. She slid two eggs on to a plate that already held four sausage links and two pieces of toast.

She placed the plate in front of Johnny and kissed his temple. "Do you want any say in wedding details? Better speak now or forever hold your peace," Ainsley teased.

"Weddings are women's things, Ains. Just tell me what to wear and where to show up," Johnny said, his mouth full of eggs and toast.

Ainsley shook her head. If there was one trait she could change about Johnny, talking with his mouth full would be it. "I can already tell you what to wear, dress uniform. Sexy, sexy," she winked at him.

"Now you just need to tell me where to show up," Johnny said, quickly shoving the last sausage link in his mouth. He needed to get going.

He stood up and carried his plate over to the sink. "I've got it. You need to get going," Ainsley said, wrapping her arms around his waist, looking up at him.

"I love you," he said, dropping his head to kiss her.

"I love you, too. Be safe," Ainsley said.

"Always."

E

"So what is your opinion on Principal Haggerty?" Johnny asked Roy as they worked on making their beds in the dorm room.

"That guy was probably the bully in school. He likes to act all tough and intimidating; but if you stand up to him, he backs right down," Roy said summing up the Principal. "The problem is he really likes to push the women. There have been a couple of times it has taken every ounce of my self-control not to go up to the school and pummel that guy for the way he talked to Joanne. I can't imagine what it's like to work for him."

"That's why I want to handle this and not Ainsley," Johnny said. He slipped his pillow into the pillowcase.

"I think that's probably a good idea," Roy agreed.

"Okay, everyone, let's start roll call," Captain Stanley poked his head into the dorm room.

Johnny and Roy moved to join the rest of the Station 51 crew.

"Cap, before you start, can I take just a minute?" Johnny asked.

"Sure, John."

"I wanted to let all of you know, I asked Ainsley to marry me last night and she said yes," Johnny said, his grin huge.

"Hey, congratulations, pal," Captain Stanley moved to shake Johnny's hand. The other guys all extended their congratulations, shaking Johnny's hand or slapping him on the back.

"Now, that we got the good news out of the way," Captain Stanley began. "We have an unscheduled training class today, gentleman. Headquarters will be bringing in a device to discuss, something called Positive Pressure Ventilation. It is a new method for removing smoke and heat from a fire. It isn't ready to be used yet, or mass produced; but the researchers want feedback from real, on-the-ground, firefighters. They'll be here around 1:00 PM."

"Seriously, a way to remove heat and smoke from a fire we're currently fighting?" Chet asked.

"That's what they claim," Captain Stanley said.

"This is one demonstration, I actually want to see," Johnny said.

"Me too," Marco agreed.

"Well, hopefully we won't be out on a run," Roy said.

"Actually, we won't be," Captain Stanley said. "This is important enough to the brass that they're taking us off service at 12:00 PM to make sure we are ready for the demonstration."

The klaxons sounded just as Captain Stanley finished talking. "Hopefully we'll be back in time," Johnny said heading toward the squad as he listened to all the companies being called out for a factory fire.

The men loaded up and headed toward the scene. The factory made plastic containers and unfortunately had stacks lining the walls that began to melt from the heat of the nearby fire. Putting the fire out only took an hour, but the clean-up of oozing plastic took another 2 ½ hours. The men from headquarters already had a large box, about 6 feet high, by 6 feet wide, set-up in the back parking lot when they returned to the Station. The men exited the engine and squad and immediately made their way to the back parking lot.

Jake Baker was standing in the Bay when they pulled in. "Captain Stanley, I'm here repairing the kitchen sink. I had to replace the whole sink. I'll be done in about 5 minutes, but I need you to not use the sink for about an hour while the caulking dries."

"Fine, we'll be in this demonstration that long anyway," Captain Stanley said moving toward the rear of the station.

The men were amazed by the demonstration. The researchers explained that while they would not be ready to release this technology for a couple years, they wanted firefighter feedback on the usefulness of the concept.

"What about situations where there is fire in the walls? Would we risk feeding it with additional oxygen?" Mike asked.

"Good question. Yes, that is an area we'll need to be careful about. We would still want lines available to handle any flare-ups," the Fire Chief answered the question for the researchers.

They were about 30 minutes into the presentation when Tim Stewart slowly made his way out to the back parking lot, taking in the scene in front of him. He stayed near the back of the group. The Fire Chief paused briefly. "Good to see you, Tim," he said. "We are giving a demonstration to the station on a new device that can remove smoke and heat from a fire scene. Feel free to join us."

"Thank you, Chief," Tim slowly moved forward to stand near Mike.

"What would we be looking for with regards to inlet openings?" Marco asked.

"An ideal inlet opening would take advantage of any existing wind. However, if the structure doesn't allow for wind, you want to find the best place for airflow."

"Tim, want to hang out for lunch," Roy said as the men from headquarters started to break down the smoke box and move the PPV device.

"I actually just came to talk to John for a minute," Tim said looking over at Johnny.

"Come on guys let's try to get some food before the tones sound again. They're putting us right back on service." Captain Stanley said.

Rich Neal was standing near the engine when the group walked back into the bay. Mike's eyes narrowed. "What are you doing?" Mike asked Rich.

"I'm replacing that gauge for the line," Rich said. "You put the work order in."

"This morning, with a non-urgent code," Mike said.

"I was in the area, I had the part, what's the problem?" Rich turned and glared at Mike.

"I just wasn't expecting you today. We're back on service; if we get called out is the engine ready to go?" Mike asked moving over and letting his eyes roam over the side of the engine.

"It's ready now. The repair only took about 5 minutes," Rich said wiping the dial with his rag.

Mike watched Rich walk out to his service truck that was parked in the street.

E

Johnny led Tim into the Dorm room as the men moved into the kitchen for lunch. "What's up?" Johnny asked leaning against one of the walls that divided the bunks, his hands in his pockets.

"I just wanted to apologize for my behavior on Christmas Eve. The accident just threw me. I've spent so much time in hospitals, I just didn't want to be there. I took that out on you and I just wanted to say sorry," Tim explained.

"No apology necessary," Johnny said with a shrug. "People react all different ways to being treated at the scene."

"I remember; I was a paramedic," Tim said, irritation evident in his tone.

"Sorry, Tim. I didn't mean anything by that. Look, why don't you stay for lunch," Johnny said trying to make amends.

"No, I've got to get over to Rampart for physical therapy."

"Hey, before you leave, I want to give you my good news," Johnny said grinning.

"What good news?" Tim said quietly.

"I asked Ainsley to marry me and she said yes," Johnny said.

Tim started to speak, but stopped himself. He forced himself to take a deep breath. "Congratulations, John. She's a beautiful woman," Tim said. "I really got to get going," Tim headed out of the dorm room. He made his way out to the truck he was driving now that his car was still in the shop.

The men managed to get halfway through lunch before the tones sounded again calling them out to a car accident.

The squad pulled out with the engine directly behind it. They were about 3 minutes down the road when Mike looked down at his feet. He leaned down placing a hand near the floor board.

"Mike, what are you doing?" Captain Stanley asked.

"We've got to get everyone off the engine," Mike said.

Captain Stanley leaned down and felt the heat radiating through the floor; as he straightened back up the electrical system on the engine went out. The sirens turned off and all the instruments went dark. Marco and Chet turned and looked down as a sizzling sound from underneath the engine filled the silence created by the loss of sirens.

Captain Stanley and Mike both looked around; they were in the middle of a busy section of town, an exploding fire engine would injure a lot of people.

"Mike, slow it down the best you can," Mike tried the brakes, but they weren't stopping efficiently as brake lines melted from the heat of the fire burning under them. Mike tried the emergency brake, causing the engine to slow only slightly. Thankfully they were on a bit of an incline and gravity was helping slow the momentum.

Captain Stanley turned to Chet and Marco, "Jump! Now!"

Marco and Chet jumped off the engine that Mike had managed to slow down some; but they still rolled as they hit the concrete. Roy slammed on the breaks of the squad witnessing the exit of Marco and Chet in the rearview mirror.

Smoke began to fill the cabin of the engine and flames began to break through the floor.

Mike looked at Captain Stanley. "Forget it," Captain Stanley said. He was not evacuating the engine and leaving Mike on his own. "Make a hard right."

Mike turned the wheel sharply, maneuvering the engine down an alley that would lead them toward an area with a lot of abandoned buildings. Mike hit the gas trying to get the engine to the less populated area before it blew up. The concern with that being the increase of gasoline in lines now surrounded by flames. The smell of burning rubber and metal was reaching nauseating levels. The flames were now high enough in the passenger side of the engine that Captain Stanley had his door open and his feet on the running boards.

"Mike, get the door open and get ready to get out of here," Captain Stanley ordered.

Mike pulled the engine between two large abandoned buildings. He and Captain Stanley jumped from the engine and ran for cover. The explosion knocked them off their feet; debris raining down around them as the engine exploded. Mike covered his head with his arms. The squad was pulling down the alley, Roy stopping at a safe distance since Marco and Chet were in the back of the squad and exposed to the raining debris.

"LA, this is Squad 51, please be advised Station 51 cannot respond to the car accident incident. Please respond an Engine to 2463 Dover. Engine 51 has exploded. We also need the police to respond to our location."

"10-4, Squad 51, do you need an ambulance to your location?"

Johnny was moving toward Captain Stanley and Mike.

"LA we are triaging victims now, will advise momentarily," Roy said, jumping out the squad and heading over to join Johnny. Chet and Marco were right behind him.

Mike was just rolling over and getting to his feet. "How's that for a first day back," Marco said, offering Mike his hand.

"Bet you wish you hadn't fought to come back today instead of next week now," Chet said looking over at the burning engine.

Mike just shook his head. "How's Cap?"

Johnny had carefully rolled Captain Stanley onto his back and was using his flashlight to check his pupils.

"Roy, we're gonna need an ambulance," he said with a frown.

Roy made his way over to the squad, "LA, this is Squad 51, please roll an ambulance to our location."

Marco and Chet moved to the side of the squad to grab the drug box and trauma box for Johnny. Johnny started taking Captain Stanley's pulse and respirations while Roy set up the biophone.

"Rampart, this is Squad 51; how do you read?"

"Go ahead, 51," Dixie's voice came across the line.

"Rampart, we have a victim of a vehicle explosion. He is unconscious. Stand by for vitals," Roy said looking over at Johnny who was listening through the stethoscope for the BP.

"BP is 125/70; respirations are 16, pulse is 65. Pupils are equal, but sluggish," Johnny said. "He's got a pretty nasty bump on his forehead."

"Rampart, patient has a bump on his forehead. Pupils are equal, but sluggish. BP is 125/70, respirations are 16, pulse is 65," Roy relayed.

"10-4, 51. Start an IV with D5W, TKO and transport as soon as possible," Dr. Brackett instructed over the biophone.

"10-4," Roy said. The ambulance was just pulling up so Roy disconnected the biophone while Johnny started the IV.

Two cars pulled up with the ambulance. Detective Eric Spencer and Detective Kate Stryker stepped out of one vehicle; while Detective Ron Crockett stepped out of the other. Kate stayed near the car, while Eric and Ron walked over to the men. "What happened?" Detective Crockett asked.

"We were responding to a call when I noticed the floor of the engine getting hot. Pretty soon smoke started filling the cab and the brakes started to fail. Captain Stanley ordered Marco and Chet to jump and he and I tried to get the engine to a deserted area. We had only made it a few feet before the whole thing exploded," Mike said.

Roy had been watching him for a few minutes and noticed he kept rubbing at his elbow.

"Was this the first time you'd been on a run today?" Eric asked.

"No, we responded to a factory fire just after 9:00 AM. We got back to the Station just before 1:00 PM and had a demonstration until 2:00 PM. We got called out at 2:35 PM for a car accident," Mike recounted the events of the day.

"Anything unusual on the run? Could anyone have accessed the engine while you were at the factor fire?" Eric asked.

Mike shook his head. "No way. I was beside her the whole time."

Johnny worked with the ambulance attendants to load Captain Stanley onto the gurney for transport. Eric looked over at Johnny. "Can Roy ride with him? We need to talk for a minute."

Roy and Johnny exchanged glances. "Yeah," Johnny said.

Roy looked over at Mike. "Get in Mike," Roy said.

"What, no, I'm fine," Mike protested.

"You keep rubbing your elbow. You're getting an x-ray; get in," Roy said.

Mike rolled his eyes, but obeyed Roy's order.

Roy climbed in the ambulance, as Johnny walked over to Eric. "What now?"

"A patrolman saw a car parked outside the station in the street today. A yellow Camaro; because of everything going on, he ran the plates and it came up registered to Ainsley Matthews. I have to ask John, was she with you the whole time she was at the station?"

"Ainsley wasn't at the station today. Or if she was, it was while we were out on the run and she wouldn't have had access to the engine," Johnny said defensively.

"Do you know why she would have been at the station?"

"Probably to show off that car you just mentioned. We just bought it, it was being delivered today."

"Why would she have parked in the street?"

Johnny shook his head. "I don't know."

"We'll have to find out the exact time her car was on scene. We'll compare it to the times of your run, but if the engine was at the station when she was…" Eric paused.

"You'll have to pick her up," Johnny said for him.

"No, John. We'll go to the DA and ask him to press charges," Eric said.

Johnny clenched his fists and bit his lip to stop the curse word from escaping his lips. "I have to get to the hospital and pick up Roy," Johnny said. "You'll keep me updated?"

"We're gonna look around here and then are heading over to the station. I'll let you know what our status is," Eric said. He actually felt bad for John. If Ainsley was guilty, this guy was going to have a rough go of it. If she wasn't, they were getting run through the wringer for nothing.

Johnny got into the Squad. Detective Crockett had said he would give Chet and Marco a ride back to the Station. Although, without an engine or a Captain they probably wouldn't be doing anything for quite some time.

E

"How's Captain Stanley," Johnny asked walking up to Roy.

"Awake and giving Dr. Brackett a hard time because he's keeping him overnight," Roy said with a relieved smile. "What did Eric want?"

"A patrolman spotted Ainsley car outside of the station. They said if the time works out to when the engine was at the station they're going to the DA to press charges." Johnny leaned back against the counter.

Johnny and Roy saw Dixie open the door to Treatment Room 3 to allow the men with the x-ray machine to enter. They were going to take a look at Mike's elbow. Dixie walked over to join Roy and Johnny at the counter.

"Why the long face, Johnny?" Dixie asked. "Didn't Roy tell you Captain Stanley was awake and ornery?"

"Yeah, Dix, that's great news," Johnny said, attempting a smile for his favorite nurse.

"So why so down?"

"The police are suspecting Ainsley of this, again," Johnny said.

"Why?" Dixie asked pouring a cup of coffee and handing it to Johnny.

"Her car was seen outside the station," Johnny said taking a sip.

"Was she at the station?" Dixie asked.

"Not while we were there. She probably stopped by to show off her new car."

"The logs should show the time you were out and the police report will show when they saw her car so it should be easy to straighten out," Dixie said.

"Nothing about this has been easy, Dix," Johnny said.

"Hey," Johnny looked up from his mug, a smile replacing the frown. "I haven't told you. I made it official; I asked her to marry me."

"Congratulations, Johnny," Dixie said giving him a hug. "I take it she said yes, given that smile."

"She did. I just wish we didn't have this hanging over us so we could enjoy it," Johnny said, finishing his coffee.

"It'll pass, Johnny. You both have your whole lives ahead of you, this will just be a minor blip," Dixie reassured him.

"Thanks, Dix," Johnny set down his mug.

Dr. Brackett was heading back into Treatment Room 3 to review Mike's x-ray. Roy and Johnny moved to join him.

"Looks like just a bad bruise," Dr. Brackett said looking at the x-ray. "Take it easy, but you can go back to work."

"Lot of good that will do with no engine," Mike said.

Johnny put his hand on Mike's shoulder. "C'mon, we'll drive you back in the squad."

The three men exited the hospital and headed toward the station.

E

Roy backed the squad into the Bay. Johnny got out and stopped, looking at the writing on the Bay floor, underneath where the engine would have been parked. Mike gave him a nudge and he moved to the side so Mike could exit the squad. Roy walked around the front, the three of them staring at the writing.

"A man reaps what he sows; you've sown death and destruction, now reap the same!"

Roy put a hand on Mike's shoulder and guided him toward the kitchen.

"Who else had access to the engine?" Eric was asking Marco and Chet when Roy, Johnny and Mike walked into the kitchen. Eric was sitting at the table with Chet and Marco.

"Does that mean you've cleared Ainsley?" Johnny asked hopefully.

"Her car was spotted at 11:45 AM, it was gone before the officer came back around at 12:05 PM. She wasn't here at the station when the engine was here," Eric said, giving Johnny a smile. He was actually glad they had finally caught a break.

Johnny sighed and sat down in the chair.

"I was just asking the guys who else had access to the engine?"

"Jake Baker was here when we got back to the station. He'd been working on the sink. He would have had access to the engine while we were watching the demonstration," Marco said.

"And Rich Neal was working on the engine when we came back in. I don't know how long he'd been here," Mike said. "But, I was surprised to see him here. I had just put the work request in this morning and I've never had that quick of a response."

"We've heard both those names before," Eric said flipping back through his notebook. "I guess it's time we start looking a little closer at them both."

Eric got up and excused himself.

"So what now?" Mike asked looking around. No Captain, no engine, no way to work. Mike got up and walked toward the door looking into the Bay. The empty spot where the engine should have been depressed him.

"Station 51 will stand down for the rest of this shift," Chief McConnike said as he entered the back door of the station. "I should be able to get you a replacement engine by tomorrow morning. We'll keep the squad running, but the rest of you can go home. Detective Crockett is going to put a patrol car outside to make sure there isn't another attack on the station tonight."

"I'll stay here with Johnny and Roy," Mike said.

"No, you'll go home and rest that arm," Roy said.

"I want to be useful. I'm not doing anyone any good hanging out at Marco's apartment," Mike complained.

Johnny and Roy exchanged a look. "Actually, Mike. I do have an idea. I'd like you to go stay at my house. You could sleep on the couch, keep an eye on my family while we're here tonight," Roy said. "Johnny, Ainsley can stay the night too."

"It would make me feel better," Johnny agreed. "Ainsley's probably already over there. Her mom was planning on being in town at 2:00 PM, my guess is they went to over as soon as she got in to start wedding planning. The other option for Ainsley is she can stay at the hotel with her mom. I hate to make you sit through wedding planning, Mike; but maybe you can play games with the kids," Johnny said.

"At least I'll feel like I'm being useful," Mike said. "You gonna call Joanne and tell her to expect me?"

Roy nodded. "Yeah. I hate to worry her, but she can just tell the kids you hurt your elbow and she's going to keep an eye on you like she used to do for Johnny, when he got hurt."

Roy moved over to the phone and dialed his home number. "Hey, honey. Is Ainsley over there?" Roy asked. "No, I don't need to talk to her. Listen, there was another incident today. Captain Stanley's in the hospital with a concussion, but he'll be okay. Mike bruised his elbow; everyone else is fine. They blew up an engine," Roy said.

"Oh no," Joanne said. "What's going to happen now?"

"They're sending a patrol car to watch the station. The squad will stay active, but they're sending the rest of the guys home. Look, I'm sending Mike to the house. I want him to stay with you and the kids. Johnny wants Ainsley to stay the night too. Or she can go to the hotel with her mom; but he doesn't want her at the apartment alone," Roy explained.

"Roy," Joanne said. "I'm worried about you. Can't you come home?"

"The squad needs to stay active. I'll be safe; Johnny's with me," Roy assured her. "Mike's already got a bag here at the station, so he'll be there in about 20 minutes. I want you to stay home tonight. Don't run any errands. When Ainsley's mom heads to the hotel, let the police know and they'll give her an escort. Make sure you let Johnny know what Ainsley's going to do."

"Yeah, I'll talk to her right now and give you a call back," Joanne said looking over at the table where Ainsley and her mom sat with a stack of wedding magazines.

"Ainsley," Joanne indicated she should join her in the living room.

"There's been another incident. Someone blew up the engine," Joanne said. "Captain Stanley has a concussion; they'll keep him in the hospital. Mike bruised an elbow, but everyone else is okay. Roy is sending Mike over here to stay with us. Johnny either wants you to stay here, or go to the hotel with your mom. When she leaves they want us to notify the police for an escort to the hotel."

Ainsley sat down on the couch. "They have got to catch this guy, Joanne."

"I know," Joanne sat down next to her. "We need to call Johnny and let him know what you're gonna do."

"Do you have a preference Joanne?"

Joanne shook her head.

"I'll stay here with you and Mike," Ainsley said. "Maybe we should send the kids to the hotel with my mom? She can keep an eye on them and they can swim in the pool. Or maybe we should all go to a hotel."

Joanne shook her head, "I'm not letting this guy scare me out of my own house."

"Then I'll stay here with you," Ainsley said.

Ainsley went to the phone to call Johnny and Joanne explained the situation to Aina. Mike arrived about 15 minutes later. He and the kids set up a board game in the living room, while the ladies continued wedding planning. Mike noticed that the ladies would occasionally get up and look out the windows. He wondered if they had started doing it because he was frequently doing it.

E

Mike rolled over and got off the couch in one smooth motion. He listened quietly, crouched near the sofa, trying to figure out where the sound came from that woke him up. He heard movement in the kitchen and quietly made his way in that direction. He rounded the corner, running directly into Ainsley who gasped at the sudden appearance of a man in front of her.

Mike grasped her shoulders to keep her from falling backwards. "You nearly scared me to death," Ainsley whispered, aware that her heart was still beating a mile a minute.

Mike smiled, more from relief that it was just Ainsley. "Couldn't sleep?"

"No. I'm worried about Johnny and Roy," she admitted.

"They have a police officer watching the station," Mike assured her.

"I know." Ainsley went back to cupboard and got out a second glass. "I was just about to get some milk, want some?"

Mike smiled thinking it was very much a Johnny thing to do. They were more alike that he would have even guessed. "Sure."

Ainsley poured them both a glass of milk. She tilted her head as she looked over to the corner of the kitchen near the wall. A fire extinguisher was sitting there, and she knew she hadn't seen it there before.

Mike followed her gaze. "Just in case," he said with a shrug.

Ainsley leaned against the counter. "Do they have any ideas?"

"Both Jake Baker and Rich Neal were at the station. The police are going to look into their backgrounds a bit more," Mike said.

"I had a run in with Jake Baker; when the TV was being delivered. I never said anything to anyone because I didn't want anyone to know I was behind the TV. He found me in the station and really scared me. There's just something menacing about him," Ainsley shivered remembering him backing her into the chair.

"You should tell the police," Mike said. Mike suddenly cocked his head. He lifted a finger toward his lips, straining to see if he heard anything. They both stood their quietly for a minute listening for any sounds. Ainsley could hear the creaks of the house, sounding so loud to her straining ears. The gentle hum of the refrigerator filling the room.

"You should tell the police," Mike said again, resuming their conversation.

Ainsley shook her head, "They'd just think I was trying to shift suspicion off of myself. Besides, I don't have anything to say other than the fact I felt uncomfortable with him."

Mike nodded. He and Ainsley looked at each other as the glare from headlights filled the room, temporarily blinding them both. "Stay here," Mike said moving toward the front door.

Mike opened the door to see a dark figure moving in the yard, with a flaming object in his hand. The opening of the door must have caught the man by surprise. He threw the object at Mike, but it landed several feet short of his target. He jumped back into the truck parked on the front yard, he backed straight up keeping Mike blinded with his headlights. The truck turned and quickly sped away.

Mike looked down at the burning bottle, a Molotov cocktail. Mike turned to go back in to get the fire extinguisher. He found Ainsley behind him holding the fire extinguisher. He took it from her. "Get back inside," he barked.

Mike pulled the pin on the fire extinguisher, took a few steps forward, squeezing the handle and sweeping the foam over the bottle and extinguishing the burning rag. Ainsley stepped back out on the porch as she watched the flame go out from the living room window. "Get back inside," Mike ordered.

"The fire's out," Ainsley started to say.

"The liquid inside the bottle's still hot. It could still explode, sending glass flying this way. Get inside, Ainsley," Mike said moving toward the side of the house to get the water hose. He wanted to get the cold water onto the bottle.

Ainsley moved back inside as Joanne came down the stairs. "What happened?"

"Flaming bottle," Ainsley said.

"I'll call the police," Joanne said, moving toward the phone. Ainsley stood by the window watching Mike spray the bottle with the hose. Ainsley turned her attention to the driveway, squinting in the dark.

She moved back toward the front door. "Mike," she called.

"Ainsley," Mike turned, his voice frustrated.

"I'm not coming out," Ainsley said. "There's something on the driveway."

Mike looked around. He moved toward the garage and removed a big bucket from the shelves in the back. He flipped on the outside garage lights as he walked back over to place the bucket over the bottle.

"Bring me a flashlight," Mike said to Ainsley.

She went to the laundry room and removed a couple of flashlights from over the dryer. She and Joanne walked out of the house and over to Mike. He and Ainsley shined the lights onto the driveway.

"The family shares the guilt of your sins. All will be punished"

Mike looked back over at Joanne and Ainsley, as they all read the message. Ainsley and Joanne grabbed hands, looking at each other and then over toward Mike. Joanne looked back at the house where the children still slept. Two police cruisers pulled up to the house, casting an eerie red glow on the words.


	21. Chapter 21

Johnny jumped out of the squad before Roy had even come to a complete stop. Mike and Ainsley were leaning against a squad car, he had his arm around her shoulders. Johnny ran over to her, grabbing her and pulling her into his arms, pressing her tightly against him. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Ainsley said, her head still pressed against his chest, as he stroked her hair. Johnny briefly closed his eyes, letting out a deep sigh, just trying to get himself to relax.

Mike looked over at Roy, who was scanning the front yard. "She's in the house, with the kids," Mike said, nodding toward the house.

Roy jogged over to the front porch taking the three stairs up to the door in one leap. He entered the living room and saw Joanne sitting on the couch, one arm around Jennifer and the other around Chris. Roy dropped down on the floor in front of them, wrapping his arms around the three of them and pulling them close. He dropped a kiss on each of their heads, saying a silent prayer of thanks that they were safe. "Everyone okay?"

His eyes met Joanne's, hating the fear her saw there. Chris also looked scared, but Jenny looked more confused and frightened by the fear of the others.

Johnny finally lifted his head, looking over at Mike. He shifted so he could keep Ainsley pressed tightly against him, but still reach over and shake Mike's hand. "Thanks, pal," Johnny said, looking at his friend.

"That's what you wanted me here for," Mike shrugged.

"I wish we hadn't needed you," Johnny said.

"Me too," Mike looked over at the writing on the drive.

"Come on, let's get inside," Johnny kept his arm around Ainsley's waist, as he led them toward the house.

"Forget it, Roy," Joanne was saying as they entered the house.

Roy was pacing. He ran a hand through his hair. "Why are you doing this?" He asked Joanne, turning to face her.

Johnny took one look at Roy's face and knew this was serious. "Chris, Jenny, why don't you go up to your parent's room and climb into bed. Try to go back to sleep," Johnny moved over and hugged both kids, needing to know they were safe too. He watched them walk up the stairs together.

"He attacked our home, with the kids in it. This is where I take a stand. I'm not letting this maniac chase me out of my house," Joanne said, standing up to face Roy.

"Now is not the time to play Mama Bear," Roy argued. "Now, is the time to let me take care of you and the kids."

"You're not staying home. You keep going to work. This has been going on for months and you haven't changed what you do. I won't go to my mothers," Joanne crossed her arms over her chest.

Roy blew out a breath, trying desperately not to raise his voice. "Joanne, this is not open for discussion; you and the kids are not staying here."

"I am not leaving, "Joanne said slowly, emphasizing each word. "And neither is Ainsley."

"Now wait a minute, Joanne," Johnny said, putting out his hand and pointing at her. "I'm not letting Ainsley stay here and risk her life and the life of our baby. She's going to her parents too."

Ainsley looked over at Johnny, then Joanne and Roy. "No," she said quietly.

"What?" Johnny said looking over at her.

"I promised you before, no more running," Ainsley said.

"Ainsley, this is not running. This is staying safe."

Ainsley looked at Joanne again. She crossed her arms, mimicking Joanne's stance. "No."

Roy and Johnny exchanged looks.

"I'm not kidding about this, Joanne. You're going," Roy said, his hands on his hips.

"I'm not," Joanne argued. "Listen to me, Roy. I've spent over a decade watching you. You never back down from a fight, and you know I don't either. This maniac attacked our home. I'm not going to back down. If I go running to my mothers, how do we know he doesn't follow me. He wins, if we let fear stop us from living our lives. I'm NOT going to my mothers. We ARE having a Super Bowl party on January 1st. We WILL go about life as usual. We'll watch our surroundings, we'll let the police do their jobs, but we are NOT leaving."

Johnny looked over at Roy. It was very rare for Joanne to actually outright tell Roy she wasn't going to do something he felt strongly about. He looked over at Ainsley, who was obviously taking her cue from Joanne. He moved to slide his arms around her waist. "Ainsley, sweetheart, I don't want to worry about you when I'm on shift. Please go stay with your parents," Johnny said looking into Ainsley's blue eyes. He lifted a finger brushing a piece of blonde hair off of her forehead, giving her his best devastating smile.

She smiled at him, searching his brown eyes. She ran a finger over his cheekbone. "I'd knew you'd try to use that against me at some point," Ainsley let her finger trace his lower lip. "No, Johnny, I won't go," she said softly, but with the same conviction as Joanne.

"Ainsley," Johnny looked confused.

"Joanne's right. We can't let this guy win."

Mike had been standing off to the side, reluctant to get in the middle. "I agree with Joanne and Ainsley," he finally said.

"What?" Roy and Johnny both looked at him.

"Let the police decide what to do to help keep everyone safe; but don't let this guy control your day-to-day lives."

Roy ran his hands over his face. "Jo," his eyes pleaded with her.

She walked over wrapping her arms around his waist. She looked into his blue eyes, his look almost making her change her mind. She ran her hand through his hair. "I'm not leaving you," she whispered. "I'll go, but only if you go with me."

"Why do you have to be so stubborn?" Roy asked, stroking her cheek.

"It's one of the reasons you married me," Joanne smiled up at him.

"51, what's your status?" A voice came over the Handi-Talkie that Roy had left sitting on the living room floor when he first walked in.

Joanne stood on her tip toes and placed a light kiss on Roy's lips, squeezing his waist. "You're available. Mike's here, the police will still be here for a while, we're safe."

Roy searched her eyes, just for a brief moment. He slowly bent over and picked up the H-T. He keyed the radio, "Squad 51, available."

"Squad 51, heart attack victim. 983 Whitmore, cross street Bayview. Time out, 23:36."

"10-4, KMG 365," Roy responded, looking at Joanne.

Out of the corner of his eye he could see Johnny writing down the address on his pad. Johnny slid the pad and pen back into the pocket of his shirt. He pulled Ainsley close with one hand, dropping a kiss on her mouth. "Stay safe," they said to each other simultaneously.

"I love you, Jo," Roy said, reaching out, he placed his hand behind her head and pulled her into a kiss.

"Go," Joanne said softly.

Johnny and Roy ran out of the house. Ainsley and Joanne moved to the front door and watched as the squad pulled away from the house. Mike moved and put a hand on each of their shoulders. "Come on, Ladies. I'll make you some hot cocoa, with little marshmallows, if you have any," Mike said leading them away from the door.

E

Johnny knocked on the door, and briefly rubbed his eyes. He had debated not doing this today; between the incident at Roy's and all the runs last night, he doubted he had a combined total of two hours sleep. The door was opened by a woman probably in her mid-40's. She looked as tired Johnny felt. "Mr. Gage, I presume," she said.

"Yes, ma'am. Is your husband home?"

"Come in. I told him to expect you. I'll be honest with you, he's not very happy about doing school business while still on break," she said allowing Johnny into the house.

"I understand that, ma'am. But, as I explained on the phone, unfortunately, this won't wait," Johnny followed her down the hall to a small den. Principal Haggerty sat behind his desk. Johnny figured he had intentionally chosen this spot to allow him to look more official.

Johnny decided to take charge right off the bat. He walked across the room, putting out his hand. "Principal Haggerty, my name is John Gage. I'm Ainsley Matthews' fiancée."

Principal Haggerty stood up and shook Johnny's hand. Johnny forced himself not to grimace. The man had one of those weak handshakes, with clammy palms. Principal Haggerty indicated for John to sit in the chair in front of the desk. His wife closed the door as she left the room.

"I wasn't aware Miss Matthews had a boyfriend, let alone was engaged," Principal Haggerty sat down eyeing the young man in front of him.

"She does," was all Johnny said.

"So what was so important that it couldn't wait a few more days for school to be back in session?"

Johnny eyed the man and decided not to beat around the bush. "Ainsley's pregnant, about 5 months. Over the break she has really started to show. We're going to be married in February, but I don't want her having problems at work," Johnny said, meeting the man's gaze.

"So you came to my house, over a school break, to try to convince me to keep a woman on staff that is setting a terrible example for her young students," Principal Haggerty said with disdain.

"A terrible example?" Johnny questioned, raising an eyebrow. "By spending free time tutoring her students, serving on the parent-teacher organization, finding projects to help keep boy and girl students interested in math and science? Is that what you mean by a terrible example?"

"You know what I mean by a terrible example, that's why you're at my house to have this conversation rather than just assuming it would be status quo when she returned to work next week."

"I'm aware that certain attitudes still exist about pregnancy outside of marriage," Johnny said. "Ainsley can still probably hide things from the kids, at least for the time being. But, adults are probably going to at least be suspicious. We've set the wedding date for February 17th. We'll be married before people are certain she's pregnant."

"There's no way I can let her keep working at my school," Principal Haggerty said.

Johnny stood to his feet. "Your school? Last time I checked, the schools belonged to the community, the parents and students. Do you really think the parents of Ainsley's students are going to let you fire her without a fight? Even her fellow teachers? If you think this goes away without a fight, your mistaken," Johnny pointed a finger at the man's chest.

The men went back and forth for several minutes. Roy was right, Principal Haggerty had probably been the school bully, but he didn't do well when confronted. Johnny kept pushing back.

Principal Haggerty took a deep breath. "She does her best to hide her pregnancy. You get married as soon as possible; and she starts going by Mrs. Gage, no more Miss Joy, or even Mrs. Joy."

"Agreed," Johnny said.

Principal Haggerty stood and stretched out his hand. Johnny forced himself to take the man's hand. He had accomplished what he set out to do. Now he just wanted to pick Ainsley up from the DeSoto's, tell her the good news and get some much needed sleep.

E

"I was worried about you; where were you?" Ainsley came out of the house and met him in the driveway. "Roy's been home almost an hour."

"I had an errand to run," Johnny said, slipping his arm around her shoulders. "You about ready to go? I'm exhausted."

"I have everything ready to go. I could've met you at the apartment; I have my own car here."

"I feel better following you home," Johnny said with a yawn.

"Are you okay to drive?"

"I'll be fine. Do you need to say good-bye?" Johnny asked jerking his head toward the house.

"No. Roy already went upstairs to go to sleep. I've just been waiting for you," Ainsley searched his eyes. "Are you sure you're okay to drive? We can leave the Rover here and pick it up later?"

"I'm sure, sweetheart," Johnny dropped a quick kiss on her lips.

Ainsley slipped behind the wheel of her Camaro, while Johnny got back in the Ranger following her home. He made her wait outside while he checked out the apartment. Definitely a house with a big dog, Johnny thought as he went to bring her inside.

"Can I get you something to eat?" Ainsley said looking up at him. He looked like he was ready to drop and sleep right there on the floor.

"No, I need a few hours shut eye first," Johnny took her hand leading her toward the bedroom. "I talked to Principal Haggerty this morning."

"Seriously?"

"Your job is secure. But, I hope you like the sound of Mrs. Gage, because you've agreed to use that instead of Miss, or Mrs. Joy."

"Are you serious? My job is really okay? Principal Haggerty isn't going to fire me? Are you sure?"

"I'm sure, Ainsley. Everything is taken care of," Johnny pulled her close, kissing her temple.

Ainsley smiled. "I love the sound of Mrs. Gage. After you've had some sleep, I'll thank you properly."

Johnny let his eyes sweep over her body. "I'm not that tired," he grinned at her.

Ainsley laughed. "You're going to sleep. I'll still be here when you wake up. Why don't you get comfortable and I'll rub your back a little bit," Ainsley said, starting to unbutton his shirt.

Johnny watched her hands. "I don't think this is gonna help me sleep."

"Handsome, I can't believe you're still standing. Trust me, as soon as you lay down, I'll have you unconscious in a matter of minutes," Ainsley slid his shirt off.

Johnny stripped down to his boxers and laid on the bed face down. Ainsley moved to kneel on the bed next to him. She began rubbing his shoulders, and massaging her thumb in small circles along his spine. Johnny sighed as he started to feel his body relax and sink into the bed. After just a couple of minutes she heard Johnny's breathing change to a light snore. She lay down next to him for just a couple of minutes, enjoying the sight of him sleeping. Then she slowly got up and quietly closed the door so he could rest uninterrupted.

E

"We'll swing by the hotel and pick up mom and then get dad from the airport. I need to be at Joanne's early enough to make my dip before everyone else shows up. Do you think we're okay for time?" Johnny sat and watched as Ainsley moved back and forth between the bedroom and kitchen.

He stood up and caught her as she tried to walk by again. "Why are you nervous?"

Ainsley took a deep breath. "I'm not," she said.

Johnny just laughed. "Fine. I haven't watched a football game since the Rose Bowl with Todd," she turned her head to the side so she wasn't facing him.

Johnny turned her head to face him, he slowly lowered his lips to hers, gently kissing her at first, but then letting himself deepen their kiss as she responded to his touch. He broke the kiss reluctantly. "I promise you, Ains. You're gonna have so much fun; the last person you'll be thinking about is Todd."

Aina was waiting for them when they pulled up to the hotel and her dad was waiting at passenger pick-up at the airport. Ainsley pulled Johnny's arm over so she could look at his watch. They were doing great on time.

"So how are wedding plans coming," Ainsley's dad asked, on the drive over to the DeSoto's.

"We have everything all set," Aina said. "Ainsley found her dress, we have the location, flowers, a photographer."

"We're just going to have the reception right at the park where we're getting married. I found a caterer and a DJ. It's going to be a very small, easy-going affair," Ainsley said.

"But very romantic," Aina added. "The park overlooks the ocean. They'll say their vows as the sun is setting, it is supposed to be a full moon, so they'll have the moon and stars and little white Christmas lights strung up."

Ainsley looked over at Johnny. She lifted her hand and gently brushed his hair from his forehead. Johnny caught her hand and gave it a quick kiss, her diamond catching the light.

Ainsley and Aina moved into the kitchen to start making Ainsley's dip for the party as soon as they reached the DeSoto's. Johnny took a moment to introduce Jackson to Roy.

Johnny and Jackson helped Roy set up additional chairs in the living room, so everyone could watch the game. It wasn't long until the house was filled with members of Station 51. Even Captain Stanley and his wife made it. He had just been released from the hospital the day before, but was determined not to miss the party.

Ainsley sat on the arm of the couch, her fingers running through Johnny's hair as they watched the game. They group cheered as USC scored the first touchdown. Johnny stood up and grabbed Ainsley, spinning her around and planting a kiss on her lips. She laughed, as he sat back down to watch the replay. Johnny decided to make spinning her around and kissing her his game tradition for every time USC scores a touchdown. USC won the game, 17 – 10 against Michigan. The men started piling plates with more food rehashing the bad call in the second quarter.

The women were moving toward the kitchen. Johnny took Ainsley's arm and pulled her slightly down the hallway, away from everyone. "Did you have a good time? Johnny asked.

Ainsley beamed at him. "I'm having a wonderful time. I love the way you celebrate touchdowns for your team. I think I may need to talk my dad into getting season tickets again."

"No thinking about Todd?"

"Who?" Ainsley asked.

She slid her arms around Johnny's neck. "The only thing I'm thinking, is if we want to have a Super Bowl party, or if I want you all to myself during that game. I can think of a few interesting ways to celebrate touchdowns," Ainsley said suggestively.

Johnny pulled her into a kiss. "Let's watch it privately," Johnny winked at her. Ainsley blushed.

"Go eat. I'm gonna go in the kitchen and run over wedding plans with mom and Joanne one last time; make sure we're not missing anything."

"I can't wait to marry you," Johnny said.

"I love you, Johnny Gage."

E

"Lieutenant Crockett?" Kate knocked on the edge to the open door.

"Come in, Kate," Lieutenant Crockett put down the file he was looking at.

Kate entered the office and closed the door behind her. She made her way across the office and sat down in the chair across from her boss.

"I want back on the Station 51 arsonist case," Kate said.

"No way."

"Lieutenant, with the most recent attack, it is highly unlikely Ainsley is the arsonist. Johnny and I aren't dating anymore. You know I'm great at research and we're back at square one with suspects."

"We haven't removed Ainsley from the list of potential suspects, Kate,"

"Not officially. But, you and I both know, you never really got behind that idea. I can hypothesize that Ainsley hired someone to throw the Molotov cocktail at the DeSoto house while she was there, to help divert suspicion, but it isn't likely. I can help. This has been going on too long and the attacks are starting to become very directed and personal. We need to find whoever is behind this," Kate looked at her boss.

"I have to admit this case is driving everyone batty. To be back at square one after three months is incredibly frustrating. Start doing some research, but you keep me updated every step of the way. I don't want you making any moves without consulting me first," Lieutenant Crockett looked at his detective.

"Yes, sir," Kate smiled as she stood.

She walked into the conference room where Jeff and Eric had several files opened. "I'm back!" Kate walked in raising her arms over her head.

"Thank God," Jeff said.

"Yeah, that's your pile," Eric said pointing to a stack of files on the edge of the table. "And the newbie on the case buys dinner."

Kate looked over the files on the table. "Let's try something new," she said. "Let's go back a bit further. We have a couple of names on the suspect list. Let's pull the service records for all the men at Station 51, and see if any of the names on our suspect list crossed their paths at any point."

"You're talking about having to go back more than 7 years on six different guys," Jeff said.

"For the Captain, I'm guessing close to 10 years," Kate nodded.

"You better not order pizza for dinner," Eric said standing up. "I want something good for this."

Kate smiled and began to make a list of things they would need to have pulled from Fire Station Headquarters.

E

The next couple of weeks went by without another incident. The men were on shift when a man walked in wearing a Fire Department maintenance uniform. "Who are you?" Captain Stanley asked.

"Max Wayne," the young man said. "I'm the new maintenance man. You requested someone look at the speaker in the dorm?" Max held up a clipboard with a work order.

"What happened to Jake Baker?" Roy asked.

"I heard he got accepted to a fire academy in Arizona. He left a couple of weeks ago."

The guys exchanged looks.

"Can I take a look at your speaker?" Max asked.

"Yeah, yeah, sure, go ahead," Captain Stanley said. He stood up as Max exited the kitchen. "I'm going to call Lieutenant Crockett. Does anyone here think it's a coincidence we haven't had an arson fire in two weeks and Jake Baker moved out of the state two weeks ago?"

The men shook their heads.

Max Wayne had just left when Eric, Jeff and Kate walked into the station. "Kate," Johnny looked up surprised. "I thought you were off this case?"

"Can I talk to you for a minute? In the bay?" Kate asked.

Johnny exchanged looks with Roy, but he slid back his chair and walked into the bay with Kate following.

"I asked to get back on the case. They haven't taken Ainsley off the suspect list, but she's definitely near the bottom. I really think I can help Johnny," Kate said looking at him.

"Kate, I don't want you trying to dig up more ammunition to use against Ainsley because of our history," Johnny said.

"I watched you at the station when they were questioning Ainsley for the Christmas party bombing. I'm not gonna lie, I'm a bit jealous. Not about you choosing Ainsley, but about what the two of you have together. I've never loved someone so much, that I was willing to risk everything to be with them. You and I didn't have that; but you have that with her. I wondering if I'll ever have that," Kate said leaning back against the squad.

"Sure you will," Johnny said, leaning against the engine. "You are a great woman, Kate. I always meant it when I said you were really special."

"Thanks. I want to help solve this case, Johnny. Mrs. Hurley's already lost her life due to the actions of whomever is doing this. I don't want to lose anyone else. I think I can be useful," Kate said looking at him.

Johnny looked down at the bay floor. He really did think Kate was a good cop, outside of her belief that Ainsley was an arsonist. "Alright, Kate. We have some news for your team. Jake Baker was accepted into a fire academy in Arizona; he left two weeks ago. That may be why we haven't had an incident in the last two weeks."

"We've had long breaks before," Kate said.

Johnny gave her a look of disappointment.

"Now don't look at me like that. We'll look into it. But, I think we may have something a bit more tangible. Come on, Captain Stanley needs to be in on this conversation," Kate moved back toward the dorm room.

"Did Johnny tell you about Jake Baker?" Marco asked as Johnny and Kate came back into the dorm room.

"What about Jake Baker?" Eric asked.

"He was accepted to a fire academy in Arizona, two weeks ago," Chet said.

"Interesting," Jeff said, making a note in his notebook.

"We have another lead we're following up on. We just need to ask Captain Stanley a few questions," Kate said taking a seat at the table over near the Captain.

"Me, okay," Captain Stanley said.

"Eight years ago, you were working with Engine 29?" Kate asked, looking at her notebook to make sure she had the right engine number.

"Yeah, that's right," Captain Stanley said, mentally counting years.

"You probably don't even remember it, but Engine 29 was called out to a multi-vehicle accident. One of the drivers was a young woman named Regina Sikes. According to the accident report, you checked on her condition. She was awake and alert; with what appeared to be a minor bump on her head. Two other drivers were seriously injured in the crash. The Engine crew worked on getting them out of the vehicles and into ambulances. By the time you got back to Regina, she had lost consciousness. You got her out of the car and performed CPR, but she was declared dead on arrival at the hospital. The autopsy declared she had received a closed-head injury."

Captain Stanley looked down at his hand. "She died of a brain aneurysm. Yeah, I remember the accident. We forget the ones we save; the ones we lose never leave us," he said quietly.

"Regina Sikes had a brother who was furious about her death. He blamed the fire department and particularly you for the death of his sister," Kate said.

"You think the brother may be behind these arson fires? That was 8 years ago," Johnny said, knowing where Kate was going.

"The brother, is Rich Neal," Eric said.

"Are you kidding me?" Chet asked, standing up. "Didn't I tell you it was Rich Neal!"

"We don't know that yet, Chet," Kate said. "Our goal today was just to check the accuracy of the story. After this, we'll do some digging into Rich Neal's life now and eventually try to get a search warrant for his home."

"So this isn't going to end tomorrow?" Roy asked, thinking about his family.

"Sorry, Roy. But, we'll keep the extra patrols in the area of your homes."

"Thanks," Roy nodded.

"We won't delay you guys anymore. We'll keep you posted on our investigation," Kate headed out to the car with Eric and Jeff.

"Gage okay with you working this case?" Eric asked.

"I think we made peace," Kate said with a smile.


	22. Chapter 22

A figured paced in the dark apartment. That had been too close. Why was Mike at the DeSoto home? He knew there was no way Mike had gotten a good look at him, but that had been too close. It was time to bring this to a close; he was tiring of these games anyway. The question he had to answer first was, who really needed to be punished, all of them, or just a few of them? They were all at fault, in varying degrees, how much did each person need to pay for their role?

He sat down working the tennis ball in his hand; rolling the problem around in his head. He could get all of them at the wedding; could he wait that long? It would have to be well thought out. He wondered if he could find out the location in advance. It was unlikely he would be invited to the wedding; he was willing to bet the two of them did a quiet, intimate affair. It was only a fluke he had learned there was going to be a wedding.

He could probably insert himself into various situations at 51, or even other stations where Gage had friends and overhear details. He was sure he could come up with excuses to show up. If he did the wedding, he could arrange for multiple explosions and take out everyone. It shouldn't be hard to take down the whole building. What about all the innocent people in attendance?

He shrugged his shoulders, if they were friends with those men, they really weren't innocent. I think they call it collateral damage, he thought with a smile. He mentally began to think through what he would need.

E

The next month passed without incident. The police were investigating Rich Neal, pulling his financial records and even showing his picture around at some suppliers that sold materials used in the previous bombings. They had yet been able to gather enough evidence to request a search warrant for his apartment. But, they certainly weren't ruling him out either; there were just enough positive hits generated to frustrate the team at their inability to find enough evidence.

They had also uncovered a few other names in their search of past experiences with the men of Station 51. There was a secretary working in billing that had gone out at least once with Marco, Chet and Johnny over the span of 18 months. She had nothing nice to say about any of them, and was generally regarding as being slightly off. There had been complaints that she had been threatening toward colleagues in the past, and she had active write-ups in her employee file.

Another former fire fighter was being looked at as well. He had worked with Marco, prior to Marco coming to Station 51. They had an altercation and the man was eventually let go due to issues with his temper. He had recently been arrested for a bar fight and during his time in lock-up had been overheard discussing his hatred for the fire department, and mentioning Marco by name.

The detectives were wracking their brains trying to come up with solid evidence and new leads to find the person wreaking havoc on these men and their families, but every time they found a thread to pull, everything unraveled on them.

E

February 17th dawned with a beautiful sunrise, clear blue skies and warmer than average temperatures. It was going to be a beautiful day for an outside wedding; if they got to have one. Johnny watched from the confines of the car as the K-9 units unloaded the dogs to search for explosive devices. Eric and Jeff were walking the grounds as well. Johnny saw them moving toward a group of people forming near where he and Ainsley would be standing later during their vows. He knew they had found something when he saw them moving in a padded bucket. He watched as dogs alerted at two more locations.

He felt himself jump slightly when the door to the car was opened suddenly. Johnny got out and walked over to Eric and Jeff, as directed by the officer that had opened the door.

"Three devices," Eric said. "All strategically placed to make sure you, Ainsley and most of your guests were seriously injured or worse."

"They were well hidden," Jeff added.

"If it hadn't been for the dogs, we probably wouldn't have found them," Eric agreed.

"Tell Kate I said thanks her insistence on the dogs," Johnny sighed looking around. Would this be more than a scene for a potential massacre to him in a couple of hours? How was he supposed to concentrate on the wedding, when all he saw was a trap?

"We'll stick around, have the dogs in the area where the guests are entering; just to be on the safe side. Just before they bring in Ainsley, we'll do a quick sweep through the parked cars. The ceremony will go off without a hitch," Eric assured him.

A figure sat in a vehicle watching the scene through binoculars. He clenched his teeth to keep from screaming. The police had brought in those stupid dogs and ruined his plans. He briefly let himself envision slamming the car into drive and just running them all down during the ceremony. He needed a new plan. His eyes narrowed as a thought started to form in his mind. Not all of them would die, but they would all suffer. That might just be good enough. He put the car into drive and slowly drove a few feet making a right onto the nearest side street. No reason to risk being seen driving by the wedding venue.

E

Johnny smiled at the guests that were arriving. He wished Ainsley was the one standing here doing this; but knew she needed to remain hidden until the ceremony. He didn't mind greeting his friends, but he really didn't know anyone who had shown up to sit on the bride's side.

"You must be Johnny," a woman approached him with a wide smile, a man and young boy following diligently behind her.

"Yes, and your name is?"

"I'm Cindy. The friend that was supposed to go camping with Ainsley that weekend in August; but my son got sick," she gestured to the young boy behind her.

"Oh, it is so good to meet you," Johnny said, pulling her into a hug. "First, I can't thank you enough for pointing Ainsley to that location and convincing her to still go camping. And you buddy, I've got a present for you," Johnny said, tipping his chin toward Roy.

Roy picked up a bag and started heading in their direction.

"Why do you have a present for me?" The little boy asked.

"Well, if you hadn't gotten sick with strep throat; I might not have met Ainsley. Since I know how horrible it is to be sick though, I wanted to give you something special." Johnny accepted the bag from Roy.

"This is a real fireman's helmet, from Station 51, where I work," Johnny said, pulling out the helmet and handing it to the boy. "And, any time your mom wants to bring you by the station, I'll make sure you get a personal tour. You can even sit in the Engine; and I'll let you blow the horn," Johnny winked at the little boy.

"Hey, thanks!" The boy said, accepting the helmet. "Look, Dad, isn't this cool," the youngster showed the helmet to his dad.

"It certainly is, son," the man agreed, looking at the helmet.

"You just made his day," Cindy said. "I'm glad things worked out the way they did. I've never seen Ainsley this happy; and she's going to be a great mom."

"Yes, she is," Johnny agreed, beaming at the thought of his future wife.

Roy held out his arm, "I can show you to your seats."

Cindy took his arm and the group headed toward the seating area. Just about all the guests had arrived and it was time for Johnny, Roy and Chris to move off to the area where they would wait for the ceremony to begin. Johnny wiped at his forehead and slid his palms down his pant legs. He couldn't remember the last time he had felt this nervous.

"Here, drink this," Roy said as he walked up to Johnny. He was handing him a flask.

"What is it?"

Roy moved trying to shield Johnny from Jackson; not sure how the man would feel if he knew Johnny needed a drink to get past the nerves to marry his daughter. "Whiskey. It's how my father got me through my wedding. Just one, big drink; it takes the edge off the nerves."

Roy didn't notice the older gentleman walking up behind him. "If you don't like Whiskey, I brought Scotch, that was how I got through my wedding to Aina," Jackson said, pulling out his own flask.

Captain Stanley walked over reaching into his bag. "I'm a simple man, I brought beer," Captain Stanley said pulling out a six-pack. "This is how my best man got me down the aisle at my wedding."

Johnny laughed. "Once the ceremony is over, I'll be fine."

"Beer, Whiskey or Scotch?" Jackson asked.

"Or all three," Roy joked.

"I'll just take a beer," Johnny said. Captain Stanley opened a bottle and handed it to Johnny.

Jackson opened the flask and took a drink of the Scotch. "Hey, I've got to walk my little girl down the aisle and give her away. I need this almost as much as the groom," Jackson said when the other men looked at him.

The men laughed.

E

"Now that all the guests are here, I want to walk the dogs through the parking lot," Eric said. "Once we clear the area we can signal the cruiser to let the limo in."

The officers walked the K-9s through the parking lot. They were almost done when one dog alerted to a car. Eric and Jeff walked over. "Run the plate," Eric said to Jeff.

Eric tried the door and found it unlocked. He looked back over at the guests to make sure no one watching. He quickly searched the car, but didn't find anything. "Why would the dogs alert?"

"It could be that explosive materials were once in the car. They are trained to even pick up residue," the handler answered.

"Eric," Jeff said. "He showed him his pad with the name of the vehicle's owner.

Eric looked over at him, his eyebrows rising.

E

The cruiser allowed the limo through to the wedding venue. The chauffer got out and opened the door. Captain Stanley walked to the limo and offered Aina his arm. He walked her down the aisle to her seat in the front row on the bride's side. He then walked across the aisle and took his seat with the other members of the Station 51 crew.

The chauffer helped Joanne out of the limo. She slowly walked down the aisle, smiling at Roy standing next to Johnny. Johnny looked so nervous. She was remembering how uptight Roy had looked at their wedding. She wondered if Roy had remembered alcohol. She knew he thought she didn't know his dad had given him Whiskey before their wedding. What he didn't know, is that her dad had a flask that day as well. If his own dad hadn't offered him a drink, her dad would have. Joanne herself had taken a quick swallow. She would have made the offer to Ainsley, if she wasn't pregnant.

Jennifer was the next to step out of the limo. She walked up the aisle, spreading rose petals as she walked. Roy and Johnny both watched her walk down the aisle. Roy beaming proudly at his daughter. Johnny wondering if some day he would have a little girl doing something similar. Both men exchanged glances and smiled bigger.

The wedding march started as Ainsley's dad stepped over to the door of the limo, extending his hand. She had chosen to forgo the traditional white dress, since hiding her pregnancy at this point was impossible. Ainsley instead had chosen a flowing pink gown, made out of chiffon. Instead of a veil, that would have been difficult to deal with in the wind, she had her hair braided and wrapped around her head, flowers interspersed in the braids.

Johnny's mouth dropped open as she moved to the aisle with her dad. The wind was blowing her gown and with the sun setting, she seemed to glow. Her blue eyes met Johnny's and he briefly wondered if he was dreaming. He forgot all about his nerves, about the trouble caused by the arsonist, he even forgot about Roy and all the guests. All Johnny could see was the most beautiful woman in the world, walking toward him, a smile lighting up her face. He let his eyes drift slightly to her belly as the wind blew her dress against her. He started to move toward her, Roy grasping his arm and stopping him.

Johnny blinked and looked briefly at Roy. Right, she's supposed to come to me, Johnny thought.

It felt like eternity for her dad to walk her down the aisle. But finally, he had arrived at his spot. He turned to face the minister, still holding Ainsley's arm.

"Who give this woman to be married to this man?" The minister asked, stepping forward.

Jackson looked at Ainsley, and then back at his wife. "Her mother and I do," Jackson said. With that, he transferred Ainsley's arm to Johnny.

Ainsley turned to face him, her smile getting even bigger. Johnny slipped his arms around her pulling her close. "You are so beautiful. I love you so much," Johnny whispered, a lump forming in his throat.

"It's not time for that yet," the minister whispered loudly enough for the guests to hear.

Everyone laughed and Johnny took a step back. Ainsley handed her bouquet to Joanne so she and Johnny could hold hands.

Ainsley and Johnny did their best to listen to the minister and when the time came to follow his instructions. Johnny couldn't stop himself from brushing back a stray strand of hair, letting his fingers trail down her cheek and to her neck. It finally was time to say their vows.

Johnny worked hard to concentrate on what the minister was saying, repeating his words. "With this ring, I marry you and bind my life to yours. It is a symbol of my eternal love, my everlasting friendship, and the promise of all my tomorrows," Johnny said, slipping a gold band onto Ainsley's finger.

Ainsley turned and took Johnny's ring from Joanne. Her hands shook, and tears were brimming in her eyes as she turned back to face Johnny. She looked into his eyes and repeated after the minister. "With this ring, I marry you and bind my life to yours. It is a symbol of my eternal love, my everlasting friendship, and the promise of all my tomorrows."

She looked down at his strong hands, and slipped the ring onto his finger. When she looked back up, a single tear escaped from her right eye. Johnny moved his hand, that now had a wedding ring on it, and gently brushed it away. He cupped her head and stepped forward.

"Wait, just one more minute," the minister interrupted with a chuckle. "Ainsley and Johnny, you have expressed your love to one another through the commitment and promises you have just made. It is with these in mind that I pronounce you husband and wife. You have kissed a thousand times, maybe more. But today, the feeling is new. No longer simply partners and best friends, you have become husband and wife and can now seal that agreement with a kiss. Today, your kiss is your promise to each other for eternity. Johnny, now, you may kiss your bride."

Johnny pulled Ainsley into a deep kiss. He slid his hand behind her head to hold her to him and slipped his other arm around her waist, pulling her tightly into his body. Ainsley ran her hands into his hair and just let herself get lost in the pure joy of the moment. Eventually the couple started to hear the cheering and clapping of their friends and reluctantly parted. Both feeling a little dazed, Johnny looked out at their friends and then back at Ainsley. He pulled her back in for another kiss. "I love you so much," he whispered, his throat tight with emotions.

"I love you, my husband," she whispered into his ear.

The minister stepped forward. "You're supposed to walk down the aisle and form the greeting line in the back."

"Oh, yeah, right," Johnny stammered taking Ainsley's hand and turning toward their friends. Joanne handed Ainsley back her bouquet and they walked down the aisle. Johnny kissed her again when they got to the end, before stepping off to the side so Joanne, Roy, Chris and Jennifer could join them in a line to welcome all their friends. The caterers were setting out food off to the side and chairs would quickly be moved to tables and a dance floor set up.

Johnny didn't mind at all when guests started clinking their glass; he eagerly reached to kiss his wife. They had done the required dances and cut the cake. Johnny had been very sweet, carefully offering Ainsley a bite. As she turned to offer him a bite, he knew he was in trouble by the twinkle in her eye. At least he knew not to breathe in as cake was smashed into his face. He retaliated by pulling her in for a "cake kiss". She pulled back laughing. Johnny ran his tongue around his lips, the cake was delicious.

Johnny walked her back out to the dance floor as the band shifted to a romantic ballad. He pulled her in close, feeling her belly pressing against him. Her head resting comfortably on his shoulder. He dropped his head to softly kiss her lips. She slid her arms around his neck, her tongue tickling his lips. He opened his mouth, pulling her tongue into a dance of its own with his. He tightened his arms, feeling his lower anatomy responding to the intensity of the kiss.

He scooped Ainsley up into his arms. "It's time for Mr. and Mrs. Gage to say their good-nights," Johnny said to Roy and Joanne, who were dancing next to them.

"You have to let her throw the bouquet, Johnny."

"Quickly, Joanne," Johnny said, his voice strained with need.

Joanne quickly assembled the single ladies; while Roy got everyone packets of rice to throw at the bride and groom as they made their way to the awaiting limo.

Ainsley tossed her bouquet, directly into the waiting arms of Dixie McCall. Johnny and Ainsley ran toward the limo, showered by rice.

The chauffeur closed the door and Johnny instantly pulled Ainsley into another kiss. Ainsley laughed as they separated. "I've got rice down my dress."

"Great reason to hurry up and get you out of it," Johnny said, giving his new bride a seductive glance.

Dixie walked back over to join Kel and Joe. "Don't get any ideas," Kel said.

"You should be so lucky," Joe said, giving Dixie a wink.

E

Eric handed the report over to Kate. "What do you think?"

Kate studied the information. "Definitely not what we have been hearing from those we've asked about him. But, we need more. This case has been driving me crazy. Everyone we've looked at up till now has looked guilty on paper, but then something happens that creates doubt. I want a slam dunk before we tip our hand on this one. Pull vehicle registrations, see if he has ever owned a black or dark blue pick-up. Also, he would have written things up for the fire department, see if you can get a handwriting sample."

"Think we should update the guys at Station 51? Eric asked.

"No, definitely not. I don't want this information leaving our group. Not until we are ready to move in with a search warrant. I am, however, going to update Lieutenant Crockett."

Kate knocked on the door to the Lieutenant's office. "Can I come in?"

"Got a new development?" Lieutenant Crockett asked.

"Maybe. Nothing definite. The dogs reacted to a vehicle at the wedding today," Kate handed Lieutenant Crockett the sheet of paper with the name.

"Are you serious?"

"The door was unlocked, so Eric took a peek. Nothing in the vehicle, the handlers said the dogs could react to residue. But, other than that one reaction there is nothing else implicating this person as the possible arsonist."

"Except our speculation for the motive," Lieutenant Crockett said.

"Yes, we have a plausible reason for why he would want to hurt the men of Station 51; but we're just guessing. I have Eric checking vehicle registrations, to see if he owns a blue or black pick-up truck. We'll also check financials to see if we can find any purchases for materials used at any of the explosion sites."

"He would have used cash. You could ask around at stores, but it's possible it would get back to him. For now, let's keep this internal," Lieutenant Crockett said, looking at the name again.

"That was my thought as well," Kate agreed.

E

"So, married man, how was the honeymoon?" Roy asked, as Johnny entered the locker room.

Johnny blushed.

"That good, huh?" Roy teased.

"We went camping. Back to the spot where we met," Johnny said, starting to unpack his bag.

"Wasn't it a little cold?"

"My tent is really good, it's designed to handle the colder temps," Johnny started unbuttoning his shirt. "You didn't actually think I let her leave the tent, did ya?" Johnny gave Roy a wink.

"Have you heard any more about the arsonist?" Johnny asked. "With them finding intact devices at the wedding, I'm wondering if that gave them any leads?"

"We haven't heard anything," Roy said as he pushed up the door to head toward the kitchen in search of coffee.

They entered the kitchen to find Tim Stewart sitting at the table with Mike.

"Hey, Tim. What brings you by?" Johnny asked.

"Gage, how's married life?"

"Man, it's amazing!" Johnny said, reaching for a mug. "I should have done this years ago. I love spending my free time with her, talking, laughing. It's so great waking up with her, and going to bed with her," Johnny said, his trademark grin covering his face.

"I wouldn't have believed it, if I hadn't witnessed it with my own eyes," Tim said. "John Gage, married, expecting a child; and happy about it. A year ago, I would have bet money that you would still be chasing everything in a skirt."

Johnny smiled, and lifted the mug to his lips. "The only thing I plan to be chasing any time soon is the new puppy."

"New puppy?" Marco asked coming into the kitchen to avail himself of some coffee.

"As soon as we get settled into the house," Johnny said.

"House? What house?" Chet asked, as he joined the group.

"The house that Ainsley and I bought yesterday. Just down the street from Roy, by the park. We close in a couple of days and then I need all of you to help us move out of her apartment and my apartment and into the house. I don't want her doing any lifting."

"Married, a kid on the way, a house and a dog," Tim shook his head. "Look fellas, I need to get going."

"You just got here?" Mike said.

"I think I'm gonna stop and pick up donuts for the physical therapy team," Tim said, getting to his feet.

"We'll invite you over for the house warming party," Johnny said, lifting his cup.

E

"Ainsley, put that down!" Johnny ordered coming out of the house and watching her pick up a box.

"It's pillows."

"Why do you refuse to listen to me," Johnny said exasperated.

"Pillows, Johnny. Pillows. I could toss that box around all day," Ainsley argued.

Johnny cupped her face. "I don't want you lifting ANYTHING, Ainsley. You're 29 weeks pregnant. You need to be careful."

Chet and Marco came out of the house, heading to the truck to get more boxes to carry in. "Chet, Marco, will you please find two chairs that can go on the back deck? Joanne," Johnny looked around for Roy's wife. "Joanne, please take my wife, make her sit on the back deck and drink iced tea."

"Johnny," Ainsley said blowing out a breath. "You're driving me crazy. I'm not an invalid. I can carry pillows."

"Why do you make it so hard for me to take care of you? Go, sit down, let me do this, will you, please?" Johnny said, letting his agitation show.

Ainsley rolled her eyes and started to walk away. She turned around, grabbing Johnny's arm as he started to walk away. She pulled him close and stood on her tippy toes to give him a light kiss. "I warned you before I could be a real witch sometimes. Thank you for loving me so much."

Johnny dropped his forehead to rest against hers. "I do love you. Now go sit down," Johnny swatted her bottom.

Ainsley smiled and walked obediently to the deck to sit and drink iced tea as instructed.

Joanne and Ainsley went to pick up pizza to feed all the guys when they were done. Ainsley adjusted her rearview mirror as they drove. "Everything okay?" Joanne asked, when Ainsley checked the rearview mirror again.

"I think there's a dark blue pick-up truck following us?" Ainsley said, looking into the rearview mirror again.

"Are you sure?" Joanne turned in her seat looking behind them.

"No, but, it's about 4 cars back and has been since we left the pizza place," Ainsley said.

"Can you see the driver?"

"No, too much distance. I'm gonna try to slow up, see if you can get a look at him," Ainsley tapped the brake and the car immediately behind her moved into the next lane, followed by the next car.

The truck swung into the left lane and turned left, as Ainsley drove through the intersection. "I couldn't see anything," Joanne said.

"Probably doesn't matter. Since he turned he probably wasn't following us," Ainsley said.

"We should tell the guys," Joanne said.

"What, that we're getting paranoid? They'll just start pushing for us to go stay with our parents again. No, I'm sure I was just being silly," Ainsley said turning down the street that was now led both the Joanne's home and her new home.

E

It is definitely time to stop playing games, he thought as he drove down the road. That move of Ainsley's was pretty smart, Joanne had almost seen him. Without thinking he drove to the cemetery. The anniversary was coming up soon. He parked and walked over to the grave, looking down at the tombstone. "I won't fail you," he said out loud. "Not like they did. I will get revenge for you." Monday would be the anniversary of the incident. This plan had to work.

He walked back to the truck and got in. He looked out and saw a police cruiser sitting in the distance. That was the third time in the last week he had seen a police car sitting near where was parked. Had he done something to tip his hand?

He only had to make it a couple more days. He had all the bombs completed. The next time 51 was on shift, would be the last time their lives would be as joyful as they were today.

E

Chet reached for another slice of pizza. "This is actually a nice house, Gage. Now, you just have to let Ainsley decorate it so it stays that way."

"Shut up, Chet," Johnny said, his mouth full of pizza.

"I've given Johnny one room to do with whatever he wants," Ainsley said, reaching for a can of Coke.

"The garage?" Roy asked.

"Of course," Ainsley laughed.

Johnny rolled his eyes. "Very funny. I think I did a pretty good job painting," Johnny said in his own defense.

"You did a great job painting," Joanne said. "I love the color you chose for the nursery. I can't wait to see it all together."

"We agreed on gender neutral colors and a bunch of stuffed animals for zoo theme," Ainsley said, sitting on the couch behind Johnny. She started to massage his shoulders as he reached for another piece of pizza.

Johnny sighed and leaned back against her legs. She let her hands drop down onto his chest, leaning forward and placing a kiss on top of his head.

"I have one more thing I need to do," Johnny said, reluctantly getting up. "Wait right here."

Ainsley watched as he walked into the kitchen and heard him go out the back door. She looked around at the group. "Anyone have any ideas what my wonderful husband is up to now?"

Everyone shook their head no.

Ainsley heard the back door open. "Okay, close your eyes," Johnny said, from the kitchen.

"Why does that worry me?" Ainsley whispered to Joanne, before obediently closing her eyes.

Joanne covered her mouth to keep herself from reacting. Johnny walked in the room carrying a squirming little ball of black and tan fur. He gently set the squirming bundle into Ainsley's lap. Her eyes popped open. "OH!" she exclaimed.

Johnny laughed as the puppy wiggled around and placed his paws on Ainsley's chest struggling to kiss her neck, not quite able to reach her face. Ainsley tilted her head back, giggling. "Johnny Gage, how do you expect me to manage a new house, a puppy, and a newborn baby?"

"The puppy will be about 5 months old by the time the baby is born, Ains. I promise, I'll help potty train him. In fact, I'll be home more than you are," Johnny reasoned.

He knelt down next to her and moved the puppy from her lap to the floor. The little guy ran all around the living room, jumping on each person, sniffing their scent and kissing anything he could reach. Ainsley laughed and leaned over wrapping her arms around Johnny. "He's adorable. I love him."

"He's a German Shepherd. They're supposed to be great family dogs. He'll grow nice and big; to guard you and the baby when I'm working," Johnny said proudly.

"What are we going to name him?" Ainsley asked.

"I was thinking Killer," Johnny said.

"How about Rufus," Chet volunteered.

"You could use Boot again," Marco suggested.

"How about Captain?" Joanne suggested.

"Hey, it's bad enough we have a Henry," Captain Stanley objected. "Make him a Chief."

"Come here, Chief," Johnny tried out. The little puppy stopped his forage around the living room, looked at Johnny and cocked his head. "Come here, Chief."

The puppy ran across the room, jumping up onto Johnny's chest, knocking him back against the couch.

"Chief it is," Ainsley laughed.

 _Author's note: This is the website I used to find wording for the wedding ceremony. .com_


	23. Chapter 23

"It isn't that hot, he can stay in the garage today. We don't have baby gates yet and a 3-month old puppy having free reign of the house is a nightmare waiting to happen," Ainsley said, as she walked out of the bathroom.

"You don't want to leave him locked up by himself in the garage all day," Johnny said, in a pouty voice. "He'll be lonely. He'll think he's being punished."

"I am not going to ask Joanne to babysit our dog," Ainsley said, slipping into her dress. "Can you zip me up?"

She turned her back to Johnny, so he could zip her dress. He slipped his arms around her waist, his hands splayed across her belly. He dipped his head, kissing the back of her shoulder and giving her several tiny kisses down her spine.

"You can snuggle up all you want; Chief goes in the garage," Ainsley said, trying to keep her voice firm, even as she leaned back against him, relishing his kisses.

"I'm buying baby gates as soon as I get off shift tomorrow morning, so we can just corral him in the kitchen," Johnny said.

"I'll pick some up tonight and will leave him in the kitchen when I leave for work in the morning," Ainsley said. "But, today, I'm sorry, he needs to go in the garage."

Johnny zipped up her dress. "I'll carry the food and water bowls into the garage."

Ainsley turned and watched him walk toward the kitchen, the puppy weaving in and out of his feet as he walked. She laughed and shook her head.

Down the street Roy and Joanne were rushing around the house. "Thank God, Ainsley's driving the kids to school for me today. I can't believe we both slept through our alarms," Joanne said, as she pulled open the refrigerator. She pulled out eggs and moved them over the frying pan.

"You're getting scrambled eggs," Joanne said. "That way I can cook for everyone at once."

Roy just nodded and reached for his work bag. Scrambled eggs were not his favorite, but at least she was still cooking him breakfast. As the eggs were cooking Joanne pulled out bread and started making peanut butter and jelly sandwiches for the kids.

"I wonder what they're doing with the puppy today?" Roy asked. He took the bread from Joanne and dropped a couple of slices in the toaster.

"I figured I'd ask Ainsley when she picked up the kids. I can check on him for her," Joanne moved to pull orange juice out of the fridge. "Chris, Jennifer, breakfast," she called up the stairs.

Plates were loaded with scrambled eggs and toast. Roy buttering the pieces for the kids. They all sat down at the table, and quickly ate breakfast. Roy looked at the clock. "I gotta go."

"Leave the plate," Joanne said, tipping her head for his quick good-bye kiss. "Love you."

"Love you, Joanne. I love you, Chris and Jennifer. Have a good day at school," Roy said on his way out the door.

Joanne moved Roy's plate to the sink and shooed the kids upstairs to brush their teeth. Ainsley would be pulling in any second.

The kids were still upstairs gathering back packs when Ainsley pulled into the driveway. "Kids, hurry up."

Joanne grabbed the lunches off the kitchen counter and carried them into the living room. "Morning," Ainsley called, as she let herself into the house.

"Morning," Joanne said. "What's Chief doing today?"

"Hanging out in the garage, much to Johnny's dislike," Ainsley said.

"Leave me the key and I'll check on him today," Joanne said.

Ainsley slipped the key out of her pocket. "I was hoping you'd say that; I already took it off my key ring." Ainsley handed her the key with a smile.

Jennifer and Chris came running down the stairs; Joanne shoved lunches in their backpacks, gave them a quick kiss on the head and sent them out the door.

She took in a deep breath as she turned back to her kitchen. "Now to clean up the proof of our chaotic morning," she said out loud.

E

Johnny pulled in the parking spot next to Roy. "Good Morning," he said getting out of the Rover.

"Hmm," Roy said in response.

"Uh-oh, not a good morning?"

"Both Joanne and I slept through our alarms. It was total chaos trying to get out of the house this mornin'. I hate when my day starts like that," Roy grumbled.

They walked into the locker room as Mike was walking out. "When your day starts like what?"

"Running late," Roy said.

Mike nodded. "I'll get coffee brewing."

Roy and Johnny were soon joined by Chet and Marco. The four men quickly dressed and then wandered into the kitchen for coffee before roll call.

"I need a quiet day," Roy said, as they got in line.

Captain Stanley ran through the daily announcements and made the duty assignments for the day. Roy pulled out the drug box to do an inventory check and Johnny hooked up the biophone for morning calibrations. They were just putting away their equipment when the tones sounded.

"Station 51, unknown type rescue, 3265 Calabasas St.; cross street North Hines Dr. Time out, 8:20."

The men moved to their respective positions; Mike hitting the button to raise the bay doors as he rounded the squad toward the engine. "10-4, KMG 365," Captain Stanley said, tearing off the piece of paper and handing the slip to Roy; who passed it to Johnny.

The squad pulled out with the engine right behind.

E

"Kate!" Eric called, rushing through the station. "We got it!"

Kate turned to look at the very excited detective.

"He bought C-4, from a construction supplier, last week. Told him he was working with the Fire Department on caving in those tunnels for the old mine and needed it for controlled explosions. The guy never questioned him because he was wearing an official LA County Fire Department shirt. He even signed for the materials."

Kate looked at the slip, and the signature. "Get a judge on the phone, right now. I want a search warrant for his apartment and I want it today. Pull the file; if I'm remember correctly the anniversary of the accident is sometime right around now. We may be able to figure out when he's going to strike."

Jeff went to pull the file they had accumulated. Eric got on the phone to get a judge to issue a search warrant. Kate went to update Lieutenant Crockett on the latest break.

E

The squad pulled up to park, Johnny jumping out before Roy had gotten the squad into park. He quickly scanned the area.

"Over here," a guy was waving both hands in the air.

The paramedics grabbed the basic gear and began to move toward the gentleman. Captain Stanley, Chet and Marco right behind them. Mike took his position beside the engine.

"The ground just swallowed them up," the man said.

Johnny stepped carefully near the hole in the ground and could see water flowing in. "Cap, it looks like we have a water main break; it caused a sinkhole. We have two kids trapped down there and the water is filling the hole fast. The hole is probably 5 feet deep. I think I can go in and just hand out the kids."

"Wear a rope, Johnny; better safe than sorry. Chet, go get a rope. Marco, tell Mike to pull up so we can tie off the rope to the engine. Tell him not to pull to close, no telling how much ground has been compromised."

Chet and Marco ran back to take care of their assignments. Johnny grabbed the rope from Chet and immediately tied it to his waist. The guys all stayed back as far as they could, and still safely lower Johnny into the hole. The kids were floundering in the turbulent water and Johnny quickly grabbed both of them, pulling them to his side.

"Hey, buddy, can you wrap your arms around my neck and hold on tight while I lift this little girl up?" Johnny asked, trying to move the young boy to his back.

"No! No! No!" The little boy screamed clawing at Johnny, so he wouldn't move him. He was clinging to his neck, but in front of him so he couldn't move his left arm at all.

The little girl was whimpering quietly, but the reason she lacked the hysteria of the young boy is because she was barely conscious. She had already taken in a lot of water. Johnny briefly considered the situation. He tightened his hold on both children.

"Cap, I'm not gonna be able to hand them out. Just lift us up. Have Roy move closer to the edge so he can take them when I get close to the top."

Roy moved to the edge of the sinkhole, moving back just slightly as the earth started to crumble underneath him. "Hurry up," Roy called out.

Mike slowly began to maneuver the engine back and Chet, Marco and Captain Stanley pulled on the rope. Roy lay prone on the ground, watching the progress of Johnny and the children. As soon as he could, he reached down and plucked the little girl from Johnny's arms. He got up and moved her back to a safe location, laying her down and reaching for the oxygen.

Captain Stanley moved forward and helped take the little boy from Johnny as he reached the top of the hole. Johnny climbed out of the hole and joined the Captain over near the parking lot. He knelt down and quickly looked at the boy. He had stopped screaming and was now crying softly.

"You're gonna be okay. You're fine," Johnny said soothingly, stroking the little boy's hair. "I just need to check you out, okay. Make sure you don't have any cuts or bruises." Johnny ran his hands swiftly down the boy's arms and legs. He lifted his shirt, looking for any bruising.

"Can you sit down for me, buddy?" Johnny got the little boy to sit down and checked his head for any bumps, scrapes or cuts. "You're doing just fine." He quickly took his pulse and counted his respirations.

He moved over to the biophone. "Rampart, this is Squad 51, how do you read?"

"Loud and clear, 51," Dr. Early said over the phone.

"Rampart, we have two victims, one boy, approximately 6 years old and one girl, approximately 4 years old. Both fell about 5 feet into a sinkhole caused by a water main break. They were in the water about 5 minutes. The little boy does not have any apparent injuries. Pulse is 80, respirations 26, I haven't gotten a BP yet. Little girl is semi-conscious," Johnny looked over at Roy.

"We have her on 6 liters' oxygen; pulse is 45, respirations are 15, bp is 100/70. She is cyanotic," Roy advised.

Johnny was relaying the information when the little girl started to cough and spit out water. "Rampart, victim number 2 is now coughing up water. She seems to be breathing easier."

"10-4, 51. Do you have an ambulance on scene?" Dr. Early asked.

Johnny watched as the ambulance backed up next to the engine. "10-4, Rampart."

"Transport both victims immediately."

"10-4," Johnny said, disconnecting the biophone. Roy climbed into the ambulance with both victims and Johnny drove the squad. He was grateful to get back to the station a half hour later to change into dry clothes.

E

"We've got the warrant," Eric came over to Kate's desk.

"Let's go," Kate pulled her gun from her drawer and put it in the holster on her hip.

Eric and Jeff both grabbed their side arms, moving with Kate toward the parking lot. They kept the sirens off as they drove to the apartment. The flanked the door. Kate knocked loudly. "LAPD, we have a warrant to search the premises, open up!"

Silence came from the other side of the door. Kate knocked one more time. "LAPD, open the door!"

She nodded her head toward Jeff, who moved in front of the door, kicking it near the handle and popping open the door. The three detectives moved in with their guns drawn, quickly clearing the rooms.

"Hey, Kate," Eric called from the second bedroom.

Kate stepped two feet into the room and stopped, the sights overwhelming her. Detonation wires lay on the table, but it was the clippings of the recent attacks spread out all over the desk, and the blueprint to the school that caused Kate to shudder.

"Call the Elementary school, tell them to pull a fire alarm, right now!" Kate ordered as she moved out of the apartment. "This is Detective Kate Stryker. I need the nearest squad car over to Clover Elementary School. Have the Officer secure both DeSoto kids and teacher Ainsley Matthews," Kate said into the radio.

"Gage," Jeff said, right on her heels.

"What?"

"Teacher Ainsley Gage," Jeff said.

"Correction, teacher Ainsley Gage," Kate corrected into the radio.

The three of them piled into the car, sirens wailing as they sped down the street toward the elementary school.

E

Ainsley sighed as the fire alarm went off in the middle of her story about Ponce de Leon and his search for the Fountain of Youth. "Okay, class. You know the drill. Everyone get in a straight line, by the door. You will follow me out to the parking lot. Chris, you get to be my bookend today, take up a position at the end of the line."

Ainsley watched as her class dutifully got in a semi-straight line. She walked over to her desk and picked up the purple flag that was her classes marking. She had 26 students in class that day. She started counting with Chris and confirmed 26 students in line when she got to the front of the line. She raised her flag and met eyes with the teacher directly across the hall. They waited for students from the classrooms on Ainsley's right and Mrs. Stewart's left, to clear. They both walked their students out of the room and began to move down the hall. "I have 26 kids," Ainsley told Mrs. Stewart.

"25," the older woman replied.

Their movement down the hallway was slow, but since neither one could see or smell smoke, they weren't too worried about it.

Johnny was just pouring coffee into his cup when the klaxons sounded. "Station 51, Station 110, Engine 24, Squad 36 in place of Squad 24, we have a fire alarm notification for Clover Elementary School. 11020 Clover Avenue, cross street National Boulevard. Time out 11:23."

"That's my kid's school," Roy said, standing up and heading toward the squad.

"Ainsley's there too," Johnny jogged behind him. The men quickly got into position, the bay doors opening and the sirens breaking the silence of the early afternoon with high pitched wails. Mike frequently used the engine's horn to move people out of the way as they rushed to their destination.

Roy knew they were only about a block from the school and he couldn't see any smoke.

"Maybe it's a drill," Johnny said hopefully, but he could feel the sense of dread pressing down on his chest.

"Maybe," Roy said doubtfully.

Ainsley looked back and confirmed Chris had exited the classroom and was bringing up the rear of the line. She was looking back toward the front when she suddenly stopped, her first student running into her. "Miss Joy, I mean, Mrs. Gage, why'd you stop?"

Ainsley was looking down a hall on her left. "Oh, sorry, Sue Ellen. I thought I saw someone down the hallway. I just want to make sure we don't lose any students," Ainsley said. She took a few more steps and then looked back again, making sure Chris DeSoto was still in his spot. She suddenly started feeling nervous about the situation.

"Did you know anything about a fire drill?" Ainsley asked Mrs. Stewart.

"No," the older woman shook her head. "But, it isn't uncommon for the administration to spring one on us, at least once during the year."

Ainsley looked back one more time as her class started to round the corner, going left to their designated exit. "Mrs. Stewart, will you please walk my class out?" Ainsley handed the older woman her flag.

"Whatever for?" the older woman asked, puzzled.

"I just think I should bring up the rear with Chris DeSoto. Please, I'll explain later," Ainsley said, already moving toward the back of the line. She rounded the corner and stopped briefly. Where was he?

E

The squad and engine pulled up next to the curb in front of the elementary school. Johnny and Roy jumped out and headed toward Captain Stanley. There was no sign of fire in the building, no smoke, the kids filing out of the doors in an orderly fashion. They lined up as they had practiced many times before, just across the parking lot, in front of the parked vehicles.

Principal Haggerty walked over to the group. "We got a call from the LAPD that told us to sound the fire alarm and evacuate the school. I have a police officer here looking for Chris and Jennifer DeSoto and Ainsley Gage," Principal Haggerty nodded toward the police officer that had walked up behind him.

"Where are they?" Roy asked, looking around for his children.

"Mrs. Kent's class is right over next to the playground; I was just going to see if I could find Jennifer. Mrs. Gage hasn't evacuated the building yet. I'm expecting her class any minute. They should be coming out that door," Principal Haggerty pointed to a door at the far end of the school.

"I'll get Chris and Ainsley," Johnny said moving toward the door. Roy followed Principal Haggerty over toward Jenny's class. He saw a car pull into the parking lot with a siren on the dash and watched as Kate, Eric and Jeff got out.

"Kate, over here," Roy called out.

Kate moved over toward Roy.

"Daddy!" Jennifer called out, running out of line and launching herself at her dad.

"Hi, sweetie," Roy kissed her cheek, feeling some of his tension ease. He looked over to see if Johnny had Chris yet, but could only see his partner straining to look into the building over the sea of students still exiting.

"Jenny, I want you to go with this police officer right here," Roy said, handing his daughter to the uniformed officer. "He's going to put you in his squad car and stay with you."

Johnny was walking back toward him, a look of panic on his face. Roy, Principal Haggerty, Kate, Eric and Jeff all moved toward him. "I didn't see Ainsley come out."

Principal Haggerty looked down at his clipboard. "Purple flag, over near the north parking lot."

The group looked in that direction and saw the top of the purple flag waving. Roy and Johnny broke into a run, while the rest of the group quickly walked in that direction.

"Where's Ainsley?" Johnny asked the older woman, who was holding both a purple and orange flag.

"I'm not sure," she said. "We were walking out together and all of a sudden she told me to take her flag and walk her class out. She said she wanted to walk in the back with Chris DeSoto. I haven't seen either one of them since."

Kate had walked up to here the last statement. Roy and Johnny both started to run toward the school. "Stop!" Kate shouted. When they didn't stop she looked toward Captain Stanley. "You have to stop them."

"Roy, John, freeze," Captain Stanley ordered.

"This isn't a fire," Kate said. "It's a hostage situation. We go in," she indicated to her, Eric and Jeff. She looked as the bomb squad unit pulled into the parking lot and began unloading the dogs. "Wait by the squad; I'll try to keep you updated." Kate removed her weapon from the holster and moved toward the building.

The ground shook as a back section of the building exploded, smoke and debris blowing out into the playground. The sound of screams and children crying quickly filled the air and flames shot out of the roof and black smoke began to billow across the parking lot. Teachers, fireman and police officers scrambled to grab children who started to run, some of them into the busy street.

"Move the kids across the street," Captain Stanley ordered.

Several police officers blocked traffic as teachers tried to corral frightened children into orderly lines to move across the street. Roy looked to the police car where Jennifer was waiting and was relieved to see the car moving to a parking lot across the street as well.

"This is now an active fire," Captain Stanley said. "My men have to go in."

"It's too risky, they need police protection," Kate insisted.

Captain Stanley looked back at the building. "Get Kate, Eric and Jeff air masks and turnouts. You stay with Johnny and Roy, at all times. Unless there are firearms present, they are in charge."

"And if there are firearms present, Kate is in charge," Lieutenant Crockett said, joining the group.

The group moved to get the necessary equipment. Johnny helped Eric and Jeff suit up, get their air masks on properly, and button their turnouts. Roy did the same with Kate.

"Listen to me," Lieutenant Crockett said. "All the evidence points to the fact there are probably more explosive devices in the building. Eric, Jeff, Kate, this isn't a game. You listen to these men. The bomb squad is moving in with the dogs now."

"Roy, Johnny, we know he has a registered .357. He's already responsible for the death of Mrs. Hurley. I don't want him upping his death count. You listen to Kate, no questions. No heroics. Guns are her job, not yours," Lieutenant Crockett said pointedly. "Any questions?"

"Just one," Johnny said. "Who is he?"

E

Ainsley turned the corner, counting her students again as she moved toward the end of the line. "Keep following Mrs. Stewart," she instructed the students.

Where was Chris? Ainsley looked over all the students in the hallway. There, a flash of blue, Chris had been wearing a blue shirt. He had just turned the corner heading toward the library. Why would he be walking that way. Ainsley hustled quickly in that direction. "Chris!" She called out.

Yes, that was definitely him. He had just walked into the library. Ainsley rounded the corner and opened the library door, coming to a dead stop, her eyes locked on the revolver pointing at her. Her eyes slowly traveled up, meeting the blue eyes of her tormenter.

"Thank you for joining us, Ainsley."

"It was you? All this time?" Ainsley said, shock and disbelief evident in her voice.

"They think they can just go on with their lives. Without any retribution. I couldn't let them get away with that. It's their fault."

Ainsley shook her head. "It wasn't…"

"Shut up!" He screamed, pushing the gun toward her. "Shut up! You don't know. You weren't there! They weren't there! It should have been them!"

Chris DeSoto started to cry. Ainsley slowly moved him behind her, trying to shield him with her body.

"That's not going to save him," the man gave a cold smile.

"You can't do this," Ainsley said. "I know you can't. This isn't who you are."

"You don't know me! Don't you dare pretend you know me! To you I'm just a freak to be pitied!"

"Tim, I don't think you're a freak. I don't pity you. And, I do know you. When I got sick at the Youth Center, you came over and held my hair back. That's a very caring gesture. I can't reconcile that man, with this," Ainsley pointed at the gun.

Tim started to move over closer to them, but suddenly the building shook. Chris lost his balance and fell to the ground. Ainsley lunged forward, catching herself against a table, but Tim also fell, his hand hitting the table and knocking the gun to the ground.

Ainsley leaned down and grabbed Chris, pulling him to his feet. "Run!" She yelled, shoving him toward the main door they had entered. She tried to follow behind him, but felt a vice like grip on her wrist. She looked back to see Tim gripping her wrist.

"Stronger than you thought, aren't I? I've been doing a really good job at my physical therapy," Tim leaned down and retrieved his gun. "Damn it! They're always ruining my plans. That bomb was not supposed to go off yet. Now they'll move the kids across the street. I had 3 more bombs in the parking lot. I was going to take out most of the school. I can't punish all of them, but they would all suffer. Now it's ruined!"

"The kids? How could you do that?" Ainsley tried to pull her wrist free.

Tim pointed the gun back at her. "Stop that! You're not going anywhere! John and Roy, have to pay. Now that I've only got you, you have to die!"

"Johnny and Roy are not to blame for Rob's death," Ainsley cried.

"You don't know!" Tim screamed at her. "It's their fault! It was supposed to be them. Rob and I were covering for THEM! Roy should have died and Johnny should be burned into some hideous monster! I should be the one getting married, having a family. Gage never wanted that stuff. It's their fault, do you hear me," Tim pulled her away from the door.

Ainsley felt herself starting to panic. She could feel the tears streaming down her cheeks. At least Chris got out.

E

"Just one," Johnny said. "Who is he?"

Lieutenant Crockett looked over at Johnny and Roy. "Tim Stewart. He's your arsonist."

Roy and Johnny looked at each other. "No way," Johnny said.

"We figure he blames you and Roy for his injuries and Rob's death. Blames Captain Stanley for sending them in the building, and Chet and Marco for not getting them out in time. It's been him all along."

"We've got to find Chris and Ainsley," Roy said heading toward the school.

Johnny, Kate, Eric and Jeff followed him. One of the school doors suddenly flung open. Kate, Eric and Jeff all quickly moved their hands toward their guns, but stopped when Chris DeSoto exited the building.

Roy ran toward him, catching him in his arms.

Chris was near hysterics, tears pouring down his face. "D-D-Da-Dad! He, he's," Chris panted trying to speak.

"Chris, son, relax. You're safe. Try to take a deep breath," Roy placed his hand on his son's chest, willing him to calm down.

Chris shook his head. "He's gun, he's gotta…"

"We know, Chris. Tim Stewart had you; he's got a gun," Roy reassured the young boy that the adults were in charge.

"He's got Miss…, Mrs. Gage," Chris gasped.

"We know. We're going to go get her right now," Roy hugged Chris. Lieutenant Crockett stepped over. "Go with Lieutenant Crockett, Chris. He'll keep you safe."

Roy tried to hand his son off, but Chris grabbed him around the neck. "No, Dad! Don't go in there! Please, don't go!"

Roy gently eased Chris's arms from his neck. "I have to Chris. I have to go save Ainsley. The police are going in with us. I'll be safe," Roy assured him.

Lieutenant Crockett took hold of Chris's arms. "NO! Dad!" Chris screamed after him as the group moved toward the school.

Johnny looked back at Chris just before they entered the school and to the patrol car where Jenny sat. He turned to Roy, "Maybe, you should stay out…"

Roy cut him off. "Don't, Johnny. This is what we do. Even if it wasn't Ainsley; this is our job."


	24. Chapter 24

Tim pulled her toward the back of the library. He forced her into a corner against the back wall. She had a cement wall to her right, and rows of bookcases to her left, stacked with books.

"Tim," Ainsley said softly. "You don't want to do this. Let's talk about it. I can only imagine how hard it had to be for you to lose Rob, and all the other issues you're facing," Ainsley tried to reason with him.

"Shut up! You have no idea what my life is like," Tim turned to her, his eyes dark with anger. "My life was perfect until Gage and DeSoto messed it up. Rob and his family were my family. Now his wife can't even look at me. She moved out of state and I've lost her and the kids. I used to go out all the time, before this," Tim pointed to his face, moving his finger in a circle, "I was a good looking guy. I had plenty of dates, and had even started dating a girl that could've become my wife. Until she saw me after the fire. And what are Gage and DeSoto doing? Just living like nothing ever happened. You and Johnny got married, you're gonna have a baby," Tim shook his head. "No! That's not going to happen. They're going to pay for Rob's death and my disfigurement."

Tim pulled a lighter out of his pocket and moved over to the first row of books. He lit the first few books on fire in each row, slowly watching as they started to burn. He stepped back a few feet. "You're going to die, the way Rob died, the way I was burned. Slowly, desperately waiting for help that never comes."

Ainsley could feel the heat starting to generate from the burning books. She tried to move and Tim fired the gun, the bullet chipping off a piece of concrete from the wall near her shoulder. She flinched and moved back to her designated spot. She was surprised she wasn't crying, but realized, she was probably too scared to cry.

"I wanted so much more than I'm going to get," Tim said sadly. "It was supposed to be you, and both DeSoto kids burning in the fire; but that stupid fire alarm got pulled. The school was supposed to evacuate the kids, when I set a small fire; after I'd gotten you and the DeSoto kids. The students would've been evacuated to the parking lot and the bombs in the parking lot would have gone off. Roy was supposed to lose his kids. Johnny would have lost his wife and unborn child. The fireman would know hundreds of kids were hurt or killed because they evacuated to where they told them. Station 51 would live with watching that tragedy. They were all supposed to be punished. Now everything ruined!"

Tim picked up a chair and threw it. Ainsley flinched as the chair hit the wall not far from her, splintering into pieces.

"Killing you will have to be enough," Tim said looking at her. "Johnny will still suffer the loss of his wife and unborn child. Perhaps Johnny will blame Roy, that you and the baby died and Chris lived; that should destroy their friendship."

Tim smiled as Ainsley began to cough. The smoke starting to fill the area where she stood. "They'll have to live with knowing how much you suffered for their sins. They'll know that you were still alive to feel your skin start to burn. That you struggled to breathe as the smoke and heat seared your lungs. That you mentally anguished over the fact your baby was going to die. Johnny will be haunted by the fact he couldn't save you."

The flames were now racing up the bookcase, starting to lick at the ceiling tiles. Ainsley looked toward the sprinkler head, wondering why it hadn't activated.

"Oh, don't worry, Ainsley. You won't get wet," Tim said smugly. "I turned the sprinkler system off, first thing when I came into the building."

E

Johnny, Roy, Kate, Eric and Jeff heard the gun shot. "This way," Kate said, taking a hallway to her left. She moved to open the library door, but Johnny stopped her. He pulled off his glove and felt the door with his bare hand. He nodded and stepped to the side, so Kate could open the door. Eric and Jeff entered the library, guns drawn.

The group took in the scene in front of them. A shelf of books was fully engulfed in flames, the flames starting to burn ceiling tiles. Ainsley was back against the back wall trapped in a corner. Even from a distance you could see her skin reddening and she was coughing heavily. Smoke was starting to fill the room, but was very thick near the back where Ainsley stood. Tim stood several feet from her, but his gun was pointing directly at her.

Johnny moved forward, but Roy grabbed his arm.

"Put down the gun, Tim!" Eric ordered, moving left as Jeff moved to the right and Kate took a center position.

"Not a chance," Tim said. "You put down your guns, or I'll shoot her."

Ainsley was coughing so hard; she dropped to her knees. Tim had been right; she could feel her lungs starting to burn as she struggled to breathe through the smoke. Her skin was burning and she tried to turn away from the searing heat. She wanted to call out to Johnny, but she couldn't stop coughing.

"Tim, let her go. She's not the one you want. You want me. Let her go, and I'll stay," Johnny said moving forward.

"Get back," Kate hissed.

"No," Johnny said to Kate. He looked back at Tim. "I'm the one you're mad at. Not Ainsley."

"What better way to punish you, Gage. If I kept you, you'd suffer while you died, but then it would over. This way, you get to live with knowing you couldn't save your wife and child. Now, even better, you get to watch her suffer."

Ainsley had dropped further to the ground, her coughs barely audible now as the smoke built up in the corner. Tim had planned his location well. While the smoke was beginning to spread in the room, it was highly concentrated by Ainsley due to the corner. Bits of ceiling tile were starting to fall to the ground, catching the carpet on fire. Tim was beginning to cough as the smoke spread toward them.

"You can't keep this up much longer Tim. You'll be overcome by smoke in a matter of minutes," Roy said.

"I only need a few more minutes," Tim said watching the carpet starting to burn near Ainsley.

"Tim, it doesn't have to happen like this," Eric said. "Put down your weapon. No one has to die."

"Someone has to die!" Tim screamed. "She's going to die!"

The sound of a gunshot echoed through the library. Johnny watched in disbelief as a flash came from Kate's gun and Tim suddenly dropped to the ground. "Get Ainsley," Kate ordered.

Johnny ran toward the flames. Ainsley now lay motionless on the floor. He scooped her up in his arms and carried her away from the flames. Roy reached over, pushing back Johnny's helmet and moving the air mask from his face to Ainsley's. Jeff moved to open the library door, so Johnny could carry Ainsley out. Roy walked over to Tim's body and picked up the lifeless form. He would carry him out of the building, away from the flames. Eric holstered his gun and took Tim's legs, assisting Roy in moving the body.

Jeff quickly moved to open the door to the outside. As soon as Johnny exited they saw that they engines and police had moved out of the parking lot and were taking positions away from the parking lot. Captain Stanley quickly moved the group. "The dogs discovered two bombs in the parking lot so far. Get the victims across the street to treat them."

Johnny carried Ainsley across the street, while Roy jumped in the squad to move it as well. Johnny laid Ainsley on the grass and began checking for pulse and respirations. A second squad pulled up beside Roy; Brice and Bellingham got out.

Brice moved over towards Johnny. "Get back, Gage," he said.

"Back off, Brice," Johnny said.

"You shouldn't be treating your wife," Brice said, kneeling down next to Ainsley. He placed his hand on her stomach counting her respirations. Bellingham began setting up the biophone.

Johnny moved to push Brice away, but Roy grabbed his arm. "He's right, Johnny. You need to let them take care of her."

"No, Roy, she's, I've got to help her," Johnny said desperately, his eyes filling with tears.

"I know, pally, I know," Roy put his arm around his friend.

"Rampart, this is Squad 36, how do you read?"

"Go ahead, 36," Dr. Brackett's voice came across the biophone.

Johnny closed his eyes. Dr. Brackett was the best, he was relieved to hear his voice.

"Rampart, we have a 23-year old female victim. Please be advised patient is approximately 7 months pregnant. She was trapped in a fire. Patient is suffering from smoke inhalation and first and second degree burns to her face, right arm and right leg. Pulse is 45, respirations are 8 and shallow, standby for BP," Bellingham relayed the information that Brice had shown him on his pad.

Johnny dropped to his knees, watching them work. He knew her vitals were bad, really bad. Roy knelt down next to him.

"BP is 70 systolic," Brice relayed to Bellingham, who passed the information on to Rampart.

"36, wrap the arm and leg in sterile sheets and soak with saline solution. Start an IV with D5W; put her on 8 liters of oxygen and transport as soon as possible," Dr. Brackett advised.

"10-4," Bellingham moved to get the sheets and saline solution out of the squad. Johnny watched as Brice adjusted the oxygen on Ainsley and started an IV.

An ambulance was already on site and Roy walked over to get the attendants and a stretcher. Brice and Bellingham carefully picked Ainsley up and got her situated on the stretcher. Johnny stood, moving toward the ambulance. "You can ride up front, Gage," Brice said.

This time, Roy reacted before Johnny could. He grabbed Brice by the arm, squeezing tightly. "He can ride in the back with her," Roy said through clenched teeth.

"That's not regulation," Brice argued.

Bellingham stepped in. "I'll ride in the ambulance, you bring in the squad," he said to Brice. Brice looked over at Johnny and moved toward the squad. Bellingham waited for Johnny to climb in and then loaded up behind him.

Johnny looked down at Ainsley and felt his heart constrict. Her skin was red from the heat of the flames, her chest barely moved as she took shallow breaths. He reached out stroking her hair. "Come on, Ainsley; open your eyes," he pleaded softly. "Please, sweetheart."

Bellingham placed his hand on Ainsley's stomach, getting a new set of vitals. Her respirations had improved only slightly, he counted 9. He gently held her wrist, counting her pulse. Next he pumped up the bp cuff, placing the stethoscope in his ears and he listened for the sound to start his reading. He picked up the biophone. "Rampart, this is H-T 36 with an update on patient's vitals. Respirations are 9, pulse is 50, bp is 85/40."

"10-4, 36."

Johnny looked up briefly as the new vitals were given, but returned his gaze to Ainsley, hoping for any movement on her part.

The ambulance backed into the space and the doors were opened by Dr. Brackett. Ainsley was quickly unloaded and moved to Treatment Room 1. Dr. Brackett quickly began listening to her lungs, and looking down her throat. "We need to intubate her," he said moving to the head of the bed and starting to position Ainsley's head. "Her larynx is constricted due to all the smoke; that's why she isn't getting the proper amount of oxygen."

Dixie handed him the necessary equipment. Dr. Brackett expertly inserted the tube and connected the oxygen. He adjusted the IV drip to increase the rate of flow, needing to get her pressure up. Next he moved too slowly examine the skin on her face, arms and legs.

"Mostly first degree burns," Dr. Brackett said. "Some areas on her right arm are second degree, she's got some blistering, but I don't think she'll have any scarring."

Johnny looked up to meet the concerned eyes of Dr. Brackett. "I called her OB, Johnny. I want him to exam her and tell us the condition of the baby. The risk is lack of oxygen, and the presence of carbon monoxide."

Johnny merely nodded. Dixie put her hand on his arm. "C'mon, let's go get some coffee."

Johnny shook his head, unwilling to leave Ainsley's side.

Dr. Collier entered the room. Dixie firmed her grip on Johnny's arm. "It wasn't really a suggestion," she said, forcefully steering Johnny out of the exam room.

She walked him to the doctor's lounge and sat him at the table. Roy was already in the room, sitting on the couch. "How is she?" Roy asked, when they walked in.

Johnny just sat down at the table, dropping his head into his hands. "They intubated her," Dixie explained.

Roy moved to sit near his friend. Dixie set a cup of coffee in front of him. "Refill, Roy?"

Roy nodded. "Thanks," he said, handing her his cup.

The three of them sat quietly for the half hour until Dr. Brackett joined them. "Dr. Collier says the baby seems fine. Strong heartbeat, moving, he isn't too concerned. Especially because Ainsley's oxygen level is now up and her respirations have improved."

"Can I see her, doc?" Johnny asked.

Dr. Brackett put his hand on the young paramedic's shoulder. "I'm having her moved to a room, Johnny. Once we get her settled, you can go in. I'm still a bit concerned that she hasn't regained consciousness; but hopefully soon."

"Johnny," Roy started to say something and then stopped.

"It's okay, Roy. Go. I know you have to be desperate to get to the kids. I guess I should contact Captain Stanley and see if he can find a replacement for me," Johnny said, looking around, like he just realized where he was at.

"I already took care of it, pal. We're both being covered for the rest of the shift. If you're sure you're okay, I'm gonna go see Joanne and the kids. I'll come back up in a little bit," Roy stood, still unsure he should leave his friend, but desperate to hold his children.

"I'll keep an eye on him," Dixie said softly.

Roy nodded and moved out of the room. He would drop the squad back at the station and collect both his stuff and Johnny's. After he got a chance to hug his kids and reassure himself they were fine, he'd come back up so Johnny could change clothes.

E

Roy pulled into the driveway and hurried into the house. "Joanne? Chris? Jennifer?" He felt the panic start to sink in as his calls went unanswered. He stepped out onto the deck and breathed a sigh of relief. Joanne stood on the deck, watching Chris and Jennifer play on the tire swing in the yard. She turned and he pulled her into his arms. He held her tightly against him. "They're both fine," Joanne whispered. "They were getting sick of me hugging them and staring at them; so I let them go play."

Roy gave her a squeeze and then moved off the deck toward his children. He made them both hug him. He looked at Chris, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, Lieutenant Crockett said you and Uncle Johnny saved Ainsley, and that Tim wasn't going to try to hurt us anymore. You got to be a real hero today, didn't ya dad?" Chris asked, his voice amazed.

Roy shook his head. "I was just doing my job, son."

"Can we see Uncle Johnny and Aunt Ainsley tonight?" Chris said.

Roy tried to keep his expression neutral. "Probably not tonight, bud, but soon."

"Okay," Chris said getting back on the tire swing.

Joanne had walked down to stand near him while he spoke to the children. She took his hand as they walked back to the deck. "How is Ainsley?"

"Still unconscious. They had to intubated her to help her breathe and her vitals were improving, but she was in bad shape. The OB seems to think the baby's okay," Roy said sitting down on the deck. "I'm gonna head back over to the hospital in just a little bit. I just really needed to see you and the kids."

"I needed to see you too."

Roy pulled her over to sit in his lap. She dropped her lips to his, letting him deepen their kiss when his tongue touched her lips. She felt his lower anatomy responding to their kiss and knew she needed him too. "Let me run next door and see if Mrs. Cutting can keep an eye on the kids for a bit," Joanne said breaking their kiss.

Roy let his hands wander up the back of her shirt, touching her soft skin. "Call her on the phone," he mumbled as his lips found her neck.

Joanne moved her mouth back to his, needing the contact and reassurance he was there, safe and unharmed. Roy headed toward the bedroom, while Joanne picked up the phone. Mrs. Cutting agreed to stay out on her deck for a bit and keep an eye on the kids, while the DeSoto's moved around some upstairs furniture, Joanne explained.

She locked the door as she entered their bedroom and Roy immediately pulled her back into an embrace. She clung to him, knowing how dangerous today really was and grateful that he had once again been spared from the dangers of his job and returned to her. Roy laid her on the bed, determined to enjoy the fact that he was alive and could make love to his wife. Tim's accusations that he should have been the one who died, still at the forefront of his mind.

Roy didn't really believe that Rob had died in his place. But, it was a vivid reminder that while no one was promised tomorrow, his job made the likelihood of getting injured or worse, more of a risk. He knew that he too often took for granted all of his blessings. He slowly let his gaze wander over Joanne's body as he started to move his hands over her soft skin, just letting himself really, truly feel her. His ears attuned to her soft moans as he caressed her. His eyes met hers, his desire reflected in her gaze.

"I love you, Joanne," he said, his voice thick with emotion.

"I love you, Roy," she pulled him down to meet her kiss, as he joined their bodies.

E

"Joanne and the kids okay?" Johnny asked as Roy quietly entered Ainsley's hospital room.

"Yeah," Roy said quietly. He handed Johnny his bag. "Why don't you go change and get some coffee. I'll stay with her," Roy suggested.

Johnny looked back at Ainsley, the breathing tube still in place. He wanted to go change and knew he desperately needed some coffee, but the dread he felt when he thought about leaving her bedside was intense.

Roy sat down next to him, knowing what he must be feeling. "I went down and got Chief before I came to the hospital. We'll keep him at our house until you and Ainsley are home."

"Thanks," Johnny said quietly.

Dixie and Dr. Brackett entered the room. "John, I want to check her oxygen levels without the breathing tube," Dr. Brackett said, eyeing Johnny's bag. "Why don't you go change and you and Roy can grab some food in the cafeteria. Dixie and I will be with her for a little bit."

Roy took Johnny's arm when he hesitated, and led him out of the room.

He convinced Johnny to order a hamburger and fries in the cafeteria, and led him to a table outside. Johnny looked around, seemingly surprised that the sun was starting to set.

"Chris is doing alright?" Johnny asked sitting down at the table.

"Yeah, Johnny. He's fine. I wouldn't be surprised if there was a nightmare tonight, but kids are pretty resilient," Roy said. Johnny was just staring at his food. Roy poured ketchup on his plate, dipped a fry and handed it to his friend.

Johnny looked up at him, confused. "If you don't eat, I'm gonna hand feed you, Junior," Roy said with a smirk.

"Good luck with that one, Pally," Johnny cracked a smile.

He picked up his burger and took a bite. Before he knew it, he had devoured the burger and the fries and drank both glasses of milk. "I guess I was pretty hungry," Johnny said with a grin at his friend. "Let's get back though."

They were heading down the hall toward the elevator when Kate and Eric stepped off the elevator.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Johnny asked them.

"We came to check up on you and Ainsley," Eric said.

"She's still unconscious," Johnny said quietly.

"We saw Dr. Brackett," Kate said. "He's seems optimistic, Johnny."

Johnny just shrugged. "How are you, Kate?" Johnny asked, his eyes searching hers.

She looked away, and it was her turn to shrug.

"Was that the first time you ever had to…," Johnny stopped before finishing the question.

Kate looked back at him. "I was just doing my job."

"Thank you, for doing your job, Kate," Johnny said, reaching out to hug her.

Kate hugged him back. "I really do wish you and Ainsley all the happiness in the world."

"You'll find what's right for you, Kate," Johnny assured her. He started back toward the elevators.

Eric put his arm around Kate's shoulders. "Why don't you let me buy you dinner?"

"You'd better do better than pizza," she winked.

Eric laughed. "How's a really good steak sound?"

Kate smiled. "Like just what I need."

Roy and Johnny headed back to Ainsley's room. Dr. Brackett and Dixie were still there, but the intubation tube was gone. "She's holding her own without the intubation tube or oxygen," Dr. Brackett said with a smile.

"Why hasn't she regained consciousness yet?" Johnny asked, concern etching his face.

Dr. Brackett shrugged. "I don't know, John. But, her vitals are improving; I guess she just needs some more rest. Speaking of which, you really should go home and get some yourself. We can call you, if she wakes up," Dr. Brackett suggested.

"No, thanks, doc. I'd rather wait here," Johnny said sitting down.

Dixie and Dr. Brackett exchanged looks. "You can smooth it over with the nursing staff, can't you Dix?" Dr. Brackett asked.

"Of course," Dixie put her hand on Johnny's arm and gave him a knowing smile.

Roy stayed for a couple of hours, but finally went home at Johnny's insistence. Johnny moved his chair over to Ainsley's bed and rested his head on the mattress. He wasn't sure how long he'd been asleep when he felt gentle fingers running through his hair. He sighed, still mostly asleep. He felt the fingers caress his cheek and brush lightly across his lips. "Mmm, that feels nice," Johnny mumbled.

Suddenly he blinked and jerked his head up. Ainsley was looking down at him, a small smile on her face.

"Ainsley, you're awake. Oh thank God!" Johnny stood up and kissed her lips. He reached over and pressed the call button, alerting a nurse that she was needed.

A few seconds later a young nurse entered the room. "I'm not sure who's still here, but she's awake," Johnny said.

"Dr. Brackett is still here. I'll find him," she left the room.

"Oh, Ainsley, I was so worried," Johnny searched her eyes, wondering how much she remembered from her ordeal.

"Chris, is he okay?" Ainsley asked, her voice barely above a whisper due to the stress from all the smoke.

"He's fine. Roy saw him and then came up here for a while. Chris was already playing in the backyard when Roy got home."

"Our baby?" Ainsley asked, fear showing in her eyes, as her hands laid over her stomach.

"Is fine," Johnny said, sitting down on the edge of the bed and resting his hands on hers. "Dr. Collier was here and checked you and the baby out."

Ainsley let herself share a brief smile with Johnny, before she looked down at their hands.

"Tim?" She asked so quietly, Johnny wasn't a 100% sure she had actually spoken.

Johnny shook his head. "He's dead, Ainsley," he said softly, reaching up and touching her cheek.

Ainsley closed her eyes. "Fire?"

"No," Johnny hesitated, unsure he should finish the sentence. "The police shot him."

Ainsley looked into his eyes, but didn't ask any further questions.

Dr. Brackett and Dixie entered the room dressed in street clothes. "You have excellent timing, young lady. I was just getting ready to leave the hospital, but hated to do it without you waking up," Dr. Brackett said, giving Ainsley and Johnny a full smile.

Ainsley returned his smile and looked over at Dixie. "Now that you've woken up, I've talked him in to taking me to a celebratory dinner, so I owe you too," Dixie winked at Ainsley.

Johnny laughed. He was so relieved.

"When can I go home?" Ainsley asked.

"Not for a couple of days," Dr. Brackett said. "I want to make sure the swelling is down in your throat, your oxygen level is staying good, and you don't develop any lung issues from all the stress you put your body under. Plus, I hear you're not very good at staying hydrated and after this afternoon, you need to make sure you are getting plenty of fluids."

Ainsley grimaced. "I hate water," she admitted.

Dixie and Dr. Brackett both laughed. "Well, I'll keep it going directly into your vein then," he gestured to her IV.

"That's one way to keep her hydrated," Johnny agreed.

"Now you should go home and get some sleep," Dixie said to Johnny.

"I think I'll stay," Johnny said.

"Dixie's right," Ainsley whispered. "What about Chief?"

"Roy took him."

"If you stay, I'm gonna keep trying to talk to you, and it hurts my throat," Ainsley reasoned.

"I don't like to sleep alone," Johnny whispered back to her.

Ainsley smiled and raised her hand to touch his cheek.

"And with that, we will say our goodnights," Dr. Brackett said. "Ainsley, I'll stop by and see you first thing in the morning. John, as a doctor, I recommend you go home and get some sleep. As a man, I feel for ya, pal."

"What makes you think you're not sleeping alone tonight?" Dixie asked as they walked out of the room. Johnny could hear Dr. Brackett's laugh, but missed his response as the door closed.

Johnny slid into the bed with Ainsley, being careful not to tug on her IV. He pulled her close against him, dropping a kiss on her lips.

"5 minutes, my husband, and then I'm sending you home," Ainsley whispered as she snuggled up to him.

Johnny was awakened about an hour later, by a nurse who was very unhappy to find him in Ainsley's bed.


	25. Chapter 25

Ainsley took a deep breath and counted to 10; she slowly released the breath. Johnny walked into the bedroom, "Did you hear me?"

"Yes, yes, I heard you," she said exasperated.

"What?" He asked, giving her a completely confused look.

"Seriously? You're acting like I'm a child that can't stay home alone and you're going to ask me what?"

"I'm not acting like you're a child that can't stay home alone."

"You want me to go stay the night at Joanne's while you're on shift," Ainsley argued astounded at his comment.

"Not because you're a child, but because your pregnant," Johnny explained.

"Pregnancy is not an illness, Johnny. Plenty of pregnant women stay home alone at night, without any problems," Ainsley chided.

"And some have problems," Johnny said, running his hand through his hair. "Know how I know? Because I have to go deliver their babies."

"So, if anything happens, I'll just call the station and you can come deliver ours," Ainsley retaliated.

"Not funny, Ainsley!" Johnny said, getting irritated. "I've told you, Roy, Dr. Brackett and everyone else that has made that stupid joke a hundred times, I'm not delivering this baby. You're going to be in a hospital, surrounded by doctors and medical equipment."

"Well, tonight, I'm gonna be home," Ainsley said, throwing the last pillow on the bed.

"Why are you making this so difficult?" Johnny asked.

"I don't know, why are you?" Ainsley put her hands on her hips and turned to face him.

"Because I'm worried about you," Johnny snipped.

Ainsley sighed, feeling her heart melt. She moved to put her arms around his waist. "I know," she whispered leaning her head against his chest.

He wrapped his arms around her, closing his eyes and resting his head against the top of hers.

"Joanne is just down the street. I promise, if I even have the slightest twinge of a contraction, I'll call her. I love Chris and Jennifer and Joanne. But I'm going to be in a classroom full of 4th graders all day; it's hot, I'm cranky because I'm huge and uncomfortable. I just want to come home and relax. Please try to understand."

"What happens if you wake up in the middle of the night and the contractions are so bad you can't get to a phone?" Johnny asked.

"You put a phone extension in our bedroom. I just have to lean over," Ainsley said.

"What happens if you get up and go to the bathroom and something happens?"

Ainsley laughed. "I'm going to be fine, Johnny. I promise."

"You can't promise that," Johnny said.

Ainsley leaned back. "You need to let it go, Johnny. Tim's gone; I'm safe."

Johnny pushed her head back to his chest and just held her tightly. Ainsley rubbed her cheek against the rough fabric of his shirt. "I'll go to Joanne's," she said quietly.

"No, you're right. You don't need a babysitter, but don't be surprised if I call you from the station, 2, 3, 20 times," Johnny said with a slight chuckle.

Ainsley tilted her head, accepting a light kiss from her husband. "I'll anxiously await each and every call."

E

"So how did Ainsley finally get you to agree not to make her stay the night at our house?" Roy asked, pinning his badge to his chest.

"She told me I needed to let it go, Tim was gone," Johnny said. He shook his head. "Who would've thought, 3 months dead and the guy is still messing with my head."

"It's the impending birth. It causes paranoia. I'm glad I wasn't a paramedic when Joanne was pregnant with either of our kids. Knowing all the things I know now, I'm not sure I could handle it," Roy said.

"Thanks, pally," Johnny said ruefully.

The paramedics wandered into the kitchen. "Coffee," Mike held up the pot. Both men nodded yes.

"Ainsley's due any day here now isn't she?" Mike asked pouring two mugs of coffee.

"Don't remind me," Johnny said, plopping down on chair at the table.

"Not excited?"

"Don't get me wrong. I can't wait for the baby to be born. To find out if I have a son or a daughter; but I hate her being home alone when I'm on shift. I worry about the delivery. Her doctor warned us that women with endometriosis have a greater risk of hemorrhaging during delivery. There's so much to worry about," Johnny said.

Captain Stanley walked in to hear Johnny discussing all the things that could possibly go wrong in the delivery. "Just wait, Johnny. That isn't anything. Once the baby is actually born, you have to worry about chocking, falling down the stairs, getting hit by a car. Oh and then wait until they get to be teenagers, dating and driving," Captain Stanley shook his head.

"Thanks, Cap. That makes me feel so much better," Johnny said sarcastically.

"He's just tryin' to tell you, you can't drive yourself crazy worrying about every maybe and what if. You'll miss out on all the joys, Junior," Roy said sitting down next to his friend.

"What measles, mumps, maybe polio?" Johnny said miserably.

"Their first laugh," Captain Stanley said. "Or their first step."

"The first time they say dada," Roy said, a nostalgic smile on his face, as he remembered both of his kids first dada's.

Johnny couldn't help but smile. He had known Roy when Jennifer said her first dada. The guy's feet hadn't touched the ground for a whole week. "Yeah, that'll be pretty cool."

"C'mon guys, let's do roll call," Captain Stanley stood up and moved toward the bay. The guys following him out and lining him up.

Chores were assigned. Captain Stanley took pity on his paramedic team and assigned them to hydrant checks. Something that wouldn't be too taxing.

Roy and Johnny loaded into the squad and headed toward the first neighborhood. "Do you think Joanne could casually swing by and check on Ainsley?" Johnny asked as Roy drove.

"She's teaching at school Johnny. She's fine," Roy said with a chuckle.

"I don't mean right now," Johnny said. "Tonight, maybe after dinner? She could take Chris and Jennifer to the park and ask Ainsley if she can hang out on the deck while the kids play?"

Roy rolled his eyes. "Johnny, do you remember when you delivered that baby right after you found out Ainsley was pregnant and that dad was so completely frantic he knocked you over?"

"Yeah, I'll never forget that one. Julie had a beautiful little girl, but that dad was crazy," Johnny remembered the delivery.

"At Rampart, you told me if you ever acted as crazy as that guy, to slap you. Partner, I'm gonna have to slap you real soon," Roy looked over at him as he parked the squad.

"Oh, c'mon, Roy. I am not nearly that bad," Johnny said with disbelief.

"Yeah, yeah, you are," Roy told him.

The day wore on with fire hydrant checks interspersed with rescue calls. As the guys settled down for dinner the squad got called out again; this time for a child not breathing.

Roy and Johnny quickly moved to the squad and raced toward the address. They were met at the door by a frantic mother holding a baby that was approximately 10 months old. "I don't know what happened?" The mother said near hysterics. "I put her down for the night, but went to check on her a few minutes ago and her lips were blue. Now, look at her," the mother started crying harder.

Johnny took the baby from her arms, not only because he needed to start checking her, but because he was seriously concerned the crying woman might drop her.

Johnny laid the baby on the carpet and started checking respirations and pulse. Roy began to hook up the biophone. "Respirations are 8 and shallow. Pulse is 50," Johnny told Roy. He pulled a flashlight from his pocket and opened the babies mouth checking for any obstructions.

"Rampart, this is Squad 51, how do you read?"

"Go ahead, 51," Dr. Morton's voice came over the biophone.

"Rampart, we have a child, 10 months old with difficulty breathing. Pulse is 50 and respirations are 8," Roy relayed the vitals to Rampart.

"Roy," Johnny said quietly. "I think I've got something shiny in her throat here."

"Ma'am, could the baby have gotten a hold of anything shiny, a coin, something?" Johnny asked the mother.

"No, no, of course not. I'm very careful. When I put her to bed she was fine, and," the mother waved her hand toward the bedroom and suddenly stopped looking down at her hand. "Oh! My ring, my wedding ring! It's loose, it must have fallen off when I put the baby down!"

The mother started hyperventilating. Roy took her by the arm and forcibly got her to sit down. "Ma'am, you've got to calm down. You need to take slow breaths; do you hear me?" Roy spoke in a loud, firm voice.

"Roy, I can't get my fingers in there, the baby's throat is too small. Hand me the pediatric forceps."

Roy leaned over and handed Johnny the long, metal tool. Johnny carefully inserted the forceps and grabbed the ring, slowly pulling it out of the baby's throat. As soon as he got the ring out, the baby let out a loud wail. Johnny smiled.

The baby and mother were soon loaded into an ambulance on their way to Rampart. Johnny rode along as a precaution, wanting to make sure the baby continued to do well.

Roy joined Johnny by the nurse's station. "Okay, now I'm hoping Ainsley can hold the baby in for another year or two," Johnny said, shaking his head.

Roy just shook his head.

E

Ainsley left Johnny a note reminding him that she had the 4th Grade Science Fair after school that day. She was hoping he would come with the DeSoto's to see Chris's project, but she hadn't asked him to do that, not knowing how his shift had gone the night before.

Ainsley stretched her back and grimaced. She was definitely ready to be done being pregnant. He due date was only a few days away. She really hoped she didn't deliver late; she didn't think she could take this much longer.

She moved throughout her day, helping kids with last minute details for each of their science projects. Ainsley smiled when she saw Johnny walking into the gymnasium with Roy, Joanne and Jennifer. She moved to greet the group.

"Hi, Handsome," she leaned over and gave Johnny a quick kiss.

"Hi, Beautiful." Johnny looked her over and took in her swollen ankles and slightly flushed complexion. "You feelin' okay?"

Ainsley gave him a slight smile. "Just hot and tired. I've been on my feet most of the day."

"You need to get your feet up and drink some water," Johnny told her.

"Soon," Ainsley said. "The judging is about to take place and I'm one of the three judges."

Johnny walked over with Chris to see his science project, a model of the solar system that actually revolved around the sun. "This is really great, Chris," Johnny said impressed by the project.

Chris drug him to several of his friend's projects. Johnny personally thought Chris's was the best and hoped he would win.

Johnny watched as Ainsley, Principal Haggerty and another teacher discussed each of the projects, trying to decide the three winners. Ainsley kept putting her hand on her back and leaning backwards, then she would move her hand to her stomach and rub.

"Joanne, how much longer?" Johnny asked.

"They should be making the announcements in a minute."

Ainsley stepped away from the group. Johnny watched her walk out the door and tried to go after her. She was quite a bit farther down the hall when he exited the gym. He would have jogged to catch up to her, but he saw her enter the restroom. He went back to get Joanne. "Can you go check on Ainsley? She just went into the bathroom."

Joanne smiled at Johnny and headed toward the restroom.

"You okay?" She asked Ainsley who was standing near the sink.

"I think my water just broke," Ainsley said.

"What?"

"I felt a pop and a gush of water. I'm not sure, but I think my water broke," Ainsley said looking over at her friend.

Joanne gave her a big smile. "Sounds like it to me."

"I was expecting a big gush," Ainsley said.

"Not usually. When the contractions start, you start losing water with each contraction; at least that's how it was for me with both Chris and Jennifer."

"Don't say anything to Johnny. I need to help announce the winners before he makes me go to the hospital," Ainsley said.

"He sent me in here to check on you. I can't lie to him," Joanne said.

"Okay, give me a chance to get back to the platform. You can tell him, but let him know…ewww," Ainsley said. "More water. I feel like I just wet my pants."

Joanne laughed. "You'd better go make that announcement."

Ainsley walked backed to the platform and joined the other judges. "Are we ready to make the announcement?" They all agreed with the final choices.

Joanne walked over to Johnny. "Is she okay?"

Joanne smiled. "I hope you're ready to be a daddy; her water just broke."

"What?" Johnny looked over at Joanne and then back toward the front of the gym where Ainsley stood.

He started to move toward her, but Roy caught his arm. "Let her finish this, Johnny. She's doing okay right now."

Johnny swallowed hard, watching as the other teacher stepped up to the microphone. "Ladies and Gentleman, we have a winner for our 4th Grade Science Fair. In third place, we have a wonderful, active volcano, created by Andy Winters." The crowed clapped as Andy walked up and go this 3rd place ribbon.

Ainsley stepped up to the microphone next. "Our second place winner, created a beautiful array of specimens at various stages of development that you got to view on various microscope slides. Amy Peters, congratulations." Ainsley handed the little girl her 2nd place ribbon.

Johnny watched as Ainsley's steps faltered just slightly as she walked over to the other teacher. Her hand went to her stomach and he watched her bite her lip.

"Roy."

"Relax Johnny. She's got plenty of time."

"You and I both know that isn't always true."

"I promise, if she has the baby here in the gym, I'll do the delivery," Roy said, trying to hide his smile.

"Not funny."

"Finally, we are pleased to announce our first place winner," Principal Haggerty said into the microphone. "I am sure you all got a chance to see the exceptional exhibit showing our solar system, slowly orbiting around the sun, created by Chris DeSoto. Chris, you are our first place winner."

"Woohoo!" Joanne yelled.

"Way to go, Chris!" Johnny said, whistling his approval.

Chris went up and accepted his ribbon, he walked over and gave Ainsley a hug before running over to join his parents.

"Now?" Johnny asked.

"Now," Roy agreed. "I'll get the principal to let me use the phone, so I can call her doctor."

Johnny walked over and took Ainsley's arm. "Now."

Ainsley smiled up at him. "Thank you for letting me announce the winners." She allowed Johnny to direct her toward the exit.

"I'll drive Joanne and the kids home and meet you at the hospital," Roy said as they walked by.

"Why are they goin' to the hospital?" Chris asked.

"Mrs. Ainsley's going to have her baby," Joanne said.

"Yea! Chris said jumping up and down. "I bet it's a boy!"

"Nu-uh," Jennifer said, shaking her head. "It's gonna be a girl!"

"Boy!"

"Girl!"

Roy and Joanne exchanged looks. "Boy," Joanne whispered over the kids heads.

Roy shook his head. "Girl," he whispered back.

E

Ainsley let out a slow breath as she got out of the car. Johnny ran around from the driver's side. "Another contraction?"

Ainsley took another breath. "Yes."

Johnny checked his watch. "That puts them about 4 minutes apart. Let's get you inside."

Johnny saw Dr. Brackett by the nursing station with Dixie when they walked in. "Doc," Johnny called out.

Dr. Brackett moved toward the couple. "Ainsley, has your OB been called?"

"Yes, Roy was going to call him for us," Ainsley answered.

"Okay, let's get you into a room, see how things are going," Dr. Brackett said, leading Ainsley into a treatment room. Dixie stopped Johnny from following her. "I'll come back out to get you in a minute."

Johnny paced the hallway until Dr. Collier arrived. "Dr. Collier," Johnny called out. "She's in Treatment Room 3."

The doctor nodded and proceeded to enter the treatment room.

After several minutes Dr. Brackett and Dr. Collier came out, wheeling the gurney, Dixie walking slightly behind them.

Johnny jumped forward, "What's wrong?"

"Johnny, relax," Dr. Brackett said taking his arm and moving him out of the way. "She's starting to bleed a little bit. We're gonna get her up to an OR and take the baby by caesarean section."

"Doc," Johnny grabbed Dr. Brackett's arm, a look of panic crossing his face.

Dr. Collier continued moving the gurney toward the elevator. "Doc. If you have to make a choice," Johnny said, pausing.

Dr. Brackett laughed. "John, no one's making life and death choices. Ainsley and the baby are both fine. The C-section is a precaution to make sure they stay that way."

"Doc," Johnny was still holding his arm.

"Dix," Dr. Brackett said looking at his nurse.

Dixie removed Johnny's arm from Dr. Brackett's. "C'mon. We'll get some coffee and wait for Roy. Then I'll take you both up and show you where to wait."

Roy chose that moment to walk in to the hospital.

"Hey, how's Ainsley?"

"Roy, they took her to the OR, she started hemorrhaging," Johnny said, the panicked look coming back over his face.

"Bleeding, Johnny. Lightly bleeding," Dixie corrected. She leaned behind Johnny's back and exchanged looks with Roy.

"C'mon partner," Roy put his arm around Johnny's shoulders.

Dixie led them to a waiting room near the OR. Johnny sat down in a chair and dropped his head in his hands. "I've known her less than a year," Johnny said to no one in particular. He looked up, his eyes meeting Dixie's. "And I don't know what I would do if I lost her."

Dixie sat down next to him, and wrapped her arms around him. "Johnny, she's gonna be fine. I've heard great things about Dr. Collier, and Kel's gonna be in there too."

"Dixie, will you go check? Please," Johnny asked, his eyes pleading.

"Sure," Dixie stood up and walked toward the OR.

"Dr. Collier, her blood pressure is dropping, 95/65," the anesthesiologist said.

Dr. Brackett looked. "Her bleeding has increased."

"Hang a bag of B+ blood," Dr. Collier ordered. He removed the baby from the uterus. Dr. Brackett took the baby and moved over to the side to exam the baby. He finished clearing the nasal passages, and smiled when the baby gave a loud wail.

He was just finishing his examination when Dixie ducked her head in. "The other patient is completely freaking out. How's it going?"

"Come see," Dixie moved over and looked down at the baby.

"Oh," Dixie smiled softly, taking in the baby's dark hair and blue eyes.

"22 inches long, 8 lbs., 14 ounces," Dr. Brackett told her.

"Big baby," she said, surprised.

"Dr. Brackett, I could use a hand," Dr. Collier said. "The bleeding is increasing. I'm trying to save the uterus. I know Ainsley wants more kids, but I'm not sure…"

Dr. Brackett moved over to the table and began to assist. "Dixie, why don't you take the baby out to Johnny."

Dixie swaddled the baby and walked out of the room. Johnny and Roy both stood up as she walked out of the room. "Johnny, want to hold your son?" Dixie asked.

"Son," Johnny said, a huge grin spreading across his face.

"8 lbs., 14 ounces, 22 inches long," Dixie said, with a smile.

"A little brute," Roy said, slapping Johnny on the back.

Johnny carefully reached over and took the baby in his arms. He looked down at the boy now laying in his arms and felt his heart swell. He was so beautiful. "Well, hello there, Hunter Jackson Gage," Johnny said softly.

"Everything's okay with him?" Johnny asked.

"So perfect, he makes me uterus hurt," Dixie laughed.

Johnny smiled down at the baby. He had managed to wiggle a hand free from the blanket. Johnny let the baby grasp his pinkie. The baby was pursing his lips. "Dix, do you think he's hungry?"

"Maybe," Dixie said looking at him. "I can get you a little bottle, do you want to feed him a little?"

"Shouldn't I wait for Ainsley to do it?" Johnny looked up at Dixie and felt fear again when he caught the look on her face. "Dixie, what's wrong? What's wrong with Ainsley?"

"Relax, Johnny," Dixie said when the baby started to cry. "He can sense your tension. You need to relax."

"What's wrong?"

"She's having some more bleeding. She's not in danger. Both doctors are taking care of her," Dixie tried to reassure him.

Johnny looked over at Roy and then back down at the baby. "His name is Hunter Jackson Gage, after both our fathers," Johnny said.

"Good, strong name," Roy said.

Dixie left to get Johnny a bottle for the baby. He sat down in the chair, looking at his son and worrying about his wife. He had finished feeding Hunter a bottle and had him up on his shoulder to burp him when Dr. Brackett and Dr. Collier came out of the OR area. Johnny, Roy and Dixie all stood up. Johnny was too afraid to speak.

"Ainsley's fine," Dr. Brackett said.

Johnny actually laughed, his relief was so intense.

"She should be awake in a little bit," Dr. Collier said. "She may be a little weak, she lost a little more blood than I would have liked. It would be my recommendation, that if you want any more children, you don't wait too long."

"Thanks, Dr. Collier," Johnny said.

"As soon as she's awake we'll take you back. Do you want Dixie to take the baby to the nursery?" Dr. Brackett asked.

"No, I want to bring him in with me to show Ainsley," Johnny said glancing at the baby now sleeping cradled in his arms.

Johnny settled into a chair waiting to go see Ainsley. Dr. Brackett appeared again a bit later. "Let's go, dad."

Johnny entered the hospital room and smiled at Ainsley who was propped up in bed. "Hi, sweetheart."

"Hey, handsome. Do you have Hunter Jackson or Grace Elizabeth with you?" Ainsley smiled at the sight of Johnny carrying their baby.

"Meet your son, Hunter Jackson Gage," Johnny walked over and carefully transferred baby Hunter to her arms.

Her face lit up as she stared down at son. "Oh, Johnny. He's so beautiful." Ainsley snuggled the baby to her chest. Johnny sat on the edge of the bed and reached over to stroke her cheek. 'I love you, Ainsley."

"I love you, Johnny," Ainsley smiled at him.

E

Ainsley looked at the clock, it has just past 1:30 AM.

She looked over at the empty sheets next to her. She knew the baby hadn't cried, she'd have heard him. At three months he was sleeping pretty well through the night. She slowly got out of bed and moved toward the baby's room.

Johnny was standing near the crib, watching their baby sleep. She wrapped her arms around his waist from behind, resting her chin against his back. Johnny turned and put his arm around her. Ainsley took his arm and led him back to bed. She got him to lay down and she snuggled up next to him.

Johnny pulled her closer. "I've been thinking about what Tim said. That it should have been me and Roy instead of him and Rob. Why am I here, so blessed to have you and Hunter, and Tim and Rob are dead?"

Ainsley brushed her fingers through Johnny's hair and lightly kissed his lips. "Tim was overcome with grief. He wasn't able to see past his own pain to the truth."

Johnny cocked his head and looked at his wife. "What truth?"

"You're rescue men, Johnny. It isn't what you do, it's who you are. All of you. If you and Roy arrived at a scene, and someone pulled you off the side and told you, that you would rescue a victim; but the building would collapse and you'd be seriously injured, maybe even killed, you would still go into the building, wouldn't you?"

Ainsley met his eyes. He stroked her cheek, knowing his answer would be hard for her. "Yes," he said quietly.

"I know that," Ainsley said. "I knew that when I married you. It's one of the things I love about you. But, Rob and Tim weren't any different. If they had been told in advance what was going to happen, they would've still gone in that building. It's who they were too. Feeling guilty isn't how you honor their sacrifice."

"So how do I honor their sacrifice?"

"What is it you want for the people you rescue?"

"To be happy, healthy and safe," Johnny said.

"You honor your brother's sacrifices, by living the best life you can. By not taking any of your blessings for granted. By enjoying watching your son grow into a strong, happy, boy. By, enjoying your wife. By living each day to its fullest," Ainsley said, meeting his eyes.

Johnny smiled at her. "I really am enjoying my life. But, if that is what I really need to do to honor their sacrifice, there is one thing I really need," Johnny said with a mischievous glimmer in his eye.

"What's that?" Ainsley asked.

"A little girl," Johnny said, with a wink.

Ainsley smiled as Johnny leaned her back, and slipped his hands underneath her nightgown, pulling it off over her head.


End file.
